Dark Embrace
by mfait matresse
Summary: The life of the Dragonborn takes a dark turn when she and Serana are discovered in the Volkihar courtyard. The prophecy is the last thing on the Dragonborn's mind when she awakens in chains in front of the lord of the castle. Harkon/F!Dragonborn fic. Full warnings inside.
1. In Chains

_An: So this is my first ever attempt at writing my own fanfiction. What urged me to do this was the very little to no Harkon/Dragonborn fic's out there and I think the pairing has a lot of potential. So this is my angsty and smutty attempt, with some plot mixed in as well haha. Warning as the story progresses there will be a lot of blood and gore, sex, mature language and bloodkink. I also took some creative freedom and added vampire lore that isn't nessecarily from the elder scroll fandom but I think it adds more intimacy to the story. Remember, this is my first try so go easy on me but I do want as much feedback as you can give me. With all that boring stuff said please enjoy. _

"By the way my name is Serana. It's good to meet you."

That's how it all started. Elvi Erissen was a simple Nord, or at least that's what she used to think. Since the day she ran across that Stormcloak rebellion and faced the headman's block everything seemed to change. She was a warrior, a companion, and dragonborn. She always loved the feeling of a sword in her hand, but she never thought herself a warrior until she was forced to be one. Turned out, it was like a second skin for her. She was only eighteen when Alduin attacked Helgen and her journey began. She spent a total of three years in Whiterun, which she hadn't intended but after meeting Kodlak Whitemane she couldn't tear herself away from the magnificent hall of Jorrvaskr. They taught her almost everything she knew about battle. Only through time she realized she was a much more distinguished dual wielder then one or two handed (Strange as that maybe).

Eager to impress, When the inner circle came to her and offered her the beast blood...she accepted. Not only that but with Aela's influence she became a devote believer in the daedric lord of the hunt, Hircine. That seemed like ages ago. Seven years had flown by so fast. Once she was the Harbinger of the companions and after the death of Kodlak she removed the beast blood from her, along with Vilkas and Farkas. They were all in agreement that the overwhelming urge to hunt and kill was more of a hindrance to a warrior then an asset. She'd be lying if she said that Kodlak hadn't influenced her in this way during his life. Not having a father to speak of the man became the closest thing to one, that Elvi ever had. He taught her what it meant to be a true Nord. To fight for justice. To trust her gut over everything else. She turned from her sordid past and focused purely on the teachings he had given her. Replacing her totem's of Hircine with the Amulet of Talos that once hung around Kodlak's neck. For the first time she felt...right. Like she was where she was supposed to be. When she finally forced herself away from the safety net and one true home in Jorrvaskr her accomplishments only grew.

She tracked down and destroyed the Dark Brotherhood, stopped a reclusive cannibal cult, united the Stormcloaks with the Imperials and her shining achievement of all was her fulfillment of the prophecy and killing Alduin. She had to travel to Sovangarde and back but she did it. Something she had never truly believed she could do. It felt like her entire life led up to those moments and when she finally put things right she felt...lost. What was she to do now? A normal life was something she often dreamed of but now that it was presented to her she was miserable. When an Orc came to her in Riften and spoke of an order of vampire hunters forming in the fort southeast of Riften she couldn't refuse. The vampire population seemed to have skyrocketed the past couple of months and they were getting bold enough to openly attack well populated cities. Something bigger was going on and she was determined to find out what it was. She may have been bias from her years as a wolf but she despised vampires. They seemed far less human then any werewolf that she had met. Twisted, polluted. Her first mission involved the investigation of Dimhollow Crypt, where she had unintentionally awoken Serana from an over a thousand year slumber. Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to so much as raise her sword to the vampire. She looked so confused and lost when she first woke up...she had that overwhelming need to help others take over and she agreed to take her back to her family home. In hopes a long the way she might find out more about these vampire attacks.

She never imagined that she and Serana would actually grow as close as they had. Taking her to her...family home did not go over very well. She met Serana's father whom she didn't speak very highly of on the way there. After about five minutes of being in front of the man in question she started to see why. The castle was impressive...a little detail Serana had neglected to mention, the fact that she had lived in a castle. Elvi was almost envious of the gorgeous stone structure before her as she walked on the cobblestone bridge. That is...before she got inside. It was still impressive, two long rich wooden banquet tables along with a major one in the center, highlighted the dining room. The second detail that Serana did not mention was that the castle was full of vampires. Not just her father and mother...great. Blood literally stained almost everything. There was dozen's of mini kegs on either table which also contained blood considering the thick red drops that oozed from the nozzles. It took everything she had in her not to attack when she saw the bodies of still alive thralls laying on the tables and watching a few vampires dig their teeth into them as though they were pieces of meat! Considering the numbers, it was best to refrain. For now. The smell of blood and death was gagging. She could feel that lump in the back of her throat coming up after only a minute or two inside the castle.

She was thankful to be rid of the wolf blood in her, because if for no other reason, because with her heightened sense of smell, she probably would have either puked or passed out from all of it. Blood never appealed to her as a wolf. Though she would never admit it...what she loved about being a werewolf was the hunt. Adrenaline. The smell of fear. Yes, when you became a creature of the night even such things as fear had a smell. It was sweet...alluring. Harkon offered her his blood, as a reward for the safe return of his daughter and the elder scroll that was held loyally on Serana's back. With it she would be like them. A vampire lord. Without missing a beat she refused. Her immediate dismissal was not well received and caused her to be thrown out of the castle and banished from ever returning. Elvi didn't mourn the loss of being exiled from a vampire hideout but she was going to miss Serana. What's worse was if things continued the way they did...they would be enemies. That meant it could be expected of her to kill Serana. She didn't know if she could bring herself to do that.

Everything she had conceived a vampire to be, Serana was the complete opposite. While they had traveled Skyrim together, anytime she spotted a flower or plant she didn't recognize she'd stop and ask Elvi what it was. She'd stare at them in wonderment. Something Elvi had gotten accustomed to seeing on a regular basis was a masterpiece to her. To kill boredom one night Serana asked her to tell her a story, reluctant at first Elvi started to tell her a simple children's story and Serana hung onto her every word. It took so little to keep her happy and the fact that Elvi would ask how she was or what she thought, she seemed almost surprised. As though no one ever considered her opinion or so much as asked for it, her entire life. The thought of that made her sad. She grew attached to Serana quickly and if she was correct she seemed to have rubbed off on Serana as well. Almost everyday she would say "Tell me a story" or "Sing that song about the stars again." She loved Elvi's voice and her eyes. She was no bard but she enjoyed singing and in truth Elvi never really cared for her eyes either since they were the same light blue that was her father's. The man that had abandoned his family when she was only four years old. Last she heard, he had died in some petty theft attempt. Disgraceful. But Serana always spoke her admiration for them. Who was she kidding? Serana even with their short time together was more of a friend then anyone else had been in her life. Save the companions. Most of them now saw her less as a friend and more as a leader. For that she was a little resentful. If the time came and she had to kill Serana she wouldn't. She just couldn't. Even as a vampire Elvi could sense she had a good heart. A clean soul. Isran be damned. Not all vampires were monsters. Even if she was being a little hypocritical, she had finally come to see that. May the world forgive her, if saving Serana meant it's destruction. If it was done it would not be by her hand.

When she made it back to Fort Dawnguard she was shocked to see about a dozen vampires attacking the fort. Drawling both of her Nordic swords she sprang into the fray and quickly helped her fellow Dawnguard defend the fort. She couldn't believe they were already sending vampires to destroy them. It was almost to hard to believe. Harkon couldn't have thought it would be that easy did he? No. It was probably just a gesture to prove he wasn't threatened by them. Isran sent her to recruit two new members and when she returned her heart nearly burst out of her chest when she saw Serana waiting patiently for her. Ignoring Isran's annoyed attitude she immediately embraced her missed friend. Serana looked happy to see her, but troubled. Then she unloaded the information about the prophecy that Harkon was trying to fulfill. The end result being the extinction of the sun. The very thought chilled Elvi to the bone. Surely such a thing wasn't possible? After Serana told all she knew about the prophecy Isran begrudgingly let her stay at the fort and her and Serana ventured outside for a moments peace. Elvi hated the idea of her fellow Dawnguard giving her disapproving glares or jibes. Isran had already gave her a hard enough time even though she was offering them assistance. How he kept referring to Serana as "it" was starting to get to her. Though Serana took it on the chin and as always came up with a smartass reply about she'd remember him the next time she was hungry. She had to bite her lip to refrain from laughing.

Once they got outside and Elvi felt the night air on her ivory skin and toss her blonde hair in all directions, she started to relax a bit. With all this vampire hunting, she almost had to live as they did. Sleeping mostly in the day and hunting at night. It was hard to get used to. They sat on one of the railings and let there feet dangle off the edge. The moon was beautiful that night. Not entirely full, but from their view and how high they were it looked as they though could reach out and grab it if they wanted. Elvi enjoyed looking up at the moon even more now since she was no longer swayed by it. They sat in a comfortable silence for sometime. Just gazing up at the stars together.

"I hope they weren't to hard on you once your father banned me from your castle." Elvi ventured cautiously. Like almost every topic Serana didn't take it to personally.

"No. Father was to concerned about the prophecy and the next steps needed to continue to give me anymore never mind. Though I made my opinion on his throwing you out of the castle very well known. "Letting you live" didn't seem like an appropriate reward to me. Without you I would still be stuck in that tomb after all."

More silence and a bit of relief. It would be a shame if Serana was jeered by both sides. Serana clicked her tongue and carefully continued the conversation.

"You were however the spotlight of conversation for the rest of the night by everyone else."

Elvi raised her eyebrow. The way Serana worded it was odd. Like there was more to tell then just some mortal walking into a vampires castle.

"How so?"

"It's...complicated. I don't know if you would understand."

"Well...i can try."

"Basically my father has never successfully turned a mortal before. Everyone you saw was either turned by my mother or by the lesser members of the court. In a way his blood is almost coveted. Any warrior that fulfilled whatever ridiculous demands my father required for the opportunity to be turned died not long after the bite."

"So he meant to kill me either way?" Elvi said bitterly. Serana thought about how to word what she needed to say carefully as she gazed up into the stars.

"I really don't think so. The minute he saw you, you managed to keep his attention, even distracted him from the elder scroll now that's...that's saying something. He must have saw something in you that he liked. My father has never willingly offered his blood to anyone. The fact that he chose you was quite the buzz once you left. Turning someone into a vampire is a very...personal thing. It's intimate...for us. It's hard to explain. He was also in an irritable mood even with the elder scroll in hand. Denying him in front of everyone was probably taken as an insult."

"Forgive me if I do not take much stock in a madman's opinion of me." Elvi said then bit her tongue. She had to keep in mind that he was still her father and she shouldn't speak so harshly about him in her presence. Instead Serana laughed and looked over at her

"That's why I like you, you feeble little mortal." she smirked.

"You're not so bad yourself, leech." Elvi said returning her grin.

After a lot of thought and scheming the only thing her and Serana could think of was the courtyard in Castle Volkihar might be a subtle sign of where the last Elder scroll could be. Luckily Elvi still had the Dragon scroll but from what the Moth Priest that they had struggled to track down had told them, they were useless without the remaining missing scroll. Serana felt good about their hunch and Elvi reluctantly agreed. Looks like they had to walk over enemy lines on nothing but a feeling. Serana assured her she knew a different and safe way to the courtyard so, she complied. The warnings were written on the wall but she refused to acknowledge them.

_(xxx)_

So far everything was going according to plan. They had successfully sneaked past the front gate and were headed towards the castles other entrance. Once inside the undercroft they ran into a feral vampire that had stowed away inside and planned to train and use the death hounds to get revenge. Strange... The castle was full of twists and turns, and Elvi was thankful that Serana was with her or else she would have been lost ages ago. Serana stopped abruptly causing Elvi to run into her. Looking above her she noticed a trap door in the ceiling which was the ground floor in the castle and a few skeletons dropped to join the countless others. It was like something out of a horrific novel. Never had Elvi seen that many bones piled in one place. It made her sick to her stomach. Especially how she was forced to walk on top of some of them. The sickening sound of bones cracking underneath her boots was sure to stick with her for years to come.

When they finally reached the courtyard Elvi was thankful to get out of that maze of death and confusion. That is until she averted her eyes up and saw half of the Volikar vampires standing there waiting for them. Elvi's eyes widened and Serana immediately stood in front of her.

"I thought this was the only way to the courtyard?!" Elvi whispered as she drew her Nordic swords. Serana's eyes flashed over to the sealed off entrance and then up to the balcony and scowled. When they opened the trap door they must have been spotted after all.

"Stay behind me." Serana said firmly and Elvi tried to fight the panic that was threatening to take control.

"Lady Serana, where have you been? Why are you traveling through the castle like this with that mortal! You know your father wants the dovahkin dead."

"Leave her be Garan. Our business is our own. None of you will so much as touch her." Serana stated with venom. Powering up both of her spells in either hand in warning. The dunmer vampire that was introduced as Garan sighed and a few of the lower vampires started inching themselves closer and closer. Elvi knew the situation was bad but she couldn't help but feel a little...excited. These vampires were supposed to be better then the common ones that had been thrown their way for all this time. She couldn't help but wonder if there was any truth behind the warnings.

"I was afraid you were going to say that. I will offer you once my lady. Our lord wants the Dovahkin handed over immediately and an explanation for her presence here, along with your lengthy disappearance. If you cooperate, it will end there. Otherwise our orders are to restrain you and take the Dovahkin by force."

"I'm not about to hand over the only being I can call friend to that monster! Now I have a warning for you, back off now. I don't want to have to kill you." Serana said. Elvi couldn't help but let a small smile shine on her face despite the situation. Good to know the feeling was mutual, even in a time like this.

"Very well Lady Serana." Garan said forming his own spell in the palm of his hand. "You made your choice."

Just like that the fight was on. She disobeyed Serana's orders to stay behind her and jumped into the fight. Both of her swords swinging from one side to the other, with the grace of a deadly ballerina. Most of these vampires were used to relying on spells for attack and when she was able to dodge them then get in close they were fairly easy to dispatch of. Immortality didn't provide much when you found a sword in your chest. Only problem was, the amount of Thrall's that kept coming their way. Weak and not very intelligent true, but with the numbers mixed in with the strong true blooded Volkihar vampires, Elvi quickly found herself on the defense. Something a dual wielding master, struggled with. Her offense was almost flawless but if she ended up backed into a corner she'd run out of options. Any vampire that got close to her Serana managed to beam with one of her ice spikes but she was quickly running out of magicka. Seeing about a dozen vampires still standing Elvi resorted to her last ditch effort. She let her attackers get closer and closer to her and then...

"FUS RO DAH!" she shouted and let out a sigh of relief when she saw most of them flying backwards off their feet. Giving her a little time to recuperate before she jumped into the air and stabbed as many of the vampires on the ground through the heart as she could. She was starting to realize that running may very well be there only option. As powerful as she and Serana were, the numbers had it this round. Even running seemed to be out of grasp. They were on an island...there was no where to run. The second they were able to board the tiny boat they would be cornered. As she was battling two decent swordsmen whom she assumed were Vokihar by the way they were dressed and their skill the sound of Serana's scream broke her concentration and pierced through the fog like a knife.

Elvi turned her eyes to see Serana on the ground. One large vampire forcing her hands in binds and then two more yanking her off the ground to keep her pinned. She struggled and fought but Elvi knew with her Magicka drained she was exhausted. The sudden fear of Harkon taking his wrath out on her gripped at her heart and she had to get over to her someway, somehow.

"Serana!" she shouted and once again Elvi was reminded that all it took was once false move in a battle and you could lose it all. The red headed vampire that had rushed over to attack her moved his dwaren battle mace with such speed she barely had time to block it and the tip of his mace met his target and even though it wasn't at full force Elvi stumbled backward. It had caught her on the top of her forehead. If she hadn't blocked what she could, it would have knocked her out or could have even killed her. She felt her knees weaken in under her and when she looked up and saw the vampires mace coated with her blood she felt sick. The second vampire she had been dueling with was standing to the side and draining her energy from her, but she was struggling just to keep on her feet to do anything about it at the moment. This. Wasn't. Good. Were they to arrogant in coming here? The man in front of her chuckled and said in his Nordic accent

"I'd be worrying about yourself little girl. Lord Harkon has most interesting plans for you."

Elvi now felt the familiar hot sensation of her blood sliding from her forehead and down her face. She was not giving up. She couldn't give up! Not when they came this far. If she fell this day then Harkon would have half of what he needed to fulfill this accursed prophecy. Summoning up as much strength as she could she hurled one of her blades at the vampire draining her life at him. It stuck in his chest and he fell over dead. Next she charged the red haired vampire with all her might. Dodging his mace the best she could but despite her efforts she could not land a single hit on him. He used the haft of his mace to jab her into the stomach. She fell to her knees and fought the urge to puke. She attempted to get up but before she could a thrall gagged her from behind and another bound her arms just like they had Serana. It was over...for the first time in years she had lost. The world around her was spinning and she was still fighting unconsciousness from her first blow.

She was lifted up roughly by her hair, making her helmet fly off of her head. She winced at the pain but it was muffled by the gag around her mouth. When two muscled thralls carried her off, she struggled for freedom only to be punched or kicked for her efforts. The Thralls gripping and pulling at her arms so tight she heard them snap under the pressure. Her vision was blurred but she was sure she was being brought into the main hall. She heard Serana shout her protests in the distance but couldn't make out what she was saying. Then she heard a voice that made her skin crawl

"Excellent. Bring our guest to my chambers and see to it she's nice and comfortable." it was Harkon. With just as much venom and malice as she remembered. Her head was being forced down in a bow so she could not see him though she knew he had a smirk on his face. As she was being carted away she heard Serana in the background.

"Father, do **not **touch her!"

"I missed you too darling. Thank you for bringing back my elder scroll along with a second one. I'm afraid you will not be entrusted with either again. Take her away. Be sure that she doesn't interfere, I will deal with her later." Harkon said both forcibly and with false kindness. Elvi shut her eyes in disappointment. She failed. Now the Dawnguard had to figure out where to get the bow and last scroll on their own. All she could do is pray that her brothers and sisters in arms would succeed where she could not. Just to add to her frustration Serana was trapped and miserable once again. No one, could be happy from this. The last thing she heard was the Serana's voice getting farther and farther away, not sure if it was because she was being dragged off or Serana but in the opposite direction. She just kept pleading "Father!" over and over again. Then Elvi couldn't fight it anymore and everything went black.

_(xxxxx)_

When Elvi awoke the first thing she felt was bitter coldness. She was unbearably cold, and her head was still throbbing painfully. In a way she was surprised that she had awoken at all. She assumed Harkon would have just ripped her throat out then went on about his business. She realized she was cold because her armor had been removed. Luckily her white sleeveless under shirt was still on and so was her pants, yet her boots and gauntlets had been removed as well. To leave her completely defenseless was all she could figure. She felt the cloth still wrapped tightly around her mouth, and she sighed. Now she really was defenseless. Word must have traveled to the Volkihar that their visitor had been the Dragonborn and they prepared for it. She never took the time to learn any decent spells since most of her skills came from the sword or the bow. She had remained perfectly still since she had awoken and slowly she risked opening her eyes. Only to be met by darkness again. She couldn't see two feet in front of her. She moved her arms only to hear that they were chained to the wall and her feet shackled to the floor. Great. Guess it was a little to hopeful to assume she was just laying in the dungeon somewhere.

When she looked up she had to bite her tongue not to scream. Two glowing red eyes were now only a foot away from her where they had been absent before. His eyes being the only thing she could see in the darkness of the room she was in. Serana had stated several times in their journey that all Volkihar vampires shared the same eyes but Elvi couldn't disagree more. Harkon's eyes were that purely of a predator. The hunger and malice that swirled in them were positively horrifying and Elvi tried her best to slow down her heartbeat hoping the beast wouldn't know how afraid she really was of him despite her protests to the contrary.

"There you are, I was beginning to think you might not wake up." Harkon said pleasantly as though greeting an honored friend. All Elvi could do was growl and tug at her chains to get at him though even if she could it was like throwing a tantrum child at a warrior for all the good it would do. Harkon let out a deep chuckle that sent shivers up and down her spine. With a wave of his hand, four candles were lit on a table near them. Providing very little light but at least she could see now. When she took a look around she almost wished she hadn't. Around her was several different types of torture equipment, all coated with blood. She saw spiked tools she didn't even recognize.

She refused to be intimidated and vowed her eye contact would not leave his again. Were she to meet her end this night she would do so with some pride.

He drew even closer to her and gently tugged at the cloth around her mouth.

"Now if I remove this, will you behave like a good girl? Conversation grows dull when only one party can speak, wouldn't you agree?"

Harkon waited patiently for some sort of response forcing Elvi to nod her head begrudgingly. He reached out and grabbed Elvi's chin in a bruising grip. Making a muffled groan escape her. He jerked her head up to look at him and stated in a warning voice

"Know this, were you to begin to form even one syllable of your shout I could make it over to you and snap your neck before it's completion, so do not try my patience. Is that understood Dovahkin?"

Elvi gritted her teeth and nodded a second time. Glaring nothing but hatred at him. Seeming to be satisfied Harkon yanked the bind from her in one swift tug. She took in a quick breath and tried to keep her composure. In a way she just wanted this to be over. Serana had mentioned before her fathers enjoyment in toying with his prey and she did not want to be counted amongst that list.

"Ah see, look how much easier it is when you are obedient."

"What do you want Harkon?" Elvi answered bitterly at the snide of his voice. As afraid as she was and as certain as death looked the rage that beast was able to pump through her veins clouded all of her judgment. Damn him to the depths of Oblivion. "I assume by now you have the elder scrolls, so why don't you just end this now? I am in no mood for one of your games." All she could hope for now was she angered him to the point of lashing out and killing her before he had time to act out the torturous sick fantasies that were probably swarming in his head. Harkon chuckled again as he sized up his mark. Even with her hair ruffled and her skin bruised and bloody he had to admit she was quite beautiful for a mortal. So much so his eyes soaked up as much of her as he could with each glance.

Though he would never admit it out loud, the little Nord had been on his mind far more often then he cared to admit since her departure from his castle. Her golden blonde hair grazed her shoulders and an elegant single braid on the side of her face. Her skin was fair like most Nords and her eyes were a light sky blue. Coral pink plump lips and thick black eyelashes were just a few qualities that made her beautiful. What he admired the most was her body. It was toned and muscular but not overly so to lose her hourglass feminine shape. His eyes glanced down at her stomach and through her tight white shirt he could see her well sculpted ab muscles. This girl must have been a warrior most of her young life to have achieved that. He could appreciate a warriors body having seen and enjoyed only the ones of the "civilized" women in his life. No their was a lot of power in that little body. Little in stature that is since the girl barely reached his chest in height.

But it was not Elvi's beauty nor power that had enchanted him. It was her pride, her arrogance and her morality. The way she had so easily dismissed his offer to become as he was, was most insulting. She dared look at him in revulsion and superiority as if she was the one dominating drove him into a rage. Were he not to have given his word to spare her life he would have ended it then and there. Yet...there was something else intriguing about this girl. Something that made him stay his hand and simply want to engross himself in her. The aura that surrounded her felt as ancient as he was. Her scent...intoxicating. He couldn't place it but it was better then the scent of every flower in the forest combined. Sweet yet, firey. And of course her blood. He could hear it pumping through her veins. Beckoning him forward to sate a hunger that he had felt since his first day as a creature of the night. If her scent was enough to drive him wild, he could only imagine what the taste of her blood would do to him.

He reached forward and though Elvi winced away she was surprised to feel the back of his hand stroking her cheek softly. Elvi gritted her teeth again. She was not, a toy! Mmm, her heat. He could not recall in his life if he had ever met a being or creature with a hotter touch. It almost seared his flesh. It was...a refreshing change. What he wanted from her was not revenge. After he acquired the information he needed from her, he wanted submission. He wanted her to feel the humiliation he felt when he was denied in front of his entire court. He _never _offered his blood to anyone before, but the spark in her eyes and the pure determination that fueled her made him want her. Were she to have accepted he could make her a terror the likes of which this world had never seen. A demon with an angel face. He knew that were she obedient, there was nothing out of his grasp and she would feel power and satisfaction the likes of which her feeble mortal mind could not comprehend. She would learn. She would know the error she made and she would submit to him before the end. He'll show her that the path her self righteousness and "goodness" would take her led no where but death.

"You are a hostile little thing aren't you?" he taunted removing his hand. Were he to have kept it there to much longer he feared she would actually burn him. Though on Elvi's end all she felt was ice. She shivered involuntarily at his touch. It was as though one of Serana's ice spikes had went right through her. "And I believe you know, what it is I want. I have the elder scroll's in my possession but they are of little use to me unless I know there meaning. Seeing how you obtained the moth priest before I could I assume you know more then I at the moment. And what I am most curious about is why you would be so bold as to return to my castle with my daughter after you were exiled."

Elvi's only response was to stare at him. The only honor she had left was keeping the knowledge she had left away from him. She had to take it to the grave. She knew Serana would never cave, and perhaps he did too so she had to keep it at her end. Now that her night vision had set in she continued to stare at him. He looked the same as he had before. Same long dark brunette almost black hair, which was pulled back into a neat low ponytail. His dark hair only made his shock white skin seem all the more pale. He had a neat and trimmed goatee and his Nordic features were plagued by a few wrinkles especially around the forehead and under his eyes. Other then that he looked fairly young considering Serana had to be in her early to mid twenties before she was turned. His shoulders were broad and he was built. She would consider him a decent warrior by sight alone were she not to know his power came from his dark curse. Those eyes...both red and outlined with yellow, no one should carry that much wickedness in their eyes. Still she would not be afraid. She had to keep him as far away from fulfilling the prophecy as possible. Despite herself she began to laugh. The concept of her own death starting to set in. Yet he thought she would make her own demise be in vain by spilling her guts to him? Forget it.

Harkon furrowed his brow and tried to calm the overwhelming anger that took over him. There she was again. Acting as though she was the one in control. That she was the superior. When Elvi calmed down she proudly said

"I'm not telling you anything. You are a fool if you ever thought I would! I am the slayer of Alduin, I kill dragons on a regular basis. Any torture you think will sway me, won't be enough. Any pain that would, would just kill me. So again, how about we skip the formality and you kill me while i'm chained and defenseless like the coward you are!" Elvi yelled. Her rage fueling and the concept of fear was forgotten. Sovangarde awaited. She would be sharing mead with Kodlak at any moment and when Akatosh called for the last battle she would be sure to in act her revenge then if beast still lived. This time she would have the opportunity to fight back. Instead of the brutal and angry response that she expected from him Harkon merely tilted his head to one side and glared at her. As though he was trying to figure her out. To make her blood boil even more he shared the same laugh she had let out and drew unbearably close to her. It's was almost like he was sucking all the heat from the room and she shivered again.

"Then it appears you are the fool, to think I need resort to torture or tricks to get what I need to know out of you." Harkon said smirking in her face. "Perhaps you are still not that familiar with those you hunt. I can make you say or do anything I want you to do. All it takes is a quick bite, enough to break the skin and coat my tongue with your blood, and you are mine. And I do mean..._anything _I want you to do." Harkon leaned in closer to where his lips hovered just above her ear. She bit her lip and tried not to shiver or squirm. He whispered in her ear

"Even kill all your Dawnguard friends."

Elvi's eyes shot open. She hadn't...she hadn't considered that. She could very well be made into a thrall...where she would have only one desire and that was to serve her master. Death was nothing compared to that. Harkon relished in the way her heart was rapidly beating now. He was beginning to adore the sound. It had stayed at an irritatingly slow pace since they began to exchange words and that all had to come back around to her arrogance. Sure the vampire hunter didn't fear for her own life, well not enough to give away her information freely, but like all typical "heroes", if you threaten the life of anyone close to them. They begin to crack. In truth he hoped it wouldn't have to resort to that so he could play with her a little while longer. He liked her defiance and reluctance just so he could squash it and watch that light of hope fade from her eyes, to see it replaced with the delicious fear and submission he craved from her. This girl was both toxic and rejuvenating to him. Getting her to bend was far less fun and satisfying if she was a thrall.

"You would be awake and aware somewhere in the corner of your mind, but you would still have to obey. Watching helplessly as you slaughtered everyone close to you. So, should I spare you the boredom and do so now? The thought of keeping you as a faithful pet is growing on me." Harkon sneered and Elvi truly didn't know what to do. If she told him, the Dawnguard would never forgive her. Yet if she didn't she'd be forced to tell him anyway and who knows what else he could make her do. She couldn't imagine the living hell that it would be, being forced to obey some sick vampires will.

Still she would be playing into his hands and she didn't much care for that either. Harkon grew tired of her silence and to help her come along to her decision he gently pushed her thick blonde hair away from her neck and leaned in close

"Wait..." she said in almost a whisper. May the divines forgive her for this. Harkon smirked and for the first time he walked away from her to sit in a chair to watch her. He'd be able to tell from that distance if she tried to lie to him. Besides it gave him an excuse to examine that body she had again. Elvi let out a low sigh and began in the softest voice she could, somehow convincing herself that he couldn't hear her and she wasn't breaking the vow she was sworn to protect.

"All I know is you need three elder scrolls to reveal the entire prophecy. Once you have them all, it will give the location of Auriel's bow, which is needed to block out the sun. I do not know the bow's location but I already had the dragon elder scroll, since I needed it's secrets to defeat Alduin. After the moth priest read the scroll that was all he said. Once he had all three he could decipher the rest. That's everything." Elvi finished feeling nauseous. It may not be that much information but it was more then she ever hoped Harkon would ever find out. He sat there in silence for sometime which was starting to irritate Elvi to no end. He stroked his beard and looked at her like he was trying to glimpse into her very soul. With a sigh he accepted that what Elvi had told him was the truth.

"Well, that's more anti climatic then I anticipated but it's still progress I suppose. Still...that remains my other question for you. Why did you return here when you knew the immediate danger that awaited you were you captured? If I'm not mistaken, the means had to be worth the risk, yes?"

Elvi considered her next words carefully. He didn't have to know why they came back to the castle. It would just make him even closer to finding the last scroll, that is if they were even correct.

"I thought it would be a good idea to scope out the place to see if you had made any information that we didn't. See what we were up against." Was the only believable thing Elvi could think of. Praying to all the divines that it was enough for him to buy and all this just be over. She could only be so lucky.

"Your eyes betray you when you lie Elvi." Harkon smirked and Elvi bit her tongue in aggravation. Not only because she had been called out but because it was the first time the vampire lord had addressed her by name and she hated hearing it on his tongue. Every word he spoke was laced with either venom or pretentious kindness. "Your well trained exterior hasn't quite mastered the art of falsehood. Now tell me the truth, if I recall correctly you and my rebellious daughter were found in the old courtyard. A place my accursed wife kept to most her immortal life. As you already know my wife fled this castle with the missing scroll many millennium's ago. You can't tell me there isn't a connection. So speak." Harkon said with more authority and force then before. Shit. Looks like he was a lot more clever then she thought he was. How the hell was she going to dance around this one? Guess she couldn't...maybe if she down played it he would just dismiss their hunch or at the very least she could only hope they were wrong. With a shrug Elvi agreed

"Okay, you're right. Serana mentioned that her mother told her she was going to take the scroll in the last place that _you _would look and she said you always hated it out there. Without anything else to go on I thought we could take a look around to see if we could find a clue where she might have went. Doubt we'd trip over her there but it was the only thing I could think of. The whole hiding in plain sight appeal."Elvi said and watched Harkon closely.

"That courtyard and anything my wife so much as touched before her departure has been examined and reexamined hundreds of times. So to put it bluntly your risk was in vain...still I suppose it's worth another look. Funny how my daughter found it prudent to share that information with you instead of me." Harkon said bitterly and he took his eyes off of Elvi to stare at the wall next to him. Valerica was one thing, they hadn't resembled anything close to a husband and wife for centuries but Serana the only family he had left, he never thought she would turn on him too. Did she not see everything he was trying to do for their kind? For them? Though her rebellious and wayward attitude angered him, he knew he could not bring himself to bring her harm. Still...he knew a proper punishment for her actions. One that would keep her back under his control, for awhile at least. He in a way wished he didn't have to resort to such things to keep her with him, but what other options did he have? She would see, once the prophecy was complete and everything turned out the way he said it would. Only a matter of time now.

"Why does she turn from me?" he whispered aloud. A fresh wave of disdain swept through him knowing that the feeble mortal whose company she preferred and was willing to throw everything he had provided for her away far, was now chained, weak and helpless in his quarters. In any given second he could end the pathetic wench's life and there wasn't anything anyone could do to stop him. Maybe Serana had somehow become ensnared in this dragonborn's enchantment as he, though he would never give her any extra effort in her current state. So weak and easily bruised. Elvi summoned up the rest of her courage and decided to give him a piece of her mind while she still could.

"Maybe because you love your damned prophecy more then you do your own family!" she shouted. She didn't even have time to blink before the chair Harkon had been sitting in was slung across the room and he was inches away from her face. His hand entangled in her hair and yanking it back with such force she was surprised it didn't snap her neck. He growled and yelled in her face

"What would you know of my love or devotion?! You haven't a clue how much I have sacrificed and provided for my family over the centuries in this life and the previous one! Yet they both find the need to reject and turn against me! My plight may seem like a selfish act to you but all of it is for my kind and my daughter." If at all possible Harkon's red and yellow eyes became all the more monstrous. Good, maybe now she could end this. Hopefully the gates of Sovangarde would open for her once again. With the cockiest smirk she could muster Elvi stated

"Yes, I could tell how much you cared about your daughter when the first thing you asked after not seeing her in a thousand years was, do you have my elder scroll." Elvi braced when Harkon growled again and moved to snap her neck. He didn't have to prove anything to her! Who was she? Dragonborn or not she was still a nobody. Suddenly he stopped and chuckled when he predicted her actions.

"Clever." he smirked at her. Elvi shuddered at the pure delight that came from his voice. Damn. Now what? "Why do you wish to rush things little one? I'm not about to end our fun when we are only just beginning." Harkon looked her up and down again. Being this close to her he was engulfed with her heat again. Finally he noticed that she was wearing an amulet of Talos around her delicate neck. No need for that. With minimum effort he yanked the chain off of her neck and tossed it across the room. Elvi really should have been focused on her life but she couldn't help but whimper at the loss of her amulet. It was the only thing she had left of Kodlak and it was her most treasured possession. He tilted her head roughly to one side and Elvi feared for the worst. Though what came next was not pain nor teeth but the feeling of full lips on her cheek and the slick feeling of his tongue trailing up her previous wound on her forehead. She shivered and tried to jerk away but he kept her head in place with his hand firmly on her chin. Again his tongue swept up and down her wound, keeping it open so that dribbles of her blood flooded his mouth.

"You taste like sunshine." Harkon said huskily in her ear. Just a taste of her blood exhilarated him. Something he hadn't felt in so long. It almost burned on his tongue. All blood had different tastes, and hers he had never experienced before, nor the burning feeling of it down his throat. Though his touch and his stare was as cold as ice his breath was hot on her neck. She felt herself trembling now and hated herself for it. It was both due to the coldness of the room and having Harkon so close to her and not being able to do a damn thing to stop him. She expected him to rip out her throat sooner then giving her what was actually a tender kiss and she could feel goosebumps forming where his tongue explored, though it stung. A sickness grew in her stomach but it was like him. Inconsistent and manic. Like he was unsure what he should do with her and the only thing he knew for sure was that he wanted her to squirm. Finding her voice Elvi whispered

"What would you know of sunshine?" Nothing but malice in her voice. Harkon remained insanely close to her and she could _feel _the dark laughter in his throat before it left his lips. Going from being delicate to painful again Harkon grabbed a fist full of her hair once more and forced her to look up at him.

"I know it is much like you, hazardous, burning and seemingly out of reach but even the sun bends to the night as you will bend to me before we are through." Harkon said. The predatory smile on his face seemed all the more intimidating with his sharpened teeth exposed and his hand held firmly in her hair. The panicked heartbeat in Elvi's chest was escalating. Good. Now the girl was realizing how little power she held in comparison to him. It only made him want her blood even more, but he stilled himself. Not just yet. Though it called to him and his want was quickly turning into a need.

"Tell me something Elvi, where does your hatred for us come from? A dear loved one killed by a vampire? Tell me you're not so cliché? That story has been told time and time again. Vanilla is the dullest of the flavors." Harkon gave her another toothy grin.

"Not at all. I just find it cowardice to prey on the weak and rely on unnatural powers to get ahead in life. Their is no honor in your kind." Elvi said with a snide smile.

"A noble Nord to the end." Harkon chuckled. If Elvi didn't know any better she could swear, she heard admiration in his voice. "Though...I think your train of thought would have changed were you to have accepted my offer. I had high hopes for you Miss Elvi Erissen. You can deny it all you want but I see a desire and lust for power unlike any I have seen, hidden in your heart. You are only happy when you fight, when you hunt, when you kill. Every time you take a life you feel a thrill that you thrive on. You're self righteous outlook on life is the only way you can accept your darker appetites and claim it's for the "greater good". When really, you imprison yourself and worse limit yourself. I could have freed you from your own prison, and you would be whole for the first time in your life. A force the likes of which this world has never seen. You can't tell me that it doesn't appeal to you."

"It doesn't." Elvi said firmly. She was over the edge with her anger, so much so she didn't care what happened next. How much pain came, or how quickly she died. All she wanted was to rip Harkon apart. She was appalled he would ever claim such things about her. "And don't you dare act like you know me because you don't! My power is my own, I don't need to make deals with Dadrea or blacken my soul just to be strong, nor does anyone. Your precious 'gift' you go on about is a weakness, a curse not strength." Elvi said with all the hatred in her heart for him. May he spend the rest of his days in a cold, lonely and quiet corner of Oblivion. As expected Harkon delivered a strong blow to her stomach with his knee then grabbed her neck and began to choke her slowly. Giving her enough room to breath but it was like inhaling ash with every breath she took and her vision began to blur again. His maniacal laughter filled her ears and it rang loudly in her head.

"You see, that is what I loath about you. You are so arrogant to look down on me for taking a power most people would kill for. Would die for. It just show's your ignorance in this world. Is your Dovah blood a weakness? That is an unnatural power that is both adored and feared is it not? No, your blood is an asset, as is mine. You cling to your beloved morals as a child does to their safety blanket. To afraid to take a look behind their comfort zone to see the world for what it is. Where is your precious divines now that you are chained and inches away from death? Have you heard so much as a whisper of praise from them? For saving Tamriel from the world eater? What of the mortals you fight so hard to protect? Do they even know your name, and not your title as Dragonborn? The one I serve gave me what I needed for his worship."

"I don't need their praise. I am grateful for the life they gave me. They chose me for this calling. I plan on honoring them." Elvi said and felt his grip tighten against her throat.

"_I _chose you." Harkon said bitterly.

Elvi struggled for breath and even if he let go, she wasn't sure if she could muster up another witty response. Nor really contemplate his last statement not that she was interested in getting into the mind of an insane vampire. True...what he said made sense but he wasn't about to change her beliefs anytime soon. This was who she was. Maybe that is what he didn't understand. Everyone felt the need or urge to sin or to act out on their darker urges but that didn't mean you had to. It took her awhile to realize that but now that she did, she was never going back.

From out of nowhere, he released her and to further her surprise she fell to the floor landing on her knees. As she gasped for breath she realized she had been freed from her chains. When she looked up at him he stated

"For your triumphs in this world I will give you the honor of dying on your feet, like a true Nord." Harkon explained. Still irritated by her words, but that's okay. She would now learn. Elvi was unsure what to do. He may have freed her, but she was still without a weapon to speak of. There was a small very faint glimmer of hope now and maybe just maybe she could at least break away from him. Where he had strangled her, her throat was aching but now all she could do was hope it was enough. The second she was standing upright she shouted

"FUS RO DAH!" Harkon made a valiant attempt to dodge but he was still caught by the power of her Thu'um. Knocking him back along with the other clutter in the room. Elvi dove for the table that held all the torture equipment and the only thing she found that was suitable was an elven dagger. She grabbed it and whipped back around to dodge the upcoming blow Harkon sent towards her. She was surprised to see that Harkon had remained as his human self and not the monstrous form he had once shown her, nor had he drawn his sword at his side. Sure she was weakened, but she couldn't help but feel insulted. She slashed her dagger at him but he dodged time and time again with ease. He caught her by her wrist, and squeezed so tight that she was forced to let go of the dagger. When she brought the other one up in an attempt to deck him in the face he caught it too. Keeping her pinned. Harkon relished in the look for terror he had finally brought to Elvi's beautiful face before he pulled her in close, jerked her head to one side and at long last sunk his fangs into her neck.

Elvi let out a scream at the unfathomable pain that filled her entire body. She tried to push him off of her but it was like moving a mountain. She clung onto to his broad shoulders and shoved as long as she could until all her strength was taken from her. Eventually Elvi let her hands fall at her sides and her sky blue eyes rolled into the back of her head. The searing pain slowly being replaced with a soothing feeling. Almost as though she was being paralyzed. She would have said a small prayer in her head but her fogged over mind couldn't think of one. To make matters even worse she heard Harkon moan as he was agonizingly slowly feeding on her. He couldn't help it. Her blood was rejuvenating. His first good mouthful was enough to sate his thirst for days. It was like liquid fire and it both burned and soothed his throat all at once. It tasted almost like a fine wine and the only thing in the world that mattered to him in those moments was tasting more. He had to force himself to stop because he felt her heartbeat fading, when he gasped for breath he savored the most he could by licking it off of his teeth and lapping up the little that remained in the wounds on her neck. With a quick almost appreciative kiss to her neck he let her body fall to the stone floor.

It felt like an eternity to Elvi before she felt the cold stone on her skin. Though she was half out of it the terrifying fact came back to her head. She was going to die. The great slayer of Alduin, the destroyer of the dark brotherhood and Harbinger of the companions was going to die alone and near helpless due to a vampire bite in some secluded castle. She never feared death before but now that she was so close to it a tear rebelliously fell from her eye. She was never going to see her shield brothers and sisters again. Never see Serana again, or Isran or anyone. Everything she loved in this world was forever out of her grasp. All she could ever hope for in life was the honor of reaching Sovangarde but she could not help but think it was to soon. It shouldn't be this way.

Harkon bent down on the floor next to her to whisper into her ear.

"Now...Dovahkin. I am a forgiving man, and now you have two options. You can lay here and die along with your morals. Or you can swallow your pride and accept the gift I am willing to share with you and only you. I will not offer again. Now, will you accept me and all I have to show you?"

Elvi couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. The only thing she felt was the panic taking over her. She didn't want to say goodbye but how could she accept his offer? After all she had done to stop the vampires, could she just throw it all away? At least then she would be alive...sort of...and she could see to it that the damned prophecy was never completed. Harkon had to lean even closer to her to hear her next word. Even with his elevated hearing the dragonborn was barely audible. "...yes..."

Not so high and mighty now, eh Dovahkin? With a satisfied smirk Harkon gently pulled Elvi up so that all her weight laid against his chest. As her head leaned back against him he savored the last look of those sky blue beauties looking up at him, knowing that if she survived the transformation they would cease to be, and if not honestly either option was acceptable. Even if she died this night the fact that her holier then thou tune changed the second she was confronted with death was the point he wanted to get across to her. He brought his wrist to his teeth and using both of his fangs he bit the main vein in his wrist then brought it to Elvi's mouth. Through half opened eyes she watched what he was doing and when the blood was brought to her she turned her head. She didn't know _that _was involved, but then again she had drank Aela's blood all that time ago so she shouldn't have been surprised. With a huff Harkon used his free hand to lightly push her head back in the correct direction but did not force her. She had to do it. She had to chose it. With seconds away from certain death Elvi opened her mouth and let one of the drops of blood slide down her throat. It was enough for Harkon, so he gently propped the back of her head with his hand and brought his wrist to her. She pressed her lips against the wound and reluctantly swallowed whatever blood fell into her mouth.

"Drink." Harkon urged and for whatever reason his voice comforted her and she obeyed. Licking then sucking on the wound to get as much blood as she could. It was very different then the blood she consumed to be a werewolf. Then the blood was hot and tasted of nothing but metal and earth. It almost made her gag. Now...it was hot still but thick and satisfying. She felt her strength slowly returning to her. It was consuming. Her heart was beating so rapidly she thought it was going to explode at any moment yet she couldn't bring herself to stop. It still tasted like blood still but had all the tastes of blood combined. Sweet, salty and sour. It tingled throughout her entire body. Almost as though she had lost control of her body she sat up slightly and gripped Harkon's wrist, as if she was afraid he'd take it away from her. Harkon couldn't help but chuckle. He hadn't expected her to take to it as well as she was.

"Until you're satisfied." he continued and closed his eyes. For mortals losing blood could be an unpleasant and life threatening experience. For vampires on the other hand it was almost sensual. As his blood left his body it sent shivers up and down his core and adrenaline and endorphins took over to compensate for the loss. When she released him, he yanked his wrist away and stood. Now to see if she would survive or not. Considering how much of his blood she consumed it was doubtful. The more she had in her system the more it would take over.

Elvi couldn't control the bloodcurdling scream that came from her lips and she felt her body twist and contort with the immense pain running through her. She felt her very bones move and shift in different position. If her heart was beating fast before it was standing still compared to the speed it accelerated now. She knew it was going to burst any second and even this would have been in vain. She had become accustomed to pain by now but this was shattering. After what felt like an eternity the pain disappeared as quickly as it came and the second she was given relief and took one last intake of breath, she passed out. Her heart returning to a normal speed until it barely beat at all. Harkon studied her for a moment then bent down to her level to check her pulse. Before his eyes her skin slowly faded to a snow white color and her once pink lips turned a ruby red. Her already high cheekbones elevated and he couldn't help but be surprised. She was alive. His first successful turning, since his creation. Excellent.

After a few more minutes of contemplation on what to do with the little dovahkin now the door to his chambers had been kicked open and he was filled with the sight of his daughter rushing into the room. Both hands raised and ready to fire a spell at will. To bad for her she was far to late. Her eyes shifted from him to her supposed friend laying on the floor. She sighed and dropped to her knees next to her. She looked her up and down and then said through gritted teeth "What did you do to her?!"

"I gave her a choice." was the only answer he provided. He really must correct his daughters need to counsel him. She couldn't believe it. Everything she adored about Elvi was her mortality. Her eyes, her strength, her warmth and kindness...now she was trapped and changed like she was. Despite Elvi's high regard for the Dawnguard she doubted they would accept her now. This was all his doing...a sick plot to torture her. Turning her into the very thing she vowed to hunt...he probably did it for his own sick thrill. She was devastated. Elvi wouldn't last like this. All she could focus on was her friend...her only friend. Damn the prophecy...she had to make sure Elvi was okay before even considering it again. She flashed her eyes up to her father and said firmly

"I will _never _forgive you for this." Harkon knew it was only a matter of time before she had returned to him with hatred in her heart and he saw it plainly in her eyes. It was no matter, he knew it all sprang from the Dawnguard laying on the floor. Who was now in his possession. Rather either of them acknowledged it or not. Let's see how far the vampire hunters got without their star player working for them. He had, had his daughter turn from him before but it never lasted. With the fortune of eternity such things like grudges and resentment were trivial.

"Then you will never forget it. It is you who betrayed my trust. All for this..." he gestured to the still unconscious Elvi on the floor. To his further disgust he noted that Serena was gripping the dovahkins hand. "Pathetic being. If you desire to leave so badly you are free to, but I doubt your little friend will survive immortality for very long without your guidance, for she will not receive any from me, unless she begs for it. In case you didn't already assume you will not be permitted with either of the elder scrolls nor any information in our production with the fulfilling the prophecy. I will end the tyranny of the sun Serana, nothing will stop me. You'd do best to remember it."

At that he stepped around her and exited the room, leaving his daughter and new childe alone. At least now he could insure a few moments of peace from his foes. They would not recover from this quickly nor could the elder scrolls be so easily taken from his grasp again. Serana sighed and decided the only thing in her power to do is try and make this change as easy on Elvi as she could. She gently picked her up and mindlessly took her to her room. It was amazing how he ruined anything and everything decent in her life. She wouldn't let him take Elvi from her too. When she got to her room she laid her down on her still made bed then sat in a chair next to it. All she could do was wait until she woke up.

_An: Incase any of you didn't know "childe" is a common term referring to __a vampire's creation of another vampire is it's childe. __A vampire creator is the "sire". Hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you think it's worth continuing._


	2. Hunger

_AN: Thank you everyone who is following this story and an even bigger thank you to those who took the time to review. It is greatly appreciated and gives me the fuel I need to continue. Hope you all enjoy the update, please review if you have the time. Also, since I am new to the site if anyone knows how I change the title of my first chapter on here please message me and let me know. I swear I have tried but it's like it won't save or something. Thanks again, enjoy!_

When Elvi opened her eyes after what felt like a decade. She thought she was dreaming. She blinked a couple of times to be certain this was reality and tried to get a grip on herself. Her vision shifted and blurred for a few seconds and when it cleared it was almost unreal. Just staring up at the cream colored ceiling looked like...art. Crisp, clean. Like she had been walking around with a fog surrounding her eyes her entire life and it had finally been lifted. When she sat up she looked around the room, and couldn't for the life of her figure out where she could be. Nor was she truly concerned. All she could focus on was the colors and the textures that seemingly swirled in front of her. The room was obviously a bedroom with a wall devoted purely to several different sized wardrobes and another devoted to bookshelves. The leather bound books that was housed there, looked to be ancient and would make even the great library of the Winterhold college envious. You would think with the wardrobes and bookshelves the room would be cluttered and yet it was so massive in size it could hold a few more of each on either side and still have plenty of space. Her eyes automatically found the brightest thing in the room which was the bright red and gold area rug on the floor beneath her feet and she fixated on it. Feeling almost like a drugged out skooma addict at the way she stared. Did such colors even exist? Had they always? She turned her attention to the furthest wall away from her where she spotted a dresser that had a mirror attached to it. Now she was absorbed with the amount of diamond and other various gem jewelry that hung almost carelessly in a jewelry box on the dresser. Of both silver and gold. A thief would probably have a heart attack upon walking into this room.

She was now engrossed with an enchanted ruby and gold circlet that hung on the mirror when she felt something...shift. Like she could sense a presence or being in the room without needing sight or the other senses to detect. She jolted her head to her left and then relaxed when she saw Serana standing in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall. How long had she been there? She wore a weak smile but her eyes were heavy and her exterior almost...apologetic. Elvi blinked a couple more times and even went so far as to rub her eyes, in an attempt to turn the overwhelming sight off or something.

"Hey..." Serana said. Her voice as soft as a whisper. She tried not to grimace at her. Sure, Elvi was still just as beautiful as before. Still as strong but she was...changed. Often Serana had associated Elvi's appearance with day. Her golden hair being the sun and her eyes the sky. She had been in the dark for so long such minor and probably childish observations gave her a feeling of reminiscence. It felt...nice. Now, she looked like a predator. Not an ounce of her previous gentleness and warmth remained. She hated_ him _for that. She did not despise her own kind nor their appearance but it simply wasn't Elvi. She was how she was meant to be as a mortal. Now she was forced to wear a killers skin when the heart that beat underneath it was amongst the purest she had ever met. "...how are you feeling?"

How was she feeling? What was that supposed to mean? Had she been injured somehow? She looked at Serana in bewilderment and forced herself to fight all the new sensations that were taking over her, to try and remember where the hell she was. It felt like she had been floating in a deep and dreamlike state for years. Everything seemed so distant yet vivid all at once. She furrowed her thin eyebrows as she racked her brain. This wasn't fort Dawnguard...no. Last time they were there they...they were trying to figure out where the last elder scroll was. Yeah that's right. Serana had mentioned...the castle...

Just like that everything crashed down on her. The castle's underground...the fight in the courtyard...then. Serana closed her eyes and turned her head away from her. She could see that the memories of her turning was now flooding back to the surface and she couldn't bear to see the shocked and heartbroken look on Elvi's face for another second. _I hope you are satisfied father _she thought bitterly. If she had even half of his strength she would have attacked and lashed out at him for this. All of it was aimed to not only hurt her, but to destroy Elvi. For his own sick amusement and satisfaction. The only thing Elvi could do was shake her head. No. No, it was just a nightmare. She didn't...she couldn't have let him...but the memory was just as real as the world around her. Looking up at him as she laid dying on the cold floor. The taste of his blood in her mouth and the wicked and unworldly pain that followed. Mindlessly she rose from the large double bed and crept towards the mirror on the dresser. Her eyes cast down on her feet until she was directly in front of it. Serana watched her actions and sighed.

"...Elvi..." she said cautiously. Wanting to drag her away from it but it was bound to happen sooner or later. She could only hope it wasn't to much of a shock this early. Elvi placed her hand on the wooden border of the mirror and leaned on it for a few seconds. Taking in a quick breath before turning her gaze up at her own reflection in the mirror. She didn't scream, or cry, or even change her expression. Merely stared at herself and took in all she could. She could recognize herself but faintly. Her skin looked even paler then some of the other vampires she had seen. She wondered if it was because her skin was already unusually white in life. Her lips were darker, almost predominantly. Where they were more of a pink before they were now a dark ruby red. Her finger nails had grown longer and sharper, resembling a claw. Her cheekbones had shifted even higher on her face. Her blonde hair had somehow become brighter and more golden. If anything she was a little grateful for that change. Had her hair been pale too she would have looked washed out and even more like a corpse. The eyes, were like theirs. They were the same moonlit red and yellow. Glowing, burning. She regretted ever disliking her true eyes now that she stared at the one's in the mirror. Her eyelashes were still dark and long but she couldn't concentrate on anything other then those eyes. It was like she was having a staring contest with herself in the mirror. Maybe if she didn't blink...they would fade back to her blues ones...

Her body was a little altered as well but not as drastic as her face. It was almost like she had gained more muscles and height. Not a lot, maybe an inch or two. Most of it coming from her extended torso, almost to make room for the extra muscle she had acquired. Cautiously she bared her teeth and as predicted they too had changed. Biggest difference being her k9's had grew into sharp fangs. She moved her tongue to one of them but didn't put enough pressure to draw blood. Just enough to confirm they were real in her mind. She noticed her white under shirt was still stained with her blood on the collar where some of it had shot out and dripped down from Harkon's bite. Her amulet was still missing. She closed her eyes and without saying a word, she balled her hand into a fist and punched the mirror with all the force she had. Not only did the glass break but the mirror caved into it's self, breaking in half. The tension filled silence was broken with the sound of shards of glass shattering on the floor. Elvi was trembling with a rage the likes of which she had never felt. Only this time it wasn't directed at Harkon, but cast forward on herself. Yes, he was to blame for the monster she had just seen in the mirror but she was responsible for letting it happen. Look at her...she wasn't even her anymore. Was it worth it? A few extra moments of life with the friends that would surely turn from her in this state? Sure, she would have died, maybe not the glorious death she desired but a decent death, dying to try and save the world from darkness. Now, because of her fear and selfish desires she had successfully closed the gates to Sovangarde herself and threw away the key. Vampires didn't go to Sovangarde. She didn't know where they went, but it was no where compared to the glory she had seen for her very eyes.

She didn't feel the fresh cuts on her bare hand from the broken glass nor did she feel her new body working much more accelerated then before. So much so the darkened blood in her knuckles pushed out the bits on glass that were stuck in her flesh then just as quickly started to heal. Fresh soft skin taking the previous one's place. She kept her fist balled tightly and new wounds were threatening to come at the way her nails dug into her palm. She didn't care. Wounds would have healed one way or another, but the title of coward and traitor would not be replaced so easily. Titles she never wanted and she managed to earn both with one simple act. Serana slowly made her way over to her. She watched Elvi carefully, rather she knew it or not she had an impressive amount of extra strength then she did before. Were her fresh untamed hatred turned around on her, it would be a painful and unfortunate experience she would rather avoid. Vampire's strength and power was possibly at it's peak the night after their turning since it was wild and unhinged. Only through training and deep concentration could they reach that same power again. She noticed Elvi stared at the exact same spot as she had before, when she was looking into her reflection's eyes. Clearly to lost in her rage and thought to focus on anything else.

"I'm...sorry..." was the only thing Serana could say. She hated herself for that. It was the worst thing one could possibly say during a tragedy. Told and repeated so many times the very words lost meaning and provided no comfort. Still, she had to say something. "...I know this isn't what you wanted." She wouldn't lose her because of this, because of him.

"The fault is mine." Elvi said once she gathered her thoughts together. She literally felt like the weight of reality had crashed down on her chest. It was surreal. Serana was thankful that her soft and song like voice remained the same even with the melancholy words on her tongue. "I chose this. I am to blame."

"Don't" Serana warned. Her hands now propped on her hips. "Don't do that to yourself. You didn't chose anything! You had the option of either dying or having a chance at life. This is just what he does. He makes you feel weak, just for being human. Don't blame yourself Elvi. I don't know of anyone who would accept death with open arms in that same position."

_Kodlak would have _was the immediate thought that popped into her head. _Vilkas would have. Divines, I can't so much as look at __him__ anymore. Let alone ever return to Jorrvaskr. _Elvi didn't know what to do. How was she supposed to recover from this? Life couldn't just go back to the way it was before. She had a small house in Whiterun but ninety percent of her time was living in Jorrvaskr and then Fort Dawnguard. She couldn't face them like this, but the Dawnguard were the only people she could think of that might have a little knowledge in helping her. Isran had devoted half of his life to studying vampire's and their lore. He may know a way to help her. She knew his hatred for all vampires knew no bounds but it was her...surely that would merit some kind of lenience? They still had a prophecy to stop after all. If Harkon thought this would stop her he was gravely mistaken. If anything she was inspired to stop this damn prophecy once and for all and above all else...she would kill Harkon. Even if she killed him, she would never forgive herself. What was done, could not be undone. No matter how she felt about it, she was a vampire. Forever...

"So...what...what do I..." Elvi started but didn't know how to continue. She couldn't wrap her head around the entire situation. She at one point or another would have to drink blood in order to stay alive. That was the only thing she knew for sure. Great, instead of protecting the weak she was meant to feed off of them. Not only that but she couldn't walk in the sunlight again. Maybe for a little while...but nothing like before. Looking back she really took advantage of the sun and all the gifts Akatosh gave to this world because of it.

"Well...it all depends. How are you feeling? Are you hungry...thirsty?"

Elvi shook her head. She didn't feel...anything. Even with her self hatred pumping through her she felt...content? Was that the right word? She didn't feel the normal everyday aches and pains, she didn't feel hot, nor cold. It was like she was just existing. It wasn't a horrible feeling but she wasn't exactly thrilled about it. Everything was so intense compared to before. She swore she could hear the faint conversation in the main hall of the castle. Not enough to make out what the others were saying but she could still hear them. Almost like she was a new born once again. Though she didn't feel the dreaded hunger or thirst their kind always spoke of. Well...not yet at least. Guess she had to be thankful for that. Serana shrugged and walked over to her bed to sit on it while still keeping eye contact with her.

"I'm sure you know you will need to feed on mortal blood at some point. Every vampire is a little different. The stronger ones can go a long amount of time without needing to feed and the weaker ones have to almost everyday. I guess we will just have to wait and see where you fall into place." Though she was lying. Elvi was...strong. Very strong. So much so, the fact she was still considered a half blooded vampire over a pure was hard to believe. Her father must not have been completely off his rocker in choosing her. Did he know? Still she saw no point in telling her, her true power. It would provide her no comfort and maybe even make her feel worse. Maybe another day, or if she ever got comfortable in her own skin she could discover it for herself.

"I know it's not going to be an easy transition for you Elvi but you need to stay strong okay? As you hunger your vampire powers will grow but there is a limit. Eventually you will cause great hatred and fear into all mortals around you, so you will be attacked on sight in any major city and eventually...well you could starve to death. Same as you could as a mortal. Look Elvi I know your devotion to defend this world but you need to focus on you. Once you're ready we can pick up where we left off as far as this whole prophecy madness is concerned. Honestly, there is no real rush. Both sides are at a stalemate with the third scroll still unaccounted for. I'm more concerned about you. The prophecy could be fulfilled tomorrow for all I care...I just want you to be okay."

Elvi nodded and let out a deep sigh. In a way this could be worse. She was grateful for Serana's friendship now more then ever. Without her the likelihood of her crumbling or falling back into old ways, was almost certain. Even with Serana by her side, she was still defeated. She was still shamed. She knew Harkon was a threat to be taken seriously. Though in the back of her mind she always thought she could defeat him. The reality of it being not so easy as she expected was a bitter taste in her mouth. Vampire or not he was still just a man. Think her arrogant or naïve but she always thought once she defeated Alduin the rest would be nothing in comparison. She had lost battles before and even felt similar shame as she did now but she could just shake it off then try again. She couldn't do that now. She was forever a vampire. What the hell had she been thinking? Serana cleared her throat to regain her attention and Elvi turned around this time to face her.

"I found most of your things around the castle while you were still sleeping." she indicated to a small chest near the door of the room. "Your armor is in there and so is your amulet, but I could only find one of your swords. The other must still be stuck in the corpse you threw it at. They had already disposed of the bodies before I left to gather your things for you. Don't worry, I can buy you a new one as soon as we get to a town. Maybe visit that blacksmith you like so much in Whiterun?"

She bit her lip. Did she really just say that? She was trying to turn the conversation to a light one but all she did was remind her of the people she was probably to afraid to see and offer to fix her problems with gold. That's why she had all the nice things she did packed into one room. Anytime her and her father got into an argument or were out of sorts with the other he would buy her some overpriced bit of jewelry or clothing to make peace. Like it ever fixed anything. Half of her gifts she had only touched once, and that was when transporting them to there place in the room. Ugh, she really needed to figure out how to actually console someone without simply throwing her gold around. Elvi walked over to the chest and grabbed her sword. She shoved her amulet in her pants pocket but didn't even consider placing it back on her neck. She wasn't worthy of it anymore but she would never rid herself of it since it had previously belonged to Kodlak. She strapped her sword back on her side then sat down next to Serana on the bed. Trying to think of questions she should have answered about being a vampire but none ca,e to her. Like she still didn't want to know. She never looked down on Serana for being a vampire but it wasn't her way. She dedicated so much time and effort into being a righteous and honorable warrior. A momentary lapse of judgment was enough to alter her entire existence and erase everything she had done.

"You're not going to change?" Serana asked. The dried bloodstain on her shirt angered her even more then it did Elvi. Like she needed further proof that her father had defiled her.

"No. I don't think I will be up for wearing my Nordic armor anytime soon."

"Okay, well I have a lot of clothes you can wear. Take your pick. I'm taller then you but I think that wardrobe over there has a lot of my older clothes so they might fit you a little better. Or I can search the castle again. I think we keep a few sets of vampire armor laying around somewhere so they might suit you."

Serana knew she sounded like a babbling idiot but she just wanted Elvi to go back to being herself. Not the pensive and defeated woman that sat beside her. Harkon was right, Elvi's exterior was very well trained. Even now her face was that of stone. Blank and expressionless. Her eyes were a little more difficult to read now but even when she could read them it was difficult to predict Elvi's true feelings. She was a quiet and proud warrior. She had strong convictions and even a complex set of rules and guidelines that she used in simply living her everyday life. Though Serana had grown to know Elvi quite well, and what troubled her was her guarded and blank exterior now. It meant that she was either deeply sad or angry and she was transferring it inward on herself. She wanted her to scream, to cry or shout obscenities at her, over remaining quiet. She needed to get her frustrations out or else she was going to sink into a pit of depression the likes of which Serana questioned if she could pull her from. It was a nasty side effect to being turned in some vampires. Unfortunately one of the few people Serana herself had turned had experienced the same depression and not long after their turning they threw themselves into the sun light before she could stop them and she had to watch as they slowly turned to ash before her eyes. Elvi was outwardly strong but that self critical mind of hers was going to get the better of her and Serana refused to let that happen. Not again_._

Elvi remained as silent as the grave and Serana took it upon herself to go out into the castle and find the aforementioned armor just so she had something to do. She hated that there was little to nothing she could do to help Elvi through this. It was a battle the Nord warrior had to fight on her own. As she walked past the main hall she met the gaze of every vampire out there. Giving each and every one of them a warning look. She knew the little gossip birds were just tweeting away about Elvi and she was not about to be bombarded with persistent questions about her or if she was alive or awake. It was none of their damn business anyway. Luckily Harkon wasn't anywhere in sight at the time or else he may be a little more difficult to avoid. It was hard enough to sneak into his bedroom and obtain Elvi's amulet back without being discovered. When she returned to her room Serana was delighted to see that Elvi was on her feet and looking through the wardrobe she had pointed out to her. Good, she was certain Elvi would still be sitting there staring off into space when she returned.

"Here's what I found for you. Basically all the same outfit but in different colors, but hey variety is the spice of life eh?" Serana told her. Hoping at any moment Elvi would be laughing and joking back with her again. Instead she raised her eyebrow. The colors weren't the concern, what her problem with this and every other outfit she had seen in the room was the amount of cleavage shown. She wasn't exactly flat chested but she was so used to covering and even restraining her breasts for combat the idea of having them on display for the world to see and still call it "armor" was almost unfathomable for her. Was it required that if you are a woman vampire you had to show off your tits? Elvi turned her attention back to the wardrobe so she could find something suitable. She noticed Serana had an obscene amount of various noble woman's dresses but that wouldn't do. She can proudly say that she had never worn a dress in her adult life and she wasn't about to start now. She settled on changing into a normal black robe, leather boots and a similar black hood that Serana wore while she waited patiently outside the door.

She sighed but felt a little more comfortable now. Minus the fact she still had no protection since she didn't consider her leather pants or boots as armor since she was a strictly heavy armor gal. Though since she was in solitude she did a few quick punches and kicks in the air. She admired her speed now without being weighted down. Then again it could all be considered her new "power". Yuck. She never wanted any extra power, well not this way. She called for Serana to come back inside and when she entered the room she gripped her chin and examined her friend. Mostly to make her laugh but yet again Elvi didn't so much as crack a smile. She sighed. From sight alone it looked like Elvi was going out of her way to hide herself and if so she achieved it. The robe was a little big on her and the sleeves were longer then they should be so that the only part of her hand that was the tips of her fingers. Since the robe was baggy on her it hide her womanly shape but since she always wore her Nordic carved armor it wasn't that big of a change. The hood covered half of her face and Serana wondered if she could see at all with that thing on. Nor did she care for her all black clothing look.

Deciding she needed a little extra detail to her drab attire, Serana walked over to her dresser, opened a display case and pulled out a bone hawk amulet and without waiting for permission she put the amulet on her neck and smiled. "There, that's better. Much more Elviesque." Elvi touched the necklace then examined it. At long last a soft chuckle escaped her. Serana was ecstatic.

"You realize that with all the diamond and ruby necklaces you have laying around you opted to give me an amulet with a tiny skull, then claim it suits me over them?" Elvi smirked looking over at her.

"Of course." she smirked back. "The Elvi I know wouldn't be caught dead looking like a privileged woman."

"Never." Elvi agreed then smiled. Being a vampire wasn't a part of her plans but she had to make the best of it. She never backed away from the challenge and if anything, it would be all the more satisfying when she wiped the grin off the vampire lord's face.

_(xxx)_

Days went by and Elvi still hadn't so much as left the room. She didn't want to lay eyes on the vampires she had sworn to decapitate just to see them gawk and sneer at her. What else could she do in the castle? It's not as though she could walk into the main hall, sit next to the vampires and sing songs of valor like she could in Jorrvaskr. Funny how she wanted a change from that life not very long ago and now, all she desired was to be back home where she belonged. That and she could go a lifetime without seeing Harkon's smug face again. Every time she closed her eyes to attempt sleep the memory resurfaced. His voice a constant distant echo in her mind. Damn him. Thing was, she couldn't sleep. She even desired to, just so she can get a pause in her constantly shifting mind but she had never felt more wide awake in her life. Everything was still so vivid for her. As she laid on Serana's bed she could hear the mice scattering about underneath the castle and even the soft sound of spiders and roaches crawling in the walls. It was crazy. Serana had always acted stir crazy even while they were traveling Skyrim but she seemed more then content to stay in her room with her and play a few card games or read. Everyday she carefully offered if Elvi wanted to try and drink a small glass of blood and everyday she refused. Like before she still didn't desire blood and if memory served her, she hated the taste.

She was surprised that none of Harkon's goons had come in to bother them, or even Harkon himself. Though Serana had informed her that his court was ordered not to let her leave the premises. Hmph. She wasn't stupid. She knew that the rule was set into place to get a rise out of her, so that she would walk up to him and argue or attempt to fight. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. The only grace she had left was acting as though the change didn't bother her at all. She had eternity after all. Which was a hard concept to grasp, still she could wait. If she truly wanted to run away without being detected she would. Only Serana warned he would probably send wave after wave of vampire's and thrall's to retrieve her. Good, let them come. Besides, they were where they needed to be at the moment. They just had to wait for the right time to search the courtyard for themselves. When Elvi was in a better state of mind at least,

Days turned into a week, then two, then even a month went by in her captivity at castle Volkihar. Now...she could feel it. It started out as a slight thirst in her throat. Then a small grumble in her stomach that excelled into a nagging and painful hunger that felt like it effected her very soul. Her mouth was dry and her throat ached. It was not a pleasant experience in the slightest. She had craved random foods in her life, chocolate, a nice steak or even her favorite snack juniper berries from time to time but it was nothing compared to the craving that was taking over her. A need. She could cope with the pain, the hunger and the thirst but the desire she was beginning to feel was becoming unbearable. She actually considered grabbing someone, anyone and sinking her new fangs into them. Almost like it was instinct. She felt herself falling back into old ways. She did miss the hunt of the wolf sometimes but this was different. The craving, the desire was even stronger then the call of the hunt and Hircine knew she had indulged herself one to many times under the call. She found herself wondering if it would be more challenging as a vampire. More...thrilling. Still her pride and morals were stronger then any craving she had. It was actually nice not feeling hungry or thirsty everyday, well until now.

Serana took a few apples from the thrall's dungeon on her request and she almost wept after her first bite. It's not that she couldn't eat or swallow them it was just they tasted so different now. It was disgusting. She used to be able to subsist on fruit because it was a quick and easy snack but now it was like eating ash. She spit the remains of the apple in her mouth into a napkin and sighed. Serana seeing how the hunger was tearing her apart, lost her patience.

"Damnit Elvi look what you are doing to yourself! How long are you going to keep this up? You need to feed. It's been a month and you haven't, you are reaching a dangerous level now. Remember that whole starving to death thing I warned you about, hmm? Well guess what you are doing it right now."

"Then I will die." Elvi said simply. She didn't however expect the strong slap she received across her face. She looked back at Serana who looked livid.

"I don't ever want to hear you say those words again! Do you realize you are doing exactly what he wants? He wants you to feel weak, to feel ashamed and miserable. If you die what the hell does that prove huh? You might as well have died before your turning. You are making your own sacrifice in vain. You '_chose_' this because you know you are needed. What would you have me do if you die? The Dawnguard won't want anything to do with me if you're dead and not only that but let's face it, without either of us, they will fail. If they fail, eventually the prophecy will be complete. He has all of eternity to see to it. Look, I have a potion of blood that you can drink in order to stay alive. It's the same as a feeding, only no one was hurt or killed to get it and it will give you an idea of what blood tastes like so you can get used to it. Can you at the very least drink that and stop punishing yourself? It's getting old." Serana said, standing on her feet and her trademark stance with her hands on her hips.

"Okay..." Elvi said. She appreciated Serana in moments like this. She was never afraid to put things into perspective for her and give her a good slap back to reality. Though this was the first time she had ever received a literal slap. This may not be the life she wanted but it was still hers. She was still in control. She could still do great things and even help people as a vampire. Albeit more difficultly but it could still be done. "...Thank you." she added. Feeling a little more like herself now. She had to snap out of this funk. What good was she to anyone just moping in a castle?

"No problem. You ever talk about your own death with such ease again and I will give you more then a mere slap, I promise you. Now wait here while I go get you a potion."

Once she left she waited until Serana's footsteps faded to lay back down on the bed. She knew what blood tasted like she just never enjoyed it. Maybe instead of letting herself be defeated she could figure out a way to obtain blood without hurting or killing people...not that, that was very likely. Elvi was surprised to hear footsteps approaching again so soon. When she heard a knock on the door she furrowed her brow. Guess it was wishful thinking that the two of them would be left in peace for very long. She didn't respond. It wasn't even her room after all and maybe if she kept quiet whoever it was would take the hint and leave. Despite her wishes the door opened and she frowned when she saw the same dunmer vampire she had in the courtyard that night. Garan was his name? Whatever, she didn't plan on getting on a first name basis with any of the vampires here anyway. Even as he entered the room she didn't speak to him. Merely stared.

"Our lord wishes to see you immediately in his quarters." he stated simply. Elvi couldn't help but smirk. His voice and accent was that of the posh and hoity toity members of society and it automatically bugged her. She replied with the same mock sophisticated voice

"Kindly tell your lord to get bent."

It probably would have had more in pact if her voice wasn't so cracked and hoarse but seeing the dunmer scowl was satisfying enough.

"I'm afraid you mistook my words as a request. If I have to drag you to him kicking and screaming so be it. It's your choice."

"Think you can accomplish that do you?"

"Can I offer you some advice Dovahkin? For whatever reason, you have our lord's favor. I would do what I could to keep it that way. I doubt you would survive for long here without it."

Elvi rolled her eyes. Like she cared whose favor she had. Especially his. Still...she was weak and the last thing she wanted was to cause another scene. Best to see what the bastard wanted so she could get it over with and get back to Serana. She rose from the bed and begrudgingly followed him. As they were headed out of the door Serana returned. Elvi narrowed her eyes when she saw that she now had a decent sized knapsack hanging on her shoulder and an accomplished smile on her face. Serana ignored Garan and turned to Elvi.

"Where are you going?"

"I've been summoned." she answered with all the sarcastic enthusiasm she could muster. Serana looked concerned but then perked up.

"I see. Well, I just wanted to let you know I think we were right."

With that said she walked past Elvi and into the room. Elvi wondered what the hell that could have meant but had little time to contemplate it considering Garan kept his pace. As soon as she walked into the main hall, she was surprised that she didn't gag from the smell again. Instead the hall smelled kind of nice. Not exactly of perfume or flowers but a little musky and of spices. Interesting. She felt every eye on her as she walked towards the staircase. She kept one hand in her robes pocket and the other on the hilt of her sword. Showing she gave no regard to them nor was she afraid to start collecting skulls were she provoked. She met the hateful gaze of a few of them as she walked. Begging one of them, any of them to say so much as a word to her. Once she got to the staircase she spotted the red haired vampire that had delivered the blow that incapacitated her in the courtyard. He grinned at her then raised his goblet of blood in greeting. Elvi turned her eyes away and made a note to herself to see that vampire dead by her sword before everything was said and done. When they got to the big round wooden door leading to Harkon's quarters Garan took his leave.

Without hesitation Elvi pushed the doors open, then closed them. Not bothering to knock. As soon as she entered the room she felt a strange feeling. She turned her head in the direction of it and sighed when she spotted Harkon sitting in a chair up yet another small flight of stairs. Behind him was a coffin and a king sized bed, along with a couple of bookshelves and display cases. She didn't notice them the first time she had been forced into the room. She folded her arms and remained on the lower floor.

"What?" she asked shortly. She noticed that this night the room was actually quite bright, with the fireplace roaring and a few extra candles lit in the corner of the room. She grit her teeth when she noticed that unlike most of the castle there was only one blood stain splattered on his tiled floor and she was almost positive it was hers. Amazing how just being near him set her into a foul mood. Harkon smiled warmly. Ah, the look of forced submission was sweet indeed. She no longer stood before him with the same arrogance and pride that she held before. Her face was hidden by the hood she wore but from what he could tell, the change didn't corrupt her fair face. That was pleasant. Her eyes now glowed as intensely as the fire once held in her blue ones. Also a nice addition. She crossed her arms impatiently and he chuckled.

"Come closer dear, I wish to look upon on you better." Harkon beckoned calmly. As he expected the stubborn woman stayed glued to her spot merely narrowing her eyes at him. It was just as well. He had hoped all the fight hadn't left her just yet. The fact that she hadn't shown her face to him in a months time was irritating. With thousands and thousands of years of life Harkon had learned unworldly patience. Only with her was it different. For better or worse. Still that length of time gave him enough clarity to look at what he had at his disposal. She had suffered enough, for now at least. Now Elvi was his, and he planned on using her for everything she was worth

This time, Harkon moved with the same speed he had before only Elvi could see him. Still he was before her so quickly she had little time to react before he yanked her hood down and gripped the side of her face to keep her still. Again she was astonished at how...gentle he could be. The memory of his touch being so cold and wicked was replaced. Now he wasn't cold and she could feel the soft under side of his palm and the rough callouses of his fingertips. Her immediate reaction was to push him away, strike him, curse at him, but the second she looked up at him she froze. With him being so close to her now she felt...safe? Guarded. Like a calm whisper telling her she was going to be okay. He frowned. She looked very similar to before save the normal vampiric traits but that wasn't the problem. The thick and dark bags under her eyes and the chiseled wrinkles now lining her face was discouraging.

"You haven't fed yet." he stated simply. Moving both of his hands to just under her ribs where he could feel her rib bones, even through the thickness of her robe. Like an emaciated beggar. That was not fit for his progeny. She was a reflection of him and she was going to make him appear weak if he didn't correct the problem. Honestly for a fairly new vampire to go that long without a taste of blood was remarkable. Most caved after only a few short days. She hissed in pain and finally came back to her senses and pushed him away. Rubbing her sides in pain.

"You have made your point Elvi. You don't have to prove your strength or will to anyone."

"What did you want old man? Summon me here just to tell me something I was already well aware of? Also, don't ever lay your hands on me again." She said with as much force as she could. No matter how she tried to anger him, he seemed more curious and amused then anything.

"I can do whatever I wish to you, you're mine."

"Like fuck I am!" Elvi shouted. Loud enough she hoped all the little cronies in the main hall heard. She could stomach all his snide little comments and his superiority complex but she wasn't going to let him think for another second that she was his possession, in anyway shape or form. She was getting really tired of seeing that smirk on his face.

"Think what you will darling. We share a blood bond now and until you cease to draw breath you belong to me. Ironic no? We will revisit your question in a moment but first things first." Harkon stated. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in his new progeny. Her strength was surprising. In truth he didn't expect her to live, yet there she stood as rebellious and toxic as ever. Just as he thought the first time he laid eyes on her, because of the transformation, she already over powered most of his court. Even Serana's eternal flame burned dull in comparison. Now all he needed to do was break her. He had already done so once, so the second time should come with ease, and if it didn't...it would just be all the more thrilling. Then he would have the solider he needed in this blood war.

He walked over to his own private stock of blood and filled a golden goblet almost to the brim. A blood starved vampire had many perks in power but she was reaching a dangerous stage. Best bring her back to full health then go over them with her.

"Drink all of it. It's not as grotesque as your mind has made it out to be. If you don't regain your strength soon it will be harder to return to yourself." Harkon stated while in front of her. Holding out the goblet for her to grab. Without missing a beat Elvi smacked the goblet out of his hand. Keeping her eye contact with him. The blood inside spilled all over the room and stained the staircase. The goblet made a loud thump on the tiled floor that echoed throughout the room. Still just to anger her further the fiend didn't so much as frown. He raised an eyebrow in surprise but that's the only reaction she could get out of him. What in Oblivion was with this man?!

"I don't need anything from you. Where does this mother hen attitude come from old man? I respected you more when you despised me. At least then you acted like a man and not a nurse."

"Ah, still so hostile and insolent. You never cease to disappoint me Elvi. Agreed I am a little more attentive to you then I should be, but knowing your stubborn nature I know it's only way to get you to respond. There is only so much you can learn from Serana after all. All her progeny's didn't live to see their first winter. You seem so tense dear, yet the change actually accented you beautifully. I assure you no harm was done if that is your worry."

"You and I have a very different definition of harm then."

"Hmm, perhaps if you found it so hazardous you should have chosen death." Harkon said stroking his beard. Effectively silencing her. Just speaking to him and she already felt drained. Tired. Yet unable to sleep. Maybe she should have just took the goblet but she didn't want to give him any form of compliance.

"Now, I have summoned you here to offer you my guidance. I was content to let you weep and crumble under the weight of your own cross but it would be a waste and I hate wasting real potential. If you find yourself in need of anything all you need do is ask. That is, while you still carry my favor."

"Great, give me back the elder scroll's and let me go free then." Elvi said firmly. Knowing it wouldn't be that easy but she wanted him to know he was no puppet master to her. She still intended to stop him no matter the cost.

"I'm afraid that the elder scrolls are far out of your possession, which is where they will remain. As for your departure is concerned you will not be permitted to leave this castle for sometime. You have yet to earn my trust and I will not have my plans stalled by the likes of you again. My trust is a feat that takes a fair bit of effort to achieve. Granted my favor in you stems from our blood bond alone, but call me old fashioned."

"You really think you are able to stop me if I tried to leave? Your sniveling dogs at your command are easy enough to slip past and I would be more then happy to show any of them the proper end of my sword were they to interfere. So get it out of your head, that you have any power over me old man, because you don't."

Just like that Elvi at long last struck a nerve in Harkon and with a quick wave of his hand Elvi was hurled backwards. When she hit the wall, he was directly in front of her. His arms on either side of her to keep her pinned but still had yet to strike her though she expected it at any moment. His eyes were glowing more intensely now and she couldn't prevent to gasp that escaped her. Torturous memories keeping her still. She had always had some level of fear for Harkon only now it was even stronger. How he could throw her around like she was a mere stone with his mind was more the intimating. She mind yelled at her to fight back but she remained still. Looking into his eyes as though the secret to his power were in them.

"And if you leave, you will be found. Be it a day or even years, I. Will. Find you. Then you will be brought before me and you will know pain and despair the likes of which you will beg me to kill you. We can repeat this time and time again until you submit or I grow weary of you and end your miserable life." Damn his voice. When he was serious, he let you know. His voice was all the more fearsome when he was quiet versus when he shouted. There was a thick and heavy poison to his whisper. Making her believe every single word he said. "You, need to learn to be a little grateful. I can be your salvation or your hell Elvi. It makes no difference to me. Do you think anything is different from the last time we did this dance? I can still kill you anytime it pleases me and you could do little to prevent it. I keep you alive because I know you can be so much more then what you are now. Together we can achieve even more then the extinction of the sun but have the very world bend to our will. I am a patient man Elvi, but do not mistake my favor for leniency. That unrelenting fire in your soul is why I chose you to begin with but it is quickly becoming irritating. I will not tolerate defiance of any nature. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head then hated herself for how quickly she responded. She wanted to kill him, wanted to rip out his throat and she even wanted to kill him more then she ever wanted to destroy Alduin. Then again, Alduin never caused the terror she felt in her heart. She fought it and tried to dismiss it as much as she could but it was hard for her to shake. Harkon smiled. The look of fear on her face was almost adorable. He lightly gripped her chin and held in a sigh. How was she still so warm? Not nearly as much as she was in life but still abnormally warm for a vampire. Must be the dovah blood in her. It was like drinking fire it's self. So much like her. He pushed her braided hair back behind her ear with his free hand and continued

"Also, enough with the 'old man' bit. You will address me by either Lord or even Harkon is acceptable for now. Or you can take after the servants and thralls and simply call me master." he smirked. Knowing that would bring forth a little extra defiance in her.

"Harkon it is then." she said furrowing her brow. Lord or master had never left her lips in direct reference to someone and have it her way it never would.

"Now, are you ready to learn what I have to teach you? Or are you curious to learn the pain I have to offer as well?"

"I'm tired..." was the only thing Elvi could think of to defy him but politely and hopefully enough for him to just let her go.

"If you recall I tried to release you of that, but you saw fit to throw it away. Go into the hall and get yourself a drink or to the dungeons. Whichever suits you. Then I expect you back immediately after. Now go." Harkon said waving her off then returning back up the set of stairs to his previous spot. Elvi sighed and did as she was told. Something that was foreign to her now. She hadn't blindly followed orders since her days as a companion and now she was their Harbinger. She decided she should return to Serana while she could and hopefully the potion she was going to claim did what she said it would. Though she wasn't exactly looking forward to the lessons Harkon had to teach her.


	3. Sated

Once Elvi was out of the door and back into the main hall she was relieved to see all the other vampires had either retired or buggered off to another part of the castle. She half expected all of them to have their ears pressed intently against the thick wooden door, so they could hear every word exchanged between the two. She didn't know if eternity just rendered the immortals incredibly bored or if Harkon's entire court thrived on gossip but either way, everyone seemed unusually interested in what the other was doing. Especially anything involving her. Being the solitary creature that she was, Elvi did not care for it, at all. She was even more relieved when she saw Serana pacing impatiently down that stairs. Her arms crossed behind her back and a worried look on her face. When she saw Elvi walk down the stairs they both rushed back to her bedroom in an almost run. The second the door was closed and locked behind her Serana started to interrogate her.

"What took you so long?"

"You know how much your father loves the sound of his own voice."

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, I'm fine."

"What about the elder scrolls, did you see either of them in there with him?"

"Not that I could see. He did comment that they were far away from my possession. Whatever that means."

"Hmm, I see. You didn't tell him anything about our plan did you?"

"No."

"How about-"

"Serana!" Elvi said loudly then automatically lowered her voice. Remembering the prying ears that were awaiting for the slightest news they could take to either Harkon or the other members of the court so they could receive their pat on the head. Ick. "I didn't tell him anything, I swear. He just wanted me to learn whatever lessons he wants to teach me. That's why I was summoned."

"Figures, he is so proud of his damn abilities of course he wouldn't trust me to show you anything." Serana said bitterly.

"In all fairness, you haven't really taught me anything." Elvi said mostly in sarcasm but she was quick to remark back with

"Yes, because I was to busy trying to get you to eat, and not hang yourself in the process."

"True, speaking of which do you have that potion you were talking about? I admit I could really go for one about now." At that her stomach did another painful growl. She felt like she had just scarffed down a couple of bowls of salt. She knew her voice sounded raspy and hoarse but she was thankful she could speak at all. Serana huffed and seemed even more annoyed then before.

"I searched the entire castle and they are all under lock and key in the treasury. No doubt a part of my fathers process. He wants you to feel the thrill of the hunt instead of taking blood from the kegs or the potions especially since it isn't really blood. I can steal the key from Garan later, but I have to wait until he finally crashes in the morning. I have to admit, father's put a fair bit of effort into you. It's...concerning."

"I don't think I can wait till later..." Elvi said with a sigh. It's like with each passing second she was getting weaker and weaker. "And if you think he's going out of his way to make me miserable I couldn't agree more. I guess I can just...skip it for awhile. I'm expected to return soon."

"No Elvi, you need to feed. There is more then just your health at risk now. The craving...it can turn even the strongest of vampires into slaves. Once your blood lust sets in, nothing matters anymore except satisfying that need. Men would tear their families apart and not realize what had just occurred until it's to late. So, I know your not a big fan of drinking blood but you don't have an option anymore. If it makes you feel better just drink a small glass from the main hall then I will try to get a potion for you. Besides, you're a vampire now. You may very well like the taste more then you did as a mortal."

_Or a werewolf _Elvi added in her head. The beast and the bat were two separate beings, that much was true. Well, if this was her life now, best to get used to it. Dying from starving to death as a vampire, was not counted amongst her list of honorable deaths. Even if it meant not aiding in the taking of life. Elvi nodded then heard her stomach growl again. Her body was sure relishing in the idea of it. "I better go then. Harkon is waiting for me." Elvi said then turned on her heel. Pausing when she heard her own words leave her mouth. What did she care how long Harkon was waiting for her? Let the ancient prick sit and gather dust for all she cared.

"My best advice is just to humor him. Do whatever he wants you to do, act like your interested and it should feed his ego enough for him to leave you be for awhile. It's best you learn the basics anyway. It will aid you in combat."

As Elvi gripped the door knob and unlocked the chain she paused again. When Serana had initially returned to her room she had a knapsack slung over her shoulder. Wearing an accomplished look on her face. What was it she discovered in her short time a part from her?

"Wait...if you couldn't find any of the potions...what did you have in the bag you carried over your shoulder?" Elvi did not care for the suspicious and mistrusting look on Serana's face. She had always trusted her in the past. Hell she had to in order to feel comfortable enough to track her down in Fort Dawnguard that housed dozens of vampire hunters without the fear of being harmed.

"We'll...talk about it later. Go sit through my father's nonsense."

"Okay..." She wondered if she did something wrong. Did something change? One last thing was tugging at her mind and seeing how she would never trust Harkon's word for it, best to consult Serana. "And I wanted to ask you something..."

"Fire away."

Elvi smiled when Serana sounded more like herself. Now...what did he call it?

"What is a blood bond?"

From the grim look on Serana's face it couldn't be good. She sighed and gestured to the bed, where they both took a seat. Serana seemed to go out of her way to avoid eye contact with her now. Elvi waited but was getting anxious. Harkon was probably starting to get impatient with her.

"I guess there is no point in keeping it from you since he's obviously boasted about it. Remember, me telling you that turning a vampire was an intimate thing for our kind?" She finally met Elvi's eyes. Elvi nodded her head and raised an eyebrow. Not liking where this was going. Not at all.

"Well, when a vampire turns a mortal into one of our kind, especially one pure blooded and ancient like my father, a blood bond is formed. It's a strong and powerful both blessing and curse that effects everyone differently. Sometimes, the bond isn't even effective. Best way I can describe it is, it being a deep physical and psychic connection between a sire and it's progeny. I don't know all the exact effects...since I have had an unfortunate past in the subject but I know I can be many different things. There have been reports of feeling what the other feels, reading their thoughts, seeing their memories and anything in between. Since my father made you it could be a combination of them all. He is after all extremely powerful and you're his first. The bond usually fades with the more sired. Fact is, as long as you live you share that connection with him. There is nothing that can break it, despite your feelings for him. Which may change...subconsciously."

Elvi wanted to laugh. Surely she was joking. Reading her thoughts? Her memories? That kind of stuff wasn't possible, right? Even for vampire standards. The look on her face suggested otherwise...that bastard.

"Seriously...?"

"Yes there could be more, but honestly I haven't looked that much into it before. Fact is you have a connection. I just don't know how strong it is. That's why I am reluctant to share certain things with you, until we figure out just how strong your tie with my father is. It's obvious he's taken to you but it could just be out of pride. You being his only after all. Maybe the hype will wear off. Mother made Orthjolf and she couldn't stand him. I hope your hatred for my father remains honestly...I can just see the delight on his face in taking you from me."

"I really doubt you will have to worry about it. The only thing your father mentioned about the whole thing was that he kept referring to me as 'his', which I do not care for."

"Sounds like him. Look, just...be on your guard best you can around him okay? I don't want to continue with our plan without you, but if I have to I will."

"Understood. I better go chug a glass of blood then see what the hell else he wants before he sends another goon after me."

At that Elvi got continued her way out of the door and into the main hall. She tried to find a clean goblet but it was like a quest for the holy grail. Were all these guys slobs or something? When she found one, she went to one of the kegs, but unlike before she couldn't find any.

Strange, there was an insane amount before. Seriously were they going this far out of their way to make her miserable? With a sigh Elvi continued her search and out of the corner of her eye she saw two women approach. She tensed. She was in no way, shape or form able to fight right now, but she wasn't going to let them know that. One looked to be an Imperial before the change, she was wearing the same old same vampire armor where her red haired companion was wearing the red version...huh, the originality in this clan was staggering.

"They're filling them now." one said shortly with her. Gesturing to where one of the kegs had been only an hour or so before. Both she and the other woman seemed tense and guarded. Making her uneasy. Elvi felt her hand instinctively drop to the grip on her sword. For some reason the woman was examining her up and down with a look of repulsion. Were she in a stronger state she'd quickly comment on that. "Maybe if you weren't such a meek little sheep, you wouldn't find yourself wanting. I have no idea what Lord Harkon see's in you. A dog that won't hunt should be put down." Elvi gripped the hilt of her sword even tighter. The sound of her thick accent alone made her irritable. Meek sheep eh? She had enough fight in her to wipe the smug look of her face...

"Now now Modhna, let's not be rude to the newest member of the family." the other one said nudging the red haired vampire. Obviously trying to defuse the situation. "Poor thing is probably just having a hard time adjusting. We've all been there. If you'd like, I can go down to the dungeons and fill that for you. We have thrall's down there but it's probably a little to soon to try sinking your fangs into someone huh? Don't worry after the first time it gets so much easier." she offered her hand out to take the goblet. Something about the way the imperial vampire spoke to her came off as patronizing and Elvi's mistrust grew.

"What concern is it of yours?" she questioned. Only for the red haired vampire introduced as Modhna to snap at her once again.

"We have no concern for you little girl. We serve the lord of the castle, nothing more. Any kindness given to you is only out of respect for him, you-"

"What my friend is trying to say is, you are a one of us now." the imperial vampire interrupted, especially when despite herself Elvi took a step forward and her sword partially removed from her sheath. Ready to add another vampires death to her sword. "Were a family, we look out for each other. If Lord Harkon accepts you then who are we to argue? Now come, you needn't fear anything from us." She reached her hand out to take the goblet and Elvi felt conflicted.

Her insides felt like they were on fire. Elvi was so drained of strength she wasn't certain she could make it down to the dungeon to do it herself. Nor did she really want to. It was easier to pretend the blood was just blood and it wasn't actually harvested from the poor beings locked in the dungeon. Maybe she should just ask Serana to, but then again she'd rather just get it over with before Harkon stomped out there and scolded her. Or worse. Slowly and reluctantly she handed over the goblet. Guess she might as well get familiar with these guys for now. Until she gained Harkon's trust and could bolt that is.

"...Thanks..." she murmured.

"Not at all. Now wait right here, we'll be back in just a few minutes."

If Elvi had caught the sinister grin the one gave the other she would have sought assistance elsewhere, or stabbed her blade into the whore's gut. Instead as soon as they were out of sight, she found the nearest chair and plopped down into it. All of this brought back both some of her best memories and her biggest regrets. In the youngest years of her life she was borderline out of control with the beast blood running through her. She was wild, untamed and she loved every second of it. She remembered sneaking out of Jorrvaskr to run in the moonlight then find a cave or hideout full of bandits to have an excuse to transform and tear them apart. Kodlak saved her from that side of herself and she did not care to dive back into it. Satisfying maybe at the time but it was nothing compared to the weight of guilt weighing down on her after. She wouldn't shame her shield father by becoming nothing but a bloodthirsty beast again.

As stated the women returned to her. The empty goblet now filled. "There you go. We'll leave you in peace dear. Just get back to full strength and keep making Lord Harkon proud." She gave her a wink and at that they both walked off, leaving Elvi alone in the main hall. Looks like it was now or never, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't craving it. With one quick breath she brought the goblet to her lips and drank all of the contents of the goblet down in two quick gulps. She exhaled and shivered. It wasn't anything like she remembered. The blood wasn't as hot as she imagined it would be. The relief occurred in only a few brief moments before she felt her own blood start to boil more intensely then before. A sick churn in her stomach made her want to retch and vomit and the burning in her overcame the little strength she had left. She fell forward onto the floor and gasped. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. Something was wrong. This couldn't be normal.

The need to rip apart her own flesh to get the sickness out of her was maddening. She wanted to shout, to call out for help but she couldn't make a sound. The first name she tried to get to escape her lips wasn't Serana's but the very man she had come to despise. Desperately hoping he could somehow swoop in and save her. She knew she was dying. She had to be. But why? She had done what they wanted. What_ he_ wanted. Had she waited to long or something? Her vision blurred and her whole body was shaking rapidly. Like she was having a seizure. So much for her glorious vampire career. This was the divines punishing her, she just knew it. She was going to taste death permanently for her betrayal.

Harkon pushed the doors to his chambers open with a huff. What in Oblivion was taking that girl so long? Would she really go this far to disobey him? If she couldn't follow a simple command he'd have to see her punished sooner then he anticipated. He decided to walk across the hallway to the balcony to see if he could find his wayward progeny. May her precious Divines help her if she stepped one foot out of the castle! Upon arrival his eyes immediately shot over to Elvi who was now convulsing on the floor. In a blink he was at her side. He looked from her to the empty goblet laying next to her. A quick second of panic clenched him then was dismissed. He picked up the goblet, and immediately knew why she was reacting this way. He could smell it. A deep and monstrous growl came from the back of his throat and he slung the goblet against the wall with such force it knocked off a few wall decorations on the wall and the goblet went flying back across the space. He picked her up by the scruff of her robes and tried to remain calm but he was more then outraged at the attempt.

"Who gave this to you?"

Elvi forced her eyes open and she saw the blurred outline that she knew as Harkon. With time running out he demanded "Speak!"

"Don't know...women...two of them. Both..." was all she could get out and now she wanted sleep more then she wanted anything in her entire life. Even more then blood or freedom. His fist was shaking uncontrollably as he held her up. Well that wasn't very descriptive now was it? When he heard the shrill cackling laugh, followed by the deeper one from a few rooms away, he clenched his jaw. That was enough of an answer for Harkon to deduce who the culprits were. So it was funny was it? He threw Elvi over his shoulder and carted her back to his quarters. Taking her up the stairs and opening up his coffin to slam her inside. Hoping the vampiric magic was enough to preserve her until the toxic was out of her system. The second the coffin was closed she fell into a slumber. Sweet and calming.

Harkon made his way back down the stairs and towards the main hall. He would find the culprits behind this and if they were who suspected they were the two would crack and spill their guts the second he walked through the door. Only pleads of forgiveness and mercy utter from their foul tongues, only to fall on deaf ears. It was high time his court was reminded why_ he_ was the lord of this castle.

_(xxx)_

When Elvi awoke she was still so weak and starved she could hardly stand it. The agonizing pain had disappeared but the need for blood was back with vengeance. How long had she been out? A new craving and lust was taking over her. So much so she feared if a mere toddler was presented to her, she would drain the child dry without a second thought. She tried to get a grip on herself and then examined the situation. She looked around, though it was very dark she could still see, but all she could see was wood and steel. She had a little space to move and her palms searched all around her, and all she felt was the polished wood. Was she...in a coffin? How did she end up here? Last thing she remembered was...the blood. She finally brought herself to drink blood and when she did it only caused her agony. Despite this she had no idea why she was in a coffin. She pushed on the door and to her dismay it didn't budge. She pushed harder, still nothing.

A sick panic came over her, and she started to beat and pound on the door frantically. Everyone had an irrational fear and hers was being buried alive. She could stare a dragon in the eye and not even flinch but feeling confined and trapped like that was the worst! The likely hood was slim but she couldn't imagine a more horrifying way to die. She felt her breathing become radical and tears formed in her eyes. It wouldn't have been so bad if she had her strength back and she could simply bust through the damn thing. Needless to say the coffin appeal to being a vampire didn't entice her at all and if she had choice in the matter she would have never been placed in one.

The door opened and she crumbled to the floor. She landed on her hands and knees and she sighed in relief. Her heart beat and breathing slowly starting to return to normal. She wanted to hiss when she saw the familiar pair on boots next to her. She looked up and saw Harkon staring down at her with an unamused expression and his arms crossed against his chest. When she found her voice she asked

"What in Oblivion was that about?" Yuck. Was that her voice? She almost didn't recognize it.

"A little jest that was not taken lightly." Harkon said. His voice continued to shake with anger but she was pretty sure it wasn't aimed towards her so she took solace in that. With a short exhale he asked in a softer voice "Are you alright? Are you still in pain?"

She shook her head then struggled to get back to her feet. He didn't move or so much as offer his hand to her to help her up. Whatever. Maybe it was she, he was frustrated with.

"You still didn't answer my question..."

"You were poisoned. Not by root or plant as mortals are. The blood you consumed was that of the dead. Something toxic and fatal to our kind. Dead blood causes your new body to reject it and can even take your life. When you feed, you must learn the control to stop yourself before your prey dies. When the heart stops beating, you stop. Or else find yourself in the same position on the floor writhing in pain."

"I drank your blood...wouldn't that have the same effect?" Elvi asked in curiosity. She really needed to stop engaging him but maybe there was a lot for her to learn about her new body and abilities, just to stay alive. Strange was the difference in feeding. Werewolves almost always fed on their victims once they were dead, not before.

"We are not counted amongst the living or the dead. You can drink the blood of other vampires without harm but it will not sustain you. Blood sharing between two vampires is an intimate act, not to be confused with feeding. Mortals who consume vampire blood are effected differently however. Obvious example being when you were turned my blood gave you strength and brought you back from the shadow of death."

"Why...why would they...?" Elvi asked trying to comprehend it all. More and more vampires were adding themselves to her hit list. She should have known better then to trust anyone in that damn castle outside of Serana. She did not expect the attempts on her life were going to come this soon. Harkon sighed and started to pace back and forth near her.

"There are those in my court that have sought and longed for my attention as well as affection for centuries. Upon your birth you already surpassed them in position and in favor. Feeling you were unworthy of both, the two women you saw decided to take matters into their own hands. Whether they meant to kill you or only harm you is irrelevant. The one that handed the poison to you, Salonia is already long from this world because of her treachery. The same fate is to befall her accomplice Modhna but in the middle of my process I heard you knocking on my coffins door like a tantrum child. There is a handle in there you know? It's just as well. You'll find there is no stronger message then the screams of agony from those who defy you. I will end the cur's life once you are tended to." After his speech he noticed a speckle of ash from his subordinate remained on his royal armor and he flicked it off in disgust.

"So you killed and tortured your beloved family all for little 'ol me? How sweet." Elvi said as mockingly as she could but she was afraid if she spoke again her throat might literally fall out. Harkon scoffed and crossed his arms again.

"Don't flatter yourself. An attempt on your life in association is a direct attempt on mine as well. I will not tolerate such insubordination nor any damage done to my possessions."

"Stop calling me...your possession...you...prick." Divines, how her throat ached but she needed that point to across to him. Harkon rolled his eyes.

"Arguing with a fool only proves that there are two. I am not going out of my way to convince you, nor am I going to spoon feed you any longer. You are a vampire Elvi, whether you like it or not. So you will feed as one." he nodded towards the door. Elvi hissed when she saw three different 'human cattle' mindlessly standing at the bottom of the stairs. She wondered why she hadn't noticed them before now but then again they only breathed occasionally and stared off into space. One was an Imperial female, one a male Dunmer, the other a Breton male. All wearing rags and from the looks of it, already had a few bite marks on them. Her stomach both growled and churned at the same time. Drinking blood was so much more personal this way. Sure...she had ripped people a part as a wolf but they were already dead...something about this just didn't feel right.

"You are not leaving this room until you feed. I am not going to be made out into a babysitter, you are to secure my position not hinder it. You're reluctance is making me appear weak since I put so much faith in you. Now stop being a coward and do as you are meant to do."

"You do not command me." Elvi said angrily and walked slowly towards the door. Before she could even make it down the stairs he was guarding the door. Irritably Elvi whispered

"Move."

"Move me." Harkon said to match her venom. Damn him. If she was human or at least had her strength back she could very much do so. Then a realization came to Elvi and she felt her hatred for Harkon grow.

"You want me to get stronger...so therefore...you do not see me as a threat?"

"Not in the slightest." he answered back to her without missing a beat. "You are strong Elvi. Impressively so, but you and I will always be leagues apart. Now stop stalling."

Feeling defeated and far to weak to wait it out any longer Elvi huffed and started to make her way to the cattle. The closest one to her was the imperial woman and she tried her best not to meet her eyes. This wasn't the same. There was no thrill or hunt in this. The woman didn't even know who she was, let alone that a vampire was about to drain the life from her. With hunger taking over her senses she gently tilted her neck to the side and without further pause dug her fangs into her delicate flesh. She heard the woman sigh and groan in pain but the second her sweet blood touched her tongue she no longer cared. She swallowed the hot nectar and completely lost herself in the moment. She felt her strength returning to her and the pain and thirst faded away like a distant memory. Anytime she had tasted blood before where it tasted of metal and mud, now it was hot and sweet. Satisfying. She felt her own temperature rise as she feed and it was the first time since her turning that she felt heat or cold. It was...intense.

Harkon stood silently and enjoyed the show. Even if the walls started to crumble around him he didn't know if he could peel his eyes away from her. Despite her reluctance she took to it well. The color was returning to her cheeks and he watched her throat as it gulped and swallowed all that once was the woman before her. Now her features were back to normal and not bagged or wrinkled. It was very unbecoming of such a young beauty. He knew she had it in her. All of her pause stemmed from her defiance of him. Maybe now she would come to see if she would just obey she would reap the benefits.

When she heard the heart stop beating she remembered Harkon's words and pulled herself away. Taking a few quick breathes to collect herself. It was nothing like what she thought it would be. She imagined it would be long and grueling since she hated the taste of blood. Only now, it was like it was all she ever wanted. Like a part of her was missing and she had finally discovered it. She was overcome with the blood lust and the second she dropped the cooling corpse in her arms, she dove onto the dunmer and roughly tore at his neck. Hating how his howls of pain egged her on but how she took a sick delight in it. Harkon raised an eyebrow but did not stop her. That was unexpected. He didn't think she would take more then one, more he brought the three up here to give her a few options and perhaps feast on one himself later. A smile came across his face as he watched her violently rip at his neck with her fangs and earnestly get every drop she could out of him. The gentleness to her first attack completely forgotten. His smile grew when she still wasn't sated and finished off the last of the cattle in addition to the first two. He was very pleased, now she not only was accepting the beast within but embracing it. She would be much easier to control now.

Elvi felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest where before she wasn't sure if it beat at all. Now she felt the same thrill and adrenaline as she did when she hunted, only intensified. All the feelings she adored in it provided for her in the mere taking of blood. Sure the chase was absent but that didn't mean it always had to be. The taste of all three thrall's was different but it still didn't quench her craving. Something was missing. Something was different. She was in a daze with all the new blood pulsing through her she almost forgot Harkon's presence in the room but as he approached her eyes instinctively found his and she could only stare and blink at him. Harkon grinned when he saw how brightly her eyes glowed and the single trail of blood cascading from her lip down to her chin. He wiped the blood from her face with his thumb and showed it to her.

"A little sloppy but still admirable. The blood lust will fade with time, but I suggest you enjoy it while it's still fresh and new to you. Wait as long as you did before and it will only become aggravating and difficult to quench."

Elvi waited for him to finish his sentence then mindlessly took his thumb in her mouth to get one last taste of blood before going off to do whatever he wanted of her. He let out a short sigh in surprise and enjoyed the way her tongue danced around him only to be removed so quickly. With her fresh from a feeding she was almost as hot as she was in life and he found himself once again enchanted by her warmth. It seemed to be the only thing in this world that warmed his ancient skin. He chuckled and pet the side of her face.

"You show promise after all. I was beginning to think you were more trouble then you're worth."

"Apologies." was her response. No snide remark or look of detest. Good, she was malleable now. It would save him a headache but he couldn't help but miss the dance they were doing for dominance. Only for him to always win out in the end. Elvi knew she should fight or ignore him but she didn't want to. For the first time she felt the power, the strength and the wisdom in him. Like it was an extra sense. Now...she could see why the man could command fellow vampires with ease. It was dark, ancient. With him so close she started to tremble. Now curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to know, she wanted to see what he could do. Was she capable of it too? As if to answer her Harkon merely stated "Come." And she obediently followed him.

As they crossed the main hall she looked over to see if any of the vampires had returned. They had. Not only that but she couldn't help but feel joy in seeing how they averted their eyes from her in fear. As if only looking at her for to long would cause them harm. She couldn't help but smirk when she saw the red haired male vampire had also averted his gaze. She still had a score to settle with that man and she could see it concluded soon. When they reached their destination Elvi looked around. It was a massive space yet it seemed bare in comparison to the rest of the castle. It looked like it had been falling apart for decades since half of it was in ruins. Yet she noticed it was the only room she had seen that had a windows high up on the walls. It was actually beautiful, you know, minus the dark and dank vibe the entire castle wreaked of. She could see the moon was shining brightly and it Illuminated the room perfectly. At the far end of the room there was an alter that looked like a fountain perpetually spewing blood. The image on the fountain was that of a demonic face with long fangs. Strange. She noted a couple of chairs and yet another throne by the entrance. Did this guy just love playing king or something?

"Where are we?"

"In the cathedral. A shrine to the daedric prince Molag Bal. Father of our kind. I found this place to be a proper setting for your first lessons." Harkon answered. Staring at the alter for a second. Now Elvi was a little nervous. What exactly was she expected to do?

"Alright, teach me then." she said impatiently. Trying to hide her nerve.

"The real power of a vampire lord is taken in the vampire lord form. Assume the mantle of the vampire lord and we will continue." Harkon stated. Now she was nervous. She remembered watching him transform before her very eyes what felt like ages ago but she didn't desire herself taking such a monstrous form. Hypocritical considering her transformations into a werewolf usually didn't bother her. Though the vampire lord form seemed even more inhuman. She concentrated but didn't exactly put her all into it.

"I can't..."

"Yes you can." he said with confidence. Starting to pace around her. Reminding her how wolves would circle around their prey, which did not ease her nervousness. "The power is in you. You only need to tap into it. It's similar to your..._other _transformations that you used to take on. Reach your vampire lord power in the same way you did as a werewolf."

The look on Elvi's face must have been amusing because the vicious grin on Harkon's face widened. How...no one knew that about her. She had kept her past as a werewolf a secret from Serana and the only people who knew of her existence as a beast was the companions and those bastard members of the Silver Hand. Even under the pain of torture her shield brothers and sisters would never reveal that information about her and every member of the silver hand now laid dead. May the crows and rats feast upon their rotted corpses for all time. Vilkas and herself made certain of their death for what they did to Kodlak. Maybe...the bond the two of them supposedly shared really was real. Taking Serana's advice all her extra energy went to clouding and blocking her mind. If he could know that about her, who knows what else he could find out. Still wide eyed Elvi chose not to address it and just get the damned thing over with.

He was right though. There was an primal power and instinct that had clawed at her since the moment she first opened her eyes after her turning. In fact it was much easier to access then her wolf powers had been. When she relaxed and gave herself to the calling in her body, in a flash she felt herself change. She was thankful that no mirror was nearby because she did not want to see herself in this way. She had wings now. That was completely new. Everything morphed. Her muscles her ears and every tooth in her skull was now razor sharp. She looked down at her dark gray skin and wanted to sigh. She had actual claws now, which in a way was an advantage because she was more then accustomed with tearing people apart that way. He went over the basics with her, which was easier then she thought it would be. She also apparently already knew a drain life spell and a reanimate corpse one upon becoming a vampire lord. Not that she planned on ever using either but it was to humor him. Admitted the hardest thing for her to get used to, was using her wings to hover off of the ground. Thankfully she didn't bump into anything, and embarrass herself.

When she reverted back she was thankful to see that she was still fully clothed, instead of being naked after the transformation. Especially since she was in front of him. Harkon acted like they had covered enough ground for the night but Elvi was feeling restless. Excited. The power was rushing through her veins and she wasn't ready to quit just yet. As he turned his back to her she asked

"Past your bedtime?"

He paused. She half hoped it was enough for him to lash out at her again so she would be ready this time. She would show him, his power could still be stopped. Instead he always seemed to know when she was trying to get a rise out of him and it amused him. He laughed and she felt a strange chill run through her. What was it about his voice? How deep and commanding it was. His very laugh or chuckle made her...

"What did you have in mind?"

"Show me more. There has to be more to being a vampire lord, then just a couple of spells and that form right? I have powers in this body too don't I?"

"You do." he agreed. "Though most of them you have to experience on your own. As I told you, your vampire powers grow as you thirst. Maybe in time you will have to feed as little as I do if you hone your powers enough."

Thirst...speaking of which that deep hunger and craving still lingered in her. She didn't know why...she drained three different people, though she was not proud of it. Surely that would be enough to curve the appetite in her. What was different? The only time she felt satisfaction while drinking blood was when...

Her eyes darted up to his. That was it...it was like...it was _his _blood that she was craving. His blood that was so full of life and power. Sweet and tart. Fire and ice. Every sensation imaginable all came from his blood. Now she wanted more. It was insane, and irrational but it's what she wanted. What she felt she needed. With that in mind it was difficult for her to think of anything else. It was maddening. Harkon contemplated and put his hand on his chin in thought.

"I can show you how to take on the form of bats in your normal form. You won't get as far, nor move quite as fast but it's sure to stun your foes and give you an advantage." he stated. Then went on to explain how. She tried to listen, she truly did but all she could think about was how she could somehow get another taste of his blood. It's not as though she could accidentally bite his wrist or neck then be like oh uh...sorry. _Get a grip Elvi...you don't need it. It's just this weird curse or whatever. _Yet her eyes moved from his eyes, to his neck then to his wrist, over and over again. Harkon seemed to sense her state for her lack of eye contact and vacant expression.

"Are you paying the slightest bit of attention?" he asked annoyed. She was the one asking him for more instruction after all. She watched his lips move to speak to her but she couldn't hear a word. When a thought entered her head, she acted upon it without hesitation. She rushed over to him with such speed Harkon tensed. Ready to throw her against the wall for so boldly attacking him! Instead what he felt was her full lips against his. Still shocked he only stood there with his arms extended. Again his little dovahkiin's actions and words contradicted each other and he was at a loss. Elvi had to stand on her tip toes to get a better reach on him. She continued her assault, demanding access. Engulfed and overwhelmed by her warmth, touch and scent he closed his eyes and lost himself in her. Throwing any caution or ration to the wind. At long last he began to kiss her back just as earnestly as she.

As the kiss intensified, Elvi cautiously put enough pressure on her fangs to draw a small drop of blood from his tongue and she eagerly got as much of it as she could. Harkon smirked in the kiss when he realized his progeny's tactics. He pulled her to the throne by the entrance and took a seat. Bringing her down with him so that she was straddling his hips. He bit his tongue much harder then she had so that his blood flowed more freely into her mouth. Elvi moaned in appreciation and Harkon soon realized he adored the sound of her moans even more then her screams. He snaked his hand underneath her robe and placed it on the small of her back. Caressing the smooth skin that was there. Knowing after this, she would push back even harder so he would enjoy as much intimacy as he could get from her. At first his plans to sire her had been purely strategic. To humiliate her and discipline her in her oh so proud warrior ways and to effectively take out the biggest threat against him completing the prophecy. Though now with each passing minute in her presence he found himself wanting her more and more. Her touch, her blood, her heat, her strength and yes even her defiance brought out a fire in him that he hadn't felt since an age long forgotten by man. She made him feel young. Truly young. Still, as much as he desired her and everything he could greedily take from her, she would not deter him from his true goal. Nor would it break his own codes. If she never truly submitted to him and claimed him as her lord, she would be eliminated.

Somewhere in the back of Elvi's mind her common sense was screaming at her but she had never felt something pulling her forward more then she how was now. The taste of his blood awoken something dark and demanding in her and it refused to be anything but satisfied. She did not care to lock lips with him, or anything else he required just to have his blood in her mouth. Making every inch of her body tingle and shake with pleasure. Her hand was gripped firmly on his broad shoulders and it would take and army of men to be able to pry her off of him. When she had tasted enough of his blood and the horrible craving finally faded she broke the kiss and pulled away from him. Like she was coming out of a dream she started to take in what had just occurred and she became very aware of her position on top of him. He wore the most arrogant smirk she had yet to see on his face. "Glad to see you are warming up to me." he stated and Elvi shuddered. He was leaned back leisurely in the throne and his eyes seemed to look right through her to her very soul. When they both calmed down Harkon said "If you want my blood dearest, all you need do is ask but your embrace is welcome."

His fingers moved to the strings holding her hood in place and in a quick flourish it fell to the floor. Looking up into her eyes he said softly "You should know I expect the same treatment."

At that he tugged at the loose collar of her robes to give himself more room then dug his fangs into her neck. Elvi braced and feared the same extreme pain that had occurred from his first bite but it was absent. The only pain was the initial feeling of teeth meeting flesh. She gasped and closed her eyes. The ecstasy that claimed her body was immediate. Making her fingers down to her toes tingle. She felt like she was on fire but in a pleasant way. This time he felt almost...tender? Almost as though he was doing everything he could not to cause her pain. The longer he drank the more her slight tingles turned to waves of pleasure crashing down on her relentlessly. She bit her lip but the occasional gasp and moan escaped her. His hand moved from her back to her stomach, where his thumb whispered back and forth across her abs. His touch wasn't cold but she could still feel goosebumps emerge wherever he roamed. How...how in Oblivion could him feeding on her feel this damn good? She wasn't even light headed or weary from the act. She whimpered when he pulled away from her. Stopping herself from gripping him to pull him back to her neck.

When the haze of pleasure, lust and blood craving left her and the harsh reality crashed back down on her again, she felt anything but good. Humiliated, ashamed and shocked was more accurate. Replacing her dreamlike ones. Still with her eyes locked with his she couldn't bring herself to move or even come up with some smartass or condescending remark. Instead of being cold and unforgiving he felt warm and inviting. A new heat extruding off of his skin. She wondered briefly if it was because he had just drank a good amount of her blood. With a small smile he pulled her a little closer,

"Are you at last sated, sunshine?" his voice calm and luring. The slightest hint of derisive taunting hung in the air at the end of his words. It was enough for Elvi to push herself off of him, grab her hood from the floor and bolt out of the cathedral like a madwoman. Harkon smirked and watched her flee. Deciding it was best to let her go for the time being. He was to absorbed in her blood to focus on much else at the moment anyway. It was just as burning and sweet as it was the first time. He wondered if his blood in her would delude the unique taste which was that of the dragonborn but luckily he could barely tell the difference. He remained leaned back into the throne and moved his tongue to the roof of his mouth. Chuckling at how his and her blood were both mixed in his mouth. The amount of sensations she brought out in him was surprising. Even he and Valerica had never embraced as he and Elvi just had. Valerica never seemed interested in his blood, despite being a vampire lord. Nor was she one for intimacy all together. Then again, Elvi's arrogance and need to dominate was just as powerful as Valerica's. Yet nowhere near as wicked. As spiteful.

He clenched his fist and shook the both fond and bitter memories that were plaguing his mind. No, Valerica was nothing like Elvi and there was no need to compare the two. Valerica may have been able to evade his control but Elvi was his. His alone. She was going to be a powerful weapon at his disposal. It was pleasing to know that the little Dovahkiin yearned for his blood as he did for hers. Once she was broken and obedient they could quicken and sate the other to new levels. The inferno spiraling inside him was calming. The intensity of her blood could only be compared to the harsh and unforgiving rays of the sun. For that mused over the idea of pet naming his progeny 'sunshine'. Maybe only in quiet moments of solitude but in endearment none the less. Not only that, but he knew now she was the one, the missing piece all these accursed years lacked. The one to help him end the tyranny of the sun. Even though the prophecy was sitting still he felt closer then ever to seeing it complete. He could wait.

_(xxx)_

Elvi, didn't know where she was running to but she could not get there fast enough. She didn't want to return to Serana's room...after...that. How many damn rooms was in this castle? Not having time to get a proper tour, she picked a door at random on the east wing and locked herself inside. When she looked around she saw that she was in a wash room and she was more then thankful that she hadn't accidentally barged in on someone. From all the books she had read on vampires she assumed there would be little to no mirror's in the castle though this room alone held three. Hung up on the stone wall across from each other. A water basin just underneath them. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and she still wasn't used to seeing herself with such pale skin and fearsome eyes. The ghost feeling of Harkon's lips on hers burned, as did his bite on her neck. She tried to swat away the feeling on her neck like it was a pesky mosquito and roughly wiped her lips with her sleeve. Convincing herself the fabric of her sleeve was the cause of the searing on her lips. What in the name of Talo's had came over her?! What ill and sick monster possessed her to do such a thing? With her temper rising she shouted

"What the fuck are you doing!" she stared at her own reflection as if it would answer her. How could she ever, ever face him again? How could she face Serana? She knew more questions would follow after she returned to Serana's room. What was she to say? "Oh I just got back from feeling up your _father_, how was your day today?"

She roared her frustrations through her teeth and had to refrain from breaking her second mirror in her time in the castle. Was there really a lot more to the bond between herself and Harkon? Was he doing this on purpose? Was he _making _her do this? She recalled that he somehow knew of her past as a werewolf. What else did he know? What else did he see? Was there a way to stop this? After seeing his stunned reaction when she assaulted his lips, she doubted he was just simply willing her to act that way, but that was even more concerning. At least that way she could blame him. She considered the fact that she may have to entrust the rest of their plan to Serana alone. She needed to tell Serana whether it was because of the bond or not that she wasn't entirely herself. That maybe she was right to be wary around her for awhile. Another annoying note was, now she did feel sated. So much so the little tingles of pleasure remained despite how furious she was with herself. Elvi sighed once more and placed her hood back over her head. Feeling the need to hide her face now more then ever. The monster, the beast in her was back and it was not about to be silenced again without one hell of a fight.


	4. Welcome to the Family

_An: I just wanted to thank everyone who is following this story. Let me know what you think of it's progress thus far. Enjoy! Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon. _

Elvi was no where near ready to face Serana. With nowhere else to go she found herself walking aimlessly through the lonely castle. Both of her fists shoved inside her pockets. Anytime she felt this anxious she usually just fought something, but finding a random vampire to stab in the chest was probably not going to help her situation. Her only company at the moment was a death hound that seemed to follow her everywhere she went. It would normally bug her to no end that anything was following her but the mutt didn't seem to be out to hurt her and she as usual was to wrapped up in her own cursed thoughts to care. She wasn't a bloodthirsty beast, at least not anymore...so why was she behaving as one? She didn't even want to think about her little encounter with the vampire lord, and she had the intention of drinking that memory away but she couldn't find even a bottle of mead in this Divine forsaken place! Only blood, blood and oh yeah, more blood. She didn't feel like she had an ounce of control over herself anymore. Her actions had proven that. The unholy satisfaction from her dark deeds is what quaked her the most. The beast blood didn't do this to her, and she thought she was out of control _then, _she hated the idea of what terror she was capable of if she lost her grip.

As she made her third walk through in the castle she decided to explore one of the farther entrances in the main hall. She turned the corner and saw a beautiful sight before her. The vampires had a forge! Not only that but a workbench and grind stone too! It really shouldn't have surprised her, they needed weapons and armor just like everyone else but even now that she was one she always associated vampires with more stealth and magicka then weapons. She eagerly walked closer and examined all the materials they had in stock. It was impressive, to say the least. There was enough iron and steel to arm a legion but...that wasn't exactly what she was looking for. Now that there was a forge available she could make her own weapons and armor instead of walking around looking like a mage, or sick assassin. She opened a few cabinets and looked around like a kid in a candy store. Eorlund taught her everything she knew about being a blacksmith, and thank Talos for that. Not only had her skills increased thanks to him but she found forging swords and armor was the best, if not only way to clear her mind. This was no Skyforge but she could make something decent here. When she found an abundant amount of ebony ingots piled by the work bench she paused.

She never liked the look of the armor and the swords albeit strong and durable, they didn't have the edge she needed. Still, the armor was the most advanced she knew how forge and she needed all the extra defense she could get in this hellish time. After gathering her materials she needed she began her work. The second she began to pump the bellows ,she felt her mind ease. Focusing on the task at hand as if her very life depended on it. She had no idea how long she continued her process, but the next thing she knew the vampires in this castle were awaking and beginning to move into their respected places. Some giving her foul looks but it only made her grin. She had hoped all her work had either woken some of them or kept them awake. It took hours but she finally managed to break the ingots down to mold into her armor. As she hammered it down she did it as loud as possible. Hoping some vampire would storm in there just for her to throw her hammer at them. With her back to the entrance she jumped when she heard Serana's voice.

"There you are!" she sighed exasperated. Elvi didn't want to turn around to face her. Afraid that somehow if she looked into Serana's eyes she would know her now disgusting and disgraceful secret. "When I woke up and you still hadn't returned to the room I was afraid father had slaughtered you, or you ran off without me." She narrowed her eyes when she saw what Elvi was doing. She was a blacksmith too? Did this girl know how to do anything that didn't involve a sword? "What are you doing?"

"Making armor. I needed to clear my head, and nothing I have seen in the castle suits me. I'm useless when it comes to Magicka and I prefer heavy armor. May make another sword too." Elvi said as nonchalantly as she could. Hoping Serana would forgo the conversation about her night last night and she could continue to live her life in denial. "So, how was your spectacular training into darkness go? Learn anything or did he just babble on about himself for hours?" Shit.

"I learned a few things...most of which in vampire lord form. It may very well be the only time I use it." Elvi said turning to look at Serana. If she refrained from looking at her for to long she would get suspicious.

"Well, it's good to see you alive and well. I heard about Modhna and Salonia's trick. I should have warned you about drinking dead man's blood but last I saw you, I couldn't even convince you to drink blood at all. I'm sorry that it happened to you, I have never experienced it myself but I have watched with my own eyes the effects of drinking it. It's also nice to see a bit of color returning to your face. I guess if my father can do anything with ease it's coaxing new vampires to feed."

"From what your father told me, he's already destroyed the two responsible." Elvi stated. Trying to sway the conversation in a different direction. Anywhere away from her violent behavior and the bloodlust that brought her to kill three innocents and to Harkon's lip like a starved dog. Now he probably thought she was his little harlot or something. Just perfect. Serana put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"Good, glad he can do something right. Saves me the trouble of doing it myself."

"It can't be _that_ big of a deal. I'm certain every vampire in this place wants me dead for one reason or another. I was their enemy not that long ago after all. Just because I am a vampire now wouldn't be enough for them to just forgive and forget as easily as Harkon." Serana laughed then sat down on the grindstone. Elvi raised her eyebrow.

"Welcome to the family." she clarified. "Everyone here wants someone dead, to further their own ends or just out of pure hatred. Really it just means your fitting in. Yet to act out on it is something my father is intolerant of. You were asleep when he announced to the court you were not to be harmed and to go against his wishes is enough for him to lose his temper. He usually forgives first attempts but I think...well he has a soft spot for you. He's very proud of his lineage and you are a direct descendant from him, therefore they endangered his bloodline continuing."

"All he said about it was that members of his court have aspired for I guess my...position in his eyes. The way he worded it was odd, like he meant just his liking of me. What does that even mean? It's not like I want any power in this damn place."

"Unfortunately exactly what it sounds like." Serana said with a shiver of disgust. "Every woman vampire brought here has pined for my father, especially since my mother's disappearance it seems, but he is not a fool. Most of it comes from their lust for his power and to take my mothers place as lady or even queen one day. I don't know why they would even bother. He is far to arrogant to let any woman in his life since they will all be considered unworthy. Their claims of love and devotion only sickens him. He never takes to anyone, and the fact that he is putting forth so much effort into you makes you seem...well chosen as worthy. "

Not wanting to talk about it another second longer Elvi focused back on her work. The chest piece was done but she still had the boots and gauntlets to do. Not so sure about the helmet...she never really liked helmets except her Nordic one that is. Then again she could successfully hide her face with the ebony helmet which was a desire that seemed to grow everyday. After a few more hours of constant hammering and molding Serana sighed and walked over to her.

"What are you hiding from me?" her voice was soft and calming. The true concern obvious in her voice. "I can see you are a serious blacksmith, but you can't even talk to me? We used to talk about nothing for hours..." She wanted things to go back to the way it was before. Not long ago she would have staked her life that Elvi would confide anything with her and she even felt she could tell her everything. Worries and concerns she hadn't whispered to a soul her entire existence. So why was she pulling away? Elvi sighed. She couldn't tell her everything, but she had to be honest.

"Did...did you know I was a werewolf. Well I...I used to be a werewolf?" Maybe it was like a weird sense in vampires, and that's all.

"You were cursed by Hircine?" Serana asked with a raised eyebrow. Elvi gritted her teeth. The way she worded it...bothered her. She no longer had the beast blood in her nor did she claim Hircine as her lord but it was like vampires thought werewolves were scum or something. She shook it off and replied

"Something like that."

"No, I had no idea. Why...?"

"Your father knew. I never revealed that about myself to anyone save the few others that were effected at the time. I think...you were right. I think somehow he can get in my head."

"I was afraid of that...damn...he has more advantages then even he might know in turning you."

"Because of that, I guess you should refrain from telling me anything else. You have no idea how much it kills me that I can't aid you any further but I just don't trust myself anymore."

"You don't trust him or yourself?" Serana questioned. There was something different about her, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Elvi was to proud to let herself wallow in her own depression for to long, but she seemed even more guarded now then she ever was before. Elvi let out a long and exasperated sigh and stopped her hammering. Grabbing a cloth off of the work bench to wipe the grime off of her hands. Guess it was time to spill her guts all over the place.

"Myself. Serana I am thankful that you did not know me during my days as a werewolf. I was young and for the first time in my life I felt empowered and I got lost in it. I didn't even fight the moon's sway over me. I welcomed it. I would rip through my enemies as if they were butter and I loved how easily they fell to me. All I wanted to do was fight, feel superior. Before this life I was never given a voice or asked what I wanted for breakfast let alone what I wanted to do in life. So with the beast blood in my veins I could make sure I was heard." Elvi watched Serana's face drop as she spoke. She leaned in a little to make sure she heard every word she said. Elvi loved this about Serana. She could be a babbling idiot talking about lemons and she would still take in everything she said.

"One night I returned to Jorrvaskr covered from head to toe in the blood of whatever pathetic group of bandits I happened across on my hunt. I was shaking, out of control. It wasn't enough. I had to kill and rip apart someone, anyone else. I wanted it all,, the fading look in their eyes, their blood underneath my finger nails and the ungodly screams of pain that came from them. It was splitting my soul apart. I knew it was wrong, I knew I had to stop but I did not want to. The man that saved me from that darker side's name was Kodlak. He calmed me down and taught me that fighting with valor and honor was more satisfying then that path. He taught me what it was to be a warrior. Not a brute or a monster. In time I was able to fight off the call of the hunt and as I'm sure you gathered I released myself of the beast blood altogether. Yet the blood inside me now, I can't shake. The truth is I do enjoy all the monstrous things it wants me to do but that's not me anymore. Still it makes me do all the things I worked so hard to stop. When I awoke your father had three mortals in the room, forcing me to feed on one of them. I not only fed on all three but I drained them dry. The craving only seemed to worsen. I just...want more."

"Don't think yourself weak because of it." Serana said softly. "When you look at me do you see a monster?"

"You know I don't." Elvi answered automatically. Offended that she would even ask. Serana let a small smile come across her face.

"Then why do you see yourself as one? We have all been slave to the blood lust at one time or another. It's the darkness in us that takes over. Not us. I know I have done things I am not proud of because of it. You have to give yourself credit Elvi, you are still fairly new to this and it was your first time feeding. Look at how long you went without it. Every living being has a dark side Elvi. Sure some may be stronger then others and yes sometimes we give in, but no one is perfect. Do you think Tiber Septim never stumbled on his path? Yet he stayed true to his goals and look at all the good he accomplished. The standards you have set for yourself are so high I doubt even a devoted monk could follow them. Give it time. The blood lust like the beast blood will slowly lose it's sway over you and you will feel more like yourself. I know your not going to become some mindless slave to your craving. You're to smart for that."

"Not if Harkon has his way." Elvi sighed. Wondering if he did have an influence over her and that was what was making it so difficult to fight. If she gazed up into his eyes for to long all she was able to do is stare back. Not only that but because of this little snag she could do little to help prevent the prophecy. She was forced to sit back and leave the world in the hands of Serana and the Dawnguard. Watching like a helpless little girl.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I trust you. I should have never decided not to. As far as I'm concerned the bond between you two can at least be fought. We should talk to Garan. He might know more about the subject. Or at least his endless amount of books do. I don't want to do this without you. I don't have the strength you do and alone I break." Serana admitted. It's been a long time since she and her father had played the game of wills. Only this time she was stronger. She was bound and determined not only to stop the prophecy but to make sure he didn't corrupt Elvi.

"Well, here's hoping. I will just go out of my way to avoid him."

"Nah, that will just egg him on. If he wants to see you, just humor him. Hopefully that will be enough for him to let you out of the castle for some dumb mission or something. Then we can figure something out. But hey finish up whatever your doing. I'm getting hungry now and I'm not going leave you alone if I can keep from it." Serana instructed. Elvi chuckled and did as she was asked but she could only go so fast without messing something up. After a few more hours of constant smithing her armor set was complete. Guess an advantage to being a vampire was her lack of sleep gave her some extra time. She had completed her armor in half a day when it would have taken much longer before. With Serana's impatience growing she walked back to Serana's room to change. Grabbing a dwarven sword from one of the walls to replace her missing one. Putting her hood back on her shoulders to complete her look. The helmet just wasn't to her liking. When she was finished she and Serana headed towards the main hall. She wasn't going to keep herself locked in her room anymore. If for no other reason then to have a change of scenery. Luckily only two other vampires were there and none that had caused her any past problems.

She took a seat at the closest table to the door. Sitting somewhere in the middle of the table. When Serana returned from filling up her goblet she had another in her hand and gave it to Elvi. She sighed but accepted the glass. Maybe if she drank it everyday she would never get to that state again, which had to be what Serana was thinking. She sipped on it as one would wine. Now that she wasn't crazed over it she could actually taste the blood. It wasn't bad. She could not place the taste but nothing like before. It wasn't as...thrilling as taking the blood from a victim but that's what she was needing. To stay away from all of that. Sip after sip she could still feel the tiny rumble in her stomach but she ignored it. She just had to remind herself that she was above it. She was in control. To her surprise the death hound that had followed her sat at her feet. Even went so far as to nudge her leg. Demanding attention. She sighed. The creature looked anything but cuddly with it's black skin, red eyes and ribs showing. Still she nuzzled the top of the mutts head and it growled in what she thought appreciation. Serana giggled. "Looks like he's taken to you." she pet the top of the creatures head and went to open up her satchel and pull out a couple of books to read. Elvi noticed one involved the elder scrolls and the other was a black leather bound books. Huh.

More and more vampires came into the hall and Elvi felt the need to leave but decided she should stay. If she kept running off it may give the impression that she feared them and that wasn't acceptable. As she and Serana sat quietly next to each other, she saw an Altmer vampire pass them. He had silver hair pulled back in a low ponytail and like everyone else was wearing vampire armor. When she looked up in his eyes he scowled at her then turned his nose up in the air. Looks like the only vampires that wanted her company here was Serana and Harkon. Good, at least she didn't have to pretend to be civil to anyone. The altmer's little act made Serana giggle once more.

"That's Vingalmo, one of father's advisers. Salonia the woman that poisoned you was his biggest fan. He probably blames you for her death. It actually wouldn't surprise me if he put her up to it. Your a threat here. The little bit of power they have in the court they want to hang onto for dear life." she explained.

"They can keep it. I have no intention of being here long enough for it to matter." Elvi replied with the roll of her eyes. That's why she hated power especially a dark kind like this. It was corrupting and soon enough it was the only thing that mattered to you. Elvi caught a glimpse of the red haired vampire in the corner of her eye and she clenched onto her goblet tighter. Something about the man got under her skin and she wanted nothing more then to take all her frustrations out on him, by ripping off his face. She nodded in his direction

"Whose that man?"

"Orthjolf. He's the other adviser. He and Vingalmo hate each other. I'm sure if you remain here for very long one of them will try to recruit you in their war against each other."

"Orthjolf huh?"was the only answer she provided. It was probably a dumb move this early, but she didn't care. Before the night was over she was going to show that bastard he had gotten lucky during there last encounter. The gentle buzz of conversation ceased in a second when Harkon entered the hall. When he sat in his throne at the main table Elvi turned her head away. To ashamed to meet his eyes and luckily both of his precious advisers ran up to him to discuss whatever vampire related bullshit they had to talk about. She looked from one side of the hall to the other. Before there was at least a little bit of conversation and even laughter filling this dreadful place but now that Harkon was present it was unusually quiet. She looked over at him from time to time but he had yet to look in her direction. That was a relief. Maybe she was old news already, perfect. She would have gotten up from the table sooner but Serana was busy looking over her books and she was afraid if she spoke Harkon's attention would be placed back on her. As she finished off the last of her drink she could _feel _his eyes on her without even looking up.

She tried to act like she didn't notice but eventually her eyes found his. He smiled at her then returned his attention back to Vingalmo who seemed to be in the middle of a lengthy speech. In those few seconds it felt like the world just paused and the background around her faded to black. His eyes alone could hold her still for what felt like an eternity. That's it, she had to do something to prove he didn't sway her. Though she wouldn't lash out at Orthjolf while he was there. She'd have to wait until he went back to his chambers though it was almost like he knew her intentions and soon few vampires remained save the two advisers, herself and Serana. _Move damnit! _She screamed in her head. _Go do something else for Talo's sake. What in Oblivion could be so important? _At long last he rose from his throne and made his way back to his chambers. Finally! She waited a few moments for his footsteps to fade before rising from her chair. Serana raised her eyebrow since Elvi had gotten up while she was in the middle of talking to her to her focus had been only on the red haired prick. Without another wasted second she jumped into the air and drew her swords. She gave the bloodsucker credit he managed to jump out of the way before she was able to make contact. Serana screamed out her name and slammed her book shut to try and stop her.

Harkon barely had time to sit in his throne before he heard the sound of steel meeting steel coming from the main hall. With an outraged growl he rose and stomped back towards the sound of the fighting. When he reached the balcony, as predicted the first he saw was Elvi with two swords drawn. His eyes found Orthjolf next cursing obscenities at her. He was about to order that the fight cease at once...then a thought occurred to him. He had never seen the Dovahkiin fight with his own eyes. Time to see if she could hold her own. She may have an abundance of power but it meant nothing if she did not know how to use it properly. He saw the other members rushing to aid Orthjolf and he shouted

"Hold!"

Elvi growled and was shocked at the animal like growl that came from her throat. Everyone in the hall froze where they stood awaiting further command. Serana's eyes glued on her father in hopes he wasn't going to lash out and hurt Elvi. "Let them resolve their dispute." he said in a much calmer voice. A hint of laughter or amusement in it, causing the lesser members of the court to both laugh and cheer. Rarely did Harkon allow violence against each other and most wanted to see Elvi fall to the floor. _Damnit father _Serana cursed in her head. Elvi smirked. Whatever, so long as she could beat this prick into Oblivion. Orthjolf seemed pleased with the judgment as well. He twirled his dwarven mace in his hand and stated

"Alright little girl, it's time to put you back in your place."

"You forget that this time you don't have your lackeys to back you up." she said smugly. At that Orthjolf was the first to take a swing. Elvi dodged his mace with ease and smiled. It was like he was standing still in comparison to her. She took to the air once again and when she brought her swords down on him he was able to swing his mace up in time to block. Getting frustrated Elvi ducked his upcoming swing then kicked him full in the chest. As he staggered backward she slashed her swords at him, causing him to drop him mace and deliver a nasty cut across his face from his chin to his earlobe. He hissed in pain and rolled over to his fallen mace. When she charged Orthjolf, he swept his foot underneath her feet, causing her to lose balance and fall flat on her back. She growled again and rolled out of the way of his mace before it could find it's target. It collided with the floor causing it to crack and break under it's force. Elvi was already on her feet before Orthjolf recovered. She chuckled and mocked

"Dadera, you're slow. I'd pick a faster weapon to accommodate that."

Harkon mirrored her smirk at her words. That girl loved to fight more then many other seasoned warriors he had come across. He was also welcoming the chance to humiliate his subordinate. His constant underhanded attempts to dethrone him had grown tiresome over the centuries and Elvi was _his_ champion. If she could defeat him in combat it would only show that he had a second pair of hands to provide punishment to any who defied him. He had heard the whispers and rumors about his decision to turn Elvi since the night he sired her. That she was only a blonde little pet for his own amusement but they did not see her as he did. Now, they would.

Orthjolf roared through his teeth and Elvi flashed hers in response in a mocking grin. Her fangs predominantly shining in the dim candle light. When he launched himself forward she met him half way and again their weapons met. Forgetting completely about spells, Elvi was taken by surprise when the Nord vampire shot his draining spell at her. When she was knocked back his mace caught her shoulder and she was returned to the floor. With the surge of pain running through her body she reached a new level of rage and if it was the last thing she did, she was going to make him suffer. She wasn't sure how she did it, but as she ran at Orthjolf and he swung at her she appeared behind him. A new sensation tingling throughout her body which only fueled her further. She slashed her swords at his back and he howled in pain and fell to his knees. Making Elvi's heart pump faster in excitement. Elvi was about to place both of her swords on either side of his neck to decapitate him, when that damn voice filled the hall again.

"Enough, you have earned your victory Elvi."

Now after seeing her skills in battle he was pleased. From the looks on the rest of his courts faces they too knew that the little dovahkiin was a force not to be taken lightly, nor should they question his choice or judgment again. Not only had Elvi drawn first blood but Orthjolf had only managed to hit her once. Elvi clenched her jaw and put her swords back in their proper sheaths but she had no intention of stopping their battle there. She pounced on Orthjolf just as he was about to stand. With her knees firmly on his chest she started to punch the bastard repeatedly in his smug face. Blaming him for her current predicament and was more then willing to release all her pent up aggression on him. She felt his nose break under her fist and his blood cover her hands. Serana clenched her fist and sighed. _Damnit Elvi stop!_

"Enough!" Harkon repeated with anger and force. Elvi ignored him and continued her attack. The idea of beating the man to death became very appealing. Harkon roared in aggravation then dove from the balcony down to his progeny. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her off of Orthjolf. She hissed in pain and still attempted to be released so that she could go back at Orthjolf again. Digging her nails into his hand in attempt to get him to let her go. Harkon's fist remained entangled in her hair and he lifted her off of the ground and drug her out of the hall. She heard a few of the vampires snicker at her, but she didn't care. Let Harkon punish her in whatever way he saw fit. Her message had gotten across. That's all the mattered. She let a smug smile come across her face when the last thing she saw was a few vampires gathering around Orthjolf in concern. When they got back to his quarters he slammed the door shut and then threw Elvi against the wall. His hand moving from her hair to her throat but he didn't choke her, merely held her in place. Elvi saw that his eyes were glowing again and she made a note that the only time she seemed to anger him was when she had no intention to.

"When I give you an order, you obey!" he shouted at her. Causing her to flinch in fear for a second but the smug look on her face remained. "If I tell you to stop, you stop. I tell you to fight, you fight. I tell you to kill, you kill. That's how this works child. My will, your hands. I allowed your little outburst just now knowing your love of battle and you return my kindness by spitting in my face. I will not allow your childish rebellion anymore, especially in front of my court. Now stop acting like a hormonal bitch."

"You're the hair puller you woman." Elvi said snidely back. Thankfully feeling enough like herself to fight back. She felt his hand tighten around her throat and she took in a quick breath.

"What did I tell you about that tongue of yours?" he asked. Sending shivers through her. Wanting him to go back to screaming at her versus the quiet and promising tone he now carried. Again despite herself she remained still and quiet. The only thing she could do was stare daggers at him. Harkon sighed

"Why do you only respond when I am harsh with you? You were showing so much improvement in our last...meeting." Harkon smiled. Especially when he saw her cheeks get the slightest shade of pink.

"I'm a slow learner." Elvi responded.

"And I a patient teacher, but you have acceded your own favor. You realize after your little stunt you have forced my hand. You must be disciplined."

"What's stopping you? I'm not crying or begging you not to nor will I. You think anything has changed just because you have infected me with your poison? I am your enemy, and you will die by my hand at one time or another, I swear it."

"As much as I admire ambition little one, I am here to tell you that day will never come. I am as eternal as the night it's self. I will never die." Harkon said and then narrowed his eyes at her. Clicking his tongue as he thought. His Dovahkiin didn't respond as easily to pain as she did humiliation. Hmm...what to do, what to do. Then it hit him and that sinister grin returned to his face. Elvi gulped and braced but he did not strike her. Instead he drug her over to the corner of his room and dug into his pocket to pull out a key. He opened the small cage in his room and with ease, threw Elvi inside as if she was a mere sack of grain. Before she could recover he shut the door and locked it. That inhuman growl escaped from her throat again. Oh to Oblivion with this! She immediately moved to the cages door, in attempt to pry the bars apart. Hoping it would give her enough room to escape.

When her hands gripped the bars her body will filled with pain. Lightning bouncing off of the bars and shocking her to her core. When she let go she wasn't shocked anymore but the pain lingered for a moment. Reddening her skin and shaking her bones. With nothing else to do she glared up into Harkon's eyes who smirked and taunted her.

"That looked painful. I wouldn't do that again."

Elvi clenched her fists and growled again which only seemed to entertain him further. His eyes glinted with mirth and superiority. "It's quite extraordinary what mages can do when having an eternity to practice, wouldn't you agree? I never would have thought of enchanting a cage but it has proven useful."

"Release me!" Elvi demanded. Or else what was the first thing that came to her own mind, yet she was to infuriated to think clearly.

"You do not order me little girl. You will be released when I deem it necessary. When you calm down and are willing to apologize for you insubordination I will consider letting you go free. In case you didn't put it together anytime you touch the bars of the cage you will be met with a jolt of lightning. Until you are more cooperative you remain here." Harkon said in his high and mighty authoritative voice. Elvi would have welcomed torture or pain sooner then being imprisoned in the sick vampires lair.

"You are putting me in time out?! Like a child?!"

"You act as one and you will be treated as one. My treatment of you depends entirely on you Elvi. Think back to the more tender moments not long ago and judge which you prefer." Harkon stated and turned his back to her. Elvi gritted her teeth. Great, she was never going to live that down.

"I'm sorry." Elvi said through her teeth. Not trying to control the anger or sarcasm in her voice. Nor was it anywhere near sincere. Harkon chuckled and returned his attention to her. He sauntered back towards the cage and smirked.  
"Not exactly the apology I was after dear."

"What do you want then?"

He bent down to her level and Elvi scooted a little farther back in the cage. She was helpless if he wanted to hurt her now.

"Say, 'I apologize for defying you Lord Harkon. I live only to serve you." he smirked at the look on her face. Knowing he would have her company for quite sometime.

"I do not have a lord." Elvi replied without missing a beat. Angry to the point that she was actually seeing red. Like an idiot she tried to reach at his throat through the bars in attempt to rip it out, only making him smile again

"Then you do not have freedom. Hopefully that message will begin to sink in through that thick skull of yours." He turned away from her walked over to the fire place and sat down comfortably in his throne. That nagging headache in the left upper part of his temple returning. Knowing that the girl's curses at him and screaming vows of vengeance was the reason. She drove him mad and it took a lot to not loose his patience with her. Sure the fun of keeping her down was engrossing but he had a lot of others things he needed to consider outside of the Dovahkiin. He had two of the elder scroll's, but no way of finding the bow and he had already checked any and every possible destination that Valerica could have fled to. He had become hopeful when Elvi brought up the courtyard but after further investigation they couldn't find anything different then when they had the last hundreds of times. He decided he would intrust the investigation to Garan next. He had more of a whit about him and he wouldn't lie to him like Vingalmo would. He let out another sigh and rubbed his temple. Be it as it may, he would find the last scroll and his traitor wife if she still lived. There was something he was missing and he would put it together, if it was the last thing he did. Elvi was getting sick of being ignored and she shouted

"You can't just keep me in this cage like I'm your dog, you bastard!"

"Pet dearest, you fortunately are no longer a dog. Once more, I can do whatever I want to you. You are my possession." Harkon said with a chuckle then went back to ignoring her. Most would wonder why you would put up with such a noisy and defiant creature but everyone knew what was worth having, was worth putting some effort behind. The one's that vowed vengeance and held a healthy amount of hatred in their hearts for you always turned out to be the most loyal. Once they were broken.

Elvi grunted and sat with her knees balled against her chest. Not certain if she wanted to risk moving around to get comfortable. For the first time in the castle Elvi decided the best possible thing she could do in the moment was try and calm down. The breathing techniques or counting to ten non sense never worked for her. When she was this pissed off the only thing that seemed to work was thinking of things that brought her joy. As she closed her eyes and contemplated her mind traveled back to Jorrvaskr. She was outside, proving her arm to Vilkas. The look on his face when she knocked his beloved sword from his hands with her mere iron one was priceless. She found herself missing him a little more then the others. The two of them had seen the best and absolute worst in each other and still found themselves as close as kin. Now more then ever she revisited her lessons with Kodlak. The best she could remember. Divines that seemed...so long ago. She recalled the proud grin she saw on his face when his spirit at last found the gates of Sovangarde. His voice combined with the Dragonborn's of old cheering her name. She stifled a sob and bit her lip. Well she wasn't angry anymore, now she was just...sad. He would never forgive her for this. She knew it.

Now that she was one of the minions of the night time completely escaped her. She didn't know how long she had been locked in that cage nor did she care. From what she could hear, the rustle and conversation had died down from inside the hall and now only a few sounds she could decipher could be heard at all. The occasional sound of a mortar grinding into a pedestal and the gentle tapping of it could be heard from a few rooms away. Elvi sighed. Why was this place so ungodly quiet? Were she in Jorrvaskr she would be hearing the sound of drunken laughter or the wooden practice dummies splitting in half around this time.

She tried her best to ignore Harkon. Wishing he would just leave or something but then again this was his room so she couldn't think of anywhere else the bastard would go. Despite her efforts she found her eyes glancing at him from time to time. He didn't do anything. Didn't move, didn't look back at her. Nothing. His eyes stared into the roaring fire like it held all the secrets of the world within it's flames. The intensity only rivaled in the look of his eyes. From what she could see they were still glowing as brightly as they were before. She wondered if that held any significance in vampires. Like if it was a way to mirror anger or any other strong emotion. After a good hour passing between the two without so much as making eye contact the death hound that had been following her around all day walked into the room. His strange breathing and constant growl was heard before he entered. The mutt looked over to her in the cage then let out an almost whimper. Instead of walking over to her it lied down next to Harkon's throne with a snort. Harkon continued to stare into the fire but his left hand dropped down to the hound and begun to pet his head possessively. She wondered if the man did _anything _without acting like he owned it.

The fire light made the ring on his left hand glint for a second as he continued to tousle the top of the hounds head.. calling her attention for the first time. It wasn't anything special. Only a silver band with one flawless diamond in the middle. She allowed a smirk to come across her face. _Sentimental fool are we Harkon? _She couldn't help but think. It wasn't exactly an exploitable weakness but it was still worth remembering. The fact that it had to be daylight by now and the vampire lord remained in his throne started to bother her. A few seconds of not being in his presence would be very pleasant.

"Do you ever sleep?" Elvi asked in annoyance. She didn't mean to say it aloud at all, yet she was thankful that the dreaded silence was broken. Harkon shook himself from his thoughts and had almost forgotten of the little Dovahkiin that was locked in his quarters. She had remained still and quiet a lot sooner then he had expected. He wasn't sure if that was progress or not. Still, a break from his dead end endeavors was welcomed.

"No. I do not require it. Why child, do you seek solitude?"

"If it means your departure then yes." Elvi answered. Knowing it wasn't likely but come on old man, give her a book to read or something. Harkon grinned and turned his attention back to the fire.

"Forgive me if I will not be dismissed from anywhere in _my_ castle. Especially by the likes of you."

Elvi didn't respond. Now that he had spoken the silence was more pleasant then hearing his voice. Let him go back to his pensive thoughts. Kodlak had a bad habit of spending to many of his days thinking but she had the impression that it was all Harkon ever did. Hell three years being trapped in your own thoughts could drive anyone mad, and he had who knows how many years under his belt. No wonder...

"Who is this...Kodlak? Why does he keep returning to your thoughts?" Harkon asked slightly irritated but Elvi was appalled. Guess it was true...he could read her...

"That is none of your business! Stay out my head!" Elvi ordered. Almost reaching to grab the bars, before she reminded herself that it wasn't a good idea. Harkon closed his eyes and tried to sort our the blurred memory she had in her head.

"An older man...your father?"

"I said, stop it! That is not for you to see!" Elvi was infuriated. There was no bigger invasion of privacy then this and it felt horrible. Especially since she was powerless to stop him. She tried to change her mind to something else but who knows what else he could see if she did.

"Answer me." Harkon said in his authoritative voice and Elvi sighed.

"As good as yes. I did not have a father growing up. There you happy? Now stop invading my mind!"

"Shame, that you do not have a family. It explains a lot of your hostility. I have welcomed you to my family little one. It may fill the guarded and empty holes in your heart if you let it." What chilled Elvi was the sincerity in his voice. Something that seemed foreign in his entire being.

"I'd hardly call your group of murders a family. I have all the family I need waiting for me, and together we will see you dead and the prophecy never completed."

"How long have you been here now Elvi?" he asked out of nowhere and Elvi raised an eyebrow. What in Oblivion did that matter? "Over a month? Borderline two? That is more then enough time to get from Fort Dawnguard to my castle, even if taking a leisurely path. Yet no Dawnguard has knocked on my door demanding your release or sought vengeance for your death. Nor have your companions made any attempt to look for you. You'd think without their treasured leader they would be more anxious for your return then any."

She watched him stand and walk over to her. She scowled. _Don't listen to him Elvi _she told herself. It was just a trick to try and keep her down. Keep her trapped. He didn't know her and he sure as hell did not know the people closest to her.

"Allow me to tell you exactly what happened Elvi. I assume you told at least one of your Dawnguard friends of your plans in coming here. After all this time they have assumed that you failed and that you are dead, and now you are the least of their concerns. You have boasted about how selfish I am in comparison to your honored brethren, yet the only thing they care about is retrieving the elder scrolls from me. Sure, they probably had a ceremony for you. One of roses and dirt and songs of your valor. Only to awaken the next day with their hearts light and mind clear. You are just a solider to them, not a friend nor kin. You have already been replaced and forgotten. No one is coming to save you. No one cares that you are gone or that you are a vampire. You are just one of us now, and they would see you burned at the stake for it despite your tireless efforts for their cause."

"You're wrong." Elvi said with a smirk. "You may be able to read my thoughts vampire, but you are not getting in my head. When I return with the scroll's and loyalty they will welcome me back, rather they care if I am gone or not is something neither of us can predict."

"Is that so?" he chuckled then crossed his arms. "I will make a bargain with you Elvi."

With his impressive speed he was now crouched down in front of the cage where he was now at eye level with her. It surprised her and in instinct she slide backwards until her back hit the cages wall and she felt another painful shock hit her system but Harkon didn't seem to notice or care. "If you can tell me, that without a shadow of a doubt nor any hesitation that the Dawnguard would welcome you back with open arms as you are now. I will release you and you will be free to go without hindrance or harm. The Elder Scroll's remain with me but you can have your desired freedom. Only if you can tell me with certainty that you will be accepted as one of my kin and not a mortal."

Elvi tried to answer back immediately but...she didn't know. Isran...Isran ruled Fort Dawnguard with an iron fist and he had spent so long trying to destroy vampires he didn't even see them as people anymore. Just creatures...the others would probably come around and maybe try and aid her in this but she couldn't speak for all of them. Elvi sighed. To much time had already passed between the two of them for her to have said it with the certainty he required. Trying to keep her grip on her pride she turned her eyes away from him. With a satisfied smile Harkon stood upright and made his way back to his throne. "As I thought. Seems you are fitting in less and less with everyone around you."

"...turn it off..." Elvi said. Returning to her previous outrage at his knowing of her past and ability to get into her head. It sounded ridiculous but it was the only thing she could think to say to describe the situation. Harkon halted and turned his head back in her direction

"What are you babbling on about now?" he asked impatiently.

"The blood thing. The bond between us, turn it off. Stop it. I do not want it, I did not ask for it, make it end. Anything that goes on in my mind is not for you to see or know."

"It doesn't work that way dear one. You are a part of me as I am a part of you. My blood forever runs through your veins. I can not 'turn off' as you put it, my tie to you nor can I evade anything you receive from me without my consent. I admit, I can't delve as deeply into your subconscious as I'd like and more often then not I don't intend to see your thoughts or memories. It just occurs."

"What...do you want from me?" Elvi said angrily. If she clenched her teeth any tighter she was sure her teeth would crack and break under the stress. She tried not to sob or let any bitter tears fall from her eyes but it was tempting. If everything he said was true...and the Dawnguard did not take her back or even want her back what was she to do? He had already vowed that his people would come chasing after her if she escaped. Was this her life now? Was there nothing she could do? She was so...tired of every single thing in her life being a struggle. Harkon returned to her in front of the cage and frowned when she refused to meet his eye.

"Look at me." he ordered in a soft voice. The same way he had the night of her birth into darkness. When he told her to drink his blood. Something about the way his voice rang in her ears during those times all she could do was obey. When her eyes met his similar ones he explained

"I want to see you rise. You are wasted with those mortals Elvi. The reason the Dawnguard has not already come here to claim back the scrolls is because they are cowards. The only gem amongst the ash and coal that is those vampire hunters was you. I have met and seen every variety of warriors, mages and vagabonds this world has forged and your soul, your very being is the only one that has called out to me. This Kodlak your mind keeps running to is probably the one who taught you, your jaded and one sided view on being a warrior. That is all well and good but if you continue down that path you will reach your limits far to early. You fight and struggle with who you really are to the point that you are causing yourself misery. I see the desire and dark indulgences in your heart as plainly as I saw them when we first met. Instead of fighting it all the time, accept it. It's who you are. You can resent and hate me as much as you want to but the gift I have given you allows you to see your true potential. Without it, before you realize you awake old and broken. Nothing but memories of the past and old victories to keep you company in the bitter cold grasp of time."

Elvi could only blink and stare at him. She felt conflicted. It was tiring...fighting off her new cravings and desires. A large gnawing side of her conscience wanted to give in. She had done enough good to make up for it right? No...it wasn't right. If nothing else, what kept her on her path was the undeniable hatred of being bossed around and used as a puppet. She led...she didn't follow.

"I won't deny that I feel everything you say I do. There is nothing I want more then to feel the rush of killing someone weaker then me, and taste their blood on my tongue. Yet someone very wise once asked me 'What is better, to be born good or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?' I did not fully understand his words then but I do now. I may have the desires and maybe my soul is as black as yours but it does not define me. I remember who I am Harkon. Your blood alone can not erase that." Elvi answered. Her words a whisper like she was trying to match the venom in his. How long the two remained in eye contact was unknown to her but the longer she did the more she could feel herself being pulled forward to him. The anger he instilled in her comfortably vanishing in a haze. Almost like he was doing it to her on purpose. She was so lost in his eyes, when his hand reached through the bars and gently stroked the side of her face she jumped a little in surprised. Confused as to why he could reach into the cage without harm yet she barely touched them and she was filled in pain. He sighed and pulled his hand away.

"You can make this easier on yourself Elvi. I will break you. One way or another. If you just accept me, you can feel satisfaction instead of guilt. I am more then happy to do this the hard way, but save yourself some pain and humiliation and just submit. The end result will still be the same."

"I will not willingly become your slave Harkon."

"Is it slavery if you get what you want? I'd ask yourself that in the rest of your confinement. Yes, you would be _my _instrument of destruction but it is more then you claim for yourself at the moment."

"What could I get from this?" Elvi questioned. She watched him closely as he narrowed his eyes at her. Almost as though he was carefully considering his answer for her. Something new flashed across those ageless eyes and she felt a fear and excitement grip her heart. He flashed his pearly white sharpened teeth and said "Immortality and unhindered power not enough for you, sunshine? Very well, there is an additional accolade that no one in your wake will experience."

His unfathomable speed was realized when he once again reached through the bars and he yanked her to him. The shock from the cage surged throughout her body but it was nothing compared to the possessive and bruising kiss Harkon was bestowing upon her lips. The spell causing both of them to be filled with pain and electricity though Harkon didn't act like he felt it. When she gasped to let out a pained moan his tongue invaded her mouth and explored her for the second time. When he released her he slung her to the back of the cage where her back met its wall again. She felt a hot stream of blood fall from her lip where one of his fangs had pierced her lip. Now lightheaded from both pain and surprise she looked up at him, who wore a very smug and accomplished expression. "Me." he said simply.

Harkon stood and gave her one quick look up and down before turning his back to her and returning to his throne. The death hound at his side now sleeping peacefully in it's spot. Letting out the occasional snarl or huff. Harkon smirked and added "Black suits you." He returned his sight back to the roaring fire with a decent mood returning to him. He took great joy and pleasure anytime she submitted. Gaining her respect and trust was a difficult way to exert his will over her, but fear and pain didn't seem very effective either. Looks like the little Dovahkiin needed a healthy combination of both. A curse of her whimsical gender, their indecisive behavior. Still it was only a matter of time now. Even she knew it.

Elvi wiped her lips with her gauntlet roughly and exhaled. Feeling the need to turn her back to him, almost to hide her shame. What in Oblivion was with that man? How could he cause both the most pain and disgrace she had ever felt yet the most...excited and pleasure all at once. She closed her eyes and accepted that she would have to remain in the damned cage for even longer now because of that little slip up. Damn old man.


	5. Alone I Break

_An: Thanks again to everyone reading and following this story. Despite my best efforts I know there is a few misspellings and flaws in the wording from time to time so I apologize. Hopefully you guys will still be able to make out what I was trying to get across. Also __**Warning: **__This chapter could be considered kind of dark, depending on how you look at it and it contains adult content. Keep in mind the main characters are vampires, so therefore they can get a little out of the normal. With all that said I really hope you enjoy. Be sure to let me know what you think. Thanks!_

How long had it been now? Days? Weeks? This immortality thing sounded good to any mortal until they realized how quickly time escaped them. Everyday just bled together and she was still locked in this damned cage! The only peace she found was the very few times Harkon stepped put of the room to do, who cares what. He even closed and locked the door every time he vacated. He would ignore her most of the time. Keeping true to his claim, he never slept. Sometimes he would halfheartedly try and start a conversation with her, only for her to not respond or simply state a different plane of Oblivion he could go to. He always chuckled and went back to his business. Bastard. To make matters worse, that damn growling in her stomach was starting again. Nothing near as bad as before but irritating none the less. Every time she attempted sleep, she'd nod off for a few minutes, only to end up leaning to one side and accidentally connect to the bars. The painful shock was starting to get old, really old.

It was easy enough to get out of the cage. All she had to do was 'apologize' for her actions and he promised he would set her free. Maybe she was to stubborn for her own good, but she had no intention of apologizing. The bastard Orthjolf had it coming. At least now, whenever she got out, she could walk back into the main hall with her head held high. The attempts to hurt or kill her would probably be at an end too. She didn't need Harkon's protection for that. Still every hour that went by she was ready and eager to get out. Willing to run a few good laps around the castle just to stretch her legs. Her muscles cramped and ached from being forced in the same position for so long. She just couldn't bring herself to do say a word to him, let alone stomach an apology. He was quickly becoming the very reason for all her misery in her life and he seemed to delight in it.

After who knows how long a knock came to the door and she sighed. Great. The vampire she knew as Garan entered and she hid her face in embarrassment. How she must look to him in that moment. Damn Harkon.

"Ah, Garan. I have been expecting you. Tell me, have you or any of the other members found anything of note in the courtyard." Harkon said. His voice full of the false kindness that seemed to flow freely off of his tongue. Elvi kept her back to him but her eyes widened. Shit. She remembered that she had told him of her and Serana's intention in the courtyard and he must have took it more to heart then she had hoped. Guess it was to much to hope for that she and Serana had plenty of time to search the courtyard themselves. She tried her best to seem uninterested but listened as intently as she could.

"Yes and no my lord." Garan said. Knowing how anxious Harkon was about the prophecy he needed to tread lightly or else feel his wrath in frustration. "Upon deeper investigation, I noticed that the moondial had pieces...missing. Phases of the moon ripped out from the rest."

"Odd, Valerica favored that despicable commodity over anything else in that courtyard. Have the missing pieces been accounted for?" Harkon questioned. Not enjoying diving back into the past but if it meant finding the scroll and his traitor wife so be it. Yet again Garan was regretful that all he had to offer him was bad news.

"No my lord. We keep searching the courtyard and the under croft but they have not turned up."

"Seems a fair bit of effort was put into hiding the pieces then...I wonder if that means there really is more to be found in the courtyard then once predicted." Harkon said aloud mostly to himself. As thrilling as that would be, it would be a bitter taste in his mouth that would linger until the end of time. To think he would be that close to the damned scroll only to ignore it for centuries.

"That was exactly my thought on the matter, my lord. I have a feeling that if we find the missing pieces we may very well find the scroll."

Elvi thought about it. Missing pieces...what was a moon dial anyway? Sundial? Did they mean sundial? Wait...The memory of Serana coming back to her room with the knapsack returned to her and she gasped. Despite how she tried to keep composed she turned her head slightly to be sure she was hearing them correctly. That was it! Serana had went ahead of Harkon's goons and found the missing pieces to hide for herself. Only to try and figure out their meaning when prying eyes were no longer around. About the time she turned her head, Harkon looked over to her and caught her eyes. She quickly looked away and pretended to be fiddling with one of the straps on her boot. Divines I hate you old man.

"You are dismissed Garan. Continue the search and update me on any progress. There should be a number of thrall's guarding the courtyard at all times, no exceptions. Make my word known to the rest of the court and keep those unfit to know the entire situation wanting."

Just like all the other obedient mutts in the court he got up from his seat and bowed. Now only she and Harkon remained again. He waved his hand and at that the door to his chambers was closed and locked. He usually kept it open so that whatever member of his court could come in when they wanted to tell him whatever nonsense they needed to feel important. She gulped. She knew she gave away that she was listening to their conversation but that didn't mean she knew anything. Though he probably suspected it. She just had to act casual and collected and maybe they would just dismiss the whole courtyard theory. She tried to think of anything else, except the courtyard or Serana. Daises, Sabre Cats, dragons, Torvar passed out on the staircase, anything. She had to make sure the bastard didn't get any more information from her by reading her mind. There was a long and unforgiving silence between the two. Making it difficult for Elvi to pretend to be interested in her boots.

"It appears your suggestion about the courtyard bore fruit Dovahkiin." he said at long last. If he had remained silent for to much longer Elvi would be tempted to shout out obscenities just to break the tension. She yawned and turned back to face him.

"What suggestion is that?" she asked boredly. Trying to keep her usual attitude the same so he wouldn't question her further. He chuckled and swirled the goblet in his hand. This game again? Good, she was beginning to get dull.

"You know very well what. Tell me, you didn't happen upon any of the missing pieces in your time in the courtyard did you?"

"Missing pieces? Of what?" she continued. Though she truly had no idea that there was a moondial in the courtyard. Last time she was out there she was to busy trying to stay alive to really enjoy the scenery.

"Your guile has much to be desired dearest. Playing the ignorant victim only gets you so far. What are you hiding from me?" Harkon asked. Now it was like she could _feel _him invading her mind and she forced it to focus on the memory of her first time in Jorvaskrr. Every detail came across her mind. How many birds flew overhead, the sound of Eorlund sharpening a sword on the grindstone above at the Skyforge and the intense look in Vilkas's eyes. Only his eyes. He would not let the monster see someone close to hers face. Not knowing how she was going to keep it up she thought of something to get him distracted,

"Perhaps beloved wife took them with her on her way out of the castle. A little reminder not to ever come back to this cursed place." Elvi said. Harkon's expression changed but only for a second. In that brief time Elvi wasn't sure what emotion came across his face but his tone changed completely.

"Careful where you tread little one." he warned in his calm and more threatening voice. "Know that if there is any connection between the scroll and the courtyard and you neglected to share that information with me, my grace will no longer serve you and you will find that your current punishment will be bliss in comparison."

Elvi looked away from him and hoped she had deflected him enough to get him not to pry into her mind. She had to hand it to Serana, the woman had more courage then she did if she was willing to walk around the courtyard when it was under surveillance and somehow walk off with the missing pieces to the moon dial without being noticed. She allowed a smile to come across her face. Without Serana she would probably be dead or a monster by now.

Harkon remained in his throne and drummed his fingers on the arm rest in contemplation. He did not know what this meant and the idea of the scroll being so close to him all this time was driving him mad. His progeny had a point though...what if there was something more to the ridiculous moon dial then he had perceived. What if there was a hidden chamber inside where the scroll remained and Valerica had stolen and run off with the only key to open it. He remembered her nagging insistence that the thing remained in their courtyard upon the castles purchase. His hand tightened around the arm rest as he dove deeper into the past. He never spent anytime in the courtyard unlike his daughter and wife. Over the decades more and more flowers and alchemy ingredients were added. The way he would find her out there on her hands and knees covered in dirt...it sickened him. She was no mortal gardener, she was the queen of a vampire coven that was rated amongst the most powerful in Tamriel, and to act as one shamed him. Still he left her be in that damned place because it pleased her and kept her busy. The more she was out there the less she would be prying into his affairs. Ready to command him whenever she saw it necessary. The love, honor, and obey aspect to their union never set well with her. Nor did her constant defiance sit well with him. Even when he was king over most of Skyrim she would still argue and belittle him.

A bitter smile shined on his face and he almost laughed at himself. Looking back it was obvious the treacherous bitch would pull something like the stunt she had. He was blinded by fond feelings of the past. The day she broke from him he couldn't say with full honesty that he loved her. Though there was a time that she and Serana were treasured above all else. The longer Serana and Valerica were together the more she acted like her mother. Something he should have nipped in the bud at the time as well but he didn't see it his place to separate a mother from their daughter. He closed his eyes and remembered the way Serana used to look at him once upon a time. Her eyes would beam with respect and admiration anytime she saw him. The vast time of immortality replacing them with the look of begrudged resentment. If Valerica hated him so be it, but her treachery and poisoning his daughter against him was unforgivable. When he did sleep he dreamed only of in acting his vengeance on her. He let old feelings and fondness cloud his judgment and look the other way when he should have killed her long ago. They could have had it all. A world surrounded in darkness with every mortal bowing to their feet. He was prepared to give all of this to her and more and still...

No matter. The title of wife didn't make her deserving of it. If nothing else her betrayal provided him to look upon her clearly now. She had nothing he desired. Or ever did. She had skill with magicka, alchemy and enchantment but that was all. He could probably count on one of his hands how many times he had seen her with a weapon in hand. Considering their years on this plane that showed she was useless to him in combat and what use did a vampire really have for potions anyway? She couldn't even support him without a doubt as a wife _should _their husband, so what use did she serve him anyway? The only thing he missed once in a blue moon, that she provided for him was the companionship and other marital duties. Even in that aspect her touch and comfort turned cold and lifeless after only a century or two after their transformation into the night.

Wonderful. Now he was in a foul mood and no further in finding the last scroll. To add to his woes, because of his progeny's lack of sleep and nourishment it was making him long for both. Her will was strong but his was stronger. The way she shifted constantly proved she was going to break soon. With the promise of obedience soon. He closed his eyes once more and revisited tender moments with the little Dovahkiin. He had never expected her to willing embrace him in that way. It just proved that her desire and lust for power rivaled his own. Only now with his gift bestowed on her an added lust for blood consumed her. How she hadn't already driven herself mad having that much unfulfilled craving in her was beyond him. When their lips met, her lust for blood crashed down on him and combined with his own it was hard for him to restrain himself. Her skin was like silk and her unexplainable warmth was welcome. Were she have lingered but a moment longer on top of him that night he would have devoured her in every way imaginable. That exchange had been one of the most intimate and soothing moments in his immortal life. Despite her fleeing he knew now she desired him. It was refreshing. When he laid eyes on her the next night, sitting at the bouquet table in her new, he presumed homemade ebony ensemble he was tempted to take her right then and there in front of all the daedric princes in Oblivion and his court members. A more primitive way to lay claim on her but he saw it fitting. Ah, if only she had just listened to him and that image could be brought to light by now. Still he was not disappointed, Valerica's defiance and Elvi's contradicted completely. Elvi was not just defying him but her true nature. It was forgivable. The constrictions of mortality can make one see those things as "evil" or "wrong". Lies and propaganda placed by the herd so that they can keep their people under control.

The remarkable thing about the whole ordeal was Elvi _had_ tasted the satisfaction of a good kill and blood on her tongue and still she fought it. No matter, perhaps if he guided her along that path she could get to where he needed her sooner. Her own self loathing was quite frankly annoying. From what he had seen of her she was as she was meant to be as a predator. A warrior in most aspects yes, but a killer none the less. The true smile on her face and thrill in her eyes as she battled Orthjolf was proof enough of that. She did so excellently. A fast learner. She wasn't even aware that she had taken on the form of bats to appear behing Orthjolf so quickly. Now his court had a new reason to fear him, and her confinement served as proof he still had control over her.

He sighed in relief as fonder memories and thoughts took over versus the tasteless and regretful ones that had previously visited him. Unfortunately the thirst in him remained so he decided to join the feast this night. Perhaps take a cattle later as well. It was anti productive if she benefited from his feeding but with his night already tainted with visions of the past he was in no mood to cause himself any extra stress. He got up from his throne and headed out of the door. Giving Elvi one last look up and down before he departed. New and intriguing ideas flashing through his head as he left.

Elvi relaxed when she heard Harkon lock the door and his footsteps fade in the distance. Good. She didn't think she revealed anything to him. She let out an elongated sigh in frustration. She had to stay true to her real purpose and that was defeating Harkon, yet every time she turned around she was hindering herself in doing this. She considered doing exactly what he wanted and giving him his damn apology so she could get his blessing to leave this damn castle. Then she could at least see the Dawnguard and maybe if some Divine out there helped her even return with the two elder scrolls. If nothing else with the third one gone the prophecy couldn't be completed. That was enough. Maybe in the time in between the search she could gain the strength she needed to defeat Harkon. Then the location of the last scroll was irrelevant anyway.

Yet how could she just obey that man like a dog? She was certain after she brought herself to say sorry she would vomit all over herself. Ick. She wondered if any of her shield brothers or sisters thought of her the same way Harkon's court thought of him. She was the Harbringer so therefore closest thing to a leader for the companions. She hoped not, she'd hate to think she was just another tyrant though she was unaware of it. With time only to think, that's precisely what she did. Who knows when Harkon would leave the courtyard unattended so that she and Serana could get a better look. Damn. There had to be _something _she could do! All these vampires walking around the castle may have learned patience over their life span but it was a trait Elvi was not known for. She felt helpless. At least were she in the Dawnguard she could delude herself into thinking that she was helping, by killing some vampires somewhere or something. Now all she could do is wait until the bastard left her be.

After another half hour or so went by she heard the sound of the lock on the door being fiddled with. She scoffed. Is it to much to ask for, for him to stay gone? She stood, when she saw that it wasn't Harkon that entered the room but Serana. Crouched down and closing the door in a hurry. Elvi was reminded of her mistake when her back met the top of the cage and she was shocked for about the hundredth time. She cursed loudly and Serana promptly shushed her. She crept over to Elvi in the cage and sighed. So this is where he was keeping her and what he was doing. Her father really has become a depraved mad man.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly. Her head continuously looking behind her towards the door.

"I've seen better days." Elvi sighed. Grateful to see Serana but she wished more then anything that she could just leave with her. Then leave the stupid castle together for that matter. "How long have I been in here?"

"Four days."

"That's it!" Elvi hissed through her teeth. She would have bet her life it had been at least a week. How in Oblivion did immortals stand this? She supposed that the whole not sleeping bit probably helped time stand still.

"Yeah, seems like an eternity when your trapped huh?" Serana said with sympathy. She hated seeing Elvi locked in the cage that was meant to house cattle or disobedient thralls. He probably enjoyed it too. Who knows how much he had badgered Elvi in that time. She reached into her satchel and pulled out a potion of blood that she was finally able to obtain. She slipped it to Elvi through the bars. "Here, drink this." she instructed. Without hesitation Elvi popped the lid off of the potion and guzzled it down as quickly as she could. She almost groaned in disappointment. It didn't taste anything like blood. More like a common health potion. Eh, all well. Maybe she could ween herself off blood this way. If she could keep her appetite under control maybe she could kick the craving. She had done something similar once so hopefully she could again. She hummed a little laugh, realizing this whole blood craving thing sounded awfully similar to a skooma addict.

"How did you get in here?" she whispered and handed her back the empty bottle. Her eyes too going from her to the door. Serana smirked.

"Please, I have known the combination to that door for ages. Where do you think my parents hid any of my presents? Looks like after a thousand years he still hasn't bothered to change the lock." _Probably because he didn't imagine anyone having the balls to break in_ Elvi thought. Serana really showed courage and strength where she lacked. Truth was, what really stilled her in her progress was her fear of Harkon not her stubbornness to heed his commands. The look in his eyes and the whisper of his voice when he warned her of the punishment that awaited her if she escaped and was found...chilled her to the day. Then she remembered what she had over heard and she said as quietly as she could

"Serana they are on to us. Did you check the courtyard the other day? The dunmer Garan came in here and told Harkon that when they investigated the courtyard they saw that the moondial was missing pieces or something like that. Please tell me you have them." Elvi said urgently. Serana considered not answering her but dismissed it. She had to put her trust in Elvi. She would never consciously betray her and even if her father was able to get into her mind knowing how guarded she was, it would be a long time before even he got anything concerning the prophecy out of her.

"Yes. I have them."

"Do you know their meaning?"

"No. I barely had time to look around before the thralls returned to the courtyard. The only thing I could do was throw them in my satchel and sneak back inside. It could be nothing for all I know, but knowing my mother, it very well could be the clue we've been looking for."

"Listen to me Serana, if there is any chance that those pieces can lead us to the elder scroll, you have to keep them hidden. Take them far away if you have to, don't even tell me where you hid them, just make sure they do not fall into your fathers hands." She said as seriously as she could considering she was whispering. Serana reached through the bars once again and she felt Serana's hand grip the top of hers. When she looked into her eyes she was calmed by the assurance and determination in them.

"Don't worry Elvi. Whether the moondial is vital or insignificant, no one will find those pieces. We will find out together, and hopefully put a stop to this nonsense and my father."

"You may have to do so alone, if your father has his way I may very well rot in here." Serana raised her eyebrow.

"What is required for your release?"

Elvi didn't know if she could still blush or not considering her body was dead but she felt her cheeks get hot none the less. Of course it sounded worse when she said the words aloud.

"An apology..." as expected Serana rolled her eyes.

"That is all? Look Elvi, I don't know what it is going on between you two but going out of your way just to prove him wrong isn't going to help anything. Trust me, I know above anyone how he can be, and I know you have your pride, but right now, it's best to just listen to him. It would help if you avoided blatantly attacking his court members in addition."

"The prick deserved it." Elvi murmured.

"Perhaps, but I doubt your winning his trust that way. If it makes the grueling submission progress any easier on you, just keep in mind that his little pet project is what's going to be his demise."

"Well I do like the sound of that." Elvi smirked. Relishing in the idea of ripping out Harkon's throat as the monster he made her into.

"Good, now get out of this damn cage already. I took a few books from Garan's library that covers some blood bonds and other things that may prove useful. I would have sprung you free myself but father keeps the key to this monstrosity on him at all times." Serana said. Giving the cage another dirty look.

"It's okay, I can figure-"

It was like the entire room got heavy all of a sudden and her eyes shot up to Harkon who was standing in the doorway with his hand on the knob. An infuriated expression coming across his face. She tried to whisper a warning to Serana but he beat her to it

"Serana..." she had never heard him speak that way before. It wasn't the same warning or demanding tone he often spoke to her with, but it held the same poison. The only explanation Elvi was able to come up with was it was his 'dad voice.' The way a parent scolded their child when they caught them misbehaving. "...away from her."

Serana closed her eyes and refrained a sigh. She gave Elvi's hand one last squeeze before standing to her feet and walking towards the door. Harkon gave her only enough room to squeeze by. They gave each other the same malicious glare as she passed. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since the night he forcibly sired Elvi. She was content to keep it that way but after seeing the look in his eyes and the glance back to her friend miserably trapped she couldn't remain silent any longer. With a quick flourish she grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door shut. Forcing Harkon on the outside of the room. He growled at the boldness of her actions but only stared down at her.

"Enough of this father. Leave Elvi alone, it's bad enough you did this against her will. Don't further her agony by belittling her." Her voice was firm and her face angry and spiteful.

"What I do with any of my subjects is none of your concern. Remember your place Serana. I am the lord of this castle and I will do as I please. Allow me to remind you that the Dovahkiin had a choice in becoming a part of our family. She was the enemy Serana. I didn't have to give her as much leniency as I have. Because of her choice and her side in this, the only options were death or accepting my gift and serving me. She chose the latter."

"What happens to my _friend _is my concern. I don't know what you plan on achieving with her but she-"

"Silence." Harkon said irritably. Holding his hand up to Serana to dismiss her. "I do not need the counsel of my child." He was about to ignore her and walk back into the his chambers but Serana was far from done.

"So you do still see me as your child then? Not just a means to an end or a hindrance to your plans? Or do you only see me as a daughter when it suits you?" Serana said with her carefree attitude but it only added to the coldness of her words. If Harkon's hand, had made it to the door knob he would have crushed it under the weight of his grip. So, it was time to hash out what the other actually thought of each other? So be it.

"Would traitor or renegade sit better with you?" he asked. Her audacity was proven more and more everyday. If she needed to be reminded her place he would be happy to teach her. "The fact that you are my daughter is why I was content to merely teach you a lesson over punishing you like I should have. Imagine my surprise when my only child was returned to me after I had finally given up hope, just for her to turn around and chase after a woman that leagued with people out to destroy our kind, and discovering my elder scroll was stolen from me once more? You betrayed me Serana. I have accepted it and I have even forgiven you but I will not look the other way a second time."

"Or else what?" Serana asked moving even closer to her father. Surprised by her own actions but her resentment for him had been bubbling up for far to long now. "Are you going to kill me? Is that your answer to everything? Am I just someone else you can bully? I turned against you because you are only thinking of your own conquests not the real outcome if this prophecy is fulfilled. Do you think the world is just going to roll over and let you claim it if the sun is extinct? It may be many moons from now, but one day man is going to rise against you and our kind and we will be over run and destroyed. Forgive me if I do not want to sit back and watch as you are taken from this world because of your own avarice."

"Ah, how your mothers words sound so sugared on your tongue." Harkon said crossing his arms and chuckling. Convinced more then ever that Valerica was to blame for every hiccup in his plan and Serana's betrayal. In that moment he did not know which he wanted more, seeing the prophecy complete or finally getting his vengeance on her. "Spare me them. The herd will remain as it is. Prey. Gone are days of man empires. Their numbers, as vast as they may be to our own is nothing in comparison to real scions of the night. Fear alone will still their hands. I am asking you to put some trust and faith in your father Serana. I don't see why that is asking to much of you."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Serana said after a long sigh. "But I will not apologize for doing what _I _think is best for my family and my kind. All I want is my family back. I want my _dad_ back." Serana said a little shakier then she had intended to. Only to cause Harkon to roll his eyes at his daughter's outburst.

"I have been here the entire time. As I have been since the day of your birth. Lay blame on your mother for the division in our family Serana. I would have proven to you both that I know best by now were it not for her."

"Yes because the blame never falls on you does it?" Serana asked. Letting out a short laugh. Why did she even bother? He was too far gone. She had to accept that. She didn't have a family anymore...

"I grow tired of this discussion. When you are willing to listen to reason we might be able to speak to one another without the stain of your mothers influence corrupting you. Until that time, stay out of my way and we will remain in harmony." Harkon said. Serana thought of more that needed to be said but talking to a brick wall would reap more rewards then speaking to the shadow that was her father. Except...

"One last thing father, Elvi will never be yours. Take that however you'd like." At that she turned on her heel and walked to get as far away as from him as possible. Harkon narrowed his eyes but let her go. He opened the door to his chambers and had to stop himself from slamming it shut. If for no other reason then to show Serana that her words had no effect. He rubbed his temple and ran his hand through his hair. Let her be that way. It didn't matter. He glanced over at Elvi who turned her head away as she met his eye. He had almost forgotten she was still locked in there. He smiled maliciously. Not his eh?

He strode over to his throne and plopped down. He needed a good stress relief...

"So, how did your conversation with my daughter fair? Insightful I trust?" he asked her calmly. Not really attempting to figure out what was said between the two. He had a new agenda for the two of them that would be very prosperous.

"You could say that." Elvi smirked. She considered asking for forgiveness but the second she looked at his face the concept vanished. She could wait it out for a few more days. Serana had most of it taken care of, now they had to wait for the right time to check out the courtyard and it didn't matter if she waited with Serana or stuck in the stupid cage as far as she was concerned. Harkon hummed a laugh. Mostly at the familiarity he had already allowed himself to feel for the dragonborn. Despite the venom her words carried once he heard her song like voice he felt the tension in either side of his head fade.

"Good, good. It would be unfortunate to keep you two apart for to much longer, wouldn't you agree? I'd hate for my daughter to lose her confidant because of her own pride."

All Elvi offered him in response was a grunt and she turned her back to him again. Just as well. Save your strength little dovah. You will need it. After another couple of hours passed Elvi laid her head on her knees which was balled up to her chest to try and sleep. Assuming both time and Harkons presence would be easier to swallow were she unconscious. After only a few short minutes Elvi was welcomed with sleeps sweet kiss and she drifted into a slumber. Praying that only dreams of bloody revenge would visit her.

_(xxx)_

When Elvi opened her eyes she sighed in relief. Somehow she had managed to get a decent amount of hours of sleep without falling forward or backward onto the bars. She yawned silently and looked around. For the first time since her confinement the flames that constantly roared in the fireplace had died down, and the candles that were lit throughout the room were snuffed out. Making the room hard to see were it not for her new vampire eyes. She remained motionless but she scanned the room in search of Harkon. Maybe the lion finally slept too. When she spotted him...she was...surprised?

His back was to her and he was rummaging through one of his wardrobes, shirt and shoeless. It was unexpected but what was even more so was...how fit he was. Now that his royal armor was removed she could see that every muscle in his arms was chiseled perfectly. The little fire light bounced off of his moon kissed skin and it made him almost glow in the darkness around him. He turned slightly as he continued his search, which gave her just a glimpse of his front. She tried her damnedest but a soft gasp escaped her anyway. His chest and stomach was in perfect shape as well. Farkas was the most broad and muscled man she had ever met but Harkon managed to be a close second without being too wide. How...how could a man his age before his spiral into immortality stay in that shape? Could he truly have been a warrior up until his last moments in the sun? Not only that but his body much like his face scarcely showed a wrinkle or sign of his true age. She wanted to cuss when she looked up and saw Harkon looking back at her with a small smile on his face. She looked away and wondered if it was to late to pretend to be asleep.

"Sorry to wake you sunshine." It was. Shit. He had a plain black silk shirt in his hand and he threw it over him but left it unbuttoned. If only she would keep that damned hood off of her and reveal her face to him, so he could see the pretty pink color it was no doubt turning. "Don't let me keep you."

As he walked to the door and departed she sighed. Embarrassed that she had been caught staring at him like some kind of drooling teenager. Truth was, she was surprised that he had the features he did. His armor though light, like most armor hid his real form. Not that she cared...it was just pleasant.

Not long after he departed he returned. He was guiding two out of it humans inside and once they were secure he locked the door and slowly approached his prey. Knowing what was to come Elvi averted her eyes and felt both appalled that she was forced to sit there and watch it helplessly and yet intrigued at the same time. That nagging desire in her kept her eyes moving back to him and the cattle despite her best efforts. She saw that the two were both Nords and one a female, the other a male. Unlike the previous cattle they were dressed in normal attire, so she assumed they must have been brought to the castle recently because of this. She heard a voice in her head scream out its protests but when she opened her mouth to voice them she fell silent. Instead she inched herself a little closer to the cages door. Hating the anticipation that was growing in her chest.

Harkon didn't seem to notice her at all. He was busy walking a slow half circle around the two victims. His eyes examining them both up and down intently. He stopped after what felt like hours though only a few seconds had passed in front of the female. He lifted her chin with his index and middle fingers and made eye contact with the dazed mortal for a few seconds before tilting her head to one side to give him room. Elvi's eyes widened. Anytime she imagined Harkon feeding or killing in general she thought of him ripping and tearing through his victims like some kind of rabid dog but yet again he surprised her. He talked so little of mortals she never thought he would consider giving them any courtesy in their death. Maybe he was doing it just to give her a show, to lure her in. When she recalled him drinking her blood it was in a similar fashion. She let out a soft sigh when he dug his fangs into the Nord woman's neck. She didn't scream but she let out a pained yelp all the same. When she started to stagger backwards he held her in place. Elvi felt her heart race. Her thoughts of saving the two victims or shouting her protests were long forgotten and new ones of encouragement rang loudly in her head. _Finish it...finish it. _She thought.

He was so slow and composed when faced with the thrill of the blood, it was starting to drive her crazy. That was the best part after all...the kill and he was delaying it! Divines how that man knew how to keep her on the edge of insanity for just when she was about to get the release she was after in seeing the brown eyes of the mortal fade to white he pulled away. The woman dropped to her knees and twitched but she was still, very much alive. She gritted her teeth and stopped the growl of frustration that came from the back of her throat. Only a brief moment of clarity came and she tried to get the grip back over herself but like anything good in her it vanished the moment her and her sire's eyes met. She wanted to look away, she wanted to say something snide or even tell him to stop but all she could do was stare back at him. Almost as though the two were sharing a thousand conversations at once the way they dove deeper and deeper into each others gaze.

Without a single word spoken Harkon sauntered over to her. His bare feet echoing softly on the floor and when he made it over to her he reached through the bars and pulled her into another rough kiss. When her lips parted he pushed the blood from the woman that he was savoring into her mouth. Like a junkie given their fix Elvi moaned in appreciation and was hooked. How that small sampling of blood made her feel more alive then ever and tasted about a hundred times better then the damn potion she was given. For the first time it was either that she didn't notice the shocks running throughout her body or she simply didn't care. If anything it only made the whole experience more...sweet. If mastered the combination of pain and pleasure was ecstasy that she wondered if any afterlife or bliss could match. He broke the kiss and relished in the look of longing on her face. Like she was just as enthralled as the pathetic cattle behind him. He took a seat on the floor next to her. The bars being a mere inch away from him and her.

"Care to join me dear one?" He asked softly. If it wasn't for that voice of his it would so much easier to ignore him. It was commanding yet a sweet sentiment at the same time. "I need not dine alone this night."

Elvi immediately nodded and she glanced from him to the two Nords. If he wasn't going to do it right she would. It was a mercy if anything...right? Least this way they wouldn't suffer. Well that was the lie she told herself to make her need justified. Harkon smirked.

"Oh that's right. There still is the matter of your punishment. I can't rightfully let you go free now can I? Now...if you were willing to give me what I require, I'd be more then happy to release you and we may sate our hunger together. I confess, that implacable appetite of yours had transferred over to me. You're wickedness is...inspired." Harkon smirked. How long had it been since he felt like a real creature of the night in this sense? His thirst and hunger hadn't hindered him in so long that the few times it showed it's head in him he would simply feed and be done with it. With her unsatisfiable hunger coursing through him he felt closer to the beast within and it was invigorating. Now, if she could just be submissive, the real fun might begin.

Elvi was conflicted. She wanted to kill and taste blood like a madwoman but the stubbornness and humility of giving into his will was keeping her still. She accepted that it _had _to be done whether she wanted to or not. The blood was just a cherry on top. So in that way she really wasn't giving into him. Yeah...that's it. With a quick sigh she said

"I apologize for disobeying you." Ick, yup. There was that sickening feeling in her stomach that was threatening to make her puke up the little contents that was in her stomach. All well. If nothing else standing up will be a relief. Maybe with enough mental will power she could just block out that the moment. Harkon smiled. It was pleasant but not quite enough.

"You apologize...?" he asked and his words lingered thick in the air. "You are forgetting two very prudent factors in your apology Elvi. I can wait but I'd act now while the prey remains fresh." He looked behind him where the woman wobbly got back to her feet but continued to shake and pant. Elvi clenched her jaw. Damn...damn she forgot the whole lord and swearing to him. Ahh! This man wasn't going to break anytime soon and she wanted freedom now more then ever. Swallowing the remainder of her pride Elvi tore her eyes away from him.

"I apologize for disobeying you Lord Harkon. I live only to serve you." Hearing it back in her head was like nails on a chalkboard. Just let me the fuck out of here! He gently gripped her chin and forced her to look back at him. Almost. With his red eyes locked on hers he whispered

"Once more."

Come on man, really? She sighed and with his hand firm on her chin it's not like she could look away again. She repeated her last phrase and he smiled then stood. Mmm, sweet as honey. He reached into his pocket and removed the key, when the door opened she sighed in relief at being able to stand upright. She felt like running around like a kid released from their studies at the end of the day. With a stretch her aching muscles sung their praise and she almost forgot about the mortals before her, until she heard their heart beats and suddenly that was all she could fixate on.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Harkon said, breaking her concentration but only for a moment. She was surprised to feel his arms wrap around her torso and his chin resting on her shoulder. He pulled her back to him and her cold armor connected with the skin that exposed on his chest and he let out a soft sigh. Sending chills up and down Elvi's body hearing it directly in her ear. When she looked up at him his eyes were on the prey with a sinister look on his face.

"So what do you think, sunshine? I take her, you take him? Or vice versa, it matters not. What's your pleasure?" he asked her and she felt the excitement in her grow. If nothing else from the pure depravity of it. She didn't answer. If she was honest...she wanted them both. If not more. Maybe not in the blood sense but just to deliver the final moments to them was tempting. He had to be able to read her mind, though she wasn't exactly guarding it, for he stated

"There is an abundance of men and mer in my dungeons presently. I would usually scold such actions but considering the circumstances I will allow it. Would you prefer I observe for now and we skim the extra later?"

She couldn't wait any longer. She felt her heart beat out of control and the calling and craving took over without a hint of resistance. She walked forward and Harkon let her go. The victorious smile never leaving his face. He never took enjoyment in watching other vampires take their prey. To him it was the same as mortals watching one another chew curd. Though Elvi was becoming an exception on most of his lists. The animal like way the little savior took her victims was exhilarating. To watch her fall from grace was a delight he selfishly guarded. Elvi looked into the male Nord's blue glazed over eyes and without further delay she sunk her fangs into his neck. Her hand clenched roughly in his short brown hair. She moaned loudly as her mouth was filled with that soothing and sweet missing piece of her life. She didn't hear Harkon approach nor did she care. Nothing mattered. Nothing else existed except the blood in her mouth that slid warmly down her throat.

"Easy dear." he spoke softly into her ear. Though she didn't seem to hear him. Rolling his eyes he lightly pulled her from the man and like it was instinct she halted the second she felt Harkon grip her shoulder. His very being seemed to course through her. Like a servant awaiting instruction she looked up at Harkon. His glowing eyes were brighter then both the moon or the sun and they pierced through her soul, her heart, her honor, her everything.

"You really don't have any patience in you, do you little one?" he tsked. "Learn to savor the blood Elvi. Appreciate your prey. You will find it much more satisfactory this way."

She nodded and closed her eyes. Taking another bite out of the man's neck. This time she did as she was told and instead of the needy full gulps she was used to, she slowly savored and swallowed the hot liquid. Feeling the life from her victim flow through her. It gave her a warm sensation throughout her body and she counted the very last heartbeats of the man. As Harkon observed he again lost himself in her. He thought the bond between a vampire and it's progeny was over exaggerated by several of his kind he had met and even by members of his own court. He thought the relationship if anything should remain perfectly professional. He used to mock and scoff those who would go so far as seek companionship or even equality from their progeny's and was shocked that some would take them to their beds or even take the vows of matrimony. Shameful. That was of course his thought process before having one of his own. As he watched the concentrated look on Elvi's perfect face and the way her eyes were shut tight in ecstasy...he could understand. Yes, overall he wanted Elvi as his own personal weapon and a symbol that nothing was ever out of his grasp, but he also wanted to free her from the hell she was content to put herself in. He wanted the looks of detest and resistance fade to ones of adoration and longing. Much like how he looked at her, only when her head was turned away.

She dropped the now dead corpse in her arms and sucked in a breath of satisfaction. Ah, that has to be one of his favored sounds that came from her. Elvi was shaking from both pleasure and adrenaline. She wondered if she could ever, ever tame the hunger in her. What both made her feel alive and made her feel like an animal all at once. She didn't want to fight it anymore. She knew she should, but she was weary and the beast within never caved nor slept. She had battled her inner demons since she first walked the fields of Skyrim as a warrior and at any given second she was willing to let go and let them take over. Maybe then she could rest. Maybe then she could feel...whole.

Her eyes traveled to the woman. Without hesitation she paced towards her and took the opposite side of her neck then where Harkon had made his bite. Watching the proceedings had made Harkon's throat turn dry and he decided against his previous statement about letting her have them both and he walked to her opposite to make his mark on the woman once again. He chuckled when he heard Elvi let out a small growl from the back of her throat. Like a lion warning it's pride to keep their distance from their prey. What a prize she was.

"Now now Elvi. Your greed is admirable but you will share when I see it appropriate." he said to her before biting the other side of the poor woman. Elvi allowed herself to open her eyes to see Harkon feeding on the same woman as she. Maybe it was a trick of the dying fire light but she could have sworn she saw a few of the wrinkles on his face fade. Like an artist sweeping away it's creations flaws with one quick sweep of the paintbrush. She even found a very sick thrill in sharing the life drain from the woman. When the corpse hit the ground they side stepped her and embraced. Their lips colliding once again in the most passionate and greedy kiss Elvi had ever experienced. Harkon lifted her up gently to give them both the leverage they needed. Even the bland and tasteless blood of the common rabble tasted sweet on her lips. Without thought he pushed her against the wall and kept her there without breaking the kiss. Elvi wasn't even longing for his blood this time. She only wanted him. His possessive touches, his arrogant smirk and his obsessive admiration. She wanted to be dominated, she wanted to not struggle for control. She wanted to sink into all the both hated and desired feelings he brought out in her. When he pulled away to look at the beauty that was before him, he hissed and tugged the wretched black hood off of her and tossed it across the room. Letting her bright golden locks fall back down to her shoulders. Now he could take in all of her, she wouldn't hide from him anymore.

"Never wear that damned thing in my presence again." he ordered before claiming her lips once more. Echoing the moan that escaped her. He felt a different and maddening lust take over him and if he wasn't careful he was afraid he would accidentally tear the girl apart without meaning to. Her heat and warmth swept over him and he couldn't get enough. He growled in appreciation when he felt her delicate hands travel to his back, where she scratched softly on the flesh that was there. Not hard enough to draw blood but enough to leave angry red lines in their wake. His hands moved down to both of her sheathed weapons and unfastened the belt that kept them at her side. The loud clank as they both hit the floor echoed throughout the room. Enough to bring Elvi back to her senses. When she stopped kissing him in return he wanted roar in frustration but instead took the moment to catch his breath.

"Why do you pause...?" he asked softly. If Elvi had one wish in that moment it would be that Harkon was no longer able to speak. His voice alone calmed any panic or reluctance in her desires. He pushed her hair away from her neck and instead of feeling his bite like she expected she felt his lips again. Tenderly kissing the soft skin on her neck, traveling upward until he was close to her ear where he whispered "You desire me, I desire you. Let that worrisome mind cease while I take away the burden you have carried all your life."

"I..." she tried to keep her protests strong and determined but another moan left her as he continued to kiss on her neck. Nipping playfully with his teeth grazing her. "...I can't...its not...right."

Damn her. If this man Kodlak was not already for the afterlife he would find him and kill him personally for engraving that perception in her head. Maybe he should calm down, he could easily force whatever he wanted from her but that wasn't going to be anywhere near as satisfactory as her yearning for him. Unlike she, he had patience and most things worth having and enjoying came with it. Then again it didn't mean they couldn't have a little fun.

"Unconventional agreed. I am still betrothed after all." he let a dark chuckle leave his lips and she hated the chill that vibrated up and down her spine because of it. "Though who is to say what is right and not in this world? I have seen men fight and die over their perception of what is right in this world and it is quite frankly pointless. What you need is acceptance. Accept your dark desires and see them fulfilled. It's just nature in it's purest form dearest one. Embrace the darkness in you. It's who you are."

"It's not-"Elvi started only to be silenced again.

"It _is _who you are." Harkon said trying to keep his voice calm but her persistence in this was driving him insane. He was going to end it, here and now. Maybe a different approach. He let her go, so that she slid down the wall and landed on her feet, yet he remained unbearably close to her. If no other reason he did not want to return to the cold bitterness of the room just yet. He could sit by his fireplace for days and still not feel it's warmth. Not like he could anytime he was around Elvi.

"I have never met another creature that loathed themselves as much as you do." his voice held that soft comfort that Elvi always found herself sinking into. His hand pushed her braid away from her face and he used the back of his hand to caress his face. "It baffles me. You chose to torment yourself, for crimes of passion and hunger. Something every living creature has fallen prey to at least once. You my little Dovahkiin are above the herd you have fought so hard to protect. What humors me the most is that you know you are. So what does it matter if you take a life, if it means your continuation in this world? You need nourishment like everyone else only your body craves blood over bread or water. So if it's a necessity why not take delight in it? You are strong and only the strong survive. You know that in your heart. Everyone else is just prey. Stop thinking about the herd and think about your wants and needs for once. I can promise you one thing, though you are the reason those waifs drawl breath, they are not thinking of you."

Elvi wanted to argue and even push him away but she wanted that relief. If she just believed everything he said, maybe something would come easier to her for once. She did think herself...better then a lot of Skyrim's citizens. She couldn't help it...all that work and all the trials she put herself through to keep it safe and what did she get out of it? Those thoughts had lingered in the back of her head for a good while now. Hardly anyone even recognized her, and half the time the ones that did wanted to kill her just to prove their strength. Or worse ask her to go on some task for them, without so much as asking her name. Harkon watched as the gears were beginning to turn in the correct direction in his progeny's mind.

"It's not the same. Like before..." Elvi said out loud. More to herself then to him. Harkon furrowed his brow as he tried to find the solution that she was looking for. He couldn't imagine anything positive in being a _dog _over being a vampire lord. The disease was despicable and hardly any of them lived long enough to control the call inside them. Ravenous beasts in the form of man, plundering the herd with such brutality, nothing could be savored that way. He smiled when he figured it out.

"You miss the chase." he stated. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "Don't fret sunshine. There is a whole world out there that will know and fear your power in given time. I give you my word. You think yourself a monster, then let us be monsters together. With me at your side the people of this world will tremble at the mere sight of you."

"As a hideous beast..." Elvi sighed. Wondering if her eyes were glowing as fiercely as Harkon's in that moment. Would she ever get used to that? She doubted it.

"There is nothing hideous about you Elvi. In fact I doubt you could be if you attempted it. If you absorb anything from our time together then listen to my words carefully. You are as you should be. Mighty, beautiful and dangerous. Let yourself go, and accept my guidance and embrace. You will find the taste of happiness for the first time on your tongue."

At that he leaned in and kissed her again. Something tender and tentative this time. Not driven by passion or lust anymore. She whimpered and returned his kiss. Everyone kept telling her to let go, even Serana. So she did. She pulled her ebony gauntlets off of her and let them drop to the floor with her weapons. She moved her hands to his bare chest where she felt his skin. It was cold at first but the more she explored the warmer he felt. He sighed. Her touch was electric, and hot. It warmed his very core and he loved dancing in the flames with her. Gently he bit her bottom lip and little drops of her blood filled his mouth as the kiss intensified. How he could just ravish her in that moment but he would refrain. Not just yet.

He scoffed when she pulled away from him again. If she was attempting to tease him, he didn't care to much for it, well not whenever he was on the brink of losing himself completely and taking her in the most primal way imaginable. His anger at her hesitation faded when he felt the tinge of pain rush across his exposed torso. Her nails dug into his chest and it left three trails of blood from her index to her ring finger. She stopped when she reached his stomach and he let a soft moan escape him. She crouched down and ran her tongue across the blood trails and took all she could into her mouth. Stopping at his stomach to kiss and nip at the muscles that were there. Her lips burned him and he thought his flesh may very well melt off if she continued much longer. She lingered by the line of his pants, and dangerously close to his need. Licking and kissing his ab muscles in appreciation. She trailed back up him to lick the fresh blood that had come from the tiny sounds and she sighed. His blood still was the best thing she had yet to taste and she needed it. He pulled her back up to him, and whispered

"How...are you still so warm?" Not expecting a real answer, but that was the biggest oddity he had ever experienced with a fellow vampire. Seeing the lust shining in her round eyes was pushing him over the edge. He realized he had never experienced her true vampire embrace and he found himself desiring it. He had to know, did the liquid fire that was her blood transfer in her bite? Without warning he lifted her up and held her still with a hand firmly on her ass.

"Bite me." it was an order. One that Elvi wanted to comply with but considering the moment...

"You will not hurt me dearest, but thank you for the sentiment." he chuckled. Wanting to force her down on his neck if he had to. Elvi knew he had to be able to read her thoughts with how quickly he responded. With his assurance she as gently as she could dug her fangs into his neck. Taking his advice she slowly swallowed his blood and how amazing it was. Not the little taste's she got from his kiss or from the love marks she left on his chest, but a constant flow of the all consuming blood that the ancient vampire never shared until her. Harkon closed his eyes and growled a low and shaking growl. It was pleasure in a very sinful form. His blood leaving him. Yes, she scorched his very soul this way. His knee's weakened for a second then he caught himself. She could drain all of him if she wanted. He didn't care. The pleasure from her dark embrace could not be rivaled and combined with her fresh and unique scent he could hold her to him for days and merely absorb the endorphins and fire she gave him. He hoped that their ability to share emotions was in effect and his thrills collided with her own pleasure as they embraced. From her uncontrollable shaking hands on his shoulders it very well may have. With a sinister smirk and Elvi distracted he decided to explore her fully. Hmm, he had never had to remove armor from his lover before..

With the deft hands of a thief Harkon found his way around her ebony protection and slid his hand into her pants without her noticing. Daedra if he thought she was hot before...he swept his thumb across her back and forth as she continued to slowly drink his blood. The muffled moan that followed excited him and his hand made waves of a different type of pleasure spiral through her. Out of curiosity Harkon carefully placed his index finger inside her center and he moaned much louder then he ever intended to. She was so...fucking hot...and oh so tight. He wondered if she had never felt the comfort of a man before. If Harkon's escape had been loud Elvi's would have been ear splitting were it not muffled by her mouth on his neck. Carefully he added his middle finger and began an agonizingly slow pace in and out of her.

Elvi was crazed with pleasure now. So much so she never thought such ecstasy could exist. The combination of Harkon's blood and his fingers inside her was to much. She was either going to explode or melt away into nothing. As he quickened his pace to an accelerated rhythm she felt her climax approaching. Harkon watched her face contort in pleasure and he moved even faster. Needing her release just as desperately as she did. When it came, if at all possible she clenched even tighter around him. Now that...would be very enjoyable when he felt it for himself. Elvi broke from his neck to let out another loud moan of pure pleasure and how Harkon hoped a good amount of his court heard her. Just for them to be envious that they will never know the perfection that was the woman in his arms. When she started to calm down he pulled his hand out of her and Elvi much like Harkon had done to her the first time he drank her blood, gave his neck a quick kiss. Harkon closed his eyes and with a god like effort calmed himself. He could give her only the one for now, just so that his touch and embrace would be remembered by her body but unfortunately it would have to do for now. He had to focus on the real task at hand. They had all eternity after all. He gave her one last kiss before returning her to the floor. Loving the trembling of her body and the lust driven look on her face. He buttoned his shirt and slid his boots on quickly.

"Come. I believe I have a project for you that will be to your liking." He said softly almost as though nothing had just occurred. Elvi was to overwhelmed by the unholy satisfaction and bliss her body was going through to even realize her own name let alone comprehend a single word he said. Harkon smirked and took her by the hand. Leading her out of the room. A new wicked smile on his face. Elvi obediently followed, though a large part of her wanted to pull Harkon back into his chambers so she experience what else the vampire's experienced hands could do to her.


	6. The Brilliance of a Madman

_An: I'd like to thank my beta __asqwerty3345 for looking over this chapter for me and as always thank you to everyone who is following and reviewing this story. Let me know what you think of the little plot twist I added at the end. Enjoy. _

Elvi was not certain where she was being led but she felt her heart quicken in anticipation. Especially when she saw that the vampire lord was leading her to the castle's entrance. Was this even possible? Was her eyes deceiving her? She wasn't sure if she would ever feel the sweet air of the outside world again. Everything in the castle was quiet and still. For the first time there wasn't a single candle lit in the main hall, only the light from the few surrounding rooms illuminated the room. She couldn't even hear the sound of their footsteps since her heart was pounding in her ears. She was filled with a hurricane of emotions, most of which contradicted each other. When they exited through the main door Harkon's hand remained on her wrist though he wasn't harming nor pulling her any certain direction. As they passed the thrall that was on guard duty she noted the look of surprise on his elderly face. Clearly in disbelief that the lord of the castle was leaving his home. Elvi guessed that having countless vampires at his disposal that he didn't need to get out much. The night air was crisp and refreshing, compared to the stuffiness that was the castle. Her eyes instinctively flashed up to the sky to find the moon. It was shining it's beautiful golden glow and somehow it warmed her as the sun used to. It was so close to being full she made a note to glance outside the next couple of nights so she could see it in it's complete glory.

Reality set in and now her mind was trying to decipher where they were headed. To get to the mainland they had to cross the sea of ghosts and she certainly couldn't picture Harkon in the tiny row boat she and Serana always used to get across. None the less he was leading her to the sea and she wanted ask him what exactly was going on but she was overwhelmed with that calming feeling again. Like she could...trust him. Which was ridiculous. Someone as power hungry and depraved as he could never be trusted though she felt she could. Before she had a chance to think it over any further she felt Harkon tug her forward and then he effortlessly picked her up off the ground and held her against his chest in one swift flourish. She looked up at him with a scowl and he only smirked down at her. Elvi had to admit...with her being so close to him and the moon and stars shining brightly behind him he looked...

He lightly covered her eyes with the palm if his right hand and shushed the upcoming curse that Elvi was going to shout for hindering her sight before it came. She felt his hand alter, change and shift to the claw that came from the vampire lord form. His talons grazing the left side of her face, threatening to draw blood. She clenched her eyes shut. Not sure what to expect and she braced for the certain pain that was sure to come. Instead she felt a rush of bitter cold wind piercing her skin with it's freezing bite. Before she could gather her thought she felt herself being placed safely on the ground again. She turned around and looked at her surroundings and sure enough they were already on the other side. When she faced Harkon again with a dumbfounded expression he was already back to his normal state. A small smile on his face at her bewilderment. That was...impossible. That was the only explanation she could fathom. It was a trick or alie. It had to be. Even in vampire lord form he couldn't make it across the sea in that time. Maybe...seven, eight minutes had passed at the most. That was all. Did he float on the water? Could he walk on it? Maybe there was more to being a vampire lord then she once perceived.

He took a few steps towards her then glanced up to the moon. When he faced her again something different was shining in his eyes. It was the blood lust she had felt not long ago and oh how wicked and evil did it look in his ageless iris's. He turned his head from one side to another as though he was trying to pick up on something. When he stopped and fixated on a particular area Elvi followed his train of sight but still had no earthly idea what he was doing or why she was here. "Try to keep up dear." Was the only explanation he provided for her thus far and before she could blink he took off in a swift run and out of nothing but curiosity she chased after him. Soon a comfortable and familiar rush filled her body as she ran under the moonlight. Adrenaline and excitement threatening to make her lose her mind completely. How good it felt to stretch her legs like this especially after they had been cramped in a cage for days. It was strange. Before the night always felt...foreboding. Knowing what creatures and evil lurked in the shadow's of the night. Now it was like the world was her big playground. As she dodged and ran past tree's the brightness of their colored leafs stained her eyes and the sweet flowers on the ground's scent took over her senses. It was like she had never set foot in the night time before and she was feeling like a new born infant once again. How easily she was engrossed with the world around her.

She focused back on the task at hand when she noticed how far ahead Harkon was of her. By now she was running at full speed and he still seemed a good distance away from her. Elvi had ___always_prided herself on her speed. In fact in several instances it's what saved her from certain death, instead of her strength but she was standing still in comparison to him. To prove her suspicion anytime she gained on him he would speed up to where the exact same distance was left between the two. How? How was any being or creature that damn fast? As the two passed petals from the delicate flowers on the ground would spring off of their stems at the velocity just to prove how fast they were going. She couldn't recall if she moved this quickly as a werewolf but the rush felt the same. When he finally halted Elvi had to pause to catch her breath. She was hunched over and her hands were placed on her knees as she tried to get breath back into her lungs. She was trembling from the adrenaline but she wasn't harmed or in pain.

When she looked over at Harkon he was standing on the edge of the cliff they were on. The way his back was perched and the way he glared at the ground reminded her of a lion or Sabre Cat that was about to pounce on it's prey. When he saw her looking at him he gestured for her to walk over to him with a nod of his head. Elvi had the impression she was meant to keep quiet so she tried her best to sneak over to him without being heard. Though ebony or any heavy armor did not help much with stealth considering it still clanked every time she took and step and she was never one for sneaking anyway. When she stood next to him she looked down at the clearing below them.

She exhaled when she recognized the outfits the small group of people were wearing in the camp. They were Vigilants of Stendarr. In a way she was relieved to see any at all since one named Tolan came to Fort Dawnguard for assistance. Claiming that the Volkihar clan had killed most of the members and even destroyed the Hall of the Vigilant. Well she was relieved until she saw the hungry look on Harkon's face.

"Vigilants." he verified. "The last of their little order. Seems even after burning down their nest a few rats managed to escape the raid. The remaining here have vowed their vengeance on our clan for their destruction and have even gone so far as to find our castle. Vingalmo informed me a few days ago a few of them were caught stalking about the outside of the castle. Since they have made camp this close to us, reason suggest they will try again. They are no threat as they are now but the attempt can not go ignored. I want you to teach them the error of their ways." Harkon said in a low whisper. Not nearly as threatening this time because he was whispering for the sole reason of not being heard. Still the viciousness his words provided did not sit well with Elvi. She glanced back down at them.

There was seven in total and three of them were asleep in their tents considering the time of night. No...she couldn't do that. They were fighting on the same side. Sure she never agreed with the Vigil's methods. They were very black and white in their sense of "justice". Those caught with a daedric artifact or even a book on daedra would feel their wrath. Being swayed by darkness one to many times she tried to see the humanity in people or the influence that could have made them turn from the right path. A part of her wanted to refuse and then shout something loudly at him so that their position would be given away and they might escape or at least be prepared. Then the other part of her was already planning her attack. She still had the craving and need to kill coursing through her veins but how could she do something like this? At least the mortals she had already killed she could convince herself that they were evil or deserved it or something. Though all these people wanted was vengeance for their fallen brethren. Their was nothing wrong with that. Hell _sh__e_had attacked the Volkihar for less.

"I do not have my weapons." Elvi stated as an excuse and in remembrance. Shaking off the feeling of his skin and lips on hers not an hour ago. He had undone the sheathes that were keeping them on her waist and they were now laying in his chambers floor, forgotten.

"You _are _a weapon Elvi. Get your preconceived notions of battle out of your head. You don't need your swords to kill. You need only the fangs and claws I have given you. Consider this a gift, progeny. I know you miss the hunt and I have delivered it for you. I'd find your courage Elvi, I despise it so when my gifts are denied." At that the memory of Serana telling her that when she refused his blood it was taken as an insult and his actions the night she was turned confirmed that. She gulped. Now she had the fear of being punished yet again if she disobeyed. She wanted to, but she knew this time he would cause even more pain and humiliation if she did. His speed alone told her it may take a decade just to reach the level he was at now, so it's not like she could just kill him here and now. Especially without her swords. Was she always looking for an excuse? Was it fear at all or just something she told herself to make her killing justified.

The yearning in her body made the decision for her when the gentle night wind brought the scent of spilled blood to her nose and without another second she dove from the top of the cliff down to the camp. A little reckless but she was amazed that she didn't feel the impact of the jump when she landed. Harkon smirked and remained in his spot. Having a perfect view of the action where he was. Ready to interfere if they overwhelmed her, though he wasn't concerned. Once she got started any doubt or reluctance would fade.

Elvi slowly drew closer to the Vigilants and the sick thrill of seeing them stumble around in fear enthused her. Ah, that scent visited her again like a long lost friend. The smell of fear. Whatever the adrenaline or craving didn't provide for her, that scent did.

"Vampire!" one shouted. A bitter smile came across her ruby lips. Once she would have ran to that call to destroy the beast and now she was the sole reason for it. She rolled out of the way of the flame destruction spell one sent her way and on instinct she sent the life drain spell she now possessed back at them. When it made contact she was filled with the same thrill and life she got when she fed and she chuckled a short laugh at the oddity of it. Her spell kept the others at bay, giving her time to rush off to the nearest one and snap his neck before he could so much as raise his mace against her. Well two down...

One by one each of them fell to her. With ease and not an ounce of pain felt. Only the joy of the kill and the thrill it gave her. When the last one started to run away she chased after him. That was what she was looking forward to the most. The literal chase. She even let him get a good distance away from her before she took off after him. Pulling him back to her then digging her fangs roughly into his neck. The blood all the more sweeter with the scent of his fear and the shrill pitch of his screams. Like being relieved from an awful headache her craving subsided and her adrenaline slowly faded. She looked at the Vigilant's corpse at her feet and tried to feel pity but she couldn't. The satisfaction that she had felt to good in order for her to feel any guilt. Surprisingly enough ___now __s_he finally started to feel...normal. In control. She heard the sound of...clapping? She turned to see Harkon walking towards her, doing a slow clap with a grin on his face.

"Very good, Elvi. I trust you have found yourself sated once more?" he asked. Really he had assumed she would go into the vampire lord form but it was just as well. She was realizing her new strength and she loved it. Once returning her to the purest form of the kill instead of the luxury one the rest of his court took advantage of she was content. How the world would quake under her might. Under ___their_might.

Looking at her he scoffed. She really needed to learn a little more grace. The blood of the fallen painted in a splattered effect across her pale ivory face. Which was peculiar. When he watched her dual wield with her swords it was almost majestic. Like the swords were merely and extension of her arms and that kind of style only came from mastering the technique all together. Yet when she fed or killed with her bare hands she resembled...ugh...a dog. He would have to eradicate that issue with her immediately. Though the primal way she killed and the vibe she sent in that satisfaction was...mmm...looking at his little warrioress in this way made her all the more luring. A reminder of why she was so much different then any and all women he had met. She was a real warrior, not only that but a beautiful one. Fate is the only thing that could have delivered such a capable and captivating little thing like her into his hands. The weapon he needed to fulfill all of his desires not just the destruction of the sun. She was wayward and defying at first but that just made it worth all the while. He walked over to her and without another word he gently lifted her chin with his index and middle fingers and gave her a passionate kiss.

She paused but she kissed him back. Not getting enough of the comfort it gave her despite her feelings for him. Hopefully...anything physical between the two would end after tonight. She didn't know why but anytime he touched her in a tender way she could not refuse him. It made her sick to her stomach but she wanted it. At the same time they both heard a twig snapping and without breaking away from Elvi, Harkon outstretched his arm and sent a powerful red life drain spell at the target. Making the missing Vigilant fall over dead as soon as it made contact. When the life of the Vigilant rushed over to Harkon the surge of energy made his lips warm, Making Elvi moan in appreciation. He broke away from her and mused

"Missed one." He took in a deep breath and gathered himself. As much as he would like to continue where they left off, the wretched sun would be peaking over the horizon soon and from the way her eyes were closing and her head sinking down to her chest suggested she needed to sleep. Still new, the excitement probably took a lot out of her. No matter. He could wait...a little longer.

"So, do you plan on being more compliant now or should we continue to struggle? I find myself...preferring you this way. Your fire burns brightest when it's directed at someone aside from myself."

"I will...mostly." Elvi said. Wanting to give an acceptable answer but not wanting to give him the superiority he needed over her. What was coming into her head was the simple truth that when she did listen to him, how easy it was and how great she felt. Maybe it was okay...to be this way. As long as she stopped the prophecy did it really matter? Eh...she was getting sick of thinking about it.

Harkon chuckled at her choice of phrasing but couldn't have preferred it any other way. If she was a mindless drone she would quickly lose her flavor and end up fading in the background like all the other members of his court. Elvi was extremely tired and was not looking forward to hoofing it back to the castle nor making a run for it which had entered her mind. Considering she had seen his speed first hand she doubted she would get far. Sensing her weariness Harkon smirked and picked her up once again. ___Oh thank Talos _Elvi thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come dearest one. Let's go home." he said softly. Half way back to the castle Elvi was already in a deep slumber. Her head nestled comfortably on his chest. As she started to drift she counted his heart beats. Noticing how spread out they were from the last one. She didn't even try to stop herself from falling asleep in her dangerous thought to be enemies arms. She had only caught four maybe five hours of sleep since her turning and now that sleep finally came to her, she welcomed it. As Harkon made it back to the castle without waking her miraculously, he was amused at the sight he saw. As he closed the main doors with his foot considering he was still carrying Elvi he noticed one was sitting in the main hall. Re lighting all the candles so that the vast room could be seen properly.

It was Serana. She was sitting at the main table in the left seat to his throne where she used to sit millenniums ago only now her seat and her whore mothers were normally vacant. It was humorous because her arms were crossed and though she never spoke to him unless it was essential, especially since their last little discussion, the look painted on her face was obvious. It stated "Where have you been?" He didn't suppress the dark laughter that escaped him at the sight. Like they had somehow switched roles and she was the scolding parent catching their child out past curfew. She looked from him to the slumbering Elvi in his arms and the scowl on her face darkened. He didn't care. He owed her no explanation nor did he plan to provide one. She drummed her finger tips on her arm and waited but all Harkon gave her was a sly smirk before continuing his way into the castle. Amazing how families developed when they had unlimited time. Despite their shady feelings for each other he could communicate anything he needed to get across to Serana with a mere look on his face or a gleam in his eyes. As he could read her actions like a book in return. Before disappearing from the main hall he shot Serana a smug expression that more or less said "Told you so." Serana waited until she was certain he was out of earshot then sighed in fury.

She had let him get to close to her. Why? Why did he always have to ruin any decent relationship she developed with someone? No. Not yet. Elvi was strong. She had basically told her to submit to him anyway. She wasn't going to let him take her from her. And for what? Just to be another warrior in his arsenal? Elvi was better then being another mindless follower. As proud and stubborn as Elvi was she had revealed the softer side of herself to her. The real her. She was the only one...in who knows how long that genuinely cared about her and asked her how she felt. She was a complete stranger at the time. Not only a stranger but a vampire. What she had vowed to kill. So why would she even bother? She had never met someone who genuinely cared about every living creature, without prejudice. That sympathy and understanding was what made her so hard on herself. She was split into two, her dark desires and her honor and love. If she could find the right balance she would feel normal and not so guilty all the time. Though the darker side of nature was a slippery slope that most fell prey to losing themselves to. If her father was good at anything it was pushing people across that line and turning them into bloodthirsty beasts. She would keep her friendship with Elvi the best she could if she did in fact loose herself but it just...wouldn't be her.

She sighed again and rubbed her temple. Trying her best to calm herself before she wordlessly walked up her father and punched him in his face. Which if anything he needed. This was far from over. Elvi wasn't going to give up on the prophecy anytime soon and if they could figure out how to stop it without Harkon getting involved then they could deal with him later. As much as she despised the man he had become...she didn't want him dead. She still childishly hung onto the hope that everything could just...go back to normal. Before the damn prophecy became her father's only love in life. She couldn't help but feel a slight resentment for her mother for leaving her alone with him. She had no clue where she was or even if she was alive and she was sure that was all a part of her mothers plan but she couldn't understand it. Why couldn't they have just ran away together? They could keep each other safe and she would have her mother and best friend without any worry. All well. No use dwelling on something completely out of her hands. He wasn't even that bad before this madness. They were never the best of friends or anything but she'd have considered them close. They could still talk and laugh together. She'd go on about whatever experiment she had gotten into at the time and he would pretend to be interested though he had no idea what she was referring to. Still he would state that he was proud of her and that she was 'as brilliant as your mother'. Daedra how that meant the world to her at the time. Now...now he was just a power hungry and obsessive man. Who had it his way or no way at all. Including the abandonment of his wife and daughter. If she prayed...it would be that the madness would be lifted from her father and they could have their family back. Though after her last conversation with him it confirmed he was to far gone. Well, his lust for power and yes domination would not claim Elvi.

Harkon continued to hold Elvi against him as he tried to decide what to do with the little thing now. If he placed her in Serana's room she would be disturbed the second he left the room by his prying daughter and the thought didn't sit well with him. He considered briefly laying her on his bed until she awoke but dismissed it. Better to leave wait until she was properly invited to it. He could put her in one of the coffins on the lower floor but he never kept up with which ones were occupied or not and he was fairly certain the only vacant ones were the ones that had belonged to Salonia and Modhna. He snarled. He wouldn't let her be corrupted by the lingering smell of those traitorous harlots. So...the question remained on what to do with his little Dovahkiin. When he passed Serana's room he smiled when an idea came to his head. Yes...that was fitting. He continued to walk down the corridor until he found a room that hadn't been used in thousands of years.

(xxx)

Elvi yawned and felt refreshed for the first time in a long time. She wasn't in pain, she wasn't hungry and now she wasn't tired. It was nice. When she blinked and absorbed her surroundings she shot up out of the bed she was in and looked around in confusion. She really must have fallen asleep last night while Harkon carted her back here. She was pretty sure she was in the castle considering the walls were made of the same brick stones as the rest of the place but this room she had never seen. It was a little cluttered since there was boxes of random artifacts piled in the corner and everything was coated with a mountain of dust. So much so she coughed and even sneezed once she took in a big breath of air. By her single sized bed was what looked like a homemade arcane enchanter with the candles burnt out. It was placed on a small cupboard that had it's door removed and nothing was inside. She could tell that their used to be much more in the room since the coloring on the walls had altered. Revealing what she thought to be an abundance of bookshelves just like in Serana's room but now she could only spot one with only two books flopped over on the top shelf. Huh. Next to the bookshelf was a dresser with a mirror attached like the one in Serana's room only this one was painted white with symbols she did not recognize around the mirror. When she placed her feet on the ground she heard the clank of metal hitting the floor and she looked around for the source.

Propped against the bed was her swords and the knapsack she had brought to the castle with all her belongings inside. Okay...that was strange. Did Harkon do all of this? Wow, when you were a vampire you slept like...well the dead. Before she could continue her investigation of her new surroundings the door to the room opened. She reached for her swords then sighed in relief when she saw it was Serana. She propped her hand on her hip and huffed

"You really need to stop disappearing on me. I've looked for you for what felt like an hour now."

"Apologies. It's never my intention, I swear." Elvi confessed. Serana was about to say a light hearted snide remark but then her eyes scanned the room and Elvi watched her entire exterior drop. To a saddened one. Her eyes looked to Elvi and then to her possessions on the ground.

"I guess...this is meant to be your room during your stay here." she gathered. Not meaning to say it aloud but it slipped anyway. Elvi raised an eyebrow and stood from the bed. Taking careful steps towards Serana.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Serana replied. Elvi would have left it at that but as she watched Serana walk to one of the walls and place her hand absent mindedly on the indention that used to hold a small weapon rack.

"Serana." Elvi said softly. "Talk to me. What's the matter?"

"It's just...this used to be my mother's study. Whenever she wasn't in the courtyard she was in here, looking up recipes or trying out new enchantments. Looks to me like father gutted everything that was important in this room in a rage just like he did the courtyard. The shelves that used to be over there held potions I doubt man has yet to discover for themselves. I wish he could have left...something of her remaining here. It's almost like she is just a memory." Serana said as she gestured to the wall by the door. Elvi wasn't sure...what to say or how to comfort her. Elvi's father had abandoned her at a young age and in direct response to that her mother saw it fit to drink away her sorrows for the rest of her young life. To this day she hadn't seen her mother sober for longer then maybe an hour or two in the morning. So she never got close to either of her parents as sad as that may be it was the truth. Randomly she would have a courier walk up to her with a note from her mother saying she needed her to send her some gold for food or more then likely more alcohol but that was all. Not asking how she was, what she was doing or even when she might visit again. Elvi refrained a bitter laugh. It had been so many years since she had seen or heard from her mother, she could be dead for all she knew. Hell...Serana and Harkon knew more about her then her own mother did. She wondered in her drunken state if she could pick Elvi out of a line up.

"I'm sorry...hey if we check those boxes we might find something she made or something." Elvi knew that was dumb but she honestly didn't know what she could say or do to help her. She even began to search the cupboard and bookshelf for a sign of something. Serana chuckled.

"No thanks. I'm alright. It's just odd that he would chose this room to give you. I figured he would have locked the door then threw away the key to this place since it had something to do with my mother. Most new vampires here aren't even allowed a coffin until they have 'earned' it, so you getting a room all to yourself is bound to infuriate some of the members. Honestly I think Ronthil _still _hasn't earned a coffin since I usually find him curled up next to some bookshelves every morning."

"Great, maybe I can have my final round with Orthjolf then." Elvi smirked and began searching the dresser. When she opened the top drawer she was surprised to see an outfit tucked inside. When she pulled it out, it was a set of light armor very similar to Serana's only with a few modifications. Instead of the shirt and sleeves being a deep royal purple, it was black and the corset and gauntlets a light gray. Though it still have the same collar, and strange pin holding the cape in place. Seeing this amused Elvi and she turned around to face Serana so she could see it fully.

"We can match." Though she could never see herself actually wearing the thing. Heavy armor may have slowed her speed a bit but as far as defense went it was the only way to go. It was a simple and light thing to say and she expected Serana to laugh or say some smart ass reply back but instead she narrowed her eyes. Something...something was a little off with this picture. Her mother never owned a royal set of vampire armor like that and yet it was sitting in the dresser that first of all never belonged in the room. Did he...did he give her a set of royal vampire armor? He would have had to, no one else in the castle was permitted to wear that kind of armor and no doubt the slight differences were made to fit Elvi. So...this early she was given a set of royal armor that his advisers hadn't even earned after thousands of years of service...and she had her own room which was also unexpected...

Serana's eyes widened when her thought process turned in a much different direction. Call it ignorant or childish bliss that she had been blind to it but how in Oblivion could it be...was her father...interested in Elvi in other means besides just aiding his stupid conquests? She had always thought Elvi was beautiful...so that was obvious to anyone with eyes and he was a man that hadn't seen his wife in over a thousand years so...her stomach churned. No. No, it couldn't be. She had to just be being paranoid. Though the idea of the woman she claimed her closest friend and her father being intimate in any way shape or form would make her sick. It would be like him...to rub that in her face for all eternity and to completely take Elvi away from her. It's not like their friendship could remain the way it was now if she was...bleh...she really had to stop thinking of it or else she really would puke all over the place. She couldn't keep her suspicions to herself however. With the blood bond possibly altering her character maybe it was a possibility after all.

"Is there...something _else _going on between you and my father? I know he wants you to be his ruthless warrior but you two aren't anything other then teacher and student right?"

Elvi felt like she had been dumped into a bath of ice water. She had hoped to keep that kind of stuff away from Serana as long as humanly possible since fortunately anything that had happened between herself and Harkon had been behind locked doors but how could she deny it after last night? Sure the first time she could blame it on the blood lust altering her judgment and anytime they had kissed after that Harkon had pulled her to him. Though last night yes, she was overwhelmed with the blood but, she knew what she was doing. She felt ashamed but at the same time she didn't care and even enjoyed it. He made her feel things she either fought or never felt before. It was...exhilarating and blissful. If he hadn't stopped last night...she doubted she would have tried to stop him a second time. Though the question was broad. She didn't understand what it was that was going on between herself and the vampire lord but she doubted it was anything substantial. If they had become intimate fully last night he may very well ignore her they rest of her existence which in that way it would probably be the best solution for everyone.

"Please." Elvi said rolling her eyes then turned her back to Serana. Hoping if she deflected the question then she wouldn't be forced to lie to her. When in a way she already was but only not telling her the full story that's all. That's not as bad...right? Serana accepted her answer though she noticed that she had turned her back to her. Which was something Elvi only did when she was embarrassed. Still, she had no reason to doubt her and if nothing else remaining ignorant seemed like a pretty nice option. She chuckled and remembered

"Oh by the way you have someone on your face."

Elvi raised her eyebrow then looked into the mirror. No doubt dried blood was stained on her face. When she really looked at her reflection she could barely recognize herself. Her red eyes, ebony armor and of course the victims blood on her face made her look...demonic. Like the very being parents warned their children that lurked into the night. She sighed and was at least thankful for the change in conversation.

"Yuck. Guess I did kind of lose my mind last night." Elvi commented. Especially since she apparently didn't care that blood was all over her face. Before if any, even her own was so much as on her thumb she would wipe it away immediately. She wondered why Harkon would bother with getting this little room organized for her yet was content to leave her a bloody mess.

"What did happen? I noticed...you two had left the castle. Which honestly is probably good for him. I think he's gotten lazy in his old age." she chuckled.

"Apparently some Vigilants were stalking around the castle. He knew where the rest of them were and he wanted me to kill them. As a term of my release." Elvi was surprised at how easily she had said it how not a trance of guilt was felt in her heart. Serana also just shrugged and sighed.

"Is that all? Well it's good to see you out of that damn thing. If it had lasted to much longer I was willing to bust you out myself. Not exactly a pickpocket by trade but I'd figure something out. Try not to get yourself in that position again or worse. I may end up having to separate you two, the way you can fight and go at each other."

_I wish you would _Elvi thought. She seemed to have more control when Harkon wasn't in the picture. Well, now there was no real reason the two would be forced to be in contact so maybe she could just avoid him. "Is there a bath or a tub I can crawl into privately? I'd like to get this off of me."

"Yeah, I can show you one where you most likely won't be barged in on but it will have to wait. Father's holding a meeting and everyone must be in attendance. That means you too."

"What kind of meeting?"

"No clue. He has to feel it's important though. Everyone in the clan is here tonight."

"Everyone...?" Elvi questioned. Why point it out unless there really was vampires in the Volkihar clan that she hadn't met yet.

"There are others that remain outside of the castle most of the time. Either spies or doing other less endeavors for the court. Foot soldiers really. Only those who are considered important are given bigger tasks and can really call the castle home. I guess you will have to fill me in on what is going on. I have been informed I am not to attend. He doesn't want me to know anything about the prophecy since I aided both you and the Dawnguard." Elvi was confused. Why would Harkon want her to attend and not Serana? They were on the same side after all.

"I am to listen to your father rant alone? No thanks." she said with a roll of her eyes.

"No, he'll be furious if you're not there and besides at least you will know if they have done anything worth while or not. I honestly don't mind. In case you didn't know we haven't exactly made up since my return to the castle. I told him I would never forgive him for turning you, and never is a pretty long while for us. Here, let me get some water and a rag for you at least. Don't want to keep father waiting." Serana said sarcastically as she walked out of the room. Elvi sighed. More Volkihar vampires? The ones she currently knew about was giving the Dawnguard a hard enough time and that's not counting all the other vampires out there. A thought occurred to her that she didn't care for...were they out if their league? Was it wrong to assume they could stop all of this? Prophecy or just the simple vampire take over. She defeated Alduin...everything else should have be easy right? Maybe she wasn't that powerful. Maybe she was just arrogant. If anything she knew Serana and herself couldn't do this alone. She had to get through to the Dawnguard. She'd have to find the scrolls and get out of here. If there was more vampires to this dangerous clan they needed to know about it. When Serana returned with a small basin of water and a wash rag she wiped her face as thoroughly as she could then walked towards the main hall.

Considering all the commotion she heard from there had to be more vampires in the hall then normal. Thankfully she had the sense to grab her swords before she ventured out. Her eyes automatically found five individuals she had never laid eyes on before. Assuming these were the missing members. She relaxed a little. They didn't look very impressive. Now Elvi was more curious about what was so important about this so called meeting or announcement more likely then anything. Especially if it called for everyone to be in attendance. Harkon must have thought she was under his control to let her sit in on whatever he had to say. She wasn't sure how she felt about that but if it meant he trusted her now she supposed she could stomach it. She might be able to sneak out of here now without causing to much notice. She felt the eyes on her and she turned back in the direction of the newly arrived court members. Each and every one of them was staring at her. Both trying to figure her out and she noticed the tall redguard vampire was staring daggers at her. She narrowed her eyes. Now why did he seem familiar...that's right. What felt like an age ago, he was one of the vampires that attacked Fort Dawnguard when she had returned after parting from Serana. He was the only bastard that managed to escape but not before she was able to deliver a lethal strike to his left eye. His scar and now permanently closed eye confirmed it. Just to make the fiends blood boil she grinned a full toothed grin at him and winked. Watching as he clenched his fist and could only gape at her.

The new group was four men and only one woman. Besides the redguard they all looked pretty accomplished and a few of the court members she recognized was speaking and laughing with them. Hmm, what did she miss? If the vampire lord had anything, it was decent timing. Before she could question anything else she felt that weird tingling in the back of her head and when she looked up at the balcony there Harkon stood. Leaned over the railing and peering down on the group to be certain everyone was present.

"Scions of the night. This night is a victory for the Volkihar and all of our kind." he stated. Amazing how his voice could boom and reach every area of the castle without truly trying. She thought even Serana who had confined herself to her new bedroom could hear him anyway. Everyone was looking up at the lord of the castle and hanging on every word he said. Ick. Seriously guys he's not that great. She noted that the new vampires wore proud expressions and she had a bad feeling about what was going to come. Something wasn't right...

"The Dawnguard has proven to be a thorn in my side for to long now. Though this night all of their achievements were erased and returned to me. We searched all of Skyrim for the Moth Priest but the mortals got to him first. Well children I am here to inform you not only are two of the three elder scrolls in my possession but now after the achievement of our family in the field we now have the same Moth priest who is now under ___my_control."

Elvi's heart actually stopped beating. How..? Surely that couldn't be true. Dexion stayed in Fort Dawnguard and thanks to Isran's paranoia Dexion wouldn't be allowed to so much as take a walk outside without half the team with him. Yet before her very eyes Dexion entered the main hall. Accompanied by Vingalmo and Orthjolf on either side of him. Elvi tried to act non nonchalant or that she didn't care in the slightest but she was trembling inside. Looking into Dexion's eyes it looked the same as they did the first time he was enthralled. But if Dexion was here...what about the Dawnguard? Celann? Durak, Ingjard? Were they all gone...was she to late? She didn't know if Harkon literally read her mind or if he just had impeccable timing again but he turned to his soldiers and asked

"What of the Dawnguard?"

A man that looked to be a Nord save his distorted features looked up at him responded

"We were unable to defeat them all my lord. Sacari and Merrick both fell in our attempt to get the moth priest. Though we managed to dispose of three of their members on the way out." he pushed a curl of his blonde hair behind his ear. Elvi wanted to react but what could she do if she couldn't even keep her thoughts private? Never knowing when the bastard could be listening in. Three?! Three of her Dawnguard friends were dead now? But who? It didn't matter...any of them was loss enough. Especially when their number was even shorter then the Volkihar then they had originally thought.

"Excellent. Our kin's sacrifice will not be in vain. Soon enough this world will be shrouded in Darkness and the ground will quake under our might." Harkon continued but Elvi had long stopped paying attention. She should have been there. They should have seen a retaliation for obtaining Dexion before them. Now he had almost everything he needed to see this damn prophecy brought to light. She should have stayed where she belonged instead of chasing echoes that they still didn't know if it bore fruit.

"Elvi."

Her name brought her back to the grim reality around her. She looked up at Harkon and kept her face stone cold and unaffected but the look in his eye suggested he saw right through her. She didn't care. Everything was crumbling around her and she couldn't do much to stop it.

"Is this the man that read the Elder Scroll's to you?" he asked for verification gesturing to Dexion who so far only blinked and stared off into space. She clenched her jaw but nodded

"It is."

Harkon started to respond but he was interrupted by the sudden outburst from the redguard vampire that she had scarred.

"My lord, she is one of them! One of the Dawnguard! She was their during our first raid and killed many of our kind! She is the reason we had the elder scroll and the moth priest taken from us."

His plea only made Harkon roll his eyes and grip the railing on the balcony a little tighter.

"I am already aware of her past as is everyone else that has remained in the castle. She is no longer leagued with the Dawnguard and she is one of us now. She will be treated as such by all of you." he took the time to meet each pair of eyes that wasn't aware of Elvi's presence until that night.

"My lord she cannot be trusted. If she is willing to kill our kind she will do it again despite being one of us or not." the redguard continued to argue. In a matter of seconds Harkon was on the ground floor and only a few feet away from the redgaurd and Elvi. She would have jumped back like a few of the others did but after seeing his speed first hand she honestly expected it. Harkon's voice reached that dangerous level as he warned

"Do _****__**not **_advise me who I can and cannot trust in my own court Akello. I will forgive your outburst because of your accomplishment in bringing the Moth Priest to me but it is the only time you will see my mercy in this matter. I will not repeat it again. Elvi is a part of this family and any who find objection to this can see themselves in the same position as the Dawnguard, broken and bloody." Harkon paused and the silence and tension in the room was thick and uncomfortable. Like he was waiting for someone to object again. The redguard vampire named Akello muttered a quiet apology only to give Elvi a dirty look as soon as it was uttered. Harkon continued his speech on the ground floor. Doing his trademark pacing back and forth.

"So what remains is the missing scroll. The one my traitor wife stole from me. As you all know I have searched all of Tamriel time and time again in pursuit of her. Only to find nothing in return. It was expressed to me that the only thing mentioned by my wife and it's location was, it to be taken somewhere I would never look. A vague response but after much thought revealed it's true meaning. Yes, I have searched this world over and over again but that is this world. There are stories and legends of mere men walking the planes of Oblivion and could even be travel back and forth the realms under the correct conditions. My wife had her own obsession in her immortality. For centuries she would research and study not only the different realms but the cases of mortals visiting them. I thought it to be a mere pass time to curve boredom but now without a trace she has remained hidden and safe from my wrath. It is the only explanation. If it meant proving me wrong and keeping me from my goal...she would find a way." the venom and bitterness in his words chilled Elvi.

Some of the court members looked awestruck and excited and the others either scared or thought Harkon had completely dove off of the deep end. Elvi didn't know what to think of his accusation. Of course she too had heard the stories of people traveling to the planes of Obilvion but could it really be possible? Then again it was no different then she and Serana assuming the courtyard held some kind of significance.

"So, my task for all of you is this. Seek out any experienced mage, scholar, or anyone who has studied or visited the planes of Oblivion. Obviously the best way to acquire this at the college in Winterhold but it is well guarded and impossible to penetrate. The last thing we need is a war against the college, so I demand that you use caution and discretion. If the scroll is in this world or another I will find it. Now, take this night as victory and celebrate with your kin, but as soon as the sun sets I expect everyone to be on the hunt. Any information that can lead to the location of the scroll will be vastly rewarded." At that Harkon's speech was over and he turned on his heel and headed back up the stairs. A few of the members started their mumbled conversation at what had just occurred and what it could mean for them and the future but Elvi felt cemented to her spot.

She couldn't move, she couldn't process the abundance of information that just occurred in the last five minutes. She tried her best to control her rage, confusion and fear that was fighting each other over which emotion would swallow her whole. These vampires were nobodies, not even worth living in the castle full time yet they managed to kill three members of the Dawnguard? Not only that but now Harkon was content to send all of his men into the planes of Oblivion and back just to look for the scroll. Whether he was mad or had a stroke of genius it proved one thing. He was not stopping his quest to fulfill this prophecy anytime soon. She wanted to drop to her knees and then either weep or scream out in agony. How could something go wrong so fast? Was it not only yesterday that Serana had tracked her down in Fort Dawnguard and told herself and Isran all about this cursed prophecy? That's what it felt like. Now, where was she? She was locked inside the enemies fortress and she was sitting idly by while her brothers and sisters in arms continued to bleed and die to keep Harkon from continuing his plan. The truest statement she had heard so far in life was Harkon's proclamation saying nothing would stop him. He had proven that to her already countless times.

Finding the strength to push her overwhelming emotions to the side she analyzed everything. She knew she probably looked strange to any of the vampires that happened to glance over to her but she didn't care. Let's see, the only people available to help her that she knew for sure would know anything she needed to know about Oblivion that she could seek out without Harkon's knowledge would be...

Her eyes widened. The Vigilants of Stendarr...they were the only ones who would know anything about this, in fact she knew for certain they kept a close watch on anyone who was associated with the Daedric Princes and anyone who had supposedly visited Oblivion. Now...because of ___her _all of the Vigilants that remained were dead. She glanced over at Dexion who was being lead upstairs by Vingalmo. Now he was...Harkon's thrall. Which meant the only way to break him from that spell was to kill Harkon himself. She decided against staying still and she walked over the a bench that was connected to the wall to the left of her. She sat down and exhaled. All this blood craving and little hoops Harkon was making her jump through kept her very distracted and in that time, even though she had spent a total of four days alone with the man, he managed to organize all of this. Successfully securing a moth priest and the elimination of the Vigilants, whom could know a way to beat him to finding the elder scroll if it was in fact in a different dimension. She wondered if Harkon's manic and eccentric attitude when it came to the prophecy was all...exaggerated. Like maybe people would forget his dedication and intelligence if he acted like an obsessive madman.

___Clever Harkon...very clever _Elvi couldn't help but think. Now with his bold assumption, some of his court members would probably chose to disregard him completely...but was that his intention too? She shook her head and decided not to even try and get into his head. She stood and decided she should try and sort the rest of this out with Serana. Maybe she could shed some more light on the subject and now maybe she could have a few moments to mourn the loss of her estranged brothers and sisters.


	7. Stricken

_An: Thanks again, to asqwerty3345 for looking over this chapter for me. I really hope you guys like it. Also, the next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow or at the very least the next day, but I still hope you all will take the time to let me know what you think of this chapter. So without further ado, read, review and enjoy. Thanks!_

She walked at a swift pace down the corridor. Not sure if she should check Serana's room or her new room of which she wasn't a hundred percent sure it's location anyway. When she recognized some of the wall decorations surrounding her she opened the door to her given room and with a sigh of relief Serana was sitting on the bed and rummaging through one of the boxes. When she looked up and saw Elvi she smiled, only for it to be replaced with a frown the second she saw the look of concern on her face. Elvi shut and locked the door then promptly slid down it until she hit the floor. Serana raced over to her side and everything that had just occurred spewed out of her mouth in a matter of a few short breathes. Elvi was proud to say that she hadn't cried since childhood but she was borderline at the moment. Everything...everything was so wrong. She felt the hot tears forming in her eyes and she refused to let them fall and she defiantly wasn't about to let Serana see her in such a shameful state. Serana took her by the hand and lifted her off of the ground. Leading her carefully to the bed. She felt like a hand was clenching her heart tightly in seeing Elvi so distraught. She couldn't even process the rest of the information she was given. With a sigh she rubbed on Elvi's back. Knowing it would provide her little comfort considering it couldn't be felt through her thick ebony armor.

"I am so, so sorry for your loss Elvi." Did she really just say that for the second time? She may as well be that wall behind her, present but providing little comfort. She knew how quickly Elvi attached herself to anyone who drew sword to the same cause as she. It was the same as losing a family member to her, and what's worse is she didn't even know who to mourn. Only that three of her Dawnguard brethren were gone. "They are feasting in Sovangarde now. They know peace this world would have never provided for them."

With a soft sigh of relief Elvi nodded and seemed to relax a little bit. Good, maybe she wasn't completely useless in consoling her after all. Elvi took in a few deep breathes and gathered herself together. Determined now more than ever that she had to have her vengeance on Harkon for this. It was all his fault. Somehow, he just knew what he had to do to make sure he always had the upper hand in the end. The Vigilants was a clever trick. Knowing once she heard his crazy theory about the last scroll's location she would seek them out for guidance only for them to die by her own hand. All while she was trapped in this damn place he gave the silent order to attack Fort Dawnguard and kidnap Dexion. She felt responsible for this. When she was still mortal, she spilled her guts to him and told him that the three elder scroll's needed to be read to find the location of the bow. She let a bitter smile come across her face. He probably had the plan on Fort Dawnguard since that very night. Damn him.

"So...what...what do you take from all this. Your father's theory..." Elvi asked and the room was filled with the same uncomfortable silence that had filled the main hall when Harkon appeared on the ground level. Serana folded her arms and stared at the wall in front of her like it had offended her personally. Elvi knew by now when Serana did this it meant she was thinking particularly hard about something and it probably was upsetting her. With a sigh and a shrug she responded

"I suppose he's either brilliant or completely insane. Honestly he isn't totally off the mark. Mother did spend a majority of her time studying the planes of Oblivion. So much so she would tell me stories about some of them in particular. That and in case you didn't know, anytime father wants something he gets it. It's as simple as that. While I was asleep he had thousands of years to search for mother and the scroll and he would have stopped at nothing to find them. If he finally gave up that search, it means he searched all of Tamriel at least a hundred times. So it kind of makes sense that if she is alive that she fled to a place he could not follow. At the same time what does he expect us to do? Even if he is right, we all can't just search every plane of Oblivion and somehow come back safely with the scroll. Eh...I'm so sorry you are wrapped up in all of this. A part of me hoped that when you brought me back here all that time ago that he would miraculously have forgotten about this prophecy. If I had one wish in life, it would be him never discovering it...I would still have my family and none of this would be happening. As dysfunctional as we were, we were still happy. He wasn't always this way Elvi..." she sighed and stopped herself from continuing. Wishing upon stars or hoping things were different sure wasn't going to help them. She had to get it out of her head that the possibility of things just going back to the old days would happen because it never would occur. Though he still breathed and existed...her father was truly dead. For all she knew, so was her mother. She had to accept that. Maybe seeing her father as already gone would make this whole thing a little less...painful.

"Hey, both of us can't be an emotional wreck." Elvi jested lightly nudging Serana which caused her to chuckle. "But your father's biggest mistake as far as I'm concerned is his breaking away from you. From what you told me he and your mother were not nearly as close as you and she was before she ran away from this place. So think Serana...if there is an Oblivion plane that she would have fled to you would know which one. If nothing else it can take half the guess work out of this little theory. If it turns out to be true then we'll be a step ahead of Harkon."

"I don't know Elvi...that was so long ago. I am lucky to hold onto the memories I have of my mother but I doubt I can remember something like that."

"You can remember. You told me you two were like the best of friends. I know she probably went out of her way to keep that information from you for both yours and her protection but having all that time and you two being that close she had to let it slip somewhere without meaning to. Think, was there anywhere she spoke of in particular?" Elvi encouraged making Serana smile again. She really did have absolute faith in her, she couldn't let her down. Serana closed her eyes and tried to pick through a few memories to find something she could use from them. When a particular memory visited her like a vision her eyes popped open and suddenly it all made sense.

"The Soul Cairn." she said slowly. As if she couldn't believe it herself. Elvi raised an eyebrow and looked to the door making sure it was locked. Though she wasn't sure if any prying vampire ears could hear them or not. Serana looked...happy? Accomplished? That had to be good right?

"The Soul whaty?" Elvi asked. Hating how impatient she sounded but both she and Harkon seemed to assume she always knew what they were talking about. The only Oblivion plane she ever paid any attention to was the eternal hunting grounds of Hircine since not to long ago she had hoped to join him their. Serana blinked like she was coming out of a dream then turned on the bed so that she could face Elvi.

"The Soul Cairn! She used to tell me everything about that place. The undead their supposedly can roam free and are invulnerable to any harm. It makes perfect sense, If she was going to go to any realm it would be there, that way even if my father found a way he couldn't kill her or force her to give up the scroll's location. It's inhibited by both the undead and the souls that got trapped before their death. It's not associated with any of the Daedric Princes. I was surprised to find her making offerings to the Ideal Masters when we are supposed to be devote Molag Bal followers. The Ideal Masters are the lords of that place." she clarified seeing the confused look on Elvi's face.

"So if she would be in any Oblivion plane it would be the Soul Cann...Cairin...the soul place. Well that's a start. That way while the others tread through hellfire and brimstone looking for her we have a better chance at finding her." Elvi said feeling a bit of confidence. She had considered leaving the entire situation alone which was by far the easiest choice but since Harkon was ready to send his men literally to Oblivion, looked like ignoring it wasn't an option. Though without the third scroll the prophecy still couldn't be complete so she tried to relax a bit knowing that. She could feel a constant stab in her heart however knowing that her Dawnguard friends were not only gone but suffering, and she was not there to help them. She feared briefly that Isran was one of the causalities and without him surely the Dawnguard would fall apart. That fear subsided when she realized that Isran would never fall to lesser vampires as they were. Harkon himself would be the only one powerful enough to destroy him. Serana's voice interrupted her train of thought but she was happy for the intrusion. She was beginning to get more then a little homesick and as soon as she was given release she didn't know which she would run after first, Jorrvaskr or Fort Dawnguard.

"That's assuming we can figure out a way to get to her. If father is sending his lackeys after a source tomorrow night then it's another race around the whole damn province on who gets there first." Serana felt a terrible and unrelenting wave of guilt strike her hard. If he was right...then their coming here and Elvi's turning...was all for nothing. "Guess the courtyard was just a mistake then..."

"No, if your intuition says there is something in the courtyard I'd rather check it out then dismiss it all together. A wise man once taught me that intuition is what a warrior should value more then sword and shield." Elvi smiled as a new memory of Kodlak comforted her. If there was anyway she could join him in Sovangarde again she would find it. She had immortality now so if nothing else that gave her time...

"I am hardly a warrior Elvi." Serana smirked. For centuries she doubted her own abilities in combat until she met Elvi. Guess living in seclusion for so long and never being able to reach the power of her mother and father can make one lose sight on their own strength. "But now that you mention it...I was looking around this room and it seems like a lot of my mother's research and ingredients aren't here." Serana said looking back through the box that she had when Elvi entered.

"I thought Harkon destroyed everything that was your mothers?"

"He did, but you've seen how overly cautious he is. A few of my mother's notes from ages ago are still in his chambers, I'm sure he kept them for reference if he needed it for whatever occasion. So I doubt he would destroy the rest of her research especially now since he thinks she ran off to another plane to avoid him. He may hate her guts now, but he knows just how brilliant she is. This is where she kept all her notes and everything she needed so my suspicion is it was moved before she left."

"Without him noticing?" Elvi questioned. Only to cause Serana to laugh.

"In order for him to notice it would mean he would have to give her any regard at all. Once this prophecy came into his life he spent all his time trying to either make sense of it or look for the elder scroll's. I would go weeks at a time without seeing him, that's why mother had a small bed in here so that she could just fall asleep after her experiments so she didn't have to see him." Serana said. The bitterness obvious in her voice and in the change of her body language. Didn't exactly sound like marital bliss.

"So...you think she moved her experiments to the courtyard...that maybe the moondial has a hidden chamber underneath?" Elvi said trying to put together Serana's thought process

"That is the hope but the only thing we know for sure is the notes and ingredients are gone and that's merely an observation. It's not like we can walk up to father and ask him if he knows where they have gone. If there is a chamber underneath the moondial remains to be seen nor do we have any idea what we might find in there. I doubt were lucky enough to find the scroll but maybe a few journal entries or research papers might indicate if she did find a way into the soul cairn and how. Or if I have it my way the scroll's a much safer place here in Tamriel."

"Well with half the castle on a new goose chase and his priorities set on finding a mage or scholar then maybe the courtyard will be left unattended so we can finally check it out."

"Here's hoping."

They were going to continue their conversation but a loud and irritating knock on the door disrupted them. Serana looked confused and it took Elvi a second to realize she was expected to answer the door seeing how it was her room and all. When she carefully unlocked the door she kept her left hand on her Nordic sword before opening it. Out of everyone she did not expect to see the curly blonde haired vampire she had seen in the main hall during Harkon's bizarre speech. Upon closer investigation she noticed that he was not horribly corrupted with the vampiric traits like overly high cheekbones or distorted nose like the rest of his little click and he looked more like herself and Serana. Elvi wondered if that was significant or not. He had a small patch of his light blonde hair on his face and other then that he was clean shaven and looked like he was around the same age as herself but of course he would be a hundred years old for all she knew. He grinned at her then looked over to Serana and stated

"Hello beautifuls." He said smugly to the pair. "Forgive my intrusion but I couldn't help but wonder why you two are cooped up in here when there is merriment to be had with your kin in only a few rooms away."

"You know this guy?" Elvi asked turning her head to Serana ignoring the Nord vampire completely. Serana folded her arms and scowled. "Can't say I do." At that the vampire pushed passed Elvi in the doorway and welcomed himself into the room.

"Apologies my ladies, my name is Darius. Now why keep yourself in here when there is blood and wine flowing like water in the main hall? Do you not care to share in my victory?" he asked with a small smirk playing on his pale lips. Elvi would have acted appalled but when the beautiful word 'wine' reached her ears she couldn't help but perk up. How she had searched the castle for some sort of alcohol. Maybe she can finally drink some of these damn feelings away. Serana hummed a single chuckle and stated

"You are very bold to address the daughter and progeny of the lord of the castle in such a way. Both who are of higher rank then yourself."

Darius shared in her chuckle and walked over to the dresser where he took a seat. Making the mirror shake a little which made Elvi nervous. Who the hell was this guy? Her anger returned when she realized this vampire very well could have been the one who killed her friends and her hand tightened around her hilt. Just to be sure she should kill the bastard then and there but she couldn't help but fear Harkon's anger with her if she did. Maybe if they remained at peace with each other things could go easier.

"Well if I am anything I am courageous. Besides, I do as I am told and always have. I have nothing to fear from Lord Harkon. You can't blame me for seeking the company of two beautiful women when the others in the castle fit the description of women but not so much beautiful. Have you seen Fura? I need a bit more wine then what is provided if you catch my meaning." Darius chuckled and took a swig of his silver and ruby crusted flask. Elvi was unsure if contained alcohol or blood since the man reeked of both. "Salonia isn't to bad but I haven't seen her yet either. She on patrol?"

"Dead." Serana answered coldly.

"Shame." Darius answered though he didn't give off a single hint that he cared. "She's the only one that would give head." he said vulgarly with a chuckle. Making Elvi's rage fire up again.

"Were done." she said with as much venom as she could muster. Walking towards him and was ready to yank him off of the dresser if she had to.

"Yes Darius, you should get your rest since you have a big mission in tomorrow evening." Serana patronized.

"Very well. I can see when I am unwanted just thought I would offer. Times like these in this castle are hard to come by and Lord Harkon is in a generous mood considering the moth priest is now under his control. And of course precious pet adds to his good will." he turned to look at Elvi and she was ready to rip his face off for the remark.

"Watch yourself."

"Hey hey I'm not criticizing. I'm glad the old man finally found a mortal who could handle his blood. The fact that you are a gorgeous little blonde girl, I'm sure had nothing to do with it, but I have been absent and only speaking what the rumors tell me." Darius grinned and shoved his flask into the pocket of his black leather pants before hopping of the dresser and making his way towards the door. Elvi, being herself, needed to have the last word.

"I would not take too much stock into rumors if I were you."

Darius turned his head slightly and Elvi actually hated his smirk more than Harkon's.

"He would be a fool not to see some of them come to light."

At that he left, making Elvi furious. If one, just one more thing pissed her off that night she would lose the grip and crazy murder any vampire that she laid eyes on. Well Serana of course being the exception. Serana sighed and her fears may have been more of a reality then she ever wanted it to be. Perhaps her father was smitten with Elvi...everyone else seemed to think so. Then again she knew how gossip spread like wildfire within the court with little to no truth behind it. How she hoped this was the same case. She got up from the bed and decided both she and Elvi would put all this frustration and confusion behind them for the rest of the night. With a coy smile she looked at Elvi and said

"I'll be right back."

Elvi nodded but was still furious. So the whole stupid vampire population here thought she was just some pet for Harkon to pay attention to whenever he fancied. Great. Just great. It's not like she could argue to much on the subject. Sure she fought with him and argued with him but anytime she looked into his eyes or felt his touch she was like putty in his hands. Ready for him to move and mold her however he saw fit. How could she feel nothing but hatred for the man one minute then...well everything else another. Even now she missed the soothing feeling he offered. Like being around him gave her the drug or fix she needed to be happy. She even found herself wanting his praise and approval. Was this whole blood bond thing truly substantial? How could that be? Were she still in the Dawnguard the two would still be vowing bloody vengeance on the other and probably dreaming of their demise so...why the change now? None of this made sense and when Serana re entered her room with a bottle of wine in each hand she almost jumped up and down with joy.

"You could use a drink." Serana explained. She had promised that one night she would get sloshed with her and the two would giggle and share stories like school girls. So why not this night? It had been far to long since Serana had felt even a little buzz from alcohol so she actually looked forward to it. Knowing Elvi, she spent most of her youth with the warriors which were mostly the men of Jorrvaskr so she was probably spoiled with drinking mead and wine every other night. No doubt she missed it. When she eagerly jerked one of the bottles out of her hand and shut the door behind her she knew she was correct.

"I could kiss you." Elvi said with a smirk making Serana giggle.

"Now, now were not getting that drunk."

(xxx)

After a much more relaxing night with her best friend Elvi stumbled back to her little room after having helped Serana get to hers safely. From what she heard a few members of the court were still having a blast in the main hall but all she desired now was to pass out and hope she would wake up in a better mood. She paused in her journey and considered knocking on Harkon's door...but that would be a very bad idea. Now that her whit was altered she actually...missed him? Unlike before they had barely spoken a word to each other outside of his little meeting and it seemed wrong having him absent. All well, no time to really consider that real meaning when her legs could barely hold her up. Ah wine, how your loving embrace was the best she had ever felt. She fumbled with the door handle and when she got inside she was sure to lock the door then she promptly fell face first onto the mattress. Laughing at herself loudly. She used to be able to handle a good bit of alcohol before getting this inebriated, Torvar would be ashamed of her.

As she looked up at the swirling ceiling above her she smiled. Ignorance was bliss and at the moment she wasn't thinking about anything. Not the prophecy or being a vampire or even the loss of her friends. Just basking in the nice tingling glow she was feeling. Briefly pondering if vampires got hangovers. She knew she was miles and miles away from home but she felt comfortable in the castle for once. A small addition her little room gave her. She wanted her life to go back to the way it was but it wasn't possible so she would take the few moments of peace she could get. Before she knew it she fell back to sleep. Glad that she very well may have a decent sleeping pattern again.

Only because of her inebriation and familiarity she allowed herself to feel she did not hear the lock on her door being picked nor the silent shut of the door behind the invader. Instead what woke her was the sudden heat and flames that engulfed the entire left side of her face. Her eyes shot open and she barely had time to roll off of the bed before the enchanted flamed dagger slit her throat. On the downside in her hurry the blade caught the lower part of her neck and traveled all the way up to her bottom eyelid. Not only slicing a deep wound but burning her flesh where it cut her. She yelped out in pain and when she finally realized who her attacker was she gritted her teeth.

It was the redguard vampire Akello, clearly disregarding Harkon's words of caution and attempting to take her life in revenge for his kin's death and his permanent scarring. Ironic that he had now burned her with an enchanted blade as she had done him. Almost in a identical way, though she currently could still see out of her left eye. Despite the situation the biggest thing that pissed Elvi off was that her peaceful evening and alcohol induced peace had been shattered though unfortunately her groggy and staggered movements had not. She smiled and stood to her feet. Watching as the vampire scurried to keep his distance from her. Elvi couldn't help but be amused even with her skin still burning furiously.

"Coward, to afraid to face me while I'm awake? Some vampire you are." she sneered. Trying her best to keep her composure and hold the redguard's fear of her. She had been burned before but gods how this time it felt a thousand times hotter then before. She was finding it difficult to keep her left eye open and focus on something besides the pain that was borderline crippling her. Why...why was it still burning her? It hadn't subsided at all, and it felt like he was still holding the flames to her face.

"You are a disgrace to the name vampire, Dawnguard." Akello said through gritted teeth. "I don't care what Lord Harkon thinks, you deserve to die for what you have done. You should have never been given the gift of immortality. I will remind you just how mortal you are, or would you rather call for your master's aid like the bitch you are."

"You are a fool to think I need him to fight my battles for me, and I don't kneel and cower to his presence like you do." she smirked and drew her swords. This bastard attacked her and she did not care what repercussions came from this but she would see him dead for the attempt. His dwarven enchanted dagger may have drawn first blood but that was the only one he was going to get. When he lunged back at her Elvi cursed the way she staggered out of the way. Her body taking longer to obey the commands her brain was sending it. Her left sword may as well have been on the floor for the use she was giving it. Her focus being only on blocking Akello's dagger. What in Oblivion was wrong with her? How many times had she fought drunker then this and still came out on top? With no other excuse she blamed her vampire body. Fire seemed to be scorching her bones and preventing her from moving as fluidly as she could have only a few moments ago. When the redguard knocked her sword from her hand she had to rush her second sword up in order to avoid another painful strike to her face. Just seeing the flash on fire on his blade when it connected with hers made her heart thump faster in fear. Was he actually getting the better of her?! This...nobody?

With the familiar rage that made Elvi the fierce Nord that she was now pumping through her she kicked the bastard full in the chest. Making him fly backwards and hit one of the empty bookshelves with a loud thump. Wood cracking and splitting against his body and how she hoped he had been impaled with a shard of the bookshelf. She made the mistake of rolling after her fallen sword on the ground and with her back to him he sent a basic flame spell at her. When it made contact, she howled in pain and fell forward. Now...that...hurt. She was thankful she had the foresight to smith herself some ebony armor because somehow the fire still scorched her as if it had touched her bare skin. She turned around in time to catch Akello's wrist and stop him from from driving his dagger into her skull. He was on top of her now, with his knee's digging into her legs, making it more difficult to push him off of her.

She desperately reached for her nordic sword that was only a few inches away from arms reach but how it felt like miles while she was holding back the dagger that was threatening to end her life. She looked into the distorted features of the redguard. The sinister grin on his face grew as the blade got closer and closer to her eye. She could feel the unforgiving heat on her cheek and it made her burns inflame in pain even more. She started to panic briefly. She wanted to use a spell to knock him off her or a shout or...something but it's like she had forgotten everything. The only thing on her mind was the fire and pain coursing through her. She couldn't go out this way, could she? Desperate and nervous she screamed out Harkon's name in her head and then cursed herself for it. Like he could hear her for one, second she did not need him. Not at all. Smiling she shouted

"YOL TOOR." She laughed at the look of surprise on his face as he was sent backwards into the door. Now engulfed in the same flames he had sent at her. She would have finished the shout but considering the small size of the room she was afraid the whole place might go up in flames and that was the last thing she needed. Especially since she was finding it painful to stand back up, right away. Akello cussed and shouted loudly as Elvi watched his dark skin melt off of his bones. Taking nothing but pure delight in it.

"You fucking whore!" he shouted and ran at her again while she was knelt on the ground. She braced but before she knew it the door to her room was kicked open and Akello was grabbed then thrown on the ground in a quick flourish. When she blinked and focused her vision past the pain she was stunned to see...Orthjolf. Standing over Akello with his mace in hand. Threatening to relieve the man of his head if he so much as moved. Orthjolf looked over to her quickly

"I heard the fighting and then your thuum are you alright?" he asked her and with a humorously bewildered expression Elvi nodded. Since when did the red haired prick care about what happened to her? In a heartbeat Harkon joined the three of them in the room and he looked from Akello, to Elvi then the smoldering and broken areas of the room. Keeping his authoritative demeanor he demanded

"What in the name of Molag Bal is going on in here?!" Now...now his raised voice frightened her more then his softer one. She trembled when she knew his automatic assumption was that she had picked a fight with another court member for no reason. Orthjolf sensed this too since the vampire lord's eyes were fixated on Elvi.

"Akello made attempt on Elvi's life my lord." he explained. Only to cause more confusion in Elvi. Okay not only did he run to her aid but he was defending her? Surely this whole ordeal was just a drunken dream or something. Elvi wasn't sure if it was just her but she could feel Harkon's anger coming off of him in waves. It was overwhelming and with that as an excuse she let herself fall back to the ground. Her injured back smacking off of the stone floor. They really needed to add some more area rugs in this place or something because of this. Harkon looked over to the even more injured Akello and gave him a chance to defend himself though he could tell from the look on his burned face it was certain.

"Is this true?" he asked and Elvi grinned before letting herself pass out again. Not sure if it was because of the pain or even the alcohol but she had seen enough of the scene anyway. Maybe when she woke up she wouldn't hurt as bad as she did now.

(xxx)

When she opened her eyes no such luck came. It hurt to so much as blink her left eye. She sighed when she felt a soothing feeling sweep over her and without having to turn her head she knew that Harkon was sitting in a chair next to her on the bed. Was it his presence that calmed her she wondered? Laying there in pain she didn't really care and welcomed it. Even if it meant she had to deal with the arrogant man that was the vampire lord. To be certain she turned her head slightly and noticed he was fiddling with a small bowel and other ingredients sitting on top of her nightstand and wasn't paying any attention to her.

"I'm getting sick of you being the first sight I see when I awake." she said lightly. It did seem to happen frequently.

"It's nice to see you too dearest." was his response. He still seemed aggravated and angry but at least now she knew it wasn't purely because of her so she wasn't frightened. She chuckled and bit her lip. She had to fight off the urge to peel her own skin off of her body in attempt to get relief. How in the hell did she still feel like she was still being burned?

"Sit up." Harkon said softly and though she was leery, Elvi obeyed. Harkon moved closer to her and she saw the look of concern in his eyes as he examined the wounds on her face. She let out a soft sigh when he gently took her chin and moved her so that he could see it better.

"How bad is it...?" she asked to break the silence. She wanted to hear his voice. It made her feel more secure. He sighed and stated

"You will survive obviously but I if I don't treat you soon you may scar." Harkon stated. Dipping a rag into the mystery elixir in the bowl and bringing it to Elvi's face. "This will be unpleasant but it cannot be avoided. Once this part is over you can feel relief." When he brought the rag closer to her face she instinctively pulled away. Not wanting any extra pain given to her currently. Harkon didn't lose his patience with her like he had been known to and instead whispered "Be still."

She gulped and held still as he instructed. Locking her eyes on his and this time she actually hoped she would get lost in them so that the experience might be a little more tolerable. When the cloth met her skin she felt it's harsh sting and tears automatically came to her eyes. She refused to let any fall in front of him but she whimpered and shook anyway. When he calmly shushed her she stopped and she felt better despite the situation. His eyes focused on his progress but occasionally they would look back to hers. He was busy rubbing off the dead skin on her wound so that her new one could heal properly.

"Didn't think you were a healer Harkon. Wouldn't one of your minions be more suited for this task?" Elvi asked. Trying to keep her composure and not show how desperately she wanted to cling onto him for that few seconds of soothing relief only he seemed to provide for her.

"I never claimed to be but when you have lived as long as I, such things are learned out of necessity and I wouldn't trust your well being in anyone else's hands save my own."

"I'm touched." Elvi said sarcastically. Now the pain didn't go away but she more or less got used to it. Harkon still didn't seem to be irritated with her and remained silent at her remark and continued trying to heal her. When she felt her pain lessen a tiny bit, she sighed again in relief. Her body still ached but where the cut on her face was, the burning seemed to be the most intense. She started to chuckle when she remembered something, which made Harkon lock his eyes back on hers and raise his eyebrow.

"Vampires...are weak against fire." she said and almost broke out into hysterical laughter. That's why she was in so much pain. Sure burns were probably one of the worst injuries you could get, but now it felt like she may never recover from the aching and blisters on her body.

"Did you not realize that before? You are a poor vampire hunter Elvi." Harkon mused. If Elvi didn't know any better she would have sworn she saw a real smile come across his pale lips. The sight made her relax far more then she thought possible considering her pain. She even had a smartass comment lined up but seeing the smile on his face and the amusement flicker in his cold eyes made her fall silent. Like if she spoke it might scare away the look of fondness on his face which she found herself liking. Funny how he seemed to enjoy the little quirks about her the most.

Harkon held the cool rag to her face for several minutes and after that time she could feel the heat leaving her body and it was starting to become tolerable. To her surprise Harkon put the cloth back into the bowel and now placed his palm on her wound. She hissed and glared at him. His hand feeling harsher then the cloth ever had. He smirked and in a few brief seconds she felt like a wave of cool sweet water washed over her and his hand though normally felt cold, was warm but not enough to ignite her burns but just enough for her to realize he was using a healing spell. Though she felt like she was basking in the relief and tingling pleasure for hours, only a few seconds had passed.

Harkon smoothed out the fresh and soft new skin forming on Elvi's face with his thumb to make sure she was healed properly then chuckled at her confused expression. How could she not be confused? She never thought Harkon's hands were meant to do anything except destroy. Not heal or comfort. Yet...

"Now, I need you to remove your armor so that I can heal your other wounds." Harkon said. Waiting patiently for her to comply but Elvi's eyes widened. She wasn't exactly okay with just stripping down in front of the vampire lord...which in all blatant honesty was kind of silly since the two had shared enough intimate experiences that it really shouldn't bother her for him to see her naked, but it did. Like that was the no turning back point or something. She wanted to fight the crazy amount of emotions and feelings he brought out in her and remember that he was the enemy. He was the reason she could never face her friends again, he was trying to destroy everything decent in this world and he would die by her hand before he could see his desires come to light. Not only that but she never really liked anyone seeing her naked...ever, under any circumstances.

"I am fine." Elvi said with that stubborn confidence of hers. To take it a step farther she started to stand from the bed only for Harkon to catch her shoulder and lightly push her back to it. A small scowl now showing on his face

"You are going to have to recognize the difference between my suggestions and orders Elvi, even if they are spoken with courtesy. It is only you and I in this room, you needn't act like the indestructible solider in my presence."

Elvi huffed and considered getting up from the bed again but the warning look in his eyes made her sigh

"Bah, I have had worse injuries then this. I will be fine. Bet you just want me to expose myself to you anyway."

"Yes dearest, in fact I arranged all of this just to see you naked. Do you take me for a prepubescent boy?" Harkon said with a roll of his eyes and annoyance in his voice. "Stop being so defiant, I am trying to help you. I know how harsh man's red fire can be on our kind."

With a sigh and the pain relentlessly stinging her she turned her back to him and began to remove her ebony chest plate. Thankful that the damage had been done to her back and anything considered private could remain concealed to him. She let out a breath of relief once it was removed. Heavy armor was an understatement when you were in pain, it felt like she had a boulder hanging off her shoulders. She placed her chest piece in front of her and started to feel nervous. She wasn't sure why but she was. Anytime another being saw her like this she at least had the forgiveness of dim or no lighting in the room so she could convince herself she wasn't seen. Not that it would have protected her from Harkon anyway since the vampire probably could see her better in the dark. He repeated the process he had done on her face to the red and blistered parts of her back. His touches nothing but professional and though her back was him she doubted his eyes strayed from his task. Even though she kept her arms crossed around her chest just in case.

"Why are you doing this?" she couldn't help but ask. A few days ago he would have been content with her having similar injuries in the enchanted cage but now all of a sudden she had to be in the prime of health? What did it matter?

"Because you were burned and this is the most effective way to heal you. I only know apprentice leveled healing spells and your wounds exceed that. So I have to let the elixir do it's work before I can accelerate it." Again his words were direct and to the point and Elvi rolled her eyes.

"You know my meaning. Why bother? I am alive, that's all you need of me."

"I told you once before I do not like my belongings damaged. Do try and remember some of the words I say to you."The way he continued to speak in a 'matter of fact' way is what angered Elvi more then his actual words.

"I am not an object for possession Harkon. Stop referring to me as one." she said with as much poison as she could. She wasn't some kind of doll he could take out of his closet when he was bored and wanted to play.

"Correct, you are not an object. You are far to treasured to be compared to something as simple as a sword or shield. Though the rightful claim that you belong to me remains. I find myself irate at the thought of that lesser vampire so much as laying a finger on you. Half breed, peasant." he all but spit the last words and the malice in them was terrifying.

"You realize that I fall into the same category as he when it comes to this, right?"

"Yes...you too are a half blooded vampire. It is obvious that only the pure blooded rein supreme in our world but fortunate for you, you have the blood of kings and ancient power you still cannot comprehend coursing through your veins. In fact...even if you were pure blooded I doubt you would hold much more prowess or power then you do currently."

Elvi would have replied right away but the whole healing process was causing her far more pain then it did when he healed her face and she had to bite her lip to stiffen a pained groan. Damn, what all did the redguard do to her? She was finding it hard to focus and not jerk away from him. She recalled his words only a few moments ago and ran them back through her head carefully. This was...very different then any other encounter they had, had before. Was it endearment in his voice? Appreciation?

"What did you mean by treasured?" she ventured carefully. Remembering that when she didn't mean to was the only time she made the vampire lord angry with her. Harkon chuckled and held the cloth to the small of her back. The cool relief it gave her made her shudder involuntarily and let out a soft sigh. Ahh...it was hard to hold her hatred for him if he kept making her feel extraordinary.

"You have spoken with more refined words then treasured. You needn't me for it's definition."

"Yes, the meaning is clear to me, but coming from your tongue, it seems misplaced. Since when are you the caring and encouraging type Harkon?"

"You really don't absorb a single word I say to you do you? My treatment of you depends on you. You have been obedient and well mannered, so I am kind to you. When you disobey I am forced to be harsh and demeaning. Be thankful that our bond...softens that side of me. Truth be told without it and your constant defiance you would be dead."

"There's that phrase again." Elvi said softly. Trying to sort everything out for herself. Was this blood bond thing real? Is that what made her hatred melt into longing with a mere look into his eyes?

"You really believe in this whole blood bond thing...don't you?"

Harkon was silent for what felt like decades. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional sound of him dipping the rag into the healing elixir and the splashing noise that came from it. Elvi held her breath and wanted to hum or cough just to break the silence. Aside from the pain in her back she could now feel his eyes digging into the flesh on the back of her neck. Like he was contemplating whether or not he should answer her altogether. With an inaudible sigh he stated

"I didn't used to. The concept seemed...exaggerated. Unnecessary. Only a fool let's emotions and fondness cloud their judgment. I had a friendship with a like minded pure blood vampire thousands of years ago. When I saw how he took to and tended to his progeny and even married the little harlot, it literally churned my stomach. I haven't spoken to him since. I do not regret it, but now having my own tie to you...it gives me some clarity on his actions to say the least." Harkon said. Elvi was amazed at how soft and calm his voice was. It almost seemed like a different person was talking to her and with her back turned to him it very well could have been. Now she was even more nervous, anticipating his next question.

"What about you?"

How the hell was she supposed to answer that question? She had no idea what she was feeling or what he felt. She did hate him, yet another minute she...wanted nothing more then to just be near him. Content to merely be in his presence. She felt guarded, and cared for with him. Safe. Clearing her throat she said with assurance

"I do not revel in falsehood."

The air in the room got thicker once again and she braced for some kind of pain or scolding. Harkon stopped what he was doing and he gently reached around her to grip her chin and turn her head towards him. The second he did Elvi regretted it because looking into his moon bright eyes made it all the more difficult to lie to herself about the whirlwind of feelings that ancient prick brought out in her.

"Do you take me for a liar?"

How his words hung in the air. A dangerous question. A loaded question. From the scowl on his face and the venom in his glare she wasn't certain if she could answer well enough to suit him. Well no turning back now then...

"You misunderstand me dear sire." she said with as much sarcasm as she could despite the remaining fear that crept up in her chest. Damn it. "If the feelings or fondness stem purely from the blood bond then it is false. You know as well as I do were I in Fort Dawnguard where I belong, our hatred would burn hotter then the flames that currently cripple me. So why give it another thought? I know I don't..."

Harkon kept his grip on her chin but did not tighten it nor did his expression change. When he smiled proudly and let go of her Elvi let out an on slot of curse's in her head. Again when she deliberately tried to upset him he was only amused. She could not help but be thankful when he returned to his progress of healing her.

"Funny thing about hatred." He said softly. Running his bare hands up and down her back. Involuntarily she closed her eyes when she felt the same relief and pleasure pulse throughout her body as it had done in her head.

"It can easily be mistaken for passion. Yes, you are correct, were I not to have sired you and you were still the weak and crumbling mortal you once were I would have killed you by now, but do not think what you feel is false. My wife had a few progeny's she wanted little or nothing to do with and they despised her in return. The bond merely brings out what was always there. Seeded in the dark and hidden areas in your heart."

By now Elvi had completely forgotten she was ever in any pain. He had to have completed his job and somehow he was still sending her shivers and waves of unhindered pleasure throughout all of her. Grabbing her waist he gently pulled her back until she was resting against his chest and his mouth was inches away from her ear. "Can I tell you a secret?" he purred. His hands both radiating the same warm relief and pleasure but now in a more massaging fashion. Making it all the more enjoyable and harder to act as though she was unaffected.

"Did you really think that returning Serana here along with the elder scroll was a worthy enough reason to be as we are? Enough for my blood to alter you into the perfect night stalker you are now? No Elvi, that is not why I chose you. I didn't lie when I told you I saw the real potential and fire in your soul but it wasn't the entire truth. Reality is I was stricken by you. How I could read you even then. I saw the contemplation in your eyes when I offered my blood to you. The curiosity that followed when I showed you a real vampires true form. I could have forced it on you of course and it did cross my mind but when I let you go, you entered my mind far to often then ever desired. In many...many different scenarios. Blood and pleasure being the main intention. You entered my mind so often I began to contemplate chasing after you myself." he smirked when he heard a muffled moan escape Elvi's lips. She had brought her hand up to her mouth to prevent this but it occurred anyway. Every muscle in her back as relaxed and singing their praise. He either had to do one of two things, either stop touching her or stop speaking or else she may very well just fall over dead.

"And how you have remained in my mind since. Do you feel your heart beat Elvi?" at that his hand snaked around to her chest. Lightly cupping her breast though his fingertips were grazing the flesh just above her heart. As if commanded it started to beat faster at his touch. The only answer he was given was a quick intake of breath and it was all the more satisfying then any words she could have offered him.

"I have not felt mine beat in so long I never thought I would feel the sensation ever again. Then the very instant your lips found my wrist that faithful night it's rhythmic pulse ignited once again. Along with it came both dreaded and celebrated emotions I had buried and forgotten. Only with you can I feel things like warmth...lust...longing...joy...and yes even fear." at that her eyes got a little wider. Was he afraid of her after all? His other hands was busy tracing either letters or symbols that she couldn't make out on her back playfully. Particularly following the trail of her spine just to watch her jerk and tremble without control.

"I heard you, you know? Your cry for help that you sang out in your mind. I thought at first it was only my imagination since I had never heard you call out to me before. When I heard the commotion I realized it was reality. I do not...like seeing you that way. Briefly I feared you would be taken from me and the thought was...devastating. If you are to die in this world it will be by my hand as it should be, though I have no intention on doing so." he added when he felt her jerk away from him for a second. "Nor do I like seeing you in pain. That begrudged arrogance you carry is deserved. Knowing that the half blooded mongrel in my service simply touched you is infuriating. He is unworthy to so much as be in your presence, let alone feel the perfection that is your skin."

Elvi closed her eyes when she felt him draw closer to her neck. Predicting his bite on her and she wanted it. She felt his lips trail up her neck until it was right by her ear. His beard tickling her slightly which only added to her already overstimulated body. She contemplated if this was his way of killing her somehow, just making her body explode from all the sensations he could give her at once.

"So no dearest one, the blood bond does not plant false feelings by those afflicted. Take it from someone who hasn't felt emotion in over a thousand years that they are very much real. You will fight them...and that is fine. I am patient when it comes to this aspect of you. Know that you have already revealed to me that you feel as I do however. Particularly with the way your skin trembles under my touch and the beautiful way you call my name in the safety of your mind. I find myself wanting to hear it repeated time and time again."

There it was. The feeling of his fangs digging into her neck and the satisfaction that came from it. It was like a drug to her and her hand reached behind her to grab the back of his head and move him forward. Encouraging him. He sighed at this and drunk heavily from her. Probably not the best thing to do since she was just now revived but having her so close to him without a taste was taunting.

All to quickly he pulled away from her and his habit of kissing her neck after his bite commenced. He let her go all together and Elvi whimpered. Already...?

"All better." he smiled then stood from his chair. Turning away from her so that he could give her some peace in putting her armor back on. Grinning wider at how shy she still was around him and almost laughed the how preposterous it was. If he wanted to he could have laid her out on the bed and taken her just a second ago...which wasn't a horrible idea. Hmm.

"Come sunshine, you reek of wine and it's unbecoming of a young lady. I have a private bath that should be suited for you." He said. Wondering why she hadn't worn the armor he had made for her. Ah, perhaps for the better. If she looked as good as he thought she did in royal vampire armor he'd probably see himself more distracted then he already was currently when she was around. Elvi's eyes widened...okay. That can't be good. Sure she had wanted a decent bath since her little blood spritz the previous night but...if it was to be near him...she doubted that the act would end strictly professional. In fact...she may very well be the one to instigate it. As she just sat there she wanted nothing more but for him to walk back over to her and touch her. It didn't matter where or for how long but she wanted to feel his skin on hers. She had to distance herself from him. She just had to. Coming up with a way to misdirect him she stated

"I can take one tomorrow evening. Got to get some sleep if I'm going on a hunt for scholars tomorrow." Elvi said remaining on the bed. When he turned around he placed his hand on his chin in contemplation.

"I have not given you leave."

"I'm sorry, I assumed that when you said 'everyone' I was included." Elvi said with her typical snarky attitude. Really that's what she had hoped for. Searching for someone they didn't even know they were after was a good enough excuse to stay from the castle a long time and rally herself better. Maybe not with the elder scroll's as she wanted but she could still get back to Fort Dawnguard and try and help with the damage as much as she could. Besides it was killing her not knowing who might have perished in the retrieving of the moth priest. She truly hoped it was a lie to keep Harkon pleased and everyone would be smiling and happy to see her.

"Sorry dearest. You aren't quite ready to be trusted with such a task in my eyes. Your rebel thoughts alone are enough reason to keep you under my watch for awhile. As is your pathetic whimper you thought I didn't hear when the mortals demise was revealed. You realize they will all fall to me before this is over, yes?" Amazing how the mood between the two of them could shift so quickly. Now Elvi was furious again. Ready to pounce off of the bed and deliver a few hundred punches to the vampire lord's pompous face.

"So...you are aware I have every intention on stopping you still? So why bother Harkon? Should we end all games now? I do not want to be your anything. Save yourself some time and either end my life or let me go home. Yeah, granted you're a manipulative prick and I assume your ability to invade my mind gives you the knowledge you need to exploit the darker side of me but as fun as that may be, I will never let you complete this prophecy." Now if only he could continue to piss her off then she may very well be able to keep her priorities in line. Harkon stared at her for a good while without saying a word. Letting it known for the first time her harsh words had affected him. She felt anticipation bubbling up in her chest. The way he stood was now defensive and she actually wondered if they were going to have their final count down there and then. He sighed, and crossed his arms.

"You are strong Elvi. Your will is harder then first perceived to break but never the less it is something you cannot fight forever and I am a patient man. And yes, I do know you will turn from me, I have known since the night you awoken as an immortal and lucky for you I have already forgiven you for it. Aren't I nice?" he grinned. "It is of no concern. There is nothing you can do to stop me so whatever plans or rebellions you intend to do will merely anger me and cause you pain which you are hell bent on receiving. Perhaps after you see with your own eyes your struggle is futile then you can realize I am the only one left on your side, little one. A harsh lesson you are meant to learn alone and I accept that."

Elvi held his gaze. His eyes said more to her then his words did. She didn't know if it was her reading his thoughts or not but the message planted in his yellow and blood red eyes was as clear as day. They read I will never let you go. The notion wasn't meant to be endearing or kind and showed only his possessiveness and arrogance. Yet somehow she felt the slightest wave of comfort. As fucked up as whatever they had going on between the two of them was...she knew something from him that no one else had provided for her. That she was wanted and maybe even needed and he would move mountains and scorch earth to bring her back to him. Even without a word for months she wondered if the companions she held so dearly even noticed her absence for so long. Or if they would put forth half that effort to see her safe and where she belonged. Harkon sighed again. That special headache that she was the source of was laying grip on the front of his mind. She really knew how to kill a mood didn't she? All well, the fire wasn't extinguished yet and he would see it rekindled before the night was done. Mmm, yes...that would work.

"I do not wish to have this conversation with you again. You know the terms of your disobedience and I have acknowledged that I am aware of your inevitable betrayal. So let us enjoy the time in between that fatal day." Harkon stated and anytime he spoke with a command instead of a request Elvi felt the need to comply. The insult already ready on her tongue silenced with a mere glance. What in Oblivion was it about this man? He turned his back to her and said another one word command. "Come."

Without thought Elvi felt herself standing from the bed and walking after him. Cursing her immediate response to him like a dog made to heel.

One last thing Harkon." Elvi ventured. Wanting to get at least a little insight on the depraved wasteland that was his mind. "Do you truly think that the elder scroll is in Oblivion?"

"You will find that I rarely speak without certainty dearest one. I would not have stated it were I not sure. I would have discovered the scroll by now otherwise and it would be like her to go that far to evade me."

"And what turned you towards this line of thought?"

"A ray of sunshine in a dark soul." Harkon chuckled without missing a beat. Continuing to walk forward and Elvi slowly ventured after him. Stopping to examine herself in the mirror for a brief second. She let out an audible gasp and stepped closer to be sure. Not a scar, or burn showed on her face. Not even a hint of redness. If anyone was unaware of the events that had happened in her room, it would be unbelievable by looking at her. How..how could he heal her so effectively? She expected at least a small scar by all of this. She sighed and continued to follow Harkon. Though if she was able to read into Harkon's mind as he could her and if she was able to see the dark smile on his face she would have closed and locked the door behind him. She had forgotten the fact that Harkon always got what he wanted and he knew just how to achieve anything he desired from her.


	8. Delicate Things

_An: Okay, so here's the next chapter as promised. Told you I would have it up soon but uh __**Warning: **__This particular chapter has a lot of adult content, description and detail. I'm sure if you have kept up with this story from the beginning you expected this at some point but just to be sure I wanted to put this disclaimer up. So if it makes you uncomfortable or just plain don't like explicit scenes you have been warned that this chapter is chalked full of it. Now, not to keep you a moment longer. Enjoy the chapter and please leave me some feedback. I was nervous about posting this. _

The echoing sound of their footsteps seemed to vibrate off of the empty corridor. When she heard herself yawn she realized how weary the bastard redguard vampire had made her. That and stopping the agonizing urge to grab Harkon and either strangle him or force him to touch her was taking it's toll on her. She wondered if anyone...anyone else had given this curse to her. if she would react the same way. After all, who else could cause feelings of desire and despise all at once? Where were they going? How much of this damned castle had she not already seen for herself? A few times of their journey she wanted to turn back. To come up with some clever excuse to avoid him and maybe add a colorful slur or two. Only she wanted to be near him. She wanted to feel his presence and she wanted his possessive stares. Now with quiet time to go through her own thoughts she realized just how much she longed for him. Nothing in particular, which was the peculiar thing. She wasn't after his body, or his blood. All she could think to explain it was just...him. His voice and the way he carried himself being the regretful thing she found most alluring about him.

She could spot a warrior, an assassin or a thief by the mere way the walked. He however...he did not walk as any of those three. He walked as a king. An all knowing and all powerful ruler whose rein would be known to this world by the means of blood, war and death. She wanted to dispute this, to knock his invisible crown from his brow but anytime she was close to him she felt his power pulse and vibrate through her. Making her feel alive. How could she not feel this before? A time ago she would have told anyone that asked, that she could slay the ancient vampire with the up most confidence. Now, she truly did not know. Or more or less she did know she just refused to acknowledge it. His arrogance and bravado was earned. Countless and unfathomable years had caused his power to only grow and be harnessed into the man that walked before her. She bit her tongue when she recalled the memory of seeing him bare in front of her. He was tone and chiseled into a masterpiece. One that was not flawed with a scar or a sign of his true age. Even the age he was in mortal life. Even she had a small number of scars hidden underneath her now ebony armor. Clumsy warriors had many, skilled warriors had few, but he...he had none. None that she had seen at least. It was...surreal. Being in the presence of an undefeated warrior. Maybe in this way they were kindred. She found herself imagining him on a battlefield in a time she could not fully picture. Sword in hand and a legion of men at his back. Maybe there was a lot she could learn from him after all. If only his path had been directed on a righteous road instead of destruction she would be more inclined to listen. Truth was...it could never be enough upon the path he walked. Were the prophecy completed this night, it would be something else he would desire. She did not want to follow that road, only to look back and realize she could have had everything she wanted were she to have stayed still.

When he stopped she stumbled into him and even though she had a quickened pace he did not sway from his stance, nor acknowledge it. Elvi blushed in embarrassment none the less. She had a habit of doing this since she always had some lengthy monologue going on in her mind or she was planning some strategic attack. She rarely paid attention to the world around her and it was a surprise she hadn't been killed because of this. Were the Dark Brotherhood not already dead by her hand an assassin may find any easy mark in her. A simple well placed arrow in a field being her trip to Sovangarde. Well used to be. She looked at the wall Harkon was staring at and on it held a full length mirror. Odd, had it always been placed there? She hadn't noticed, and it was fairly close to Harkon's chambers too. Before she could make a remark about him admiring himself in the mirror he waved his hand in fluent and graceful manner across the mirror.

Before her eyes the mirror seemed to bubble and melt to nothing. Leaving a small gap between where the glass once shined and it's wooden framing. Without a word or direction he ducked underneath the framing and made his way inside of the unseen chamber. With a short sigh of weariness she followed but thanks to her height she did not need to duck as he did. Once inside she heard the clank and shatter of the mirror piecing it's self back together behind her. Huh...the man truly desired his privacy didn't he? She looked around her and she couldn't help but be impressed. It's purposes was obviously a washroom but the tub in the center of the room was made out of white and black marble and it was large enough to fit probably five people comfortably. She however noted that on the wall behind the tub was not one but three mirrors. Standing in the center she could see every angle of herself in the mirrors and they were both larger and wider then normal mirrors. Obviously placed in every corner surrounding the tub so that the occupants of the tub could be clearly seen. It was kind of intimidating. Though she had been told the contrary many times, she never thought highly of her appearance. A lot of it could have been bitter ties to her mother and father. She truly held no respect for either of them and seeing herself reflecting their features made her cringe. Bad enough she carried her disgrace of a father's last name let alone bare resemblance to him. Well not nearly as much now since her eyes now shined red and gold. Something she wasn't sure she could ever get used to.

She must have trapped herself in her own thoughts far longer then she had anticipated because it seemed like all she did was blink and the tub was filled with a steaming hot water that wafted over to her and moistened her skin already with it's steam. She stepped a little closer and saw an assortment of different colored and different sized flowers floating inside. No doubt to help fragrant the water and maybe just an added beauty for her benefit though either way it was appreciated. Seeing the range of colors and smelling the fragrances dancing in front of her eyes and floating in the air, was far more pleasant then her own appearance in her opinion. Ironic, she always assumed vampires were against having mirrors and were averted to bright colors but in her time in the castle she found more mirrors and brightness in one homestead then she ever had in her life. Assuming this was Harkon's private room she could not hold her tongue.

"Narcissistic are we?" she asked. Seeing his reflection in the one of the mirrors she watched the smile widen on his face without having to face him directly.

"It amuses." was his response. He hung a thick white towel on a rack that was within arm length from the massive bath and without a word he walked away from her and down a small flight of stairs that she assumed led to his own bed chambers. When she knew he was gone she let out a loud sigh of relief. Good...good. The temptation that he presented to her was becoming intolerable. Were he to have stayed she had no idea what she was capable of. Her hatred for him only seemed real when he was away from her. Otherwise all she wanted was to...please him. To make him happy. Divines, was that normal? Why did she care? It's like there was an invisible string pulling her closer and closer to him and he being the puppet master he knew just what way to jerk the strings to make her move and dance whatever way he wanted. She shook her head and decided it was best to somehow get the bastard off of her mind. It was easier now that he was out of sight.

She was still self conscious since their was an open staircase only a few feet from her and Harkon or anyone for that matter could walk in at anytime and see her, she stripped herself of her armor and walked over to the tub. There was but two steps to get into the large marble bath and when she reached the top she carefully placed her big toe in the still steaming water. Certain that it would be scalding if she submerged completely. Instead it was actually comfortable. Somehow perfect, and she found herself loving the heat and warmth. Slowly she submerged herself and the first thing she did was dunk her head back and got ever strand of her blonde hair wet. She considered undoing her braid but dismissed it out of laziness. An effort she did not want to endure again.

When she looked around she noticed several variations of both soaps and shampoo's sitting on the rim of the tub and she grabbed the nearest one, not having a preference and lathered her hair with it. The smell of lavender and vanilla now invading her nostrils. She hummed in appreciation. She was partial to the scent of lavender though she never purchased any soap like that for herself since it was more expensive and she couldn't bring herself to pay so much for mere hygienic material. When she grabbed a bar of soap and began to run it across her body a thought occurred to her. As strange as having three mirrors was, they served a new purpose. Glancing into the mirror to her left and standing on the tub's floor she looked to see if she could see any scars or blisters on her back. Just like her face her skin was smooth and clear of any sign of distress. Remarkable. She had no idea how he could have healed her so perfectly. It seemed so out of character for him. Then again she also had no idea how he could simply fill the tub she was currently in with ease, so maybe she really was ignorant in magicka or even enchantment. All well, she was to weary to question anything any further. After her bath she wanted nothing more then to crawl into her bed and sleep for...say a day or two?

After all of her cleaning process was complete she sighed and decided to simply bask in the warmth and comfort the water provided for her. Her muscles relaxing once again and it used to be a foreign feeling only now she was getting used to it and honestly it was a welcome change. She wondered how long it had been since she went a day or even a few hours without being burdened with a stress, fear or injury of some sort. She hadn't even had a decent lengthy bath in what...years? Sure in Jorrvaskr they had a bathhouse but she usually rushed in fear that her family would barge in on her. The boys never had learned the art of simply knocking on a door. So she decided she would enjoy herself a few moments longer. She currently played with one of the floating flowers in the tub by twirling it around with her index finger and humming quietly to herself. Almost amused at how just taking a long bath could bring her so much joy. The mixture of scents that perfumed the small room was exhilarating and she preferred it to the smell of death and blood that the rest of the castle reeked of.

She took in a calming breath and let it out slowly. Letting her eyes flutter shut. The sound of the water lightly crashing the sides of the tub and the heat radiating from the water was pure bliss. She had been in there for awhile so you would think the water would have subsided to room temperature now but it was just as hot as it was when she first dipped her toe inside. Were she not careful she very well could fall asleep in there and awake with the feeling of water entering her lungs. She felt something new invading her body. An extra tingling sensation of comfort and pleasure vibrating through her very being. When she slowly opened her eyes she saw that Harkon had silently entered the room and he was standing on the tub's first step with an almost proud smirk on his face. He was going to make a clever remark about her being sleepy but he was unable to. When Elvi saw him standing there she jerked back and tried her best to conceal anything private from him. Her quick movement causing some of the water to splash up from the tub and run down it's side onto the floor. His smile changed to an amused one when he saw the outraged look on Elvi's precious face.

"What the fuck are you doing!" she screamed at him. It would have been more intimidating if she did not look absolutely adorable with her face flushed with pink. It was so very humorous.

"I decided I would join you dearest. I have been awfully neglectful of you and your needs the past night or so and I wish to amend that." he grinned when he saw how desperately her arms were clung to her chest, even more so then they had been while he healed her. The water's soapiness and a few well placed petals concealing her womanhood from him however.

"Like hell you are, get out! Have you no concept of privacy?!" How much had he seen? Eh, probably to much for her liking. Great, just perfect. Now what was going to happen? Harkon smirked and already began to disrobe himself of his royal vampire armor.

"Forgive me sunshine, if I again will not be so easily be dismissed from anywhere in my castle." he stated and Elvi didn't know what to do or say. A good part of her wanted to stay but her common sense and integrity had finally found it's voice in her head and it was screaming at her to leave. Careful not to reveal another peek to him she slowly made her way to the edge of the tub to make her exit.

"Linger." he stated. An order. Reluctantly she dipped back down in the water and sighed. Not wanting to anger him by disobeying and their harmony currently would probably serve her better in the future were she to comply. Maybe even help her sweet talk her way into going on the search for an Oblivion walker. Still her eyes turned from him when his hands moved to his belt to free himself from his pants. Curiosity if nothing else made her eyes want to flash over to him but they remained planted on the wall opposite of her with a mighty effort. She felt the shift in the water which suggested that he was now in the bath with her and when she heard his dark laughter she could not help but put her focus back on him. Taking a new habit of looking at his forehead over directly into his eyes. Knowing she may very well drown in them this time.

"I adore your shyness little one." he said in endearment. "It is nice to see that there is some modesty behind all of that arrogance and pride. Even though it is misplaced. Do we truly have any secrets between us in this aspect dearest?" he asked and Elvi turned her eyes back away from him. Okay, no big deal. She would stay a little while longer then jump out of the tub, grab the towel and bolt back to her room. Even though that string was tugging relentlessly in his direction. That plan was forgotten when her eyes glanced back over to him and watched as he pulled the band that kept his hair tied back away from him and his dark hair fell untamed down his shoulders. She cussed and thought if the man that played her was a little less attractive he would be much easier to ignore. She decided to keep herself busy instead so that maybe just maybe this little experience could end with her conscience clear and her dignity intact. She grabbed the bar of soap she had used previously and rubbed it on her arm. Fighting with all of her power to keep herself focused on something, anything else but him. The task proving more and more difficult because of the mirrors. Anytime she looked up she got at least a glimpse of his naked body and his moon kissed skin seemed to shine even more with beads of water running down him. Though she couldn't help but smile when she noticed that the first thing Harkon did was get his hair wet and began to thoroughly wash it as she had.

Feeling awkward by the silence and her nakedness in front of the vampire lord she took another glance towards him after some time had passed. Hoping he had finished and they could both leave and forget everything that happened. With him distracted with his task she took the time to examine him again. His arms, his torso and even his legs were muscular and tone. Not bulky but etched enough to show his strength and skill. Not being able to resist anymore she looked down at him and immediately blushed. Even without being erect he was still impressive. So much so she felt her temperature rise along with her blushing cheeks. She hadn't exactly seen a lot of naked men before but he had to yet again be ideal in this way. There was no such thing as perfect...but there was pretty damn close and from what she had seen of him, few men could rival his beauty. When she looked up he glaring back and her with an enticing grin. Not cocky or patronizing. More intrigued. Great, he caught her gaping at him again without ever meaning for him to. It was going to be so difficult to deflect him now.

"It is impolite to stare." he chimed. That damn voice and refined tongue. Did he know what he did to her by merely speaking? Elvi smirked and decided not to fight the truth of her stares.

"Looking for a chink in your armor." she replied coyly. Harkon hummed a chuckle then moved to sit on one of the higher steps that led out of the tub so that most of him save his legs was out of the water. He outstretched his arms to her, almost playfully.

"Please, feel free. My body is yours to explore, sunshine. Be sure to tell me if you find any." Harkon smiled. When she stood and gracefully made her way through the water over to him he refrained a gasp. He had not expected her to act on his words, more spit back another insult. The burning look of hunger and lust in her golden eyes made him stiffen automatically. Not only that but she was no longer trying to hide anything from him and at last he could get a few view of the woman he treasured more then any gold or relic currently in his possession. She was so close to him now. Her body only a few inches away from his. He controlled himself and kept his arms spread on top of the rim of the tub and remained perfectly still. Letting her eyes examine him fully and his eyes greedily explored her in return. He fixated on her stomach and the fine muscles that were there. He wondered if she ever appreciated her own body and the perfection it provided for her. No matter, he was more then willing to give it the praise it deserved for her. His eyes found hers again when he felt her hand delicately trail down his chest in an up and down motion. Her eyes were focused on him and he enjoyed seeing the longing on her face. Almost seeing the transition of her reluctance and giving way to her desire and need. He did not know how much longer he could live without having her. Her fingertips leaving behind a trail of heat wherever they explored. When she moved lower and lower until her supple little hand stroked his growing need he let out a sigh. Only to quickly did she let him go and now he knew by the coy smirk on her face that she was in fact teasing him. Despite this he would let it be for the moment. He wanted her to act out on her lust for him and when she did he was prepared to see that lust satisfied in every way imaginable.

"You are handsome." she stated in bewilderment. Harkon could not help but chuckle at this. It was a compliment but it was strange to hear him described in such a way. Especially since the centuries seen as an evil beast.

"Are you pleased?" he asked with a grin. Flashing his fangs to her.

"Not yet." was her response and it made Harkon all the more excited. She backed away from him to kneel on the tub's floor. The water residing just below her breasts and Harkon was yet again taken aback by her actions but he had no intention of hindering her. When her hot mouth was around him he let out another soft moan at the mere contact. Nothing was as hot as her mouth and the sensation would echo throughout his body for days he was certain. Ever so slowly she moved her mouth up and down him and her hand gripped and pumped where her mouth could not meet. He growled in praise and his left hand entangled in her wet golden hair. Guiding her slightly. He found it harder and harder to prevent his moans of appreciation. He never let any of his former lovers know how well they were doing out of pride and dominance but with the way her tongue managed to hit every pleasure point without effort and hearing her tiny sighs when she stopped for breath he could not help it. Most women were averted to such an intimate act in their love play and knowing it was the first place she went was very intriguing. When he did not know how much longer he could bear her tongue and mouth he pulled her up gently by her hair and kissed her passionately. Mmm, how much wasted time they had not doing this sooner?

As the kiss intensified he felt her hand tugging at the wedding ring on his left hand. Something about it remaining on his finger bothered Elvi, if for no other reason then shame. She did not wish for it to be on him a moment longer. Just another reminder why this act was so crass and despicable but divines, she was not going to stop or let him stop this time. She wanted him. She needed him and she relished in being able to bring him the same pleasure he had given her. Somehow this actually pleased Harkon and he gently pushed her hand away and yanked the ring off his finger for her and let it drop to the bottom of the tub where it would remain. Forgotten. This simple thing actually was freeing to him and he was content to replace any and all memories of his wife with the beautiful blonde warrior that now straddled his hips and nipped at his neck. Her heat was almost unbearable for him now and he actually hoped her touches and kisses would leave scorched marks on his skin.

He pushed her back for a moment to look upon her again. Almost in the same way she had done him. She huffed in disapproval and he chuckled. She always found a way to make him exceedingly enthused.

"What did I tell you about patience dearest one?" he said in a husky voice. He wanted to memorize every inch of her for his mind to play back for him when he found it necessary. Elvi blushed when his eyes scaled up and down her. Afraid he would see the flaws she had on her body and she found herself wanting to force his eyes anywhere else. The few times he had referred to her as being perfect she wanted that image and notion to remain to him. When his eyes traveled lower and lower on her then fixated on a certain spot, she grimaced knowing that it was no longer possible.

There was a pink scar, a small one, directly above her most sensitive area. Harkon scowled. The wound had been deep...very deep from what he could tell. This wasn't a battle scar, it was a strategic strike that made him outraged at his guess of it's intended purpose. This girl never had been presented any options in her life had she? Or when she did, she always chose the opposite of what she truly wanted? He looked up into her eyes and Elvi gasped when she saw the look in his. Was it compassion? Was he capable of such feelings? Without a question or a word he pulled her down to him and gave her a warm and even loving kiss. She truly amazed him, the hardship and sorrow the young and pretty little thing endured in her life was remarkable. In that moment he truly did not want her to feel such things ever again. When he broke from her he remained close with his forehead resting on her's. One last thing needed to be said before they proceeded.

"Every vampire searches and longs for their warmth at some point in their immortal life. Thank you, for giving me mine." It was genuine. Elvi completely lost herself in him now. There was no games, no manipulation, just two beings wanting nothing more then to bring each other to bliss and completion and she could not help but find the beauty in his words. Before her brain could register it he flipped her over so that she now was sitting on the top step. Next, she saw something she never, ever imagined seeing. Harkon the arrogant and dominating man that he was knelt on the tubs floor as she had to him and just seeing this made Elvi feel...special. He would not show such a thing even for this purpose to anyone, she just knew it. His mouth took one of her breasts and he sucked and licked it tenderly. She sighed as he began to lick and kiss every inch of her chest and stomach as he traveled down her. Her body doing involuntarily jerks and spams from the amount of pleasure it gave her. He stopped to give particular attention to her scar. Running his tongue up and down the rougher patch of skin and giving it a quick kiss before continuing to his target.

The scream that escaped Elvi vibrated and echoed off the walls in the small room but she did not care. His skilled and experienced tongue moved in such a perfect pattern and rhythm she could feel herself already getting close. Her hand desperately grabbed at his hair and she pulled it away from his face to see him properly. Divine's he was so hot. When his eyes trailed up to hers she moaned loudly again and felt her body twist with the pleasure of her orgasm. Making every muscle in her body spasm with ecstasy. He did not pause nor give her so much as a second to catch her breath. Instead he slipped his index and middle finger inside of her to add to her pleasure. It was to much. The sensation of both his tongue and his hand was either going to make her explode or drive her completely mad. Though she didn't mean to, her hand was pulling and yanking on his silk like hair, luckily he didn't seem to notice or care. As he continued she knew she was going to go hoarse from the amount of moans and screams that escaped her throat and may Talos forgive her for this but nothing in this world or the next could feel as good he made her feel.

Starting from her toes and slowly moving upward she felt her second climax nearing and she reached for the rim of the tub with her free hand to have something else to clench onto. Her knuckles even paler at how hard she gripped it. When it washed over her as thrilling and pleasured as the first she was not certain if she could take much more. When your body was so accustomed to feeling pain it was easily overwhelmed by the finer sensations of life. As if sensing her desperation Harkon stood and forced her over to opposite side of the tub with such speed a good amount of the water surrounding them sloshed off the side and puddled on the floor near them. Keeping her back against part of the tub and the mirror behind her while holding her up by her legs where he needed her to be. Elvi sighed and the anticipation was unbearable. When she looked up at his flawless face he looked as though he was awaiting for some sign of approval before continuing. She nodded eagerly predicting his meaning and without further hesitation he slowly pushed himself inside of her.

Both of them letting out an earnest moan once he was fully inside in unison. Pulling her hair back so he could see her beautiful face, he began his slow rhythm. Slow and deep at first. Wanting to feel every inch of her for himself and he was on fire. Clearly retracting his previous thoughts of Elvi's mouth being the hottest thing he had ever felt. He even felt sweat forming on his brow which was something he hadn't experienced since his days as a mortal. Elvi wrapped her legs around him which only caused him to go deeper inside of her and he growled at the extra pleasure. Occasionally he would let out a curse like "Fuck" which pleased Elvi. Knowing the refined and proper man could be resorted to spewing out common slurs like a corsair was comforting. That maybe she was not the only one feeling a bliss and pleasure she had never felt before. Besides just hearing his voice no matter what word was spoken only seemed to bring her closer. When at long last she was brought to yet another orgasm and she tightened and clenched around him Harkon saw stars. He hadn't even dreamed of finding a lover so hot and so fucking tight as her. It was unreal. With a smirk and noting Harkon's dazed expression she pushed him off of her and though he seemed both confused and angered she grabbed his wrist and forced him to the other side of the tub then jumped on him. When he caught her she grabbed his cock and forced herself back down on him. He hummed in pleasure but considered if he should let this continue or not. He was even amused. Would their struggle and dance for dominance over each other play through even in their love making? How inviroating.

Just for the pure domination aspect he never allowed a partner to be the one in control but then again...Elvi was a contradiction to most of his plans. Why not...? He knew he made the right decision when he enjoyed seeing the way her hips moved as she fucked him. Perhaps he should allow this more often. Only with her though. Always with her. As Elvi continued she rested her hands forward onto the mirror in front of her. It left two hands prints on the mirror because the rest was fogged over because of the ever growing steam in the room. She was not sure if it was from the steam of the forever hot water or from the heat of her and Harkon's bodies. Which would explain why her skin was still moist and slick despite being out of the water for some time now. Now that she actually looked around most of the room was now covered with steam so much so that if someone was to walk in they would have to struggle to see what was transpiring.

As Harkon felt himself drawing his end he contemplated. He was already overcome with the heat and inferno of pleasure and fire that Elvi provided for him, dare he take his temperature even higher and taste Elvi's blood? Looking at the bright blue vein in her neck made that decision for him and he lunged forward and bit her neck for the second time that night. Making her howl with the unfathomable amount of sensations and it made him feel just as many in return. His mouth filled with her blood and if he could pause that moment in time so he could bask in it longer he would have. He would never grow tired of her taste. He broke away from her neck to give an order he absolutely had to see obeyed.

"Say my name." He gripped her hips tighter to slow her pace and kept away from her neck so that he could watch her say this. Elvi was unsure if she could form any sort of words or if she could let anything leave her mouth except a moan. He had to hear it though. He had realized how much he adored her pleasant and sing song voice saying his name when she had shouted it in her mind. Beckoning him. He wanted to hear it again. He needed to hear it again so he knew it was real. The title of lord could be absent this night. His given name would suffice. When she hadn't complied he yanked her hair back to where it caused a tinge of pain to get his point across to her.

"Say. My. Name." he repeated through his teeth. He wouldn't last much longer and he would receive this before the end. Seeing Harkon flash his fangs to her made him look all the more attractive to her and even with her throat burning she screamed out "Harkon!" so loud it almost echoed in the room. He growled his animal like growl at this and returned to biting her neck and tasting her unique blood. Making Elvi's eyes roll into the back of her skull. So...damn...good. He could drain her dry and leave her for dead if he wanted. She wouldn't even try and stop him.

Just before he spilled his seed he tore away from her neck and much like the first time they ever embraced he bit his tongue and brought Elvi's mouth to him and let his blood invade her mouth. The taste of his blood combined with the sweet mixture of the fragrant water on his skin truly was the best thing she would ever taste. When she tightened around him for the final time he could not hold it off any longer and he shuddered as his reached his long last end. The loud monstrous howl that came after his completion both frightened and soothed Elvi for she had yet to hear him make such a sound.

The two remained where they were for sometime, trying to catch their breath and bring themselves back to reality though they both would rather be in their dream and bliss like state. When she felt Harkon's muscles tremble slightly after the weight of his orgasm she felt somewhat proud that she had that effect on him. She let her legs unravel from him and her feet made contact on the tubs floor. Harkon let her go but his hand remained on her shoulder. Almost as though he feared her running away or something. She sighed. Okay...it was out of her system. Out of their systems. Maybe now they could keep a...professional like relationship without being weighed down by longing or need. Only now she didn't know what to do. As utterly satisfied as she felt and how the waves of pleasure still coursed through her body now she felt awkward...confused. What was she supposed to do? Slap him on the back say 'well done' and fuck off to her bedroom?

Not knowing, but not wanting to be naked another moment longer she carefully made her way out of the bath and onto the stone floor. When she reached for the towel she sighed when she saw the royal set of vampire armor he had given her hanging next to it. Far to tired now to argue and not wanting to be weighted down by her ebony armor she dried off best she could and changed into it. Surprised at how it fit her perfectly and clung to her in all the right areas. Though she still did not care for the amount of cleavage that was revealed. All well...she would change tomorrow. Harkon too emerged from the little water remaining in the bath and after he dried himself and changed into a clean pair of the same armor he always wore and pulled his hair back he approached her and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before taking her by hand and leading her down the staircase. Much like a lover would. Odd...everything about this was wrong but she was to sleepy and content to give it to act out or think about it. As she suspected they walked through another hidden chamber that led to his bed chambers. Just before they walked through the entrance way she noticed another large wooden door that they passed that had a hefty padlock hanging from the door knob. She raised an eyebrow but did not question it. Instead she was sure to remember it's location and if she ever had the opportunity to explore it for herself she would.

When they were inside of his bed chambers she felt much more relaxed then the last time she was forced inside there. Still at a loss of how to act or what to say around him she silently made her way towards the door to get to her room and crawl into her bed. Not looking forward to the shame and disgrace she would feel the very second she opened her eyes the next night. When reality set in and she realized that she had just laid with a man she has vowed death upon and what's worse was the depraving and immense satisfaction she received from it. If nothing else maybe that act was what was needed to get him off of her mind and make his touch less enticing. He lightly caught her arm and she halted. Not certain what was going to happen next. When she looked up into his eyes she almost chanced a smile. He looked just as tired as she did and for the first time she was in no way intimidated by him. In fact, he seemed all the more pulling now then he did before.

"I would prefer it, if you stayed with me this morning. The member's of my court are known to take their celebrating to an extremity and others may see it as an opportunity to attack you as well. I would rather not lose another member because they dared to take their chance on you." he stated. She was unsure if this was an order or a request and she took the opportunity to argue her point.

"You realize, I do not need you to protect me right?"

"No you do not." Harkon said yet he continued to lightly pull her towards the second flight of stairs in his chambers that led to his bed none the less. "Having such a skilled warrior in my graces one would assume the attempts on your life would cease or not occur at all, but my kin in restless and your favor has already seeded resentment and jealously in most of their hearts. As I stated, it is not necessarily my concern for your well being but fear that my wrath when it comes to you may very well leave me without a court at all."

Before Elvi could contemplate his sentiment he sat down on the bed and pulled her down to him where she was comfortably sitting on his lap. Even though she had just encountered more then enough closeness to him in the past couple of hours she welcomed this. It felt different this time. It felt...warm. Kind. He looked her over for the countless time and he enjoyed the way she looked in royal vampire armor. Fitting, providing her the elegance in her appearance that she deserved. She was woman along with being a warrior. It was high time she looked like both. Even if it was for a short while. Examining her further he enjoyed the way the tips of her hair curled when wet and the glow of contentment on her face was radiant. Knowing he had finally achieved that look on her face was crowning. If only...she could stay this way,

"And whether you want my protection or not sunshine you have it. You being the only enemy you need fear when it comes to this. Anyone else that dares to harm you will find a new level of pain and woe this world could never prepare them for. So, stay with me but one night. I will not force you to but unlike you, I would prefer you to be the first thing I lay eyes on when I awaken." he said and kept her held securely in his lap. Her expression softened. She did not understand this man. She truly didn't. Every time she thought that she had him figured out he would throw another curve ball at her. One minute he could be cruel and demeaning, the next he said things like that, that made her legs feel even more like jelly then they already did. No one before him ever gave her that kind of attention or praise. Since she was the dragonborn it could have been out of fear or maybe even respect but how she wished someone would talk to her and touch her the way he did. Yes, yes she was strong and proud and all of that but she wanted a companionship and comfort like every other living breathing being out there. Maybe that was why it was so hard for her to pull away from him. She liked feeling wanted and special, and not in the 'go kill this for me please' kind of way that all the citizens of Skyrim gave her. She started to believe...she was tied to him. If nothing else, he would always be there for her. Feel what she felt, hear her most private thoughts and maybe even know her unlike anyone else in this world ever could.

She thought she had a relationship brewing not that long ago...but he never made any moves for progression so she left it alone. Perhaps for the better...but how she really really hoped he would be the one. The one to stand at her back against the world and the one to kiss her goodnight all at once. All well...she had accepted that she was meant to be alone. It was just the way it had to be...but with Harkon and the notion of his blood eternally being inside of her and keeping her his, was she really alone? Could that bond and tie travel with her even if she was miles and miles away?

"I thought you did not require sleep Harkon." she said softly. Trying to keep her composure but she had gazed longingly into his eyes for to long to deny him now. His knack of knowing just was going through her mind helped with this. He probably knew her...far better then she ever wanted him to already. Sad thing was, she didn't really care that much. Harkon smirked at her and with his impeccable speed he moved and rolled her onto the bed so that she was laying opposite of him on the soft and comfortable mattress. His arm moved to her shoulders and he held her close to him. Making her feel so...happy. He looked into her eyes and brushed her hair out of her face and said with such a whisper she wondered if he meant for her to hear him at all.

"You make me weak." At that he closed his eyes and kept her near him. Indicating that he was ready to sleep and to have no further discussion. It had two separate meanings. One being the obvious that she had worn him out in their love play, which she could not help but snicker at. The other being that he did not enjoy the attachment and the bond they had together out of fear it would make him lose sight of his true goal and could possibly break the rough and dangerous exterior and prowess he had spent many lifetime's perfecting. Remembering her true goal she ventured carefully.

"I can't help but wonder if I have your trust now. I assume not all of your court members have experienced you as I have so that has to merit something. So, if I have your trust what is the harm of letting me aid your quest of finding an Oblivion walker?" Elvi said, lightly moving her index finger up and down the hand that was wrapped around her. She almost laughed. Maybe she had been going about this the wrong way. He obviously desired her for whatever reason and men were conflicted in the face of a woman they were fond of. Harkon had to fall prey to that as well right? He sighed but kept his eyes closed. Again the little dovahkiin had a masterful way to killing a mood.

"You really enjoy pushing the envelope don't you dearest one?" he asked. His voice groggy and breathy. "We will discuss it tomorrow evening." Was all he provided for her and she wanted to scoff. She knew what the meant. Anytime someone said 'we'll discuss it later' usually was a nice way of saying no. That's okay, she could figure out a way to sway him. Maybe she had a hold over him, just as he did her. After laying there for a little while and Harkon's arm still wrapped around her she decided that staying in his chambers for the one night was acceptable. Though sneaking out later to avoid more rumors would be difficult. She grimaced when she realized she'd have to continue acting like nothing happened around Serana. Then again how could she tell her the truth?Yeah that would make for an awkward and probably painful conversation. Ugh. Was this kind of fucked up and sordid relationship normal? For anyone, even vampires?

After waiting a little bit longer, she turned over so that her back was to him. The bed was large enough for her to shuffle over to the other side and pretend she was alone. It wasn't really because she wanted to be away from him, she had just never shared a bed with a man before and silly little concerns like rolling over in her sleep and smacking him in the face or something occurred in her mind. As she started to drift into a sleep she barely felt Harkon's arms rush back over her torso and pull her back to him. So that their bodies almost molded together. She did not know if this was a conscious effort or one made while he was half asleep but either way she was again amazed at how his deft touch could barely be noticed when he chose for it not to be. Who knew how much pain and despair those hands had caused in his lifetime? She just couldn't keep this oddity to herself

"Harkon..." she asked softly. Not knowing if he had already fallen asleep or not. Her response was a half grunt, half growl just to show that he was awake. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing at this. Still she continued. "I never would have guessed that you could be...so gentle."

"You learn to be tender with delicate things. Lest you shatter them beyond repair and lose them forever." He said softly into her ear and drifted back into a slumber. If she woke him one more time, he may just have to be harsh with her. He hadn't desired sleep this much in a very long time. With his words ringing in her ears Elvi joined him in sleep. Wondering if she would ever figure out what made that man tick or why...she loved every second of him.


	9. Afflicted

Had she ever slept that well before? She certainly couldn't remember if she had or not. As she assumed when she rolled over Harkon was no where to be found. She wasn't sure if she was happy about this or annoyed. Like she was some kind of vampire one night stand. Then again what else could have happened? She'd wake up and he would have breakfast ready for her or something? She smirked at the thought. Well since she was a vampire now the equivalent of that would be a goblet of blood, or what seemed to be his preference, bringing her some 'cattle'. She yawned and put her feet on the floor. Realizing for the first time that the little ensemble Harkon had gathered for her lacked any boots or shoes. All well. Might as well walk around barefoot for a little while. Without boots on she might be a little quieter when she sneaked out of his room. Hoping she wouldn't be seen. Especially by Serana.

When she raised her leg up to stand she almost flew backwards back onto the bed. The difference between the weight of her vampire armor and her ebony armor was vast and she hadn't quite adjusted to wearing light armor just yet. Being half asleep aided this of course and once she got a better grip on reality she stood and crept down the stairs. Unsure if she would see Harkon sitting in his throne by the fire place or not. She sighed in relief when she saw he was absent. She wasn't ready to face him yet, but being confined to the castle might make it a little difficult to avoid him for to long. She quietly opened the door and was thankful that everyone seemed to be in the main hall so she wouldn't get caught. The normal buzz of conversation coming from that area suggested that everyone was still present in the castle, including the estranged vampires from last night. Still she rushed as quickly as she could to her room, to at least grab some shoes before she joined everyone in the main hall. As much as she truly wanted to avoid it she _had _to talk to Harkon. She had to convince him to let her out of here or she may very well lose her damn mind.

She was needed with the Dawnguard now more then ever and maybe they could keep her safe from the dumb minions he would send her way. Plus how was she going to sneak out? Walk out the front door? Even if she killed the thrall that was on guard, the large double doors weren't exactly quiet and surely someone would see her. Otherwise she would have tried to escape a long time ago.

When she entered her room she sighed at the smell of burnt wood and burnt flesh that lingered in there. Kind of thankful that she didn't have to sleep in their last night. She grabbed her pair of vampire boots and slid them on. Taking a quick look into the mirror before she left. She still could not believe that she wasn't scarred or burned anymore. It was insane. She did make an 'ick' sound however when she saw the state of her hair. Laying down with her hair partially wet, along with...a few other activities made her golden hair stick up all over the place. Thankful she stopped to look at herself, she grabbed her brush out of her bag and began to straighten the tangles the best she could. Deciding she would mess with it later she grabbed a hair clip from her bag and pulled her hair up. Using the clip to keep her hair in place. She grabbed the bonehawk amulet Serana had given her and put it around her neck. When she looked into the mirror once again she grinned. Were it not for those red rimmed eyes of hers she may very well look like a lady. Chuckling at this peculiar notion she shoved her hands into her pockets and left the room, taking very careful steps towards the main hall. As she thought, every member of the clan was still there and what was more concerning was she could not find Serana amongst them.

As she drew closer a few heads turned in her direction and she could have sworn she saw them smirk or chuckle at her. Odd. She wanted to turn back and see if Serana was still in her room but when she felt her stomach growl at the sight of the kegs she decided to oblige and keep herself fairly satisfied for a change. Maybe if she kept this up it would be easier to do what she was supposed to do and not necessarily what she wanted. She grabbed an available goblet and filled it with the blood from the nearest keg. She had been a vampire long enough that she really should be used to this by now, but she truly wasn't. Yes she enjoyed the blood and more or less accepted this about herself, but it just seemed off. As a werewolf she could still eat and drink normal food, only now blood was her only option when she was hungry. She wondered if vampires could get burned out on the taste after a few centuries or not? She sat at one of the corner tables near the hallway entrance, in case Serana went into the main hall she could see Elvi right away. She sipped on the blood in her cup slowly. Wondering why she was content merely sip when the blood was in a cup yet when she drew the blood from a living breathing being she just had to have it wash down her throat as quickly as possible.

She let her eyes flash over to the head table. Knowing that's where Harkon was. Low and behold her eyes found him sitting in his throne with Vingalmo and Garan on either side of him. If she was correct a map was displayed on their table and Vingalmo was going on another long winded explanation to the lord of the castle, and both Harkon and Garan were listening intently and glaring at the map wherever he was pointing. Damn. That couldn't be good. Did they find someone already? She wished she could casually stand over them and listen in on their conversation, but alas she would probably be shewed away the second she drew near. All well, maybe he would make another announcement to everyone and she would figure out whatever was going on that way.

At the table opposite of her the vampire that had introduced himself as Darius glanced over in her direction. His own goblet of blood in hand. His smirk grew and as did his appetite. Dear Azura, had any creature that was their kind, that damn beautiful? Not only beautiful but firey and strong. He didn't think women were made in such a way. To hold all the elements that could send a man willingly to his grave. Orthjolf who was sitting next to him scoffed.

"You overstep." he warned when he saw his progeny's line of sight and that he was all but drooling over the fellow Nord vampiress. Darius had become known to entangle himself in any beautiful woman, mortal or otherwise that he could sweet talk but this was a far more dangerous game then the reckless Nord realized. As expected when Darius turned his attention back to him he was wearing a very cocky grin.

"Is there law in this castle that states I cannot look where I please?" he jested.

"Remember your place child. I doubt that our lord will find the situation as amusing as you." Orthjolf scolded. Knowing that his advice would go unheard in this matter but he should at least try and get through to the man before he joined the others that crossed the dragonborn. "We have already lost to many because of her."

"Bah, it was high time we trimmed the fat anyway. I hated that redguard asshole for decades, Salonia was to busy kissing Vingalmo's ass to do anything of use, and I often forgot Modhna's existence save when I heard her obnoxious chomping in this very hall. Trust me dear sire, sometimes you have to take a few chances to enjoy life." Darius chuckled and slapped Orthjolf's shoulder before rising from the table and making his way towards Elvi. Orthjolf sighed and took a gulp from his cup. Already preparing to say goodbye to his progeny if need be. The man was a gifted warrior but he never seemed to know when he needed to leave what was well enough alone.

When Elvi looked up and spotted the mess of untamed blonde curls she sighed. Not caring to hide her displeasure at the sight of him or his full toothed and fanged grin.

"Ah dear Elvi, I was wondering when you would join the family." he stated and sat next to her. Making Elvi scoot a little farther away from him in response. "Sleep well I trust?"

Elvi's eyes widdened. Maybe it was her guilty conscience, but the way he worded it seemed...a little off. She turned to face him and the dark smirk he wore now in comparison to before made her nervous.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elvi asked watching Darius shrug.

"It's an innocent enough question. I _heard_ you had a big night last night. From, start to finish. If you catch my meaning."

Elvi wanted to get up from the table and run out of the front doors. No, surely what happened between her and Harkon last night was a guarded secret right? But the way he phrased his words made her doubt it. Trying to remain casual and coy she asked in a whisper

"You..._heard _me?" This caused Darius to burst out into the laughter he had been containing. The look on the blonde vampire's face and the way she blushed in shame made it all the more amusing. Did she not realize both she and he had done far more heinous acts to be ashamed of then this?

"Babe, the whole damn castle heard you." Darius clarified. Shocking Elvi enough to make her skin turn a shade paler of that was at all possible. She knew that she had lost herself in ecstasy and she wasn't in control of her moans or screams for very long but had she been _that _loud? Perfect, beautiful...just fucking great. She shouldn't have let it happen. Now she could never keep the respect of these vampires when they saw her as was Harkon's whore. Well...maybe that perception would make it easier for her to destroy them. Was that why she hadn't seen Serana? Did she hear her too and was now refusing to have anything to do with her? Not that she could blame her at all. She had pretty much lied to her before and that reason alone was enough to break their friendship. Why...why did she have to make such horrible decisions? She may have just thrown away the greatest friendship she had ever known, all for some thrills and pleasure.

"We have impeccable hearing you know and this place has a tendency to echo even the most quiet of whispers." Darius continued and flicked his ear playfully. Only adding to Elvi's shame. She put her head in both of her hands and let out a very long sigh. No wonder she was still getting snickers, even after her battle with Orthjolf. This was the only time she had chosen to lay with a man that wasn't a potential love interest and the very next night everyone in apparent earshot knew about it. She wondered if there was either some Divines or Daedra out there that was laughing their asses off because of the irony. Now she really felt like a whore. Not that she needed to defend herself but she had only been with two men in her entire twenty three years of life and she did feel..._something _for them both. Darius noticed the look on her face and nudged her.

"Ah, cheer up buttercup. If it consoles you, Garan was sent to fetch Serana for Lord Harkon and he couldn't get her to budge. Seems your friend doesn't take to wine as well as you do, so if you cross your fingers tight enough and wish on a couple of stars, she may have been knocked out for your little encounter. That way you can continue under your illusion and treasured friend may never discover just how close you have taken to dear 'ol dad." he chuckled through his fangs darkly. His intent when walking over to her wasn't to embarrass her but watching her hid her face and seeing her cheeks flush was probably the most adorable thing he had ever seen and he just had to keep it going as long as he could. When he saw her glare at him and those beautiful garnet jewels she held, glowed with their white hot intensity he knew that little fun was over. Shame.

"What do you want Darius? Just want to remind me that nothing in my life is private anymore?" Elvi said in an infuriated whisper. Afraid if she admitted it aloud it would just make the situation all the more real. That and she wondered if a good deal of her fury stemmed from that very fact, that her precious and desired privacy had been ripped away from her. Around Harkon her own thoughts or inner voice wasn't even safe. It was unnerving. Not even being able to lash out in anger in her own mind without fear he could hear it.

"Honestly, I want to thank you for getting rid of that asshole Akello for all of us. Nag, nag, nag, bitch, bitch, bitch, is all that man would do! You have saved me a lifetime of a headache. You should have heard him run his mouth about how he was going to get his revenge on you despite what Lord Harkon ordered. It is hilarious to know that he fell to a drunk and staggering blonde girl that was half of his size." Darius chuckled. Elvi didn't know why she didn't push him off of his chair and away from her but something about him kept her...intrigued. He was the only vampire in the castle besides Serana that seemed interested in speaking to her and if nothing else it was...a little less lonely. Even if the man was a bigoted bastard.

"Even if sire hadn't interfered I am sure you would have destroyed him. Dirty trick if you ask me. Using fire against your own kind is an unspoken sin. I hope you heard the symphony of screams that escaped the coward after Lord Harkon got his talons in him. Very serene." he continued and Elvi was certain if she sat there in silence he would continue to ramble on and on. She hated this about men, in fact most of the traits Darius had shown to her, was what she hated in men. She recalled his words carefully and then a thought occurred.

"Wait...you knew Akello was probably going to try and kill me and you didn't feel it prudent to mention this when you intruded on me and Serana?"

"Bah, what use would a word of caution have provided? Better yet, would you have listened anyway? Akello may have been an eh...I'll say decent fighter but he wouldn't have found victory over you. You don't even realize _your _power yet do you? It's rather motivating knowing you came out of the gate with the night aiding you the way it does. Lord Harkon is very wise...to keep the full extent of your strength from you. We may very well see a new ruler of this clan in centuries to come if it progresses." Darius said boldly. Elvi was very surprised by this. Everyone else seemed to be shaking in their boots when it came to Harkon and constantly walked on egg shells to avoid upsetting him. Yet here this low ranked vampire spoke of his possible defeat around everyone with Harkon only about thirty feet away. She cautiously looked over to Harkon in his throne and he seemed far to distracted with whatever he and the mer were speaking of to notice. Letting Elvi give a sigh of relief.

She didn't know why everyone kept talking like she was some outstanding vampire or something now. She felt no different then she had before. The only difference being, now her craving and possibly her urge to fight and kill had increased but that was all. Harkon had spoken about how strong she was a handful of times and now Darius had stated the same thing. She never thought any of her vampire powers were worth sorting through since she did not desire to use them, ever. She still wasn't exactly proud to be a vampire but she had at last come to terms with it. The change was a little more of an emotional drain then she ever imagined it would be but if it was what she was now, there was no changing it. She might as well learn...some things she may need to stay alive.

"Sire...Orthjolf turned you?" she asked changing the subject. Partially afraid Harkon might hear them. Hmph. That would explain why she had an automatic aversion to Darius, if Orthjolf sired him. Darius nodded and reached around her to grab a rib bone from a bloody skeleton that was laying on a silver platter near her. She heard the disgusting sound of it breaking away from the rib cage and as soon as it was free he placed the bone in his mouth and chewed on it. Such things would probably repulse anyone else in the world but she wasn't phased. A good half of her life she had spent as a werewolf and that was well... just dinner for a little while. Her and Skjor would hunt together for the very occasion if their hunger became to tempting. She had watched him rip dozens of people apart as a wolf on several different instances so she was numb to such things.

"Yes mam. Orthjolf is my dark father. Don't worry I know you and he has already...had words. Azura, I always miss the fun stuff! I heard you put him on his ass real nice. Good, he was getting far to lazy being cooped up in this place. We haven't hunted together in...I'd say a century." Darius laughed. Continuing to chew on the human bone in his mouth. Ick...the sound of it's sick crunch on the other hand was still a little gross.

"Yeah...because of that I was shocked to see him rush to my aid the way he did. I figured if anything he would aid Akello over oppose him. Guess everyone really is afraid of Harkon." Elvi said. The last part kind of slipped out without thought. Looking around there was over a dozen vampires in the castle, so you would think by that number alone...if they all ganged up on him they could over throw him. Right? Yet none of them so much as put a toe out of line in his presence. It was crazy to think one man could cause that much fear. When she looked over at Darius he had an eyebrow raised and looked thoroughly confused.

"It's not_ only _because of Lord Harkon...you are a member of the fam Elvi. That's what we do around here, stick up for and protect each other."

"Well...I guess I can respect that..." Elvi said. Was the notion that strange to her? The companions referred to every member as brother and sister even though none of them were close to being kin and only 'the circle' had the beast blood if you wanted to consider that kinship. So why couldn't vampires find a family like bond between each other...she just always saw vampires in a different light. The creepy crawly blood suckers from your nightmares didn't have families. "Though I have never treated him anything like a family member. Like you said the second I could, I beat the bastards skull in."

"Yeah, that's pretty much how it works around here. We fight, yell and cuss at each other from time to time and may even hold a good amount of hatred in our hearts for a few members but when it comes down to it, we still have each others backs. In fact, knowing Orthjolf the reason he was the first to your side is _because _you had the nerve to fight him. Not only that but you defeated him, fair and square. Orthjolf is set in the old ways. When a warrior overcomes you in battle they earn your respect. That's how he see's it. Let all these gossip whores talk all they want. You're strong and they are envious. It's not your fault that you are a beautiful lady along with being a warrior. So what if our lord jumped at the chance to be with you, any man in this hold would have done the same. Your relationship with Lord Harkon has nothing to do with your position or your power but it eases the weak necked members minds to blame it on that, so let them talk. I for one hope to never cross blades with you." Darius added with a smirk and wink.

As strange as it was...his words actually provided a bit of relief for her. She shouldn't be ashamed...sometimes things like that just happen. All she could do now is try and avoid it again in the future. Still...by all rights it didn't make sense. She still had no idea why she was so attracted to Harkon or why she was almost a completely different person around him. Was it only the blood bond? Did it set deeper in her then she realized? Keeping that in mind she decided to explore it with someone who may be effected by one as she was.

"Darius...Orthjolf sired you...so do you have a bond with him because of this?"

"Ah, you are speaking of the blood bond that can occur during a turning. To be blunt I'd say we do have one. In small ways I can tell. He takes to me better then he does Stalf or any of the others. Though if you want me to explain it I may have some difficulty. It's kind of something more...felt then described." Darius said and Elvi could not agree more. Anytime she tried to make sense of her emotions or reactions around Harkon she would just reach a dead end. Harkon claimed it was something more internal then the bond, and that it only brought out feelings that were already there but that just couldn't be. Maybe for him, but not for her. She truly only wanted him dead and out of the way before all of this. Hearing how he had neglected Serana for so long and his pompous views on the world were enough for this, let alone the fact he was going so far as to try and block out the sun. What unnerved her was...maybe she didn't hate him anymore. Maybe she _had _taken a liking to him. She had to figure out if she was the only person affected this way.

"Can you try...?"

"If you insist." he sighed. Trying to form the words needed without sounding either off his rocker or just like the other little fan boys and girls to their sires. "It's a security thing. I have fucked up and disappointed hundreds of times and Orthjolf has either covered for me or scolded me himself. I know without ever having to ask, that he would be at my side before anyone else. When I do disappoint him...it hurts. I beat myself up more over it then any amount of pain or harsh words he could provide. It's almost like...he knows me. Knows when I lie, knows when I am afraid, knows things about me that even after all this time in my life he could not have discovered from conversation alone. And it's comforting. Often we can sit beside one another and not say a word. Not feeling the need to bore each other with idle conversation or small talk. Just sitting in silence and enjoying each others presence. He is also more forgiving and understanding of me then he is Stalf or his few other progeny's. So perhaps there bond is different then ours or maybe they are not effected at all. From what I am told everyone experiences this differently."

"Do you..." Elvi did not know how to continue. She didn't know how to discribe how she felt so how would he? She knew she and Harkon were...more intimate then the way Darius had described his relationship with Orthjolf. Darius somehow caught her meaning and let out another outburst of dark laughter.

"If you are asking me if I am in love with the man I would have to say no. Yes, it is nice to know Orthjolf will remain in my life for eternity but we are not involved in any aspect romantically. If I even joked the concept to him I am sure he would beat me black and bloody. Ancient prick." he chuckled at the end.

Damn. Well so much for that explanation. Not that she could say with certainty what she was feeling for Harkon was anything like love. She still couldn't explain it, but it would have been nice to know if the blood bond did in fact place false feelings in people or simply made everyone feel smitten with their sire. Guess it was wishful thinking...the touch of his Darius's hand on top of hers brought her back to reality. When she looked up at him and saw his smile she automatically mirrored it without meaning to. Scumbag that he may be, he had a certain...charm to him.

"Listen babe, I know you are still fairly new to all of this but don't spend wasted moments trying to figure everything out all at once. The more you grow into your vampire skin so to speak the easier it will be. Most importantly do whatever it is _you_ want to do despite what people will think. It's the best advice I can give and it took me a long time to come across this on my own. I hope to spare you the same wasted time and heartache. As I see it, pretty faces should never frown."

He smiled and lightly brushed her cheeks with the back of his hand. Her smile widened and she couldn't help but notice how...adorable his smile was. He would have continued but he heard Orthjolf calling for him from the next table. Elvi's eyes instinctively traveled to Harkon who was now not paying the slightest bit of attention to the court members surrounding him and his eyes were cast solely on Darius. Out of the corner of his eye Darius caught this as well a long with the burning warning behind his glare.

"A word." Orthjolf continued to try and lure Darius back over to him and to safety. Darius refrained a sigh but gave a quick grin to Elvi before standing to his feet and slowly making his way back towards the table where all his close kin resided. He chanced a look over at Harkon and noted that he was still staring at him. His eyes holding a malicious and angry fire behind them. It _was _a warning. One that stated to keep away, lest there be consequences. Think what you will of Harkon he always provided a warning before lashing out in his anger. With a small and barely noticeable nod Darius continued to the table. Showing that he understood the message but he was not very happy with the complying. Looked like he would have to wait and try his luck again in a less crowded setting. Elvi on the other hand was amazed. Darius had sat next to her for sometime and they had, had a lengthy conversation and Harkon didn't seem to care yet the second Darius's hand was on hers, he shifted his eyes over to her. Almost as though he knew without seeing that someone had touched her skin. The display alone was almost insulting. Like Harkon was pushing away any male who dared to get close to her. After last night she supposed he became all the more possessive. Now that...that wasn't good. She saw out of the corner of her eye Orthjolf give Darius a good smack on the back of his head and Darius let out and echoing "Fuck!" because of this. Did all the men here think she was Harkon's woman or something...she didn't have to much time to contemplate it further because at long last Serana had stumbled into the main hall. Rubbing her temple and letting out a few curse words softly to herself.

Automatically Elvi got up from her seat rushed over to her. Wanting to ask something like_ so did you __sleep__ last night, you know all night without being __interrupted__ for __some reason?_...but that probably would sound suspicious no matter how she worded it. Serana's eyes locked on hers and she stated

"Any idea what time it is? Ugh...after you took me back to my room I blacked out. Is everything okay? When I looked for you in your room it looked like half the place had been burned down. Are you okay? I was so worried." She tried her best to sound coherent but it was obvious that she was a little hung over or at the very least had a splitting headache. Elvi could not help but have an inner sigh of peace. If she wasn't even aware of the loud and flaming fight that occurred down the hallway from her room then more then likely she didn't hear...anything else. She really shouldn't be so happy that she could keep lying to her friend but she wasn't ready to admit it to her yet. Despite this she made a promise to herself that she would soon. She may have feared Serana's reaction but it wasn't worth lying to her anymore. She led Serana to where she and Darius once sat and pushed over the goblet of blood she had sipped on to her and explained

"It was nothing. Akello, that redguard vampire who came here last night with the others, broke into my room and tried to kill me while I was asleep. He had a flame enchanted dagger and cast a few fire spells, so I used my firebreath back on him. Flames were defiantly flying all over the place but trust me I'm fine. Never better..."

"Daedra...never thought he would be brave enough to actually attack you and deliberately disobey father that quickly. He must have really hated you." Serana smiled and gulped down the remainder of the blood in the goblet. Hoping it might aid to relieving her headache. Elvi smiled. Serana was always blunt and to the point but not in a cocky or irritating way like Darius was. "Has anything happened? I noticed everyone is still here so I wonder if his plans has changed."

"Not that I know of, I've just been in here a short while and the entire time Harkon, Vingalmo and Garan have been discussing something. What, I have no idea."

"Hmph, well...he must be in a good mood then. He's been known to rush people off without having a real plan, since he is taking the time to gather himself means he must be a little more patient in finding the mystery scholar. Good, maybe his decent mood will make him a little more tolerable." Serana said then noticed that Elvi was wearing the set of royal vampire armor that she was given. Strange, she never imagined that she would actually chose to wear it, though she did look beautiful. Especially with her braided bang still curtaining the one side of her face and her hair pulled back. Perhaps her ebony armor was damaged in the fight last night or more then likely she got tired of hauling around the heavy material all day, everyday. Now that her neck was better exposed then it had been since her time in the castle she gritted her teeth when she spotted the bite mark on her neck. The one her father had done when he turned her. From the little bit of information she had skimmed through Garan's books...this wasn't a good thing. It just proved that not only did she and her father share a bond...but that it was strong. The two slits in her skin were an angry pink color. Were there no bond or if it was barely resident it would be pale and hardly noticeable. Yet she spotted hers right away. The only thing she remembered was if the mark was a blood red then it meant...the bond was complete and Elvi was just like everyone else who was hindered by the curse. Being that her only concern was pleasing her sire and doing his bidding. It was nice to see hers was not the deep red but it was very discouraging to see how bright it was.

"Something...wrong?" Elvi asked when she felt Serana's eyes fixated on her. Now paranoid that anyone who looked at her for to long, could read her mind and as much as she hated herself for it, memories of the previous night would visit her periodically. She almost wanted to close her eyes and recall...every single second of it. The last thing she wanted Serana to see however. Serana shook her head and stood "It's nothing, I'll be right back. I have to grab a book from my room and I will rejoin you." Serana replied trying not to make her intentions obvious. She didn't want Elvi to know how close she was to losing herself completely and if she could help it, she never would. As Serana walked away Elvi sighed and felt awkward again. Obviously no one was going to walk over to her and ask how her romp with their lord went, but still everyone knew. Except for Serana which was probably what made the situation even worse. Looks like she would have to tell her tonight or it would just make her finding out all the more hurtful.

"Elvi." hearing her name called by an all to familiar voice made her heart jolt in her chest. Uh oh...what was going to happen? What was she supposed to do? She slowly turned her head in his direction and instead of another word he beckoned her towards him with a mere wave of his wrist. Before her brain could even register it, she was out of her chair and already half way towards the main table where he sat. She moved around the table and traveled past Vingalmo was was still standing and in mid process of finding a location on the map. When she was before Harkon he lightly tugged her forward and in an instant she found herself sitting on his lap like he had done last night. Her head propped comfortably on his chest and her legs hanging off the side of his own. She blushed furiously and had never felt more embarrassed in her entire life. In front of everyone she was now placed on his lap like some kind of trophy for display. Sure, everyone was going about there business but at anytime they could turn around and see her sitting there. His arm was over her shoulders and his hand hung dangerously close to her breasts. Occasionally he would caress the soft revealed skin that was there with his thumb. She had to get up and move before Serana came back and saw them. Did he not even want to keep it a secret? Then again being the lord of a vampire hold must have gave him pretty much the ability to do whatever he wished without question. She moved slightly to try and stand and get away from him but he kept her pinned. Not in a harmful way but his grip tightened around her none the less.

When Vingalmo faced Harkon again he seemed a little taken aback since he hadn't noticed Elvi's presence at all, but continued about what he had started saying to Harkon. She knew she should have been listening intently to everything Vingalmo was saying but she just couldn't focus. Elvi was so irritated yet...so relaxed at the same time. Once she heard the random and sporadic heart beat in Harkon's chest she was instantly calm. With his arm around her she felt like nothing in the world could pull her away from him. That he wouldn't allow it. She was even starting to feel comfortable, like his presence and touch was that missing piece she needed just to feel...normal. She let her eyes cast downward for a quick second and onto his left hand. She didn't know what to make of it...she noticed that Harkon's wedding ring was still absent from his finger since their love play. She thought for sure he would have retrieved it when he awoke. She wanted to gasp and jump off of Harkon when she saw that Serana had returned to the main hall. Bearing a look that suggested she wanted to rip her father's face off. The book she had went to console clenched tightly in her hands. Elvi tried her best to convey some kind of message of either apology or discomfort so she would know she did not chose to be in this position. Harkon caught the image of his daughter standing in the middle of the hall out of the corner of his eye. When he faced her and saw the outraged expression on her face he could not stifle the deep and dark chuckle that escaped him. Ah, how she looks so much like Valerica when she looked at him like that. How...poetic.

He gave Serana a very sinister smirk and held onto Elvi even tighter. Completely content to ignore Serana for the rest of the night though he could just imagine her stomping up to him later about this. In a way he hoped she would. Once it was through Serana's thick skull that Elvi was his, the easier the rest would see it too. _Go ahead, tug and attempt to pull her away from me. She will always return in the end. You would think you would tire of wasted efforts against me by now, dearest daughter _he thought. Rolling his eyes when he saw that Vingalmo was still speaking. The man was intelligent and served him well but he never could hurry with the damn point of his over descriptive plans. Elvi watched Serana take a seat in one of the chairs with a huff and skim through her book. Elvi sighed. How strange it must be for her. She tried to imagine how she would feel if her father was still alive and he and Serana had...okay she really was going to lose Serana forever. Wonderfuckingful.

"Very well. Make the proper arrangements and see the first search party on the road in the next hour." Harkon said almost startling Elvi with him so close to her ear. That comfort vibe he gave her was taking it's strong grip and she may very well have fallen back asleep if she had stayed there to much longer. She just felt...right when she had her head resting on his chest. The random thump of his heart was a forbidden melody in her ears and she was the only witness to it's splendor. Amazing how something so simply was like a lullaby to her and it cooled her once murderous mood she felt, only a few minutes ago. She watched Garan and Vingalmo walk away from the main table and towards the one that Orthjolf and Darius sat. She noticed once the mer started to move all eyes seemed to be on her and Harkon. She blushed again. The men seemed to automatically avert their eyes once they saw Elvi in their lord's grip and the women either sneered or gave hateful glares. Absolutely mortified being the center of attention in this way and knowing if she tried to stand Harkon would simply hold her still, she turned her head away from the vampires in the main hall.

Harkon smirked at this. She was far to adorable when she was shy. He partially hoped that trait would remain for a couple of years. Whilst his lowly members were given their orders he lightly touched Elvi's chin and forced it up so that she was looking at him. The fury burning in her eyes and shame painted on her cheeks made him grin again.

"I have news you will be intrigued to hear. Do you care join me in my quarters for the occasion?" Harkon asked and Elvi was conflicted. Was anything simple or innocent between them now? Could she trust herself being alone with him, even for a minute? When they were alone was when everything she really shouldn't be doing was done. Not wanting to be on display a moment longer she nodded her head and he let her up. She walked aimlessly to his chamber, her feet guiding her almost as muscle memory at this point. She was trying to figure out what she was going to say or do if he so much as mentioned the previous night. If the whole castle heard her songs of ecstasy then there was no real claiming that she had a horrible time. She didn't like...how possessive he seemed to be now. Before all his glares, touches and affections were left between the two of them behind locked doors. Now he was showing signs of it in front of everyone and she had a feeling it wasn't going to end there.

Now she had given him the excuse he needed to be even more controlling. Why...why didn't she just run out of there when she could have? She waited patiently for him to unlock his door and without waiting for him she rushed inside. Keeping her hands in her pockets the entire time and turning to face him with a blank expression. He closed the door behind him and sauntered over to her. Taking time to look her up and down briefly before grasping her chin and planting a delicate kiss on her lips.

Elvi closed her eyes on instinct but before she could get lost in him she broke the kiss and took two steps backwards. The look of surprise on Harkon's face was obvious but Elvi kept her focus and asked in an aggravated tone.

"What was that for?" she decided this was a hundred times easier if she wasn't looking directly at him, so she fixated on one of his display cases in the room rather then him. Harkon chuckled and filled the gap between them. This bit again? He started to wonder if she loved the game more then the actual defiance. Very well, he could play.

"Because I wanted to. Need I more reason?"

"I thought you brought me here for business Harkon." the acid spit from her words as a cobra about to strike. He noted that her eyes had yet to make contact with his and it was hard to take her seriously when she did this. Rather she knew it or not it only proved his dominance over her when she refused to meet his eye.

"That I did, have a seat." he gestured to the chair opposite of his throne. She moved over to it and sat down. Preferring it this way. Now she could stare into the red and yellow flames roaring into the fireplace without it being to obvious that she was avoiding his glowing and piercing eyes. The ones that could see into her very soul. When she saw Harkon sit down next to her in his spot she relaxed. Afraid he was going to kiss or touch her again and she didn't know if she had the strength to keep deflecting him. Every time she closed her eyes a fresh hot memory would sweep through her. Powerful enough that she could feel ghost touches and kisses upon her translucent skin. Harkon sighed when she still refused to look at him. He did not enjoy speaking to someone when their attention wasn't on him but he could let it go for now.

"Going through all our resources in both Skyrim and Cyrodiil, we have at least five reliable leads that are to be investigated. Wanting nothing but results this time, I have sent Orthjolf to lead one of the scouting parties. You may have your own aversions to the man but he is an extremely capable warrior and hunter. If anyone can track and bring these mage's to me it is he. I have thought over your notion from last night and as a measure of good faith I will have you take Orthjolf's place as my adviser in his absence. Vingalmo and Garan are researching an experiment that may lead us to the particular plane the scroll is in. The only concrete texts that are on the matter however is kept under lock and key at that pretentious college. No matter, we are working on ways to infiltrate the college and perhaps if the right scholar is ensnared it may not be necessary. Still I prefer to have all the options laid before me."

Elvi pondered everything he had said but what she was the most concerned about was him saying she was meant to be his adviser. That was _not _what she had desired at all. When he said he had taken her plea into consideration she could hardly contain her excitement and she wanted to leap up from her seat to chase after the vampires leaving so that they could leave together. Instead he had given her yet another reason why she would be stuck and locked in the castle. How could she argue? All she had claimed was that she had wanted to assist him in finding an Oblivion walker and technically he had obliged. If she threw the fit that was brewing inside of her about it, it would only cause her trouble. She would go mad sitting here and doing nothing. The Dawnguard was injured and weak...sitting ducks if a few of the Volkihar wanted to stop by and pay them another visit. For all she knew Harkon had ordered it and did not inform her. She simply could not sit around when they needed her. She had to come up with something, anything that could lead her out of this place.

"You are displeased." Harkon stated. His eyes scanning for the slightest hint on her face or quiver in her body to suggest her true mood. He took to memorizing these subtleties in her body over invading her mind. Eventually she would be able to cut him off or even lead him down a false road and he did not want to rely on his ability alone to be able to read her. Elvi sighed and found it difficult to lie in this instance.

"I am. I'm hardly an adviser Harkon. You know as well as I do I provide more use out in the field, then I do behind your table or desk. I am even more capable then the men you have entrusted this to. I can not help but feel insulted." Elvi said trying her best to play a long. Move all the right ways to please him while keeping to her own course. Harkon hummed a chuckle.

"There are those in my court that would weep and beg at my feet to be given that title. It is an honorable position."

"Be that as it may my lord, it is a title that I do not desire." Elvi said viciously but almost gagged at her own words. What did she just say? Did she just acknowledge him as her lord by her own will? What dremora possessed her to say that, and how could she kill it?! Harkon picked up on her wording as well and could not contain his enthusiasm with it. A very accomplished smirk now shining on his face. Lucky Elvi still would not allow herself to so much as a glance in his direction or she would be tempted to wipe said smirk off his face. Still her sweet as honey voice addressing him by title sent a new wave of pleasure up and down his spine. He clicked his tongue in thought and leaned forward on his throne.

"Is there a different title you desire?"

Elvi felt tension building in her neck and shoulders. She was afraid to even take a breath. There was something else hidden behind his question that she could not put her finger on but it seemed to be both mysterious yet clear all at once. Though his meaning may have been innocent or even simple she responded

"I thought I was to be your warrior. I can not achieve this if you keep me in this castle. I also do not care for your display earlier. I am not a trophy to be placed on your throne as a sign of achievement."

"You wound me Elvi." Harkon said placing his hand on his chest in false pain. "I only desired your company. Must you think I always have an alternative motive behind my actions? You didn't seem to mind if I recall."

"I can accept that, were it not for the way you glared at Darius and all but barked at him to keep his distance. Perhaps your court would find me more tolerable if they were allowed a simple conversation with me."

"He was absent during my instruction when it comes to you. I merely made the message clear to him." Harkon said and crossed his arms. The conversation he was having with the side of Elvi's face was becoming less and less tolerable. He had forgotten the headache that was trying to decipher the opposite sex. Elvi of course was even more of an anomaly then most women. Her actions, words and even thoughts all contradicted each other but he was beginning to enjoy putting all the pieces together at his own pace.

"I will speak to whoever I wish Harkon. Or should we revisit the conversation about I not being an object or your plaything."

"And I will tell you once more, despite your feelings on the matter you are mine. Everyone will know this and accept this or else face the consequences. It's just nature dearest, something even I cannot fight." the authoritative and firmness in his voice made Elvi want to sigh and bang her head against the wall. This man was unmovable and even more stubborn then she was. Was she a fool to think she could break him of his clinging tendencies and possessive ideals? Well if nothing else she was persistent

"Going back to the task at hand, you know as well as I do I could provide you better results then anyone else here and yes even more then your already precious little advisers. You were not incorrect when you decided I should serve as your champion. I can see whatever goal you desire fulfilled if I am given the opportunity. That's all I heard from you for days then all of a sudden you are singing a different tune? I can not help but think your being swayed by a more personal nature, instead of business." Elvi said trying her best to get her point across. Keeping her mind surrounded with a nice white fuzz of nothingness which was actually soothing. Hoping it would be enough so that Harkon could not read her mind or call her out on her true intentions.

"It's nice to see that arrogance of yours shine again in your words, and perhaps you are correct. A lot of the targets are on higher level then most of the enemies that we have faced for sometime. Including master leveled mages and well guarded mortals that could cause even the high ranking members of the court grievance. You have yet to truly settle in your vampire powers and I will not risk your well being until I have a better idea of who and what we are facing. If the first two search parties are unsuccessful or if they return with more tangible evidence of our enemies then I will consider letting you accompany them on the second raid. Until that time you will remain here and along with Vingalmo you will discuss and plan whatever steps needed for progression."

Elvi could not keep her no eye contact policy with herself because she was flabbergasted. Stunned. Did he really just say that...to her? The harbinger of the companions, the slayer of Alduin, the destroyer of the Dark Brotherhood and he wanted her to stay in the castle...for her _safety_?! She began to wonder when her bones had been replaced with glass and her skin with tissue paper. She stared into Harkon's eyes and he could see the fire burning in them. His expression didn't alter and he stared back with the same intensity. Words not needing to be said in order to show how he had no intention of changing his feelings on the matter. Trying her best not to yell, shout or throw things at him in outrage she whispered

"Are you serious?" Even she was surprised at how low and dangerous her voice had dropped. It took everything in her power to prevent her body from shaking in rage. If he was any other man...she would have stood up and decked him in the face. Did he not realize that he had just insulted her? "You keep me trapped in this divine forsaken place for my_'__well being__'__? _I am not some little girl that can't hold her own in a fight against _anyone _and the fact that you think a mage or some mercenaries can kill me is insulting. I am the fucking dragonborn, I am not your pet or your whore that you can keep hidden from everyone!" As she continued her rant her voice raised higher and higher until she was screaming at him and she was standing on her feet. Thank the divines that she had left her weapons in her room cause she could feel her hands drop down to where they normally rested. She should have known better, she really should have. Giving herself to him in this way didn't make anything better between them, it only made him all the more controlling.

"Sit down." Harkon stated. His tone suggesting it was an order not to be disobeyed. She remained standing long enough to get her breathing under control but complied none the less. Looking into the fireplace instead of him this time just to spite him. He sighed and rubbed his temple. Was it so much to ask for that they remain in accord for a day? He would not let her speak to him in this way nor act out against him. Only now when he was firm and harsh with her it pushed her away from him. Thus forcing him to start all over with her.

"And no dearest, you are not my whore. My 'whore's' are not permitted to so much as sit at one of my tables let alone receive the same treatment you do. I am fully aware of your power Elvi. I am aware of it even more so then you are. Still, you have been attacked and injured enough during your stay with me, forgive that I do not wish to see it continue for some time. I have already told you that if my men fail, you will be sent to finish the job. That's the part you are missing, sunshine. I plan on using you to your fullest capability when all other sources are already used. Only a fool risk's his queen on the first move."

Damn him. How could he cool the rising anger inside of her with only a few sentences? Even worse was with that said she could barely argue with him further. Maybe she could sway him a different way...somehow. She hated being locked up here. She wanted to see her friends and family again so they knew from her own lips that she was still on their side.

"Why does it feel as though you are keeping me here because you still mistrust me then?"

"You're constant thoughts turning to your mutts everyday is reason enough to mistrust you, but I am willing to risk you turning from me when I do permit you leave. All I can hope is that you remember everything I can and have provided for you that they can not."

Elvi wanted to comment on his little 'mutts' bit knowing it was a stab at the companions but she held her tongue. She did not enjoy arguing with him. She hated him having this power and hold over her. In a way she did not want to upset him, which made no worldly sense. It was kind of difficult to expect to not upset him when she planned on ripping the elder scrolls from his hands and making sure this whole prophecy never occurred. She wanted these things and yet...a part of her wanted him to remain in her life. Somehow forget everything else and just...be with each other. Dear Talos what was wrong with her?

"Why won't you look at me?" His voice was tugging at her and beckoning her forward but she scowled and kept her eyes on the fireplace. The tender and softness in his voice gave her another quick sweep of serenity and she knew if she made eye contact with him again she would be the compliant and blushing girl she turned into around him. She hated that girl and wanted to slit her throat.

"Is it prudent?"

"It is to me. Have I upset you so much that you can not allow me the grace of looking into your eyes? They are a far more beautiful sight then your scowl or tightened jaw. Though I find no flaws in them either."

Seriously, did this guy have a manual hidden somewhere that directed him on what to say or do to make her an emotional mess? Slowly she turned her eyes up into his and the small smile that came on his face after her actions made her knee's a little weak. She wanted to keep the hatred in her heart for him but how it easily melted when he made even the smallest gesture like that.

"I trust that wasn't to difficult for you, was it dearest one?"

"I find it harder to stay angry with you when I look at you." Elvi confessed without meaning to. The truth just fell out of her mouth around him if she didn't make conscience effort to prevent it. "Despite this I do not enjoy being locked up here nor do I like feeling like a pawn or a possession. _That_ is what you have provided for me thus far."

He studied her for a minute then gestured for her to come over to him. The second time he had done this that night and the second time Elvi felt herself stand up and mindlessly walk over to him. She didn't even have time to think about how screwed up that action was because as soon as she was within arms reach he gripped her wrist and tugged her down onto him. He seemed to enjoy this level of intimacy with her the most. Instead of punching him or pushing away like her mind was screaming at her to do she sighed and nestled herself against his chest. Once and awhile appeasing him was okay. She just couldn't fight the sensations being so close to him provided her. She can hate him again in a moment or two. She felt him play with her braid then softly caress the side of her face that was presented to him. Now she was certain she could fall back asleep.

"I know you are restless. You haven't sat still this long in years I'd wager. I promise you this Elvi, one day soon you will be able to roam, fight and kill until your hearts content. Nothing will be out of our grasp. I know patience is not your forte but I insist you learn some. I don't expect you to understand my actions or my protective tendency with you, perhaps one day you will. Just know that you are a high priority in my eyes and I don't see it wavering anytime in the near future. It just comes with the territory." Harkon said softly in her ear. Not caring if anyone else heard him or not. Unlike Elvi he cared nothing for the rumors or even opinion of his court on this matter. "You were correct when you said not every member of my court had experienced me in the ways you have. That extends past the physical aspect."

She wondered when or if what happened last night would be brought up. She felt herself blush and felt ridiculous for it but she just wanted to pretend nothing had happened at all. Not as though she could go back and undo it but she sure as Oblivion did not want to talk about it. She questioned if it meant anything to him or not with the way he worded his last statement. She really shouldn't care, it meant nothing to her after all...

"I should go." she said firmly. Knowing that anytime she was with him with the door closed and locked the whispers would grow all the more loud. She had to get away from him so that she could figure out another way she could either leave or a way she could check on the Dawnguard another way...which was pretty much impossible but if her efforts were focused on her true purpose and not on whatever they were she could feel a little less guilty and a little more useful. If Serana didn't find out what had happened and could tolerate her after Harkon's clingy display she might be able to aid her with this. Harkon sighed and moved her arm from her shoulders to give her room to leave.

"If you must." the disappointment in his voice was evident but they had time later to be alone and he really needed to be certain his orders were being followed. "Vingalmo requests your presence at your soonest availability anyway. I will join you two after I see my current appetite mended. You really need to feed when you feel the craving dearest. If your hunger keeps transferring over to me, I may have to resort to making valuable members gather cattle." he smirked at her. Almost instantly Elvi felt her stomach growl and nag at her in agreement with Harkon. It didn't make sense, she was fine earlier yet the word 'cattle' can make her stomach growl and throat dry? Divines, maybe she really was nothing more then a bloodthirsty monster. If that really was her true nature then was it even worth fighting? Before she stood she leaned up and kissed his chin. Grinning at the way his beard tickled her and seeing the look of shock on his face. Harkon watched her leave without hindrance, even with the urge to pull her back into his lap where he knew she belonged gripping him. How frozen and hollow did he feel without her? He would see himself warm again before the night was over.

Elvi sighed when she re entered the main hall and most of the vampires that were tasked with finding a scholar had already left. Not only that but she didn't see Serana anywhere either. More then likely someone had whispered to her what she had done and now she was going to ignore and hate Elvi forever. Since she wasn't exactly thrilled to see Vingalmo and had never so much as spoken a word to him before, she headed back to her room. Hoping her ebony armor was somewhere in there and she could change back into it. It was an excuse to put off the dull task of strategy and scheming that was probably expected of her. It just wasn't her way. _"Let the weak necked lords of this world keep to their sneaking around and scheming. There is no problem that can't be cured without facing it head on."_ Was a lesson that Kodlak often spoke to her. The only bonus that came from this was maybe if she could sweet talk enough she might be able to focus their direction in the wrong way and protect the Dawnguard that way. She opened the door to her room and shut it. She was about to strip out of her royal vampire armor when she spotted yet another intruder in her room. One she had never seen before, and didn't know his purpose. Summoning her life drain spell in her left hand, she decided she would not be taken by surprise again and if this was another attempt on her life, they had best succeed.


	10. Humanity

_AN: Sorry if this chapter took a little while. A lot happens and I wanted to make sure it turned out okay. Even with that said I apologize for any misspellings or any other mistakes. Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing this story, it means a lot to me. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Enjoy. :)_

"Okay, just who in Oblivion are you and why are you here?!" Elvi shouted. Her privacy had been invaded for the last time! What was the point or luxury of having her own room when everyone and their mother just walked right in and did whatever they wished? She disarmed her own spell when she saw the man quake and jump back in fear of her. Her outrage and fury vanishing along with it. Odd...this man was...human? Not a vampire and from the way he moved around freely and the alert look in his eyes suggested he wasn't a thrall. Nor could he be meant to be cattle since he was walking around the castle. What was going on? He held out his arms in surrender and stammered

"I-I'm sorry to dis-disturb you milady. I was sent to try and clean up the mess in here, I'm so sorry, I should have left the door open so you would realize." he pleaded and Elvi narrowed her eyes. He was...a servant? They had thrall's to do their bidding, why was he able to be coherent and allowed to even be in the castle? Her eyes scanned the room and a lot of the burnt wood had been chipped off and the gross smell was gone. The broken bookshelf was also missing and the boxes that had been shoved in the corner of the room was either gone or spread out on either the dresser or the remaining intact bookshelf. She still couldn't wrap her head around it. Looking at the imperial man who had short black hair and bright gray eyes she asked

"Are you...a thrall?" Maybe she was wrong. Maybe there were some thrall's that could act different then the mindless drones she had seen. When he shook his head she was even more confused.

"No milady. I only serve the castle. I have not been bitten." he explained. As though it was a casual and common fact. She really looked at him. He was what...thirty? At the oldest? His darker skin did not hold any wrinkles but under his gray eyes there was deep circles where more then likely he had lost sleep. His black hair was still vibrant and not tainted with a single gray strand. Surely this man was missing from someone. Did he not have a family? Were they looking for him? Better yet why hadn't he attempted to escape? He could slip away without notice much easier then she could.

"Why?" Elvi was floored. Did he choose this? Was that even possible? It's not like Castle Volkihar had fliers in all the major cities inquiring servants. Harkon hated mortals, he would not allow one to stay here. The imperial man straightened up and looked around the room nervously.

"For the chance to be like you."

Elvi felt like someone had taken a shard of ice and slowly moved it down her spine. She could not wrap her head around it. She just couldn't. This man was willing to disgrace himself and cater to these bloodthirsty pricks all over the promise...of being turned? Did she misunderstand him, maybe? When Elvi only gazed at him with a dumbfounded expression he continued.

"Almost a year ago, I discovered this castle by accident and when I realized that the inhabitants here were vampires I begged and pleaded to have the gift bestowed on me. I was afraid they were just going to drain me and leave me for dead but when I agreed to serve the castle I was given the chance to show my usefulness. I keep everything clean and orderly and go on personal errands in some of the towns if the need arises. I draw less attention then the thralls and they are used mostly as guardians for the castle during the day. I do this in hopes that one of the members will share their gift with me one day. I pray the time comes soon, I am only getting older with each passing day."

Elvi felt like her brain was about to crash into her throat. It didn't make sense.

"Are you ill?" she asked trying to justify the reason. Maybe he was just a desperate man looking for a cure and saw no other options. She could accept that the dark gift could be tempting. She could even accept that some people could desire it, but to be here and see the death, the carnage and the blood with their own eyes and still want to be like them was mind boggling to her.

"No milady. I only desire to join all of you as a being of the night."

"But...if a lower court member turns you, you won't even be that powerful. Why throw away your humanity for it? You were free, you were alive. Was that not enough?"

"Yes, alive for the time. Only to know death can take me at any moment. It's not just the power I want milady. It is immortality. That way I can have time to treasure this world for all it has."

"Do you not seek some peace in the afterlife? This world has it's splendors but it could only pale in comparison to the bliss that is Sovngarde or any other divine afterlife you believe in." Elvi said firmly. Ever so slowly she felt her rage start to bubble up. The urge to end this man's life was becoming very tempting. Did he not realize that she would trade places with him in a second if she could?

"Who says that there's an afterlife and whose to say I would be welcome in such a paradise anyway? I am not a warrior, I was a lowly farmer before I came here. My work isn't glamorous and may sometimes be considered degrading but it will be worth it when I can open my eyes and see the world as you do."

"See the world as I do?" Elvi asked in laughter. Oh this couldn't be real. She slapped the side of her face lightly a couple of times to try and wake herself from the situation. Like it was some kind of dream or prank someone was pulling on her. She thought she saw the world for what it was. Life wasn't a right, it was gift. This...this vampirism was not a gift. It was tainted and jaded. It made you lose who you really were and rendered you no better then the animals and beasts men were superior to. Men were capable of rational thought, when the blood lust hit vampires _any _thought vanished. Sure...sure she shouldn't be so judgmental about this. Were she asked if she chose to be a vampire in a way she would have to agree. She could be in that very bliss she asked him about as they spoke but she feared her own death and would miss this world too. That and she was afraid if she died so soon, Harkon might have succeeded in his plans. Not that she had done much to stop him so far, save give him a headache from time to time and annoy him.

"Trust me, our perceptions on this world vast tremendously." she said calmly. Noting that the man had returned to tidying up her room as she remained still in the same spot. She began to see why vampires held such a low opinion of mortals. If they were presented with ones who were willing to do anything just for the option to be like them. She had fought, bled and almost died for humanity and her faith in her own kind countless times and this man had all but spit in her face for her efforts. She reminded herself that not everyone was like him. Not everyone was willing to do anything for power, fame or fortune. Though she had seen plenty of his type in her travels and it was becoming difficult to keep defending mortality. She watched him scurry about the room like a whipping boy and it made her hunger disappear in an instant. Replacing it's persistent growl with the sick feeling of repulsion.

"What about your family? Did they have a say in this? A man such as you surely has someone missing you. A childhood friend? A colleague?" She noticed the robes the man was wearing was once fine were it not filthy and stained like it was now. Obviously in some of his endeavors he had been successful to afford to dress that way. She awaited his reply and when none came it made her fury return. "Answer me!" She demanded. Half praying that she was wrong and the man was some kind of hermit. Not entirely sure if that would make the situation better in her eyes or not. The man jumped back at the raise of Elvi's voice and he stammered once again to answer her.

"I have a wife and son. She didn't understand, she just accepted death as a part of nature. When I return to her stronger and immortal then she will realize that the sacrifices I made were for the betterment of us all."

Elvi lost it at his words. Before she could grasp what was happening she had the Imperial by the throat and pinned him against the wall near her dresser. The force of his body hitting the wall made her mirror shake for a second. From the look of fright on his face she knew her eyes were glowing as brightly as the fire raging inside of her. He was the reason mortals were thought so low of. People like him. Did he not see what he had? What he was throwing away?

"You selfish bastard..." Elvi said through her teeth. Her grip tightened more and more with each passing second. She turned her eyes away from him because if she looked upon his face one moment longer, she would snap his neck without any real thought. "You had a family...a wife and child. What are they to do without you?! Did you think of that?! Is your wife and son expected to run your farm on their own?! You are willing to miss out on your child's life?! Willing to let him grow up without a father, all to chase after a chance to be immortal because you are to much of a coward to face death when it comes?!"

She tried to regain her control, she really did but in a lot of ways this hit far to close to home for her. A shame to know that everyday children were abandoned. It was a hard life, and with a vacant parent it made your childhood disappear before your eyes. She knew her father had selfish reasons for leaving his family and she had come to terms with that, but if he had left them for a reason such as this, she would have found him and killed him herself. She loosened her grip enough for the man to breath and attempt to find the words needed to defend his actions but to Elvi there was none. Nothing justified this. Nothing.

"I...don't...expect you to...understand. You are a vampire...you were chosen. The rest of us...have to do what it takes...to be like you..."

Elvi's rage disappeared and was replaced with...shock. Shame. _To be like me..._Her eyes moved from him to her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were indeed burning brighter then she had ever seen. She truly did not recognize the girl in the mirror. The one with red eyes, and wearing vampire armor. This wasn't her. The way she looked so...comfortable, even normal in vampire attire made herself sick. There was a time seeing herself like this would have been a nightmare. A special punishment in Oblivion if the Daedra had a sense of humor. Knowing how much she hated vampires. A cool wave of displeasure consumed her. Had she the right to resent and look down on this man? When everything she had just scolded him for...she was guilty of? Dear Talos...what had she become? Had this change happened without her realizing it? She had been so preoccupied with keeping her hunger and feelings for Harkon under control she had lost sight of everything that was important about herself. Everything she used to value. She was guilty of fearing death enough to take this power. She had happily killed innocent and defenseless people. She had exiled herself from the family and friends she had. You could argue that maybe her reasons were more noble but in the end the result was the same. The reminder of everything that had been taken from her because she was a vampire hit her hard and it was the only thought on her mind now.

She let the Imperial go and with a thud he hit the floor. She wanted to laugh, cry and shout, all over her own hypocrisy. Some warrior she had turned out to be. Some savior of mankind. Kodlak wouldn't so much as look upon her now. Nor would Vilkas or the other companions. She had shamed the companions and she gave up her title as Harbinger on her own accord because of this. She had no right to lead anyone now. She was weak. So easily could she give way to her hunger and thirst. Only through the faults of another could she see her own mirrored. Bringing her back to the harsh reality she was in and not the hazy, dark indulgent one she had been living in. Maybe she really did die that night. Everything decent or pure in her had at least. She looked to the man on the floor and sighed.

"Go home. Beg your wife's forgiveness and maybe you can still make something with the life you were given. I pray your son is young enough that he will not remember your absence from him." she said in a whisper. Hoping reason could still be accomplished in the Imperial man. When he remained still on the floor and did not respond she laughed bitterly. "You realize they _are _going to kill you, right? The snobs and villains inside this castle will never give you the dark gift. They will wait until you are of no further use to them, and kill you. Probably laugh and jeer at your attempt and plea afterward. Don't say I did not warn you."

Elvi was refreshed by the courage and strength she once proudly wielded. It had returned to her stronger then ever and now nothing else mattered. She was going to fix all of her mistakes and she was not going to follow orders from Harkon or anyone else for that matter. If she was caught and punished for her actions so be it. Even if she died, it was better then this. At least then she could look herself in the mirror again. Maybe she could still win the honor of going back home. She moved a little so the man could get back to his feet easier. He struggled for breath and looked fearful of her warning words. Before she knew it the man was gripping her wrist and on his knees before her. Elvi immediately jerked her hand away from him so he resorted to clinging onto her pants.

"Then you do it, change me into a vampire. Please, I will do anything. Anything you want...just please. You have the power to do it too."

Elvi wanted to laugh again but she dismissed it. She didn't realize or more or less never acknowledged that she could turn someone into a vampire as well as any of the others could. So Harkon's blood could continue to spread throughout history. She really was a horrible vampire. If someone told her she could fly into space she couldn't argue for all she knew. Again she pulled herself away from the pleading man.

"I will never infect someone with the same venom that runs through my veins. If you remain here, be prepared to face your early death or gain some common sense and run far away from here the very next time you are given leave. If a Divine up above takes pity on you, you may just have your family back."

The imperial man stumbled to his feet. She was amazed that in this situation hers was the face that was painted with shame. Not his. If anything he looked...angry.

"I don't think you are aware of the gift you were given. I don't care to do what it takes for the chance. Whatever it takes. I will beg, if that's what you want. Please..."

This guy just didn't give up. It was sickening. If Elvi wasn't back in control she would have let the beast within feed from this man just to watch the hope fade from his eyes. In a low and hateful voice she shouted

"Have some pride! Do you understand the word pride?!" She wanted to continue but she had best save her breath. There was no need to try and reason with him. He wouldn't listen. At the way he jumped back at her elevated words again showed the man had no concept of pride. If he wanted to die in this castle then she would leave him to his own devices. She raised her arm and pointed towards the door.

"Get out. I never want to lay my eyes on you again. I swear if you ask me to change you into a fiend one more time, I will end your life myself. Get. Out."

He complied and then something else came to her mind. Were she not to have met this man she may very well have stayed the beast she was slowly becoming. That was worth remembering. Just before he ran out the door she asked

"What is your name?"

He was quiet and out of the corner of her eye she could tell his back was still to her. "Emery." He said. His voice the most genuine she had heard yet. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I want to thank you Emery." It was sincere. If anyone had taught her more in this damned castle it was him. "For reminding me of my humanity."

At that the servant Emery took his leave. Closing the door behind him. Elvi took a few moments to gather herself then she grabbed both of her swords and marched out of the room. A few new agendas came to mind and she could see them complete. Before she could get to any of her destinations she spotted Serana walking her way in the hall. She paused. Still concerned on how to act around her. Afraid the truth had been revealed to her from someone else. Serana smiled and Elvi let out another sigh of relief inwardly.

"Hey, are you...alright?" she asked cautiously. Elvi was not sure her meaning since her words hung in the air.

"I'm alright. Been better I guess...look about what you saw..." she just had to get it out. The pang of guilt that was squeezing her heart was unbearable anytime she saw Serana. She may as well come clean since she was about to cause a whole mess of trouble. Serana held her hand up to her and sighed.

"About that, it's what I wanted to speak to you about. I'm...I'm sorry."

Elvi's expression had to be hilarious to anyone who happened to walk by because she was floored. Wait did...she just apologize to her? How in Oblivion did that make sense?

"I made a comment to my father while you were locked up in that cage. I told him you would never be his. So I think out of spite he started clinging to you, knowing you can't stop him nor could I. You defiantly didn't look happy, must have been mortifying. I'm sorry you have to deal with him. I know how big of a headache it is, though luckily all the attention he gave me was very, very different then what he gives you obviously. I couldn't go anywhere in the castle without one of his goons following me, marking everything I did. He says it's being protective, I say it's being a controlling jerk." Serana explained and Elvi was at a loss for words. She once more was given the perfect gateway to lie to her friend, yet not lie at all. She opened her mouth to say it but the smile on Serana's face made her pause. Damnit. How long could she keep it up?

"Do not apologize to me for your fathers actions. Neither of us can control how he is." Elvi said simply. Giving the excuse that she had more important things to do then this. "Serana, do you know where they are keeping Dexion?"

"No...why?" Serana asked suspiciously. She saw the old stubborn look on her face and it was a welcome sight but knowing Elvi...it may not be a good thing right now.

"I need to speak to him."

"It won't do you any good Elvi. I mean he will probably respond to you but...it will all be garbled nonsense. He's enthralled now. All that matters to him is being my father's servant."

"How do you break the trance?"

"You can't. You'd have to either kill him or kill my father and if you could do that with ease, well...we wouldn't be in our current situation. I know it's difficult but we can still-"

"There is no other way? You are certain?" Elvi persisted. She was anxious. She just could not contain herself anymore. By the way Serana raised an eyebrow she knew she was acting suspicious and without meaning to she had spat out the last of her words harshly.

"I'm certain. It's just how it is. The trance on the thrall's are pretty severe, Are you okay? You seem...tense."Serana said. Knowing 'tense' was an understatement. From the look on her face it suggested she was about to go into battle. Elvi took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She couldn't do anything extremely rash but everything she had in mind was questionably...idiotic. Elvi put on the best fake smile she could muster and stated

"Nah, I'm fine. Just got caught up in everything I guess. It's not looking to good for us."

"I know, but hey were not going to give up are we?" Serana smiled and her light hearted voice calmed her a little more and Elvi smirked. "No, we are not." she agreed. With a plan half formed in her head she decided to act upon it while she still had the nerve.

"Hey Serana, I wanna discuss some...ideas I've had with you if you catch my meaning. I have to meet with Vingalmo, so do you care to give me about twenty minutes and meet in your room? Apparently mine is open to all." Elvi added bitterly. Still irritated with the amount of 'visitors' she had received since she had first awoken in said room. Serana looked even more confused then before.

"Sure, that sounds good but what business could you have with Vingalmo?"

"Oh haven't you heard? Your father expects me to be his adviser while Orthjolf leads one of the search parties." Elvi said in her best false enthusiastic voice. Serana placed her hand on her forehead and she truly had no idea if her father was actually interested in Elvi's insight or if he was just finding new and elaborate ways to torture her and keep her clenched in his fist. Sure, though Elvi didn't give herself credit for it, she was really good at devising battle plans and strategies but as far as anything else was concerned she wasn't any more educated then any other court member. So how much use could she really provide being an adviser? Poor Elvi. Bad enough that she knew she hated that kind of thing but this was sure to cause even more of an uproar amongst the other members, once they got wind of it. Even if it was a temporary position.

"Lovely." was her response. She really had no power to stop her father's nonsense but she truly wished he would at least begin to make some sense. "I wish things hadn't ended up this way Elvi, I really do."

"We both have survived worse then this Serana. I know were going to complete our goals, and see this prophecy disabled. Like I said I'll meet you in a little while and we can figure something out." Elvi encouraged. Causing Serana to smile and turn her back to her. Elvi felt like shouting the truth to her, just to get it off of her chest but it would have to wait. The newest lie she had told to her friend needing to be tended to. She had no intention of meeting Vingalmo at all. Instead she rushed back to her room and grabbed a few needed items then headed back to the main hall. With most of the vampires out on the hunt she didn't have to much trouble searching the castle without notice. She checked every room, searched the main hall and still...nothing. About to give up since she had little time she gasped when she saw the object of her search after she turned the corner. Not far from Harkon's room in a big empty space on the wall she found Dexion chained to it. He was not struggling nor whimpering in pain. He actually appeared to be...sleeping peacefully. She ducked down and crept over to him. Looking over her shoulder to often for comfort. Gently she started to shake him.

"Dexion...Dexion...Dexion wake up." she whispered. Thinking she was going to get motion sickness with how often her head jerked back and forth. When he slowly opened his eyes and sighed she wanted to roar in aggravation. She hated seeing his eyes glazed over and white like they were. Further proof the man had no control over his mind or body anymore. His raspy words surprised her.

"I know your face..." This was a good thing right? It meant he wasn't lost forever...right?

"Yes Dexion its me, Elvi. From the Dawnguard. Now I need you to focus, okay? Who has the keys to your shackles?"

"I am unsure my lady. My master was the last person I saw before sleep took me."

Fuck! Really? Harkon not only had control over Dexion but he had the key to release him too? She could sit there all night and day and curse her bad luck but she had more important things to tend to.

"Am I needed for something?" Dexion questioned and Elvi felt sick to her stomach at how obedient and out of character he sounded.

"No Dexion. I am getting you out of here, I promise. I am going to take you somewhere safe, far away."

"But I do not wish to leave this castle or my master."

Elvi had to bite her tongue in order to prevent herself from shouting. He even sounded saddened by the very idea.

"Listen to me Dexion, he is _not _your master. You are a free man and I will see you that way again soon, I promise."

"Master Harkon needs me to remain here, so I can read the elder scrolls for him. I can not let him down. If you do take me away...I will only return."

Elvi gripped his shoulders urgently and shook him. Frustrated with the very concept of thralls and enchantments like this. No one should have their will taken from them. No one. She tried to keep her voice calm and even while keeping the volume down but accomplishing all three was very difficult for her.

"Look at me Dexion." it came off as more of an order then she meant for it to but she just had to get through to him. When his eyes locked onto hers she continued. "You are strong, okay. You are not weak. Somewhere deep down in you, you know this wrong. You know we have to stop this prophecy not aid it. Fight it Dexion. Fight it. Come back to this world. I am so sorry that I let them take you like this but I am putting it right...I swear if it's the last thing I do, I will see you safe were you belong."

"I am where I belong. I live only to serve Lord Harkon."

Elvi almost wanted to sob. If he really would just come back here if she helped him escape...what could she do? No, this couldn't be true. There was no such thing as blood bonds or thralls, or any of it. Everyone had a choice you just had to find the strength within to fight it.

"Dexion-"

The sound of echoing footsteps made her hop to her feet before she could continue to try and get through to him. When Vingalmo rounded the corner she was thankful that a smidgeon of her luck remained since it was he and not Harkon. Vingalmo placed his hands on his hips in an almost scolding way.

"There you are. I have awaited your arrival for almost and hour now. If we are forced to work together the least you can do is be timely." he paused in his little complaint and looked at her then to Dexion. A suspicious scowl forming on his brow. "What are you doing?"

"Is it not obvious? I am here to to insure the moth priest is taken care of. Being a former mortal guest, I am aware that you lot are far from tentative. What good is the priest if he falls over from hunger or dehydration? Forgive me If I desire our lords ambitions succeeded and do not wish to go on yet another search to find a second moth priest. Lord Harkon would be most furious if his plans are stalled again." She said with a sneer. Acting as though it was her true intention. She was never skilled at lying or acting but Vingalmo seemed to bite.

"Do not patronize me child. I am fully aware of the necessities to keep mortals alive. He is to remain live, not live comfortably. Or are old habits residing in you again from your little Dawnguard alliance? Should I tell Lord Harkon his thrall should remain in the room you were given while you take his place in chains? Since you are _so_ concerned about his well being." he snickered. Elvi sighed. First conversation with the Altmer vampire was not exactly pleasant. Why did she bother to associate with these guys? Every vampire in this hold except Serana was either a complete jerk or well trying to get into her pants. Time to remind them she wasn't some pushover.

"Tell Harkon whatever you would like. With everything going on concerning the prophecy I'm sure the last thing he wants to be bothered with is your petty attempts to take my unwanted title from me. So I will leave that risk up to you. However if you feel we still have an issue, we can settle it the same way I did my dispute with Orthjolf." Elvi smirked and placed her hands on both of the hilts of her swords. Watching as the pompous Altmer's eyes grew wider with glorious fear. Amazing how the look of fear pained on someone's face could still give her a rejuvenating thrill. Something that was needed desperately at the moment. She knew when she laid her eyes on Harkon she would be weak again. He had confided in her that_ she _made _him _weak but again he had it backwards. He was able to bring out everything she loathed about herself and he knew how to feed her hunger and desires that kept her running back to him like an addict, begging and pulling at him for a fix. Gods, she really was lower then scum wasn't she? She watched Vingalmo stick his nose up into the air and she wondered if that was the yellow skinned Altmer's signature move.

"You are not worth getting into a brawl with little girl. Unlike the oaf Orthjolf I do not revel in brutality nor do I think it should be rewarded. I will however state, if you find your little anger tiff's directed towards me I will be a much more difficult target for you to overcome then he was. Now come, we have much to discuss."

He turned on his heel and motioned for Elvi to follow him with a wave of his hand. Elvi rolled her eyes. Only the weak said such idle threats just to turn their back on the actual battle. After that little exchange she doubted she could stomach so much as five minutes around the man, let alone the time to listen to one of his lengthy plans. He must have loved the sound of his own voice even more then Harkon enjoyed his. Feeling a little...anxious she decided to take out a little stress on Vingalmo. She rushed in front of him.

"I tell you what Vingalmo, how about you come up with whatever elaborate method you find appropriate for what your concocting and just say I gave my big stamp of approval on it. Save ourselves the agony of looking upon each other for another second. Sound good? She outstretched her arm to the stone pillar next to them to stop Vingalmo from continuing. She kept her face like stone and her eyes danced with the hope he would object her further. She hated how she had to strain to look up into his mirrored red and golden eyes. Altmer by in large were extremely tall but it didn't help that she was short, even for a Nord woman. From the look of contemplation on his face she knew he had considered it. This would be the first time, ever that he could be given full control of what happened in this castle. Harkon having final say of course but if his favored progeny agreed, then maybe he would be more inclined to go along with it. He shook his head, no Harkon was not a fool and if anything he would feel the backlash of punishment for her failure to attend to her duties. As tempting as the proposition was.

"That is not our orders Dovahkiin. Do not drag me down in your petty attempts to deceive Lord Harkon. Unlike you, were I to waver I would receive different treatment."

"You know, it is well known and obvious that you and Orthjolf try and overthrow Harkon and even want to lead this clan yourselves. Yet what is most humorous about all of that is, you still follow and obey like a beaten bitch anytime he simply makes a request. Master going to take your bone away if you don't heel eh?" Oh how she loved the way he scowled at her and that his hands had balled up into fists. She felt a brief rush of heat so she knew he had summoned at least one spell then automatically sheathed it. In a way she was disappointed. She ever so loved taking mages down a peg or two. He leaned in closer to her and they both were inches away from one another and even closer to coming to blows then either of them realized.

"Let us get one thing clear, little girl. If either one of us is an obedient bitch to Lord Harkon it is you. Enjoy being his flavor of the moment Elvi. We have all the time in the world and eventually your blonde hair and smooth skin will lose it's appeal to him and I promise you one thing, every single one of us cannot wait until that day comes and we can finally see if you really are as powerful as they say you are."

Elvi was overwhelmed with her rage and now that she felt like Elvi the Dragonborn and not Elvi the vampire she gripped it and molded it to her purpose. She couldn't argue his point. Harkon had her wrapped around his finger and he had manged to do this without her even realizing it. Still she fought back and she wasn't going to stop again. Not this time. She removed her arm from the pillar and smirked.

"Perhaps that time will come, sooner then you think. You don't need my council, tell Harkon whatever pleases you but I am going my own way this night." At that she walked away, leaving the fuming Vingalmo where he stood. She shot a look back at Dexion who appeared to have fallen back asleep. Her head was spinning. There had to be something she could do, something. The right thing. There was so much pain and depression soaked in these timeless walls, she had to do something to relieve it. Without any real thought she saw that her path was now leading towards the dungeon. She had intention to try and get through to some of the cattle there and see if she could break them from their curse but what she ended up finding...changed everything.

(xxx)

Serana and Elvi had been sitting in Serana's room for a good hour or more but Serana couldn't help but notice that Elvi seemed...off. Distracted. She kept glancing over to the door at least every five minutes and they had done everything but discuss any future plans. Honestly it was fine with Serana. She wanted a few moments together where they did not need to devise a plan of some kind. She just wanted to forget the ever growing threat that laid before both of them. She knew how much her father wanted to complete the prophecy but she never imagined he would get as close as he was now. It was surreal. Was it all in vain? All the years she had missed out on and not having a clue where her mother was? Well they had an idea but who knew when she could actually investigate it or not. For all she knew her father could beat her to it and find the scroll. That she would prefer over the other option. If he found her mother...he would kill her. There was no question in her mind about that. She was barely coming to terms with the idea of her father's death but her mothers...that would crush her. Destroy her. She could be dead already if she was logical. Though the idea of her being safe and alive in an Oblivion plane actually was more comforting. Yes they were dimensions apart but she was alive. With that at least she had the hope that she could see her again. She broke herself from her musings when she saw Elvi shift uncomfortably. When Serana's eyes found hers, it was obvious that _something _was troubling her. Before she could inquire what that could be, Elvi cleared her throat then spoke.

"Serana, I need to talk to you." her voice was...mournful? That couldn't be good. She hadn't heard Elvi sound that way since the night after her turning. Trying to make light of the situation Serana joked

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" Her grin faded in an instant when she saw that the grim look on Elvi's face didn't alter and that her eyes were looking at anything in the room except for her. She inched a little further on the bed and watched Elvi intently. Elvi turned her chair to face her in response. Letting out a long sigh before continuing.

"Serana...me and Harkon...me and your father...it's...complicated." No matter how many times she said it over and over in her head, there was no easy way to tell her. When she looked into Serana's eyes and noted that she was hanging on her every word, just as she always did made it all the more difficult. Serana's eyes widened. Not liking where the conversation was going, not at all. Forcing herself to continue Elvi sighed "I know who he is. I know what he has done...but still...I truly do feel...something for the man. Be it because of our blood bond or not, the fact that I feel this for him is the truth. I think he may...feel for me too. I don't know in what way, but it's there. I lied to you before. Whatever is going on between us has exceeded past the 'master and pupil' relationship. Honestly, I do not know if it can ever go back to being just that. We've been...intimate in a few different ways. I am sorry that I lied to you and maybe you never wanted to know any of the things I mentioned but I had to be honest with you. If you decide to never trust me again, I fully understand. All I can beg of you, is your forgiveness. If I could control it, none of this would have ever occurred."

Elvi tore her eyes away from Serana and she wanted to bolt out of the room but she forced herself to remain. The look on Serana's face was heartbreaking. She never wanted to be the cause of that look. She never wanted to bring out any kind of negative feelings or sorrow in Serana, but she supposed it was unavoidable. Serana did not know what to say. How to act, what to think. Gods, she really must have turned a blind eye to all of this didn't she? She had the sickening suspicion for a little while now, but never in her wildest dreams did she ever think it would be true. There it was, staring her in the face this whole time and she ignored it like an innocent child. Of course he would take Elvi for everything she was worth. Of course he would feel for something that he helped create. It was all the arrogance and dominance in him. What made a tingle run through her spine however was Elvi's confession that _she _actually felt something in return. Could the blood bond between them really be that strong? Was he manipulating her? Forcing her to have the emotions she had? Or...was it even deeper? She supposed after so long of seeing him at his worst and him being her father, she could see no desirable qualities in him that could stem from something other then the bond. Intimate? Ugh...she hadn't felt the urge to vomit in centuries but it was becoming extremely hard to avoid with that thought. It was all so...strange. What if they became, a legitimate couple? The idea of Elvi and her father acting as he and her mother used too...

No. This was not the time to analyze everything in this way. She could not let it get personal. The real harm, the real threat was the way he could sway Elvi now. She could not take Elvi in a fight. Rather Elvi knew that or not was unseen, but if she was to commit to her father's cause...he would be unstoppable. Then the prophecy very much could be complete. She still felt sick by these new discoveries and even hurt but if Elvi really couldn't help it, what was to be done? What could be said?

"I see..." Was the only thing Serana could think to say. The only reason she spoke at all is because she could tell that Elvi was desperate for some kind of response. Serana was flushed with a new wave of anger. Elvi may have no clue what she was doing but her father sure as hell did. He was doing it again. He was taking everything good and decent in her life and snatching it away from her. Now, no matter how many years passed or how much he decided to do for her, he would never earn her forgiveness. Elvi looked at Serana in disbelief. Did she not hear her? Had she spoken to softly? This couldn't be the only reaction. It couldn't be.

"That's it? I see? That's all you have to say?" Elvi asked and even stood from her chair.

"What would you have me say Elvi?" Serana asked. Her voice was fluid and calm but Elvi could see the mask of sorrow hidden behind her moon colored eyes.

"Yell at me! Hit me, throw things at me, I deserve it! Tell me what a horrible friend I am, that you want nothing to do with me! Tell me what a fool I am, something!" She deserved some kind of punishment from her. For breaking her trust and the big obvious, that she was involved with her _father _of all people. Serana almost chuckled at her plea.

"Elvi, listen. You are both adults and if you find...companionship or comfort in one another then that is your business. I cannot stop it. Am I thrilled with the situation? Absolutely not. For many, many reasons. I understand why you lied Elvi. You have been through a lot already in your life but in matters of the heart you are inexperienced and I know you doing what you've done or feeling what you feel had nothing to do with me." Serana paused. This was difficult. She hadn't prepared herself for something like this. Her mother and father may not have been the perfect couple, but they had stuck by each other for thousands of years. Even in that time they were loyal to one another, so the image of either of them living their life with someone else seemed so...strange. Wrong. Not as though they would ever be together again. Even if they were her parents, they were still...people. They would desire companionship and comfort from someone at some point in their lives, so if they could not find it in each other it only made sense that they would seek it else where. Ugh...but did he have to have Elvi for it? Someone else, anyone else would make this a great deal easier to swallow.

"I know it's hard for you to remember but I am very old. I didn't get to be my age without learning a thing or two." She smirked at herself and Elvi couldn't help but feel the slightest bit amused at Serana speaking like an old lady swinging back and forth on her rocking chair. Maybe that was her intention.

"It's not like you have been super stealthy about it. Truth is I...kinda had a feeling something else was going on, even after you avoided the question. He has all but written his name on your forehead to keep the others away and he is not a very affectionate person. The little things like giving you the armor that you wear and providing a room for you alone are actually big steps for him. I have to warn you though Elvi...if being with my father is something that you truly want then my feelings on the matter shouldn't stop you. Then again, you need to know, that he can admire and care for you, but it's not going to be completely true. He's bad for you Elvi. He desires the dark and sinister version of you. Not the complete you. Not the woman I have seen give away the last bit of gold in her pockets to starving orphans. Not the woman that would throw away everything, so that her friends and family would be safe, or the woman who would protect a stranger from harm without even being asked. That is the real you Elvi and my father would see every ounce of goodness stripped from you. Yes, you are a vampire and those dark instincts are very much a part of you but you can be both, you know what I mean? You don't have to restrict yourself to one side or the other. Now...with all of that going on, you realize if we continue to try and stop him it will only cause more complication for you, right?"

"That's just it. I do still want to stop the prophecy. More so then ever, just around him it's so much harder to remember that. I do not think I should be trusted around him. You have no reason to believe or trust me but I mean it when I say I am going to do everything I can to stop him. Remember that okay..." Elvi sighed. Everything Serana said was true. Harkon was that devil on her shoulder that knew just what to say to get her to throw away all the goodness in her on her own. How did this all start? Before it wasn't this difficult. "When I was starved in the beginning, and I...tasted his blood I lost my grip. I have struggled with this my entire life but after that it's like I just don't want to resist anymore."

Elvi was alarmed at how fast Serana stood and was over to her. Her hands clenched on her shoulder's and a look of...panic across her face.

"You've been drinking his blood?" she questioned and Elvi was a little taken aback. _That _was what bothered her?

"Yes, on occasion."

"No wonder you are this way." Serana sighed and felt both relief and that sickness again. "Elvi the more you drink your sire's blood the more enthralled you become. Making your bond grow stronger each and every time. If you do it to often then it's over...and you are a slave to his will. All you will ever want is to please him and obey. Promise me, that you will _never _do this again, no matter what he says. He is deceiving you Elvi and he will continue to until he is certain you belong to him. Promise me."

"I promise. Don't worry, it won't be a problem." Elvi said with confidence and it was enough for Serana to sigh in relief and walk back over to the bed. In a way she took solace in knowing this. Blaming it on natures that Elvi could not control was far easier to come to terms with then her doing it on her own accord. Elvi was still uneasy and she took a chance to broach the subject once more.

"So...you forgive me?"

"Of course I do." Serana smiled. Seeing this Elvi felt like a weight had finally been removed from her shoulders and she could breath once again. "Just...do me a favor and if anything else continues with you two...kindly leave me in the dark about it. I know we share everything with each other but that information is not exactly an interest of mine. I could throw around words like disgusting and sick, but I don't want to hurt your feelings."

Elvi smiled and stood. Walking over to Serana she placed her hand on top of hers and sighed. Serana found this to be an odd act, but then again knowing Elvi she may just be surprised that she wasn't beating her with a stick.

"Thank you Serana. I needed that. You are a true friend and hopefully I can do for you, what you have done for me one day. Now, I need to go to the dungeon and sate my hunger. I will see you again." she said and squeezed her hand. Serana felt that off feeling about her again but let her go. Glad that most of the unpleasant and awkward moments between them was over. Now she just had to keep a better eye on her father and do her best to stop his influence over her. However that was possible.

When Elvi closed her door and took a deep breath, the last person she wanted to see on her path was Harkon. The ancient vampire had impeccable timing and in the worst kind of way. Yet there he was, walking towards her in the hallway. His face was unreadable but from the vibe she got from him she could tell he was irritated. She did not avoid him but instead met him halfway. When he looked down on her it was verified that he was unhappy with her. He noted that Elvi had exited Serana's room over her own.

"There you are. I heard you decided to skip your duties for tonight, for you felt you had more valued matters to attend to. Must you defy me in front of my court members? Does it console you to do this? Are my orders unreasonable to you? You asked me to give you my trust and I obliged. Your opinion and views are vital to me. Did that cross your mind when you decided to gallivant with my daughter over fulfilling what I ask of you?" Harkon asked and he was growing tired of the game now. Once, just once could she listen to him when she wasn't overwhelmed with the blood lust? If she kept it up in front of his subordinates then he would have to punish her again. No other way around it. His anger and annoyance cooled when he saw the look in her eyes. She wasn't arguing nor did she look like she was even going to attempt to fight back. She only stared at him. Like she was memorizing him. Searching for something. Her eyes moved up and down his body a couple of times but her eyes remained mostly on his face. When he was about to speak again he felt the rush of her arms wrapping around his torso. Her face buried in his chest and he felt her...shake. He was consumed with a feeling of remorse and sorrow and he realized it was coming from her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Even her voice was melancholy. The sincerity hidden in her sweet voice made him forget for the moment, how annoyed he was with her. He wrapped his arms around her slowly. Still not accustomed to this kind of closeness from another being in such a long time. These emotions blooming from her could not have been from his words alone. Something was troubling her and with the way she continued to shake it could not have been something simple. Then again, nothing was simple with the dovahkiin wrapped in his arms.

"Has someone upset you?" he questioned. Feeling a new need to protect and defend her were it the case.

"Just hold me." she asked in desperation. "Please."

Harkon was puzzled and he did not care for being in the dark in any aspect but he let it go. He tightened his hold on her which brought her closer to him. It was hard to keep his anger with her when that welcome warmth swept over him. He was beginning to despise the cold. Before it was all he had ever felt, only now it's bitter bite was unwanted. He felt her relax into him and he took joy in this. Amazed at how she could effect him, even when she was not meaning to. He sighed and asked in a soft voice

"Sweet bird, will I ever hear you sing?" Making Elvi shake a little more. How genuine he sounded in his sugared words was overwhelming. Like he wanted her to be happy at all times. To feel complete. Everything he did was for his own selfish purpose but she wanted to believe. She did not understand this man, and he couldn't understand her either. He never could. She realized that.

Freeing one of his arms from their embrace he tilted her chin up to look at him. Not admiring the look of sorrow that remained on her face.

"I will forgive you this once Elvi, but you are to attend any and all meetings until you are told otherwise from this night forward. You can not make me look weak in front of my court and if it appears that I have no rein over you, others will follow. Do you understand this?" Elvi nodded at the end of his words and he sighed again. "I wish to see you in my chambers before the night is done. You have denied me my warmth enough for one night. I will not be without it for the remainder."

At that he held her once again and gave her a delicate kiss on her forehead. When he let her go Elvi turned her head from him as he began to walk away. Hoping he would miss the tear that escaped her eye. Since he did not pause or walk back towards her she assumed he didn't, which gave her some relief. Why...was this...so damn hard?

_(xxx)_

Serana waited patiently for Elvi to return. Deciding to look through her few books on blood bonds to see if she could make any more sense of anything. An hour passed...then two hours had went by and still no sign of her. She closed her book and decided she would search for her. How long did it take it feed? Was she killing all the cattle and the thrall's? Not knowing where else to look and defiantly not wanting to knock on her fathers door for inquiry she headed down to the dungeon. She feared that another court member had made an attempt on her life or something. When she got to the dungeon she saw that all the cattle and thrall's were there and all looked...well mostly alive. Still no sign of Elvi. She walked by and checked each of the cells just in case she had accidentally got trapped, which would be humorous. When she reached the end of the line she felt her heart stop.

The sliver grate above the castle's sewer had been moved from it's place and the opening to it was free. No. No, that can't be right. She couldn't remember the last time she moved so fast but Serana raced to Elvi's bedroom. It was unlocked and when she sprung the door open she still couldn't find her. Her heart dropped down into her stomach when she saw that Elvi's knapsack, armor and swords were also missing from the room. Serana dropped down onto Elvi's bed because her knee's felt like they were going to give way at any moment. She could have searched the rest of the castle to be sure but she knew. Elvi was gone. She had finally found a way to flee the castle and she did it. She didn't even tell her, of her intentions. She could have went with her! She could have helped keep her safe. Oh...Elvi truly did not know the repercussions of this. Especially if her father had taken a liking to her...and for her to abandon him...gods she didn't know if he would forgive this. The second he realized, all of Oblivion would be brought down on Elvi. He would see to it. What should she do? Should she chase after her, or should she try and buy her some time? Make up and excuse for her or...no, Elvi wasn't coming back to the castle on her own will. Serana sighed loudly.

She had to find her. The fight would continue but what was important now was making sure Elvi was never found. She didn't know if she would live through it. Her father already had betrayal issues after all. She should have seen it, when she left her room. Looking back...it was a goodbye. A vague goodbye, but one all the same. Is that why she was troubled? It was almost like...she didn't want to go, but she knew she had to. Serana knew where she was going. If it was obvious to her didn't Elvi realize it would be obvious to her father? She would have to beat them both there somehow.

"Damnit Elvi..." she whispered into the silence of the room. Wondering which her father would be more focused on now. Finding an Oblivion walker, or bringing Elvi back.


	11. One of Us

_AN: Hello. As always I want to thank everyone reading and reviewing this story. Let me know what you think because I plan on having a few twists and turns in the next couple of chapters that I'm really hoping you will enjoy :). Thanks again everyone, on with the story!_

Thank Talos she decided to keep her royal vampire armor instead of changing back into her ebony one. She could not recall a time she moved with the speed her legs were providing for her. Even as a wolf. Her heart was pounding so loud in her chest it started to give her a headache at the sheer volume. The whole sneaking out if the castles sewer bit was...well awful to say the least. She shuddered at the memory. Desperate times, called for desperate measures she supposed. She hated leaving Serana behind more then anything. It pained her but she had to. She knew she would have tried to talk her out of it but if she stayed in the castle she knew she would slip back into darkness. She couldn't let herself become that way again. She had worked so hard to prevent it and yet as a vampire she was basically a slave to her dark powers. Even now her stomach demanded blood but she refused to listen.

The anxious and fearful feeling running through her was enough to keep her focused. She knew when Harkon warned her about the punishment that would befall her if she escaped was real and the very idea of getting caught was enough to make her shiver. Even with everything that had transpired between them, it wouldn't sway him to let her get away with it. She was afraid of that outcome, so much so her mind even explored the idea of turning back. She couldn't go back. It was better this way. The only vampires of any real use had already left the castle before she escaped, so sending word to them to keep an eye out for her may be difficult to accomplish in a timely manner. That could give her some leeway. Elvi was impressed with her energy as she continued to run at top speed. It felt like she had only been running for a few minutes when in reality she had swam all that distance from the castle to land _and_ she had been hoofing it from that moment on for at least an hour now. She may have passed out from all the exercise by now were she still mortal. When she felt like she was a decent distance away from the castle she paused. Taking in a sweet, sweet breath of fresh air. She never knew she would miss something so simple as the clean night air as much as she had.

She started to run again when she recognized the path she was on. Solitude was not far now. She could buy a horse there and continue on her way to Fort Dawnguard. She only prayed that Harkon had left them alone after they abducted Dexion and not silently ordered to finish them off without her knowledge. When she made it to the Solitude stables she hissed in frustration. It was probably at least three in the morning, of course no one was awake to sell her a horse! Elvi looked behind her on to the road anxiously. Not knowing when Harkon would realize she was gone, but since he expected her before the sun rose it meant she could have already been discovered for all she knew. The vampires and thrall's could already be on her trail. She couldn't pause for a single moment, not if she didn't want to get caught. She looked back to the stables and sighed. Well...she had already committed crimes she never imagined herself doing...why not add thievery to her list? She crouched to the ground and silently made it over to one of the stalls. She carried only a few lock picks with her at a time since she no thief and never bothered to unlock any old chests she found in caves or forts. If she needed gold she would just run a mission or two for the companions. She said a silent prayer hoping she could pick the lock on only a few tries.

The metal snap of the first pick breaking made her cuss out loud. The second one made her want to scream. The third made her consider giving up all together. Thanks to some Divine up above she was able to pick the lock on her very last set of lock picks. When she opened the stable her welcome was the horse neighing loud enough it made her ear drums cry out in agony. She couldn't blame the horse. Seeing a creature with evil glowing eyes that probably still reeked of sewer despite her extremely long swim in the sea was enough to make anything want to get far away from her. When the horse reared back on it's hind legs Elvi shot both of her hands into the air and whispered kind words to the steed. Elvi was thankful to see the horse return all of it's legs on the ground. It snorted and stamped a couple of times but seemed to have calmed down. Elvi moved closer and lightly pet the it's nose a couple of times. Continuing to speak soft words to the horse. She admired it's light brown and white checkered coat and she was relieved to see the steed already had a saddle strapped on it. Soon enough the horse seemed to be normal and Elvi chuckled. Serana once joked that she had a voice that could calm even the most savage of beasts after she had sang an old war song one night. Seems there was a little bit of truth behind her jest. Elvi searched her knapsack until she found a pouch of gold. She dropped it onto the ground, in hopes the owners would find it. Careful not to startle the him again Elvi mounted the horse and without further head attention they took off. Hoping a guard or even the owners of the Solitude Stables wouldn't stop her.

Everything seemed to be going well once she had found the horse. She decided the best course of action would be to keep to the back roads and even make her own trails in the wilderness. She was not accustomed to being hunted so she assumed this was the correct way to go about it. She had a map of Skyrim in both of her hands while she let the horse take a slow walking speed for a little while. She didn't want to ride the poor creature to death but her fear and shame made her keep moving. She could see over her map that the sun was starting to rise on the horizon. She sighed. Well this would be new, and probably unpleasant but if she had an idea about vampires she knew most of their movement would be at night, so if she kept up her pace even in the daylight, she could put a good distance between her and the Volkihar. If the sun was now rising that meant Harkon _had _to have looked for her by now. So the hunt for her was going to begin, if she could guess tomorrow night. She didn't like the idea of being chased or followed but it's not like she could stop him.

Slowly...she began to feel it. As the sun made it's way up into the bright blue sky, more and more pain befell her. Was it always this damn bright? She had to squint to try and see her own hand in front of her let alone the road. Tears rolled down her cheeks from the sheer amount of light. Before, the sun could warm her pale skin but now it burned. As though someone was holding a torch to her flesh and she could do nothing but squirm to try and get free. She panted to even bring air into her body. It felt like half of her stamina had been drained along with her health. She reached for her knapsack behind her to shove the map back inside. She searched for the hood Serana had given her to try and shield her face from the suns harsh rays. Then she remembered that Harkon had thrown the hood away the night she had been freed from the cage and he demanded that she never wear it again. Great. Her Nordic helmet would provide her little shade and all it would do is weigh her head down more then the pressure she already felt pushing down on her.

She steered the horse to under the tree's as they continued to gallop along the forest line, hoping the shade might help. It provided her very little relief and she grimaced. She even considered finding a cave or something to wait it out but she forced herself to keep going. She was glad that she had the foresight to get the horse otherwise if she had been left out on her own two feet she would have collapsed. After only a few hours she relied solely on the horse to hold her up. Like an injured solider she clung to the horse for support and even rested her head on the back of the horses neck. Letting it gallop at whatever speed it desired and only steered him when he started to go on the wrong path. She chuckled at her own pitiful state. How she hated, ever putting Serana through this. How many times had she asked her to walk in the daylight while they traveled? Just so they could get a little farther ahead. If she had known _this _is what she had felt...then she would have never asked it of her. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to move. It was like a million tiny shards of glass had burrowed themselves into every pore in her skin and if she concentrated she swore her blood was literally boiling. She was alive yes, but she truly didn't know how much longer she could handle the sun beating down on her. As the horse continued she started to realize...what could make a vampire such as Harkon lose his mind over that prophecy. To have the strength, speed, and knowledge superior to most creatures in this world but only being able to use it during the night could be...maddening. If a low no named bandit were to stumble upon her right now she did not know if she could fend him off. She prayed and prayed that, it wouldn't happen. She had never pondered over her own death as often as she had the past couple of months and even though it was to late, she didn't want to die by something so simple as a bandit attack. Maybe she could still meet her end by trying to save the world. The way she should have. Truth was if she was given one wish at the moment it would be that the sun would disappear so she could have a second of relief from it's unrelenting rein.

The tyranny of the sun...she could see that with her own eyes now. The vampires should remain in the shadows and only run free in the night but she could understand why a man would be willing to throw away everything to end it. She had _never _felt this weak. Even in the very beginning of her life was a warrior in Skyrim she held more power then she did currently. She supposed it was just nature. While the vampires slept the mortals lived out their lives and when it was their time to sleep vampires awoke to live theirs. She realized because of this she could never have anything remotely close to her old life. It's not as though she had any close vampire friends except Serana, so was she supposed to live eternity...alone? She chuckled bitterly again, which made her throat sore. It was so dry she could hardly stand it and just to add to her discomfort her stomach continued its angry growl. All she could look forward to in life now...was a good death. Maybe some proud and capable vampire hunter would be the one to complete the circle. She couldn't find any real happiness like this. It was sad how often her mind roamed to Serana and even Harkon. She...missed them. Well she missed _him _which was the strange thing. Missing Serana was something she had gotten accustomed to but Harkon...she had no reason to miss him. All he had given her was inner turmoil and he had successfully made her forget who she really was. She wondered if they ever see each other again. If a century passed, would they have anything to say? Would he even recognize her? Eh...what did it matter? Once he found someone else capable and more willing to bend their knee to him, she would be nothing more then an after thought in his corrupted and depraved mind. The only reason she felt special to him, was because it was all apart of his manipulation. Something he was well experienced with.

A small wave of anger and strength swept through her. Giving her the motivation she needed to sit up properly and focus on getting as far away as she could. She had to get to Fort Dawnguard soon. It didn't help that the vampire head quarters and the Dawnguards were on opposite ends of the damn province. Who knew how many days It would take for her to get there. All she could do was hope that no unwanted visitors found her along the way. She realized having to travel in the day was going to be pretty much impossible if she did so on her own. Feeling like an idiot for not coming up with this solution sooner she decided the next major city she came across she would stop there and pay a carriage driver to take her to Riften and then she could just run to Fort Dawnguard. If they arrived at night, that is. She hoped she could restrain herself around polite society. With the sun beating down on her it only made her thirst and hunger all the more extreme. Like her body was trying to compensate for the agony she was experiencing. Being a vampire was such a strange thing. It's like her body did everything it could to preserve her even when she was unwilling. She decided she would throw the remainder of her gold at the carriage driver so she could convince him to let her steer the carriage at night while he slept. She couldn't afford to stop and if she had it her way she wouldn't.

_(xxxx)_

At long last Elvi walked across the familiar path to Fort Dawnguard. For a little while she sincerely thought she would never see it again. When she had made it to Riften she changed back into her Ebony armor in The Bee and Bard. Knowing it wouldn't take to much longer to get back home and that she would probably seem less...conspicuous wearing the heavier armor versus vampire armor. With each step she took the more and more nervous she became. Not only because she wasn't sure if she was ready to come to terms with who they lost and she was horrified of the Dawnguard's reaction. It may not be an obvious change in her features but all they need do is look into her eyes and they would know. She sighed and walked a little faster. When the fort was in sight she ran up the hill. Mortified with what she had already seen. Thanks to Akello's obvious love of the flame spell the entrance to the fort looks like it had been blown apart. Rubble and ashes littered the ground as she stepped closer. Looking at all the damage it was actually miraculous that they had only lost three members. When she was only a few feet away from the door she was actually thankful to see Celann and Durak standing in the entrance way. Probably to serve as lookouts since the door was in shambles. Cleann turned his head in her direction and when his blue eyes found her, she watched him smile. Immediately moving from the door frame and running towards her.

"Elvi..." he shouted in disbelief and she watched Durak move from his spot and chase after Celann. The smile on Celann's face changed the closer she got to him. When he froze in his tracks Elvi mimicked his action. Not sure if she should chance moving closer or not. When she gazed behind him she saw that Durak had already drawn his crossbow and if her vision was correct it was aimed straight for her heart. She had to stop herself from looking behind her to see if their was a threat charging up the path before she realized...his only target was her. It was painful but she accepted the fright, and surprise at seeing her...different. Okay, so that couldn't be a good sign already. Celann took a step backwards and it was a deep stab in Elvi's heart when she saw his expression change to one of repulsion. She sighed. She hoped it wasn't to late to try and talk to them. To him especially. Cautiously she extended her arms in a surrender like fashion and she inched a tiny but closer to Celann. Her eyes locked onto his.

"Celann...it's still _me_ okay. I'm not here to hurt anyone."

Celann shook his head and a gleam of anger now raged in his eyes. It bothered Elvi to no end but she could understand. Almost every member of the Dawnguard had, a horrible experience with vampires and now that her eyes glowed as theirs did it must have caused a lot of bitter memories resurface. Especially if they had assumed she was dead.

"Elvi...what the hell happened to you?" He spit the words out like merely speaking to her was making him sick. Elvi felt her heart clench in her chest. The nervous twists and turns in her stomach was making her nauseous. Must she really say it? They knew what she was now or else they wouldn't be acting this way. Did she really have to confirm it for them?

"Well, in case it wasn't obvious, I was turned. I was trapped in Castle Volkihar for a long time before I could escape. As soon as I did I returned." she reasoned. It was the truth. She had no intention of going back to the castle and the only place in the world she desired to be was where she was currently.

"You let one of those things turn you?" she heard Durak say from behind Celann, but her eyes weren't about to leave the Breton man for a second. If she had grown close to any of the Dawnguard it would be him and Isran. At least they were the one's she had gotten to know the best. Yes her eyes were different now but surely he could recognize the look of desperation in them. The silent plea to listen and now jump to rash conclusions.

"I didn't really have much say in it Durak. If I had enough strength at the time I assure you, that it wouldn't have happened."

"What were you doing there anyway? You know Isran wanted to keep from attacking the castle until we knew more about those demons! And you sure as Oblivion shouldn't have went alone." Durak continued to argue. She knew he would be one of the one's that would be difficult to convince. His hatred for vampires wasn't far behind Israns.

"Serana and I decided to check the castle for the missing elder scroll. We had reason to believe the vampires were in possession of it." Elvi said in a less elaborate way then why they had decided to check the castle. Celann was the only one she had informed of her intentions before leaving and though he advised against it, he didn't exactly stop her either. Both sides of this war were desperate to find the last scroll and any lead or imaginable way they could get their hands on it, they were willing to try. Biggest proof of this was Harkon's scheme to go so far as check Oblivion for the damned thing. She noticed more and more members of the Dawnguard were spewing out of the Fort and onto the front lawn to see what the commotion was about. Elvi's eyes kept flashing upwards despite the situation to see if she could make out for herself who might have perished from the fight the Volkihar had brought to them.

"Bah, sounds to me like your so called friend delivered a naive and easy meal to her family." Durak continued. His orcish voice was so deep she could feel his words shake through her and cause her to jump to the defense of Serana.

"It wasn't like that!" she shouted. Probably not the best course of actions but she was furious with the accusation. No one here knew Serana and if they had they wouldn't say such things about her. She noted one of two more crossbows were pointed at her and the sight was heart breaking. Did they not see that it was still her? She had fought along side each and every member of the Dawnguard at least once so the concept that her brothers and sisters could so easily turn their weapons on her was hard to accept. She knew they would react poorly but she didn't think any of them would try and kill her on sight which most seemed content to do.

"Enough of this." Celann stated turning head slightly towards Durak then he redirected his attention back on Elvi. He outstretched his hand and demanded "Return the elder scrolls to us Elvi. Isran has the final say in this Fort but if you hand over the scrolls...maybe he can be more understanding."

Elvi felt even more sick then before. She had completely forgotten about trying to retrieve the Elder Scrolls from Harkon. She was just so happy that she had found an easy exit out of the castle she ran as soon as she could. Now what was she supposed to say?

"I...I don't have them. They stole the scroll's from me when I was unconscious. I couldn't find where they hid them in my time there."

"So you just left them in our greatest enemies stronghold? The ones who are willing to do anything to destroy the sun? What are we to do now Elvi? Our only option to get them back is to storm their gates. Having to kill every vampire in the hold just to find them and if we could do that already then we wouldn't need the scrolls as urgently as we do." his voice was irritated and even mournful. Not being able to withhold it a second longer Elvi blurted out

"I know about the attack the Volkihar made on the Fort and I know they took Dexion. Who didn't make it out?"

"What do you care?" she heard the familiar voice of Igjard say. When she looked for her she found Igjard standing behind Durak. Her crossbow remained on her back but her scowl and crossed arms were sign enough of her disapproval. "If it meant so much to you then why didn't you do something to prevent it?"

"Excuse me?! Do you think if I could have done something about it I would have let it happen to begin with?! I didn't even know about the attack until after the fact."

"You even left Dexion in the castle. Did you feed off of him too like the rest of your cannibal family, vampire?" Igjard added. Ouch. That hit a little harder then she thought it would have, to be jeered and mocked like she was the same as the vampires that trashed the fort. Did they really see her in that way now? She ignored it the best she could and continued her plea.

"He was turned into a thrall, by Harkon the lord of the castle. In order to free him I would have had to kill Harkon and that's not exactly an easy task. If we get to the last scroll before them, they still can't complete the prophecy. We still have a chance! When we gather enough strength we can attack the castle and once the lord vampire is dead, he will be free. They are not my family, you guys are. Do you think I would have came back if I saw them as family?"

"Returned to kill us all in our sleep maybe, vampire spy!" she heard another jeer but she could not make out who had said it and frankly she did not want to know.

When she scanned the crowd not a single face wasn't scowling at her. It seemed to be a silent mutual agreement between them all, to not even give her a chance to defend herself. Elvi started to panic. No it couldn't be over. Not like this. She could still fight for them! In fact it was all she wanted. Could they not see that? Yes, she had made the mistake of bringing the scrolls with her and letting them fall into enemy hands but it was just that, a mistake. Now they were even acting like she just let Harkon send his goons here to capture Dexion and even waved goodbye to them as they left.

"Everyone...it's still me. I am on your side. I would have been back sooner if there was a way, you have to believe that. I want nothing to do with any of the vampires in that castle, I want to help. Let me help you. If anyone cares to remember it was _I_ who insured the two scroll's were with us to begin with. I can continue to help you guys, I know what I am now but believe me when I say it does not alter my course at all." She kept her voice firm so it didn't sound like she was pleading but her heart really was. If they turned her away...there was nothing she could do to change their mind.

"You look like Elvi but you are not her. The Elvi I knew would have died before becoming some blood sucking demon!" the Breton Sorine stated. This was to painful. If it were not for Elvi's recruitment that woman wouldn't even be in the Fort, she would still be near some Dwemer ruin rambling on about gyro's and how everyone was out to get her. Just because she was a vampire now, it erased all the good she had done for them? Elvi bit her tongue so she didn't snap at her.

"I made a mistake okay...I was afraid. I can admit to that but-"

"Can you blame us Elvi?" Celann had finally had the nerve to speak and Elvi paused in her explanation. His fine brunette hair was now littered with a few strands of gray hair and a few more in his beard. The stress lines on his face stated better then his own words how this blood war had gotten to him. He had always been the light and joking type despite the situation which kept everyone in high spirits. To see how he had taken to all the suffering the Dawnguard had endured just made everything all the more real. Another stab of guilt hit her heart and she wanted to take all that pain away from him but they'd have to give her the option first. "You were gone all this time...we ask for the Elder Scroll's you say you don't have them, and you had always claimed you would never become a vampire no matter the cost. Yet here you stand as one of them? You went on your own accord into the lions den and were supposed to believe that being as you are now wasn't intentional? Your past with the vampires in that castle suggest they would kill you, not turn you into one of them. Unless you begged for it at least. Not only that but you say you had no idea about the attack here, but you ask who fell, so you obviously weren't to in the dark about it. You could have been here to protect them, or you could have prevented it but you didn't. That alone makes me question everything about you."

Elvi could not believe what she was hearing and coming from Celann out of all of them is what made it all the more shattering. Now because of his bold accusation she no longer cared to keep her anger under control. Did they think she had been on vacation all this time? That she aspired to be a vampire?

"I will **not **be held responsible for what happened here! I found out about the deaths and Dexion while over hearing the vampires discussing it, and how dare you accuse me of going to that castle in hopes of becoming a vampire! I went there to try and find the last scroll while the rest of you were content to sit around and wait for it to just fall into our hands! I will take responsibility for letting myself be turned, but I do not deserve the damnation from any of you. We will get the scrolls back and we will stop this prophecy. I apologize that they are now with the Volkihar but I didn't plan for this to happen. You have to believe me. Look I know what they are planning, the vampires are on the lookout for someone who has-" But she was cut off.

"How can we trust you?" Celann continued. "Even if we could, you are a vampire Elvi. Eventually you will have to feed and then what are we supposed to do? Turn our heads and let you drain people of their life? Do you remember anything that the Dawnguard stands for? We protect people from _your_ kind. I should kill you...do you realize that?!" he shouted at the end in his frustration.

Elvi was speechless. It really seemed like there was no getting through to them if they weren't even willing to listen to her warning. She watched another member of the Dawnguard walk over to Celann and whisper something into his ear. If she guessed correctly someone had ran and informed Isran of her presence there and now his decision was about to be unveiled. Noting that Isran hadn't come out of the Fort to see her couldn't be good for her. Celann closed his eyes and tightened his fist. When his eyes found her again she saw a fresh look of hatred in them. No sign of forgiveness or leniency shown in his crystal stare.

"I'm sorry Elvi, but you know our laws and our views. You are not one of us anymore, you separated yourself from us the moment you let that...filth into your veins. You have shamed the Dawnguard and yourself. We will let you live in consideration of the mortal you, but if any of us see you again after tonight we will kill you. If there really is anything decent left in you and you want to help, do so by staying out of our way. The Dawnguard don't fight along side vampires and the only reason we let Serana into our graces was because of the _Dragonborn's _word and well...that's not worth much anymore. This is something we cannot forgive Elvi. That is our final word. Now if you don't mind, I have lost someone I considered a friend this night and I need to grieve. The woman you once were meant a lot to me and she deserves some respect." At that he pushed past all of his fellow Dawnguard roughly and made his way into the Fort. Watching him turn his back on her was a different kind of pain she had yet to experience.

"No...Celann I'm right here! This didn't change me can't you see that! Celann you know me!" she shouted and he did not stop or even whisper a response. One by one the Dawnguard followed him into the Fort and Elvi was convinced this was some kind of nightmare. She knew it would be difficult to mend but she didn't think it was broken.

"No...everyone please...you can't shut me out like this! Let me help you!" she was pleading now and she didn't care. There was no way her pride could suffer anymore at this point. If they really weren't going to take her back then she was alone. She was nothing...she dropped to her knees and it felt like the very ground underneath her had opened up and swallowed her whole. This was not real. It couldn't be. After everything she had done...all the sacrifices she had made, it was over? She was shunned?

When she was alone in the canyon she watched the shadows shift from the tower above. She looked up and saw Isran standing in the balcony. She didn't say a word but she knew with her position on the ground and the look on her face and in her eyes the message couldn't have been any more plain. Only to confirm everything she watched the redguard vampire hunter slowly turn around and make his way back inside the fort. The glare he had cast down on her held the same bitterness and disgust he always had when faced with a vampire. She had never felt anything like what she was experiencing before. She felt like the unwanted leper of society, despised and unwelcome anywhere she went. Like a mindless zombie she rose from her position on the ground and walked back up the path. She tried to think of something to do, somewhere to go but she couldn't push past the blow she had just received. It was bad enough that the Dawnguard had exiled her from their faction but what left a horribly bitter taste in her mouth was knowing...that Harkon was right. She had thought his bold assumption to their treatment of her was stated just to hurt her but the reality of the situation was he had predicted it perfectly.

Now what was to be done? Now she going to be hunted not only by the vampires but by the Dawnguard as well. She wondered if she just stood in an open field for a couple of days which would make it to her first? As she continued to walk up the path she didn't know where she was going she only knew she wanted to get as far away from the fort as she could. Maybe if she passed out from the hunger that was tearing her apart she could pretend this was all just another demented nightmare. When she made it out of the canyon she felt like the weight of the world had crashed down on her shoulders and she collapsed. Tears falling freely from her eyes and her fists clenched and beating at the dirt underneath her. Both out of anger and frustration with herself for crying. She needed to find some form of shelter before she was forced to endure the sun again but what was the point? She couldn't go to her home in Whiterun for surely the vampires would check there, she couldn't go to Jorrvaskr and risk the companions safety. As strong as they were their numbers were to few to fend off wave after of wave of vampires that would come after her. Even if they could she would be putting the entire small city in danger. If the companions reacted the same way as the Dawnguard did upon seeing her, it would rip the remainder of her heart out of her chest. She was content with never finding out how they would take it and maybe they would just move on and find a new Harbinger to lead them. One they deserved. Not the sad weeping mess now covered in dirt that they had currently. Was this her life now? Not fitting in anywhere and having to look over her shoulder constantly. She didn't belong with anyone.

A part of her wanted to run back to the fort and demand that they listen to her. They hadn't even given her a chance to tell them what Harkon had been planning. She knew though...maybe she had known the entire time. She wasn't going to be welcome as one of them ever again. She was just a beast to them now. Celann referring to her as already being dead stung deep into her very soul and she didn't know if it would lessen anytime soon. If anyone...anyone should have accepted her it should have been him. If he despised her now it was probably a miracle that he hadn't ordered them to kill her. If she ever faced any of them again would she...be forced to kill them? Even if her heart held resentment and anger for them now she didn't know if she could bring herself to do it. It was all to much. She was hated and different from everyone now and she didn't even want to pull herself up from the ground. Just once she wanted to remain and wallow in her own self pity for a little while. It's not like she had anywhere she could go so, why not right?

She felt a presence right next to her and she grit her teeth. Dammit. The Divines couldn't even give her a moment to grieve could they? She slowly pulled her Nordic sword from it's sheath and when she turned her eyes towards the presence she pushed her sword back to it's resting place. Instead of a defensive move like she had planned she wiped her eyes roughly with her gauntlet so that the offensive tears were not be visible. She almost couldn't believe it. Somehow Serana was standing right next to her, and she had beat every other member of that clan in finding her. Serana didn't scold her nor did she ask any irritable questions. All she did was extend her hand to her and still stunned, Elvi took it. Serana lifted her from the ground with surprising ease and Elvi tried her best to dust herself off and regain her composure but it was the most difficult thing she had ever had to do so far.

"Are you okay?" Serana asked after a few moments of silence. That was her only real concern at the moment. They could worry about the rest later. Elvi wondered how she could answer that. She wasn't okay. She wasn't even sure what okay was anymore. With her voice hoarse and strained she merely stated

"I saw the Dawnguard..."

"I figured that was the first place you would go...I take it you didn't get the result you wanted?" Serana worded cautiously. She could never bring herself to tell Elvi but she feared they would react exactly the way they had. People with prejudices and hatred that strong never compromised with anyone. Not even the Dragonborn. She hated it for Elvi but it was one of the costs of being a vampire. That's why they stuck to their own kind the way they did. Mortals would always fear and loathe them. Even if one or two were trying to help the human race.

"I've been exiled. They don't want me this way..." Elvi said firmly. Saying it out loud made it even more real but she used the remainder of her strength to keep herself together in front of Serana. She hated breaking down in front of someone else. It made her weak.

"It's their loss then." Serana said with a smirk. Determined to get Elvi out of this funk if it killed her and she refused to keep saying 'i'm sorry' over and over again. "When we stop the prophecy and they come crawling back to be in your good graces, shun them as they have you. You forget, you have me for eternity now. Need you more company?" She grinned and placed her hand on her hip. Elvi chuckled and sighed.

"No, I guess I don't." Elvi stated. Amazed at the loyalty and commitment from her. She had left her without a single word and she had even well...done some questionable things with her father who she wasn't exactly on good terms with and still she was the best friend she had ever had. If there was any sign that the Divines still cared for her it was Serana. Without her she would have probably truly died long ago.

"Look Serana...I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving. I knew you would try and talk me out of it for my safety but I just had to get out of there. I was losing myself in that castle and if I had stayed any trance of the Elvi you once knew might have been erased." she explained and they both started to walk down the road. Neither really sure where they were going.

"Don't worry, I understand. Actually pretty clever on your part, I never would have thought to use the sewers as an escape and obviously neither did my father or else he would have had a guard down there at the minimum. You made some pretty good time too, I had to hire a carriage to take me to one of the towns then ran the rest of the way. The only thing now is if there is any significance to the courtyard we will never know and were going to have to fall off the radar for...well a long time which isn't exactly your expertise."

"I had to hire a carriage too...how did...how did he take it?" Elvi could not help but ask. It would be a lie if she said that Harkon hadn't crossed her mind a ridiculous amount of times during her escape. If she was honest with herself she was terrified of him now. Yet...she wanted to be near him again. Especially now that she had hit rock bottom. That comforting feeling that always seemed to come from him really could do her some good at the moment. Not that if she actually was near him, he would be anything but comforting.

"I didn't stick around to find out. As soon as I saw that you left I packed my things and chased after you. I have to say though Elvi...you really have some guts to do what you have done. My father doesn't take well to betrayal and whatever you have seen from him that you _think_ was his anger you really have no idea. I have seen people do less to upset him and well...the result isn't good. Honestly our number one priority needs to be keeping you hidden from him. He'll cool off...eventually but even then it can't end well for you if you're captured. Oh and drink this, you look terrible." She added with a smirk. Making Elvi smile but only for a breif second.

"Wonderful." Elvi said and popped the lid off of the potion of blood Serana had tossed her. It gave her, her strength back but she really did loathe the taste. Guess she was right, an eternity of running around and avoiding being seen. Surely there were all kinds of stories about such things in Sovngarde. Serana froze for a moment and Elvi stopped too. When she faced Serana she had a look of contemplation on her face and Elvi started to get a little anxious.

"I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't want to get your hopes up. For you I hope it's true and it will defiantly send my fathers soldiers off your trail. I...overheard a few of Darius' crew discussing a rumor they heard. Apparently there is a man in Skyrim that can cure vampirism. Even vampire lords such as we. There has been a cure for vampirism since our creation but very few know it and even fewer can execute it properly. Since were on the run anyway, I figured we could at least investigate it. It could be just a rumor but if it would free you from my father's clutches and make you smile again then I am willing to try if you are."

Elvi could not believe her ears. Was this real? There was a cure? She thought she had just imagined that there could be once since there was a cure for werewolves, but she didn't know it was actually possible. She could be alive again. She could be free. Serana went on to explain something else but Elvi couldn't focus on another word. Instead she pleaded

"Where, who?!" she shouted and Serana sighed when she was how enthused Elvi already was. Gods she hoped the rumors of Skyrim were true in this case. She said only two words

"Falion. Morthal."

At that Elvi took off into a run in what she assumed to be that general direction. Leaving Serana to sigh and chase after her again. After everything Elvi had been through she hoped this one thing could turn out the way she wanted it to. It probably wouldn't stop her father's pursuit of her but it would make it more difficult for him to track her down. When she thought about it the only thing that would make her father more furious then he was currently would be if Elvi was returned to him as a mortal. Then there was no doubt in her mind...he would kill her. To throw away the gift of his blood that he had bestowed on her would be probably the biggest insult in the world to him. She gulped and ran faster to catch up with Elvi. Hoping that she hadn't just made a very big mistake.


	12. Devil's Dance

Being a vampire lord that can't associate with her own kind nor be seen in normal society had it's...limits. The road to Morthal was a dangerous one and three days had already went by and they had barely made any progress. Serana suggested not using a carriage or a horse again since it would require interaction with the townspeople. The less people saw them, the less information could be extracted. Still with all the running and even short walks during the day they had only made it to Ivanstead and Morthal was quite a good distance away. A wave of hope gave Elvi the confidence to continue. Morthal was a little to close for comfort, since apparently Harkon had several contacts in Solitude but she didn't care. Let them come. If there was a cure, nothing was going to prevent her from achieving it. Redemption was going to be difficult but she would spend the rest of her life trying to make up for the sins she had committed as a vampire and allowing herself to fall from grace. Serana had been very supportive and encouraging but she began to wonder if something was bugging her. Elvi had learned to try and keep her emotions and thoughts unreadable but Serana was always able to see right through her. Harkon could as well but it was more impressive coming from her since she didn't have the advantage of reading her mind. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said on Elvi's end. She always had a feeling when something was on Serana's mind but she could never tell for certain.

There was a crescent move shining above them and only a few stars were glowing in the sky. It made there surroundings much darker then normal but sad to say it allowed Elvi see everything perfectly. The advantages of being a vampire were useful on their trip. She rarely felt the cold and Skyrim was a harsh mistress with snow and even hail in most of it's terrain but it was hardly noticed now. They hadn't made it to any of the really snowy areas yet but when they did she would be prepared. The advanced speed and amazing stamina of course aided them extremely. Only now they were walking on a small path in the wilderness and silently enjoying the night and each others company.

"So, Elvi if we get to Morthal and you are able to get cured...will you try and join the Dawnguard again?" Serana ventured. It had been one of the many, many things on her mind and she had to voice it. If she did decide to go back to them and they accepted her, then it would be very rare she would see Elvi again. Sure, if she really really wanted to her father probably would welcome her back into the castle but she didn't want to go back almost as bad as Elvi. Like her, she had nowhere she could go. Not where she would be fully welcome anyway. She thought her father tolerated her simply because she was his daughter. As horrible as it was to say, she still believed he loved her but...she knew he didn't like her very much. Then again their relationship had always been that way. Since she could remember. A more...acceptance of each others existence and the only reason he was so protective of her was because of his lineage. So if Elvi decided to be a Dawnguard again...maybe they should part ways at Morthal. She didn't desire this at all but she wanted to be realistic with the situation instead of the rose colored outcome she wanted. Elvi took a long time to answer her and Serana considered repeating herself, thinking Elvi wasn't paying attention.

"No. Call me bitter or even jilted but I cannot align myself with anyone who would so easily dismiss someone for being what they are. I could understand if they questioned me but to shut me out completely...I just can't let that go. I want to cure myself of vampirism for me. Not for them." Elvi explained. Briefly she had considered it but after all she had done for them, to spit in her face for something she couldn't help made her open her eyes. She had been so...ignorant in the past. It was okay to hate or despise creatures that tore families apart and killed for pleasure but everyone had a voice and it needed to be heard. If she had came to them as a werewolf would they have done the same? Sure, she still hated vampires but at least now her focus was on a particular group of vampires not all of them together. Serana had to be the most brilliant, talented woman she had ever met and if she had turned her back on her just for being a vampire then she would have missed out on the greatest friendship she had ever known.

Serana felt relief but the entire ordeal...bugged her a little. She was thankful and grateful for the gift she was given even with all she had to endure to get it, so leading someone to cleanse themselves felt...wrong. Yes she had suggested it to Elvi but she was a different circumstance so she reminded herself that. She wasn't as narrow minded as her father on the ancient blood but she did see it as a gift. If anyone else had sired her she may even have tried to talk her out of it but that's not what had happened. Her father was a very powerful man and in some aspects he deserved respect but if he had been left alone with Elvi, she would have became just like him. Cold, arrogant and power hungry. She didn't want to see Elvi that way. When she looked over to her she smiled when she saw Elvi was humming quietly to herself. That light inside her showing again. It was refreshing.

"You are too good for them Elvi. The knowledge and spirit in you is well beyond your years. If they can't appreciate you for everything that you are then it's they who are the monsters, not you." Serana said giving a piece of her mind about the entire Dawnguard. Elvi chuckled and stated

"Thanks grandma." Making Serana roll her eyes but she chuckled with her. She was allowed to embark wisdom every once and awhile too, you know? Elvi sighed deeply then looked up at the moon. A warm smile on her face.

"That would be amazing you know...I look forward to it."

Serana was a little confused and she walked a little closer to her.

"Look forward to what?"

"Being a grandmother. I never knew mine, but some of the neighbor kids would tell me stories. Anytime they visited their grandmother they would come back with warm knitted sweaters and their bellies full of treats. I may not be a conventional grandmother mind you but I'd like to think I'd be able to bake the best cookies in Skyrim along with making the sharpest daggers my little ones could wield." the concept warmed her. It's not like she could adopt children as a vampire so the option of ever having grandchildren was taken from her. Well...so had a few other options that brought pain to her each and everyday but still she could live happily this way. It was enough. Serana stopped cold in her tracks, as if she had just been hit by a fast flying arrow. Elvi faced her and the look of confusion and concern on Serana's face was shocking. Had she done something wrong?

"You...you desire to be a grandmother? You want to grow that old?" it seemed so strange to hear someone so young and lively as Elvi say this. Everyone at some point or another dreaded growing older but from the way she had said it, it was like it's all she had ever wanted.

"Absolutely. Some of the proudest warriors I have ever had the privilege of knowing were fighting on well into their fifties and even seventies. Age only limits you if you let it. Kodlak wore his gray hair as proudly as he did his battle scars. I plan on doing the same. If I'm lucky it might encourage my someday family to do everything they want to do each and every day or their lives. Of course this is all assuming I live to a ripe old age but that's the plan."

Serana stared at her for a little while in silence. Elvi was a complex woman and every time she thought she had her figured out, she left her guessing again. Desiring a family was one thing but her acceptance of death and age seemed so...odd. Since Elvi was such a proud warrior she assumed that she would want the opportunity to fight as long as possible. Before her very eyes, Elvi's young and beautiful face seemed to shift to a wrinkled and tattered one. She did not like the image of Elvi being old and to tired to carry on. Not one bit. But if it was the life Elvi wanted then she deserved it. Serana and her father did have one very large thing in common. They both had attached themselves to the complexity and wonderment that was the blonde nord woman named Elvi Erissen. Probably not in the same way, but it was the truth. Even when Elvi was mortal she had deluded herself into believing their friendship really could last throughout the decades but...whether it be tomorrow or eighty years from now, Elvi was going to die. Yes, being a vampire death was still very possible but as a mortal it was inevitable. Even if she became the strongest warrior in all of Tamriel it wouldn't save her from aging and turning gray. If all this worked and Elvi was mortal again she would have no choice but to watch as she slowly faded away. Would anyone remember her in centuries to come? Would she just...disappear? Left only as a treasured memory in her mind?

"Are you okay?" Elvi's voice interrupted her train of thought and Serana shook herself back to the present moment. All well... if that's what she had to prepare herself for to remain close to Elvi, so be it. Her petty feelings on the matter should remain silent. Elvi like everyone else should have the life she wanted. That she chose.

"Yes, it just would be odd seeing your hand holding a rattle over a sword or wearing an apron instead of your heavy armor." Serana smirked. Oh how her and her family were masters of lying with the truth. The notion was strange to her but she should keep her negative thoughts on mortality to herself. She hadn't seen Elvi this happy in far to long and she wouldn't spoil it. Elvi laughed and the pair continued their course.

"I know, I know. I am probably the least motherly person in existence but I thought I would give it a shot one day. If I do not find a glorious death saving the world then I want to try and settle down. It may even be out of reach once I am mortal again but hey, a girl can dream right?" she chuckled. Serana was simply speechless. Most mortals dreamed of riches, fame or power but Elvi wanted the basic things that every being usually had and took advantage of. Serana decided that the conversation was becoming a little to...somber for her liking so she stated,

"Hey, let's pick up the pace. If we really try, we might be able to get to Riverwood tonight and stay at the inn there until nightfall. You said you knew the owner so we might be able to find some peace." Serana said and without waiting she took off into a swift run and Elvi ran after her. Still carrying the feeling that she had somehow said or done something wrong.

_(xxx)_

Not long now. Only a couple of miles and they would have finally made it to Morthal. Despite having to remain out of sight they had made it in only a few short days. They had managed to avoid being found by any of the Volkihar but they had to wipe out a couple of bandit hideouts just to have somewhere to stay during the day time. All that time Serana had tried to convince Elvi to feed but she never did. She would have to stomach the potions of blood until she could get cured. She wanted to return to mortality with a clean conscience not with her stomach full of blood. She could hardly contain her excitement the closer they got to the city. Serana had given her an extra hood she had brought with her and she decided to go ahead and wear it before they reached the city. Hoping to avoid to much suspicion. When she saw Serana pause and turn to say something to her she was surprised to see a panicked look come across her face. Jumping to the defense Elvi drew both of her swords and turned around to face the attacker before they got the jump on her. She looked around and strained her hearing for any signs of dismay but she was certain only she and Serana were on the road they currently traveled. When she turned back in her direction Serana was shouting

"Elvi...Elvi where are you! Elvi!"

This was extremely odd since Elvi was but a few feet away from her as she had remained most of their trip. Raising an eyebrow Elvi cleared her throat and said

"Um, Serana I'm right here..."

Serana looked in her general direction but her eyes weren't directly on her. Serana walked a little closer and Elvi could even reach out and touch her if she wanted but Serana was acting like she couldn't see her. Were they...playing a game she didn't know about?

"Where? Elvi this isn't funny, I was afraid someone had ran up and grabbed you without me knowing! You scared me." Serana scolded. A little confused Elvi reached out and grabbed her shoulder lightly which caused Serana to not only jerk back in surprise but summon one of her spells as well.  
"Woah, I'm right here Serana, can you...can you not see me?" Elvi stated and questionably Serana reached out and nudged her shoulder. Elvi was about to ask her exactly how much moon sugar she had munched down when she wasn't looking when Serana chuckled and even seemed a tad impressed.

"Ah, that's interesting. I was wondering when we would see your night power. Well can't see in this case."

"What in Oblivion are you talking about?" Elvi asked only making Serana chuckle more.

"You may not realize it Elvi but your invisible. I really couldn't see you a few minutes ago and if you hadn't touched me, I wouldn't have had a clue where you were."

Elvi looked down at her arms in disbelief. Both of them had always had a strange sense of humor but she didn't think Serana would ever accuse her of being invisible just to get a laugh. Sure enough when she examined her hands she could see the outline of them but not her skin, bones, armor, anything. Only a slight tracing of where her hands were. She flexed her fingers a couple of times to be certain and she could see them move but barely. The entire ordeal was so strange to see. If Serana wasn't there, she probably would have assumed she was dying. She didn't feel any different, in fact she really thought she would be aware if she had suddenly turned invisible but she didn't have a clue.

"I'm invisible? What kind of sorcery is this?" she scoffed. Wanting to know how to return to normal but when she tried to concentrate nothing changed. Ugh, maybe after she got cured she should just run off and join the mages college so she would never be stuck not knowing how use a power again. Serana smirked.

"It's your night power. Vampire power if you will. Strong vampires often have a unique power upon their creation and I knew you were bound to have one as well. I had heard stories of a few vampires that could hold invisibility longer than most but I never met anyone that could. Every vampire lord can turn invisible for a brief time after an extended lapse in feeding but since we have carried on this conversation and I still can't see you, and from the shock in your voice I assume you didn't call on it, I'm willing to bet it's your power. We'll call it a night cloak for lack of better terms. It's actually really impressive, the night itself seems to give you favor if she is willing to hide you and keep you safe."

Elvi was thankful she was unseen because she rolled her eyes. She did not find anything impressive about it. Of course a power she was given would be something in the ways of stealth which would help a thief or an assassin over a warrior such as she. Just another way to kick her while she was down. No matter, it's not like she was going to have any kind of vampire power, hopefully soon. Still she wished she knew how to make herself visible again.

"Any of those stories tell you how to like...turn it off?" Elvi questioned.

"You don't know how to control it?"

Elvi shook her head in response then realized how dumb that was considering the circumstances, so she merely stated no.

"No problem, your powers are as simple as breathing once you get used to it. I can teac-" Serana stopped and looked away for a second. Elvi scowled. She was acting so...odd the past couple of days. She'd usually bring herself out of it but the slightest mention of something seemed to throw her back into a foul mood.

"Nevermind. Let's just...keep going. Morthal is just around the corner and since we took time to take a breath, my fathers minions are probably right behind us. I'm sure it will wear off soon."

At that she started to walk forward and Elvi followed. By the time they actually made it to the city, Elvi was visible again. Most of the villagers were already in their respected homes or in the Inn to get hammered or to socialize after a long day of work. Elvi looked over her shoulder nervously. Something didn't feel right. She had the suspicious feeling that she was being watched and she found the source. She noticed a few of the guards were eying her and Serana. It was natural. A lot of Skyrim's cities were leery of outsiders and two strange women wearing hoods to conceal their faces and were decked out with weapons was probably not something seen everyday. Like the unwelcome visitor that just wouldn't leave and showed up whenever it wanted, Elvi felt her hunger take it's grip. She sighed and ignored it. Never again.

"Come on, I'm sure someone in the Inn knows where this Falion lives. Hopefully he welcomes visitors." Serana said and made her way towards the Inn. Leaving Elvi to follow close behind. She was now nervous she would disappear in front of all the townspeople and it's not like that could be an easy explanation. When they walked inside, Elvi saw that no one in the Inn seemed to notice her and Serana at all. The few people sitting at the tables were laughing and talking amongst themselves or sitting alone and nursing the mead in their hands. Serana approached the counter to speak to the Innkeeper and Elvi wondered if Serana was so bold in her actions because she was used to either being the center of attention or being ignored all together. She let Serana take the lead since she was much better with words then Elvi was. She was so desperate to find this man she w,ould probably shriek the question to her, like a deranged maniac. When Serana returned with the location of Falion's house, Elvi raced out of the door as soon as Serana had finished her sentence.

Serana sighed but walked after her. Guess it was time to face the music. See if Falion really could do what they say he could. By the time she made it to Falion's front steps Elvi was already knocking on the door. The echo from her ebony gauntlet on the wooden door made it much louder then she had intended it to be but at least she was heard. She wondered what time it was and she hoped it wasn't really late or really early in the morning.

Serana and Elvi both were startled to see a little nord girl answer the door. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. When she was through she asked "Um, Can I help you with something?"

Elvi and Serana looked to each other then to the little girl. Not knowing how to respond to the situation. The last thing they expected to find in the powerful conjurer's home was a brunette nine year old. Luckily she heard a deep voice from inside the house ask

"Whose at the door Agni?"

The little girl shrugged and answered "Dunno, mercenaries from the looks of them."

Elvi furrowed her brow. When she was her age she had no idea what a mercenary was. Knowing she did, was a little disturbing. Then again mercenaries were better then assassins, so maybe it wasn't so strange. The man she assumed to be Falion told the little girl to let them in and Serana closed the door behind them. Anxiously she approached the man. He was a redguard that wore common blue mages robes. The inside of the house was also plain with a few fur skins spread across the walls and the floors along with a few cabinets filled with enchanting and alchemy ingredients and a table pushed against the wall by the door. Elvi could not help but feel a little disappointed when examining the man. She didn't know why she thought he would be seven foot tall with a staff and a long beard or something. His brown eyes traveled from her to Serana.

"How can I help you ladies this evening?" he asked in a friendly manner though there was a leery undertone to his voice and Elvi was skilled enough to notice when someone had subtly reached for their weapon and she knew Falion's hand was clenched around a hidden dagger in his robes. Elvi's eyes scanned over to the little girl not far from her and taking the hint Falion instructed.

"Go downstairs Agni. It's past your bedtime anyway." The little girl stomped her foot and let out a long disappointed 'aww' before saying "But Mister Falion I wanted to-"

"You heard me, child. We can restart your studies in the morning." Falion said firmly and Agni huffed then went downstairs. When Elvi was certain she was gone she looked to Falion. She let out a long sigh before beginning.

"Rumor has it that you have found a cure for vampirism." She waited for a response before continuing. Not wanting to pour her heart out to the complete stranger if the rumor was only that. A rumor. She saw Falion smile from beneath his hood.

"What you heard is correct. I can bring life into your dead body, vampire." he stated with confidence. Elvi really shouldn't have been surprised that the experienced mage knew she was a vampire even with her face mostly hidden but she was. It didn't matter though. The certainty in his voice was enough to make all her hopes come to reality. She wanted to drop to the floor and scream out in joy. It was over. The nightmare was over. "It will take some effort on your part however." he added and Elvi was willing to give him just about anything in return for this.

"What would you have of me?" she pleaded.

"In order for the ceremony to work I need a filled black soul gem. In case you didn't know already black soul gems differ from the white ones. They can harbor human souls which is needed for it to work. Yes, you will have to kill someone." Well...it's not like that was new to her. It's not like it had to be an innocent person, at least. "Bring me the black soul gem at sunrise and I will begin the ceremony. If you do not have one I can sell one to you from my stock."

That was it? That's all she had to do? Not questioning her good luck for once, Elvi nodded and reached into her knapsack to get out her gold. She froze when she remembered that she had given all of her gold to the carriage driver a week or so back in order to ensure a one way, no stop trip to Riften. Really? This is what set her back? She had a cure staring her in the face and she had to turn it down because she was broke...?

"I...I don't have any gold." she explained. She wondered how many times her hopes could be dashed in such a short amount of time. If Serana wasn't there she probably would have either cried or begged the man to cure her. When Falion walked closer to her she knew there was tears in her eyes but she was too stubborn to let them fall. He smiled at her and said

"I know who you are Dragonborn. I also know of the terror that could have befallen all of us were it not for you. You may not be as appreciated as you should be, such is the fate of most worthy heroes but I know how real your struggle was, and to face it at your age and come out unscathed is...humbling. The very least I can do to show my gratitude is give you the soul gem and your cure free of charge." Falion said and before her eyes she watched him reach into the cabinet next to him and offer the black soul gem to her. Elvi was in disbelief. A part of her couldn't help but wonder what the catch was. Everything in her life had some kind cost or price she had to pay, so for him to give her literally all she had wanted for months now in exchange for absolutely nothing at all...was mind boggling. Now she remembered that there were people in this world worth fighting for. Worth dying for. As few as they may be...people like him were worth it. He was also one of the few that had not only acknowledged all that she had done but had thanked her. She looked into his eyes and at first was speechless. She was so stunned and filled with joy it's like her brain had forgotten how to form words.

"Truly?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, all you need do is fill this soul gem and meet me at the summoning circle in the marsh at dawn. We shall vanish the creature that you have become." She went to take the gem from his hands and she let her own linger on top of his for a few moments. When he looked at her she smiled and the light that came to her eyes, for once had nothing to do with the vampiric glow.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I will find a way to repay your kindness one day Falion. I promise." Falion was going to respond but Serana had to interject.

"So it's really going to work then? You're going to make her mortal? She's not going to become a Spriggan or explode into dust or anything? You've done this before? You know what your doing?" This wasn't a surprise to Elvi. They both were pretty protective of the other and trusting Elvi's life in the hands of a stranger was probably difficult for her to just do but Elvi was willing to try anything.

"More times then I ever thought I would have to in these dark times. You two aren't the first to seek this, since the vampire uprising were not supposed to know about it." he smirked slightly. "And yes, I do know what I am doing. I know many things. I have studied things beyond the reach of most humans, traveled the Oblivion planes, seen things one should not see. I have met Daedra and Dwemer and everything in between. Such things have their own prices to pay, including this cities assumption that I sacrifice children and eat the hearts of the dead. If they would prefer to think what they will of me instead of simply asking for the truth, that's fine. Unfortunately it makes people who seek my help and expertise feel like they can't approach me. What about you? Do you seek the cure as well?"

"I'll pass." Serana said simply. Again not a surprise. She in no way expected Serana to get cured along with her. She had made a lot of sacrifices to be what she was and Elvi would never force her to throw it all away. Falion nodded.

"Fair enough. I will see you at dawn Dragonborn."

_(xxx)_

Elvi awaited anxiously inside their room in the Moorside Inn. Dawn could not come quicker. With Falion's help they had managed to stay in the Inn for free that night which made her even more in debt to him. Filling the soul gem hadn't been a hard task. Just up the road from the marshes of Morthal, there was a bandit hideout and with the help if Serana's soul trap spell all she needed to do was deliver the final blow to the poor fool. She was thankful for this because Elvi did not know the spell and all her enchanted swords or daggers were in her home in Whiterun. It was finally going to end. The hunger, the shattering pain from the sun and probably the worst thing that ailed her currently was her constant thoughts revolving around Harkon. She felt...wrong without him. Like she was missing something vital to her. It was most unsettling. It was almost as though those invisible strings she felt around him was yanking her back into his direction and it took a lot of concentration to ignore it. Once she was mortal she could focus on what was important, which was defeating him and not keeping herself under control. She was already plotting ways she could achieve such a thing. Maybe Falion could provide even more help for her. She recalled his claim that he had traveled the planes of Oblivion and if his claim was true, then maybe he could help them figure out a way to. She smirked at the idea of not only ridding herself of Harkon's precious blood but actually beating him to the scroll. How...poetic. She looked over at Serana who was sitting on the bed opposite of hers and flipping through one of her many books. They hadn't spoken much to each other that night but then again a lot was happening. She knew she was still concerned with her father finding her but it was the last thing on Elvi's mind now. All she could think of was being able to breathe properly again. Let them come. Let him come. It didn't matter. If he killed her this time she would have the strength to resist him.

"Serana...you will go with me, won't you?" Elvi asked not sure if she could face whatever this ritual was alone. She looked up from her book and the look of bewilderment on her face was amusing.

"Of course I will. You didn't even need to ask." Elvi smiled.

"I'm glad you are here. Thank you Serana, for everything."

"Don't get mushy on me Elvi. We still have a long road ahead of us and I can't have you becoming a weepy little girl to face it." she smirked and Elvi threw one of the spare pillows on her bed at her as a retort. Serana chuckled and closed her book. "Hey, you should get a couple of hours of sleep before we meet Falion. I will stay on watch until then. Since you haven't fed from real blood in so long I'm surprised you can hold your head up."

"Brillant idea." Elvi said and laid back in her bed. The black soul gem clutched firmly in her hand. With sleep on her side she would be able to awake and it would be time to go instead of this impossible waiting. She was surprised at how easily sleep came to her but she embraced it. Her last night as a vampire. Good riddance.

Seemed like only a few minutes had passed when she felt Serana jerk her awake. When she opened her eyes she saw Serana smiling down on her.

"It's time." she offered her hand to Elvi then hoisted her to her feet. "Are you ready?" Elvi took in a deep breath.

"Yes." that was enough for Serana and together they walked out of the room and then out of the Inn. The sun was barely shining up above them but she could still feel her blood boil in her veins. Defiantly would not miss that. Despite the pain seeping into her body she could not help but smile throughout their entire journey. She could feel the song in her heart again and it was a missed a blessed feeling. After what the Dawnguard had done to her she didn't know if she would find happiness in it's entirety ever again. Now that she had it again she was never letting go. As they got closer to the stone summoning circle Elvi could not find Falion right away. Strange she figured he would be there before them. As they got closer she spotted the bright blue color of his robes and her smile grew. Ah, there he was. He must have been drawling some kind of ruins on the circle for the ritual. She stopped. He hadn't moved. He was just...laying in the center of the circle. Odd, what all was necessary to complete this? When she watched him for a few seconds and he still hadn't so much as flinched, a cold and sickening feeling swept over her body. As if everything moved in a slow speed she saw out of the corner of her eye Serana race over to him. She had already made the connection Elvi's mind was just not ready to accept. Serana rolled Falion onto his back but Elvi didn't need to see this in order to know what had occurred.

Feebly and in a naïve state of mind Serana tried to think of some kind of healing spell off the top of her head but as Elvi approached to stand by her side she could see with her own eyes it would do no good. His eyes were white and his hood had fallen backwards. Making his broken neck all the more visible considering the bone was protruding out of one side. If the world hadn't crumbled around her before, it certainly was now. Elvi dropped to her knees next to Serana and Serana turned her head from her. She just couldn't see that heart breaking look on her face again. It was too painful. Elvi couldn't even feel anything. She was numb. Lifeless. There it was...her chance to be normal...her chance to be free again...and like everything else it was taken from her. Her mind only for a second wondered who could be responsible for this but she didn't care. Even vengeance didn't appeal to her in that moment. The first thing that came to her mind on the subject was, while she and Serana were in the Inn the Volkihar vampires had found Falion standing out in the open on his own and attacked. Perhaps his claim to have seen Oblivion was true and he was one of the ones on Harkon's list to interrogate. When he refused to help them, a fight probably broke out and since he was an advanced conjurer they resorted to killing him to save their worthless hides.

Serana bit her lip and a tear fell from her eye when she heard Elvi begin to laugh hysterically. She prayed that Elvi's strength could carry her through this but she honestly didn't know. That's all Elvi could do. Laugh. She really was the biggest fool in all of Tamriel wasn't she? It couldn't be that easy, nothing ever was, why did she allow herself to think that she could actually belong in this world again? Her rising laughter turned into muffled sobs and she slapped both of her eyes with her hands in an attempt to cover them and hide her shame. She could count on one hand how many times she had cried in the past but since her days as a vampire it had escalated. This, this was crying. Not a tear here or there, or a few bitter sobs. It was letting all of her emotions pour out of her at once. She hadn't done this since Kodlak's death in the quiet solitude of the underforge after everyone had left. She couldn't be strong anymore. She didn't want to be. There was only so much one person could take and she was at her limit. She wanted to run back to castle Volkihar and beg Harkon to kill her. That was the only way out of this. Death. The only thing she had to look forward to, was death. Had she not suffered enough for her crimes? Would it never end? Was this her real punishment the Divines had planned for her. Not some hellish plane in Oblivion but the harsh cold reality of this world for an eternity? It wasn't fair. She tried dammit! She tried to be everything they wanted her to be.

Serana stood and walked over to Elvi. Gently rubbing the back of her neck in an attempt to comfort her since it was the only skin exposed. Lightly trying to pull her bangs away from her face. She didn't know what to say. What could she say? Was there any way to really comfort her now? She could only hope.

"What...how did...who..." Elvi tried to say rational words but she wasn't even capable of rational thought. She refused to pull her hands away from her face until the dreaded tears stopped. When that would occur she had no idea. Guessing what Elvi meant she looked to Falion's corpse then to Elvi. "I, I have no idea. He had said he had caused a lot of turmoil in this...backwards town. Maybe one of the paranoid villagers saw him alone and took their chance. It's hard to say."

How long they stayed there Elvi had no idea. When she calmed down, she reached into her knapsack with shaking hands and pulled out the black soul gem she was given. Smashing it into pieces on the stone circle. Watching as the pitiful soul flew out of it. She saw no need in keeping it in it's prison since she was no longer in need of it. She didn't need an explanation, maybe she was just cursed now and anything and everything she could ever want would never happen for her. Maybe she should send Serana away now before she got swept up in her wave of bad luck and tragedy befell her too. What made everything just a twinge more painful was knowing Falion was the only one that had been kind to her. He was also the only one that could take this curse away from her. She reached over to him and shut his eyes. Not having the heart or the courage to bury his body properly. She rose from her spot on the ground and boldly looked up into the sky. Letting the suns rays shine down on her face. It was burning her cheeks and Elvi slowly came to terms with the undeniable fact that this is what she would always feel anytime she wanted to enjoy a sunrise. It was forever and unchanging. Just like her. Mindlessly she started to walk off. Though no real particular emotion was controlling her but if she went back into the town of Morthal she was capable of shredding each and every citizen apart, just in case it was someone there's doing.

"Elvi..." Serana said softly but Elvi kept walking. Serana decided to remain quiet and follow her even in this horrible condition. What could she say anyway? Sorry sure as hell wasn't going to make a difference. It wasn't going to change anything. All she could do now was follow her and make sure she remained safe, and she was willing to do that as long as it took.

_(xxx)_

After what felt like a small eternity night finally fell over Skyrim. Elvi hadn't stopped walking since they left Morthal but in a slow and calm pace. Her brain trying to soak in everything that had happened and what she was supposed to do now. Her first and only real plan was to return to the Dawnguard and together they would stop Harkon no matter what it took. As it turned out...they didn't want her. In fact if any of her old 'family' saw her again they would try and kill her. Plain and simple. Well, for them anyway. She hoped she would never be put into that situation. Despite the harsh words that were said and the way they treated her she did not want to be forced to kill any of them. Maybe that made her the bigger person or maybe it made her weak, either way she couldn't imagine harming any of them. Then she had been told about the man in Morthal that was able to cure people of being a vampire. That had been true yet somehow the only man that could have saved her from her crippling agony was now dead. Murdered. Maybe only hours before she could have been free. So now...she did not know what to do. She almost didn't care. She didn't want to put forth anymore effort into anything just for it to blow up in her face like everything else. Nor did she care for the idea of sulking and hiding like a coward the rest of her life. So...she was lost. The moonlight seemed to cool her skin and heal it of her previous pain and discomfort, almost instantly. Like she had been holding her breath all this time and she was finally allowed to let out a long sigh of relief. Even with this change Elvi was anything but comfortable.

At the same time Serana and Elvi's head jerked in the same direction. Like they both sensed what was approaching. Elvi heard the monster like growl escape her throat and she really could not contain her rage any more. Now? Really?

"Good evening!" Darius called over to both her and Serana. Serana immediately summoned a spell in each hand and Elvi was too pissed off to react at all. Now, they had found her when they were still so close to Morthal? She was right...they had to have been the ones that killed Falion and she was ready to bring all of Oblivion down on them in revenge. As he approached she noticed he had a total of four other vampires behind him. A few of them she recognized after being seen with him that night he returned to the castle. He halted a few feet away from them, a respectable distance where he could still attack at any moment but they wouldn't have to shout to exchange words.

"Now, who let you pretty ladies out of the castle without an escort? It's just plain uncivil." he smirked and Elvi was sincerely surprised that he didn't hold any kind of anger of hatred for her in his eyes. It was rather refreshing despite the situation.

"Go home Darius and take your brainless minions with you. Elvi is staying with me." Serana said through her teeth, as she she moved to stand in front of Elvi.

"Woah, Woah. I know we're on the outs right now princess but there is no excuse for rudeness." he smirked and a few of the vampires behind him snarled and growled at them for Serana's comment.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elvi asked viciously and Darius grinned at her. He saw no harm in telling their plans to her.

"Well sweetheart we were given word that Morthal's town wizard had a few well kept secrets, including the claim that he had traveled to Oblivion on more then one occasion. The last man we questioned turned out to be nothing more then a wealthy bookworm who liked to tell stories, so on our path to Morthal we happen upon something of even more value. I do believe fortune smiles upon me tonight. Lord Harkon was getting most...impatient while both prized Oblivion walker and precious progeny remained out of his grasp." Darius said taking only one step closer to Elvi. She narrowed her eyes. It was true then. It was his fault.

"You son of a bitch." Elvi said pushing past Serana to stand only a few inches away from Darius. Her fire burned even brighter when she had to strain to look up at him. He wasn't as tall as Harkon but he was only a few inches off. "You did it didn't you?" Darius looked at her inquisitively and waited for her to continue, but when all she did was stare at her he flourished his hand in a waving fashion to egg her on.

"I did...?"

"You killed him. Falion. He was going to fucking fix me you bastard, he was going to make everything right and you took my salvation from me! I should rip your heart out!" Elvi said and her rage blurred her vision to the point she could barely make out his features even though he was only a few inches away from her face. She was going to kill him, and every vampire that dared to try and take her back to that kingdom of filth. She was a little happy to see that Orthjolf wasn't in the same group as Darius because with their combined strength it could prove to be a problem. Darius rubbed his temple and let out a frustrated groan.

"Bah, the wizard of Morthal is dead? Great, looks like another wasted trip. It's almost as though reaching the planes of Oblivion isn't a simple task." If he did not lose that smirk on his face or the laughter in his voice she would see him without a jaw.

"Like you didn't know! I know you killed him! Admit it!" Elvi was beside herself and not thinking rationally but she was happy to both blame and take out all her frustrations on him. Darius raised his eyebrows and scoffed

"Why would I kill a man I was sent to retrieve?" he questioned but Elvi couldn't form the words she needed to speak. She didn't know if he had killed Falion or if it was some cosmic act of nature but it was so much easier to place the blame on someone like him. Darius sighed and placed both his hands on his hips.

"Look Elvi, I'm sure you already know but I have been given these icky orders to bring you back to the castle by whatever means necessary. And what Lord Harkon wants, Lord Harkon gets. One way or another." he looked behind him to the other vampires then back to Elvi. Somehow managing to lower his voice so that only she and Serana could hear. "Come back to the castle with me and make this easier on yourself. I can tell Harkon that you found us and returned on your own will. It will not change the outcome but it may soften the blow. I don't know what your issue with our lord is but you cannot evade him forever. He still holds a small amount of favor for you, don't see it extinguished because you are too proud to heed command like the rest of us."

"How moving. You really are just another puppet aren't you Darius? I actually thought better of you." Elvi said shining the same smirk he had given her. Darius scowled.

"I do not wish to see the amount of agony and woe that will rain down upon you if you continue on this path of self destruction. I know it's difficult for you Elvi, but it's really not as degrading as you have set your mind to believe. At least Harkon can be lenient and forgiving. I hope he finds himself in the same mood when he is faced with you again. Now, I'm giving you a final chance to come with me by your will otherwise I will have to take you in by force." Darius asked and extended his open hand to her. Elvi looked behind him again and saw that two more vampires had appeared to join their number which made it 7 to 2. Not exactly comforting odds but she wasn't about to roll over on command again. She smirked and pushed his hand away from her. Before he could reach for his weapon Elvi interrupted him.

"You were a Nord, once upon a time were you not Darius?" she asked and began to pace back and forth in front of him. He didn't answer but he had a curious look on his face.

"Then how about we do this in the old ways? I challenge you to fair combat, you and me and if you succeed I will go with you quietly. If you lose, then you never saw me." Elvi asked and Darius' smile grew as he contemplated. It was a bold move but a smart one. The chances of her getting away increased if he obliged, and if she had singled out any other member of his crew he may have just refused. But to battle with her as his sire had and see with his own eyes the skill of the fabled dragonborn...he just couldn't pass that up.

"I can abide by that." he gave her a full toothed grin and she moved to the forest line so that they could fight off of the road without drawling attention to themselves. When he stepped to follow her, he heard one of his fellow Volkihar complain.

"Stop playing around Darius, just grab the girl and lets be done with it. Harkon is waiting." he rolled his eyes.

"Last I checked, Trina I was in charge of this party, and we will do as I see fit. Don't worry. She will not get away."

Without even turning to face the whining female vampire Darius followed Elvi wherever she lead. Serana disarmed her spells and walked to both catch up with her and to put a good distance between herself and the others. She was not a big fan of this plan, but she wasn't sure if she was able to talk Elvi out of anything anymore. They knew nothing about Darius except that he was cocky and lecherous. If he was able to command six other vampires who didn't do anything to prevent his wishes, stated he had to be at least a little more above the normal stock. Elvi was hungry and weak. Maybe not so much physically but her spirit had suffered blow after blow the past couple of weeks and she may slip up easily in combat because of that. She sighed. It's not like they could out run all seven of them anyway. Best to just see how this played out. As they walked Darius looked to Elvi and shrugged

"Why do you mourn this mortal's passing Elvi? Your defeated exterior over a strangers loss, is rather bothersome quite frankly. You are above that." he stated and Elvi refrained from stabbing the curly haired vampire then and there.

"He was not just a mortal to me Darius. He was a good man. One that would have freed me from this demon. One that could have cured me."

"Cured you?" he asked and was a little appalled at the term. Like she really thought that she had some disease corrupting her. Then he recalled what the new big rumor was about vampires. "Ah yes, the man who could turn a vampire back to a mortal. I remember hearing this now. You bought into that hype did you?"

"I believe he could have done it were he given the chance. Call me a fool if you wish but my humanity was stolen from me and I find it hard to believe that you, or the other Volkihar vampires aren't responsible." Elvi said bitterly. When she looked over at Darius it was remarkable how relaxed he looked. His hands placed causally in his pockets. She couldn't help but feel a little insulted.

"Oh, I'm not questioning the man's abilities but at the same time his fate was inevitable. That's something...one does not play with, without there being repercussions. You would have pissed off more then Harkon were you to have forsaken his gift, Elvi. He would have been the least of your worries then. You'd be upsetting the very dark nature that is this world. And sometimes...those dark powers takes things into their own hands when they feel threatened."

"I really don't care who I piss off. Vampire, Daedra, Prince, let them come to me and then we will see their issue resolved."

"Did you ever think that maybe you belong to the night? That you were always meant to return to it? Sometimes, we cannot escape the will of those with power. It is done, even when we are unaware of it." Darius continued and Elvi rolled her eyes. Not dignifying his claim with a response. If 'those with power' meant Daedra it was all rubbish. The only Daedra she had ever acknowledged was Hircine and the rest can rot in Oblivion for all she cared. When they got to a small clearing Elvi paused and Darius went to stand on the opposite side of her. A decent gap between them. Darius still seemed as carefree as he always did. She looked over at Serana who seemed leery but she remained still yet close to Elvi.

"Looks like we are forced to cross blades after all baby girl. You still have a chance to come with us without any extra stress." he called over to her. Elvi responded by unsheathing both of her swords and she was a little...amazed to see him do the same.

"Fellow dual wielder, eh?" Darius said once his swords were drawn. Giving Elvi and her form a quick look up and down. "Damn you're hot." Elvi ignored his constant and inappropriate flirtations because she was taken aback. It was rare that you found many people whose expertise was dual wielding but from his stance, he had mastered it too. Where her's was offensive, his was the mirror perfection of the defensive one. She had honestly never faced another master leveled dual wielder and even though she knew the terror that awaited her if she fell she was...excited. In a heart beat the two charged at each other and as the battle was underway Serana felt a little impressed. Watching the two clash swords against swords was actually kind of beautiful. Fluid and in unison. It was almost like watching a sequenced and practiced dance. You know...without the blood and possible death.

Elvi, on the other hand was growing more and more furious as each second passed. He blocked and dodged every wave of her sword as if she was swinging butter knives at him. That damned smirk never leaving his face. She supposed since they had very similar styles it was easy for him to predict her moves but she did not care for it. Nor did she understand the Volkihar's way of ranking their members. With Darius she assumed he was just another lowly solider but he had already given her more grief the Orthjolf had and he was considered one of the highest in Harkon's court. Getting fed up with this she leaped into the air and over Darius' head and landed behind him. When she was about to slash at both of hamstrings to bring him to the ground he turned his head to grin at her then disappeared. Elvi tried to regain her balance since she had lunged herself forward for the attack, but it was difficult. She blinked and looked around. There was no way he was that fast it had to be something else. Even Harkon's incredible speed was visible to her. Did he have the same power she had?

Before she could contemplate it further she felt the cold sting of his elven sword on her throat. He had appeared behind her and one of his swords was back in it's sheath and his hand held firmly on the back of her neck. Probably to prevent her from head butting him to get away. Elvi growled her supernatural growl and Darius' grip on her neck tightened. There wasn't much she could do with his sword threatening to slice her throat open.

"I would love to dance with you all night baby girl, believe me but Lord Harkon demands his prize and I cannot leave him waiting much longer. You have lost Elvi. Submit."

"Let me guess..." Elvi said as she started to piece it together. Funny how everything that concerned the Volkihar looked one way but was the complete opposite. "You can teleport right? That's your vampire power? That's why you're always out in the field, you can make it back to the castle and deliver Harkon his precious information quicker then anyone. That's a dirty trick, Darius."

"Sort of. I can't travel from one side of the province to the other but I can get the job done, and I'm limited to using it only a handful times a day." He stated proudly. "Now, are you going to come with me, or do I have to render you unconscious? We had an agreement after all."

Elvi thought about it, then she realized that the vampire had made one very big mistake and that was sheathing one of his swords. She lowered her swords to make him drop his guard for a second and then with all of the power she had in her she stomped his foot and in the same fluid motion yanked his arm down and away from her neck. Having to drop one of her swords in the process but it was worth it. After another second she elbowed him in the stomach and he stumbled backwards. Not giving him a second of mercy Elvi whipped around, grabbed her second sword and attacked. His right hand quickly blocked her Nordic sword but since he didn't have any time to draw his second one Elvi successfully slashed a vertical cut against his chest. Serana could finally breathe again since Elvi was back on the defense. She was finding it very hard to remain still and not help Elvi especially after Darius almost had her. Darius howled in both frustration and pain and before she could make contact again Darius vanished out of her way. Elvi growled. Getting really tired of his evasion. Instead of appearing behind her again he reappeared in front of her and even though she blocked him, looked like the Nord vampire had taken a page out of her book and headbutted her while they were in their stalemate. She stumbled backwards and her vision was blurred. She was certain the bastard had broken her nose but fortunately she had the sense to jump out of the way of his next attack.

She did however remain on the ground once she had dodged to try and wait for her senses to come back. When she looked up at Darius she saw that it was now his turn to look bewildered and almost frantically search for her. She looked down at her hands and it appeared like in her pained and blurred state her vampire power had manifested on instinct. She didn't fight the smirk that came across her face. If she was stuck as a vampire she made a note to really learn how to use her power because it might be more useful then she once thought. Not about to let go of her advantage she charged the unknowing Darius and using the flats of both of her swords she slammed them into his wrists causing him to drop his swords in both pain and surprise and before he could recover she kicked him full in his chest. When he was on the ground Elvi raised her swords to finish him off but paused. She had agreed on an honorable fight and when he was presented with the same opportunity he spared her any pain. Sure he _had _to keep her alive but he didn't have to give her a chance to respond at all. Even though a large part of her didn't want to, she decided to spare his life, if their terms stood. She assumed that she was visible again because Darius was looking directly into her eyes. His hand clutching his chest and he was panting. Her last kick probably only added to the pain of his wound.

"Now whose the one using tricks?" he asked her. Though his voice suggested he was angry the smile on his face remained, as strong as ever. Elvi was about to respond but out of the corner of her eye she saw that the six others were running at her. Deciding that their agreement wasn't going to be honored for them. Serana was already sending her ice spell at them. Fine, if it was going to be an all on one fight, she still wasn't going to make it easy on them. She hissed at the amount of spells she had to dodge and most of the small area that they were in was illuminated with a bright red glow. As one slung their iron mace at her she dodged and with ease and decapitated the fool. Why anyone favored maces was beyond her. When an energy drain spell hit her stomach she took a few steps backwards to get accustomed to the loss but unbeknownst to her a different vampire was behind her and he stabbed her with his elven dagger. She screamed out in pain but was luckily her ebony armor had absorbed most of the blow. Only an inch of the blade had made it into the small of back. She elbowed her attacker in the throat and the blade leaving her hurt more then it had going in. She dropped to her knees and shouted an obscenity. Why in Oblivion was she already drained? With her nose gushing blood and her back beginning to do the same she started to feel woozy. Really? One of the few perks in her eyes to being a vampire was their quickened healing but even that wasn't working in her favor at the moment. Did her feeding effect this too? She saw two vampires head in her direction and from the looks of it Serana was having a hard time keeping the other three back. She braced for another attack and clenched her eyes shut.

She didn't steel or a spell, but instead a rush of wind sweep past her. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of legs standing in front of her. Guarding her. When her focus was clear again, she saw that they did not belong to Serana and when she looked up she couldn't believe her eyes. She had to be delirious. Only it was real...she knew that suit of Wolf armor anywhere. A battle cry from the left of her confirmed it, when she found the source she saw Farkas charging to Serana's aid and stabbing his Skyforge greatsword through the chest of the vampire closer to Serana. When she turned her attention back to in front of her Vilkas was already battling the two other vampires. Elvi's intention was to rejoin the fight once her focus was back but she was to stunned. They were here...they were really here. She came back to reality when she saw Darius had mostly healed and was beginning to stand back to his feet. She stood and ran up to him, kicking him back to the ground. He looked at her with resentment and he must have used up his power or else he could have just teleported away from her.

"Tell your master, that if he desires my capture so bad, he can come and claim me himself. Otherwise, stop wasting my time with his henchmen." she said with as much venom and certainty as she could. She was no longer afraid of being captured. With both Vilkas and Farkas here along with Serana they didn't stand a chance. Darius shook his head and his voice was almost pleading.

"You can't keep this up much longer Elvi. Come home. This victory for you is only one, and Harkon will not rest until you you are brought to him. Don't further his fury like this." Elvi brought the tip of her sword to his chin and lifted it up so that his neck was in clear shot of her second one.

"Can your lying tongue deliver a message or not Darius? Otherwise it is of no further use to me, so make your decision." Darius huffed for a few minutes but agreed. Allowing Elvi to remove her sword from under his chin and letting him up. Darius looked from her to her new allies as if he considered still trying to take her in himself but he grabbed his swords from the ground and took off in the opposite direction. Elvi sighed and sheathed her weapons. When she turned back around all of the vampires were already dead, except one that was trying to escape but Farkas chased after him shouting curses. When she was certain that Serana was okay her eyes searched for Vilkas. When she found him his weapon was also put away but he was stomping up to her with a dangerous look on his face. Oh no...not him too. If he said any of the things that the Dawnguard had said to her, she couldn't bear it.

"Where have you been?!" he shouted and he kept moving until he was only an arms length away from her. "We have been searching for you for months! All that time and not a word from you! Your letters stopped without a hint of where you were or what you were doing. We were afraid you had perished and your body was left for the crows. Would it have been impossible for you to send word just so we could know of your safety? Aela has searched all the surrounding areas around Whiterun for you every night and Farkas and I were forced to search the major cities and no one there had seen you either. What were we to think? I know you are the Harbinger now Elvi but that does not give you the right to run off and forget about us, now what do you have to say for yourself?!"

Elvi was filled with pure joy. Hearing his thick Nordic accent yelling at her was the sweetest sound she had heard in a long time. All she could do was smile and look up at him. She had almost forgotten how insanely pale his blue eyes were. The black war paint he kept around his eyes only made them pop out more. How...could she have ever forgotten those eyes? So the companions had not only missed her but they_ did _go out looking for her. They cared...Vilkas' scowl softened when he had calmed down enough to notice the difference in her features. Elvi's heart stopped. She prepared the best she could for the upcoming hatred but the look on Vilkas' face was not an angry one but a somber and concerned expression. She felt his gloved hand cup the side of her face. His eyes scanned her up and down briefly before asking "What happened?" She didn't know why that was everyone's first question but she didn't care anymore. Before she could control herself Elvi wrapped her arms around Vilkas' neck and held him close. Somehow wishing everything that had transpired would pour into him in their embrace. When she felt his arms wrap back around her waist she felt at peace for the first time since she left the castle. Vilkas knew her well enough to know when not to bother her with persistent questions. If she hated breaking down in front of Serana she simply wouldn't do it around Vilkas. Though he was the only other being that had ever seen her break like Serana had. With her face buried in Vilkas' chest and the steel of his armor cooling her face she did not see both Serana and Farkas approaching them. Farkas shot his brother a questioning look and Vilkas only shrugged. Keeping his arm wrapped around her waist, Vilkas began to lead her to the camp he and Farkas had made only a short distance from where they were now. Not exactly knowing the pain Elvi had been subjected to, but if he had power to help rid her of it, he would see it mended.


	13. Harsh Light of Day

_AN: Hello everyone! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and what I have in store for the ones to follow! Be sure to let me know what you think and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for the support and for reading. You guys keep me going! :) Now off with the story. _

When Elvi had calmed down after arriving at the small camp she and Serana both explained the situation the best they could to Vilkas and Farkas. Leaving the twins speechless. Once Serana had explained the...complex situation between Elvi and her father, Elvi heard Vilkas growl quietly to himself a couple of times. Vilkas may have been educated and even well mannered most of the time but he had much more difficulty hiding his anger. He often said he hated how easily vengeance could rule his heart but she still saw him as one of the most honorable warriors she had ever met. He sure as hell exceeded her in this way at least. No matter how she tried. It felt so good to be in the presence of friends and considered family again, yet she was uneasy. She had been rejected once already, and yes they had stood by her a lot in the past but the Companions too had battled against vampires and other creatures of the night for a living. If either of them looked at her and told her they no longer wanted anything to do with her then there was virtually nothing she could do about it. She couldn't blame them.

"By Ysgramor...prophecies predicting the end of the sun...mere men traveling to Oblivion, conjurers dead without a cause...this is a lot to take in." Vilkas began and he rubbed his temple. Farkas on the other hand looked as though his head may explode at any second. Divines how she had missed them. Vilkas turned his head towards Elvi which made her tense up the slightest bit. Still expecting him to tell her to get lost at any second. "Why did you not tell us of this vampire's intentions? The Companions of all people should be the ones leading this attack. Not sitting unawares like the rest of the milk drinkers of Skyrim."

"The Companions have their own responsibilities and duties to Skyrim. Were our focus set purely on the vampires then the other villains of Skyrim might become as great of a problems as they. If things escalated out of control, I would have informed you or even asked for your aid. As it is I put all my faith into the Dawnguard that's why I joined their ranks when I thought the only problem was a vampire uprising. I knew if they were experts in fighting vampires then I assumed they would be more then sufficient for this. As it stands now...they may only be a thorn in the Volkihar's side. Upon my return they refused to heed my warnings on their plans and if I could guess they are scrambling just to keep their heads above water now."

She took a deep breath and her eyes traveled from Vilkas' eyes to Farkas' then back again. Not wanting to keep her insecurities or fears to herself any longer. What was the point in continuing to discuss the past and possible future if they were just going to hold the same resentment for her as the Dawnguard did? "So...do you see the same way they do? Have I dishonored the Companions as I have the Dawnguard?" Vilkas looked at her as though she had just asked him the most ridiculous question he had ever heard.

"The only way you could dishonor the companions, is if you turned your back on the companions, and we do not forsake our own either. I now and forever acknowledge you as our Harbinger Elvi. _What_ you are does not define _who _you are. You of all people should know that. You are Elvi to me, Whether that be Elvi the Dragonborn, Elvi the werewolf, or Elvi the vampire it makes no difference. I will draw my sword in your defense as long as you still carry the honor and spirit that you have."

"Yeah Elvi, that's part of being a companion. Once you're one of us, you're always one of us. It would be kind of dumb if we stopped liking you because you are a vampire." Farkas added his input and Elvi kept her composure and smiled even though she wanted to cry out in joy and embrace both of the twins in a probably back breaking hug. Farkas' beaming face and simplified words to Vilkas' made her feel even better. Like she was back home. Perhaps...it was best this way, now she knew exactly who in her life was worth her respect and devotion and they were sitting with her by the campfire this night. She would never align herself with such a close minded group of individuals again. She looked over at Serana who was sitting next to her on the ground. The satisfied smile on her face was enough for Elvi to know, she was just as happy as she was that Elvi still had those in this world she could call upon in her times of need. Serana never was keen on speaking while others were around, since she was dedicated on coming up with her own conclusions on people by observing them. Vilkas continued his speech, demanding Elvi's full attention. He seemed to do that often when he was of a mood.

"Elvi, I have not forgotten what you have done for myself and my brother. The beast blood no longer sways us and I vow, that if there is a cure for your condition out there and you still seek it, I will aid you in this journey as you did for us. As long as it takes. It is the least I can do. If not, then at least I will rest knowing The Companions will have a worthy leader for the generations to come."

"It is appreciated Vilkas, but my heart is heavy with the notion that no cure out there can undo the curse that has claimed me." Elvi said with a sigh. Sad to say, she wasn't referring to being a vampire over all, maybe eventually she could come to better terms with that. She meant the bond she shared with Harkon. She questioned it several times in the past and had even went so far as to believe there was no bond what so ever. Now, she knew it was there. She felt like she was being yanked back to the castle by her own body. Telling her that's where she needed to be. If she closed her eyes for to long she would see him. Not only was she horrified of whatever would come to her if he saw her again but knowing how much she had upset him...hurt. It made no sense. When she was rational she wanted to get as far away from him, the castle and all the vampires there as she could, but when she was relaxed and calm the missing void he was able to fill claimed her heart and urged her to return. She even missed him. She missed the way he would look at her, the way she felt when he chose to wrap his arms around her, and his voice seemed to be what she missed the most. The voice that could make her both freeze and burn depending upon the words spoken to her. Luckily that bond had not been discussed in detail with the companions, otherwise it would make the situation just plain awkward. She knew how crazy it sounded.

"If there is a cure Elvi, we will find it. I assure you that much. I will send word to Aela in the morning so that she can meet us in a predetermined location. Perhaps her, Torvar and maybe even Ria can join our cause and together we can see this unholy prophecy silenced once and for all." Vilkas continued. His arms crossed against his chest as they had been since their entire discussion. Elvi faced him and said sternly

"You will do no such thing. I am not losing anyone else to that bastard, when the sun rises we are to part ways and you will return to Jorrvaskr where you belong. I cannot fight at my full capacity knowing you two might be in danger."

Farkas let out a soft sigh, already knowing where this was going. His brother and the Harbinger never came to an agreement to something as serious as this without almost coming to blows with each other. He usually had to play the middle man so that they didn't actually end up hurting each other. Vilkas laughed in mockery

"My safety is not your concern. I am a free man and I go where I chose. If you want the others to remain in Jorrvaskr that is fine, but now that I have found you I am not about to let you go again. Look what happened to you once I did."

"Vilkas, I am serious. You do not know what you are getting involved in. Your association with me alone can put you into danger, I will not insure it by having you at my side."

"Tell me Elvi, when the vampire's blood entered your veins did it also turn you into a coward?!" Vilkas asked with venom. Simultaneously both he and Elvi stood and their hands hovered dangerously close to her weapons. Serana looked from Elvi to Vilkas in concern and got to her feet as well but Farkas remained seated. His hand placed on his brow to cover his eyes. Here we go...

"Watch it." Elvi warned in a whisper. "This is not a mere vampire you find hiding in a cave Vilkas, do you think he would have this control over me if it was?"

"He is but one man. Vampire or not his power can only give him so much advantage. Do you believe our combined strength couldn't send him to Oblivion where he belongs?"

"If you have seen what he is capable of, you would understand. I still lead the companions Vilkas, didn't you just acknowledge that? So honor my wishes and go back home." Elvi stated as nicely as she could yet she continued to take small step after step towards Vilkas. When Vilkas drew his Skyforge Greatsword Farkas on instinct jumped to stand between the two. Knowing if he were to remain there the fight that seemed inevitable wouldn't break out. Thanks to Farkas' superior height to both Elvi and Vilkas she couldn't even see Vilkas anymore save a quick glance she would get from behind Farkas' shoulder.

"Yes, you are the Harbinger but fortunately every companion is free to walk their own path and I am not returning home, until you are also free to join me." Vilkas stated and Serana was becoming uneasy. The way they had embraced and the way that the smaller twin kept looking over at Elvi suggested that they were decent friends...yet on a whim they were both willing to stand and fight each other, over in her eyes was a simple argument. Elvi really knew the strangest of people and _their_ friendship was nothing like the one she displayed with the two men before her.

"I am not leaving your side Elvi. We will see this evil vanquished _together. _Your personal thoughts set aside, you know I am a capable warrior and an addition to this quest. If you do not trust me enough to simply stay alive you have insulted me!" Vilkas continued and he also grit his teeth at how his twin lorded over him in height. Elvi being as small as she was, vanished in Farkas' shadow. Serana could see Elvi's eyes begin to glow all the more brighter and when her hands fell to their favored place on her swords she felt she had to intervene. Elvi had hungered before, but at least in the castle she had the luxury of taking from unknown strangers or even filling her cup with blood. Now, if she craved it as bad as Serana suspected, then even the smell of her shield brother's blood might push her over the edge. That and the concept of honored friends so easily coming to blows just didn't sit well with her. She couldn't understand.

"Elvi, I think what all of us need to do, is calm down." Serana said quietly as she walked to stand next to Farkas who was still firmly planted in the middle of Elvi and Vilkas' path of destruction. Her eye's traveling to Vilkas for a brief second. She almost lost her train of thought at seeing him. That look...that look in his eyes, it was identical to Elvi's. The same fire of determination and stubbornness that always plagued Elvi's eyes even in mortal life was mirrored in his. It was...remarkable. The look she had only seen in Elvi but if his eyes were now masked in the yellow and red that Elvi's were, it may take her a moment to differentiate the two. Who...was this man? Taking a breath and remembering the situation she continued

"You and I both know as willing as we are, we cannot succeed alone. We have a lot of bigger issues we need to focus on right now, instead of letting fear of death rule us. The sun will be coming up in a few short hours and you and I will be weak again. These two on the other hand, will not. We may have survived out first encounter with my father's hunting party but where they failed more will come, determined to succeed. I cannot with certainty say if we would have survived without the help of your friends and if they are willing to literally face Oblivion with us, I say give them the chance. If nothing else with our number increased, so does our strength. They can help us fend off my father's men and the Dawnguard while we figure out our next move."

Divines, Elvi hated it when Serana was right. How could she forgive herself if any harm were to come to them, all because they got wrapped up into her troubles? Eh, she knew Vilkas like she knew herself and he wasn't going to be so easily turned away. She had longed for and missed both the twin's company anyway. A shame if their reunion had to end with one of them bloody and on the ground. With a long frustrated sigh Elvi said

"Fine, but only the two of you for the time being. I will write a letter personally to Aela and as soon as we find a major town with a courier we can send it to Jorrvaskr so she knows we are well and she is meant to lead the companions in our leave. Can you agree to this much?"

There was a few moments of silence but when she heard the sound of Vilkas sheathing his greatsword she knew they had come to terms. Again to Serana's bewilderment all three of the warriors of Jorrvaskr moved to return to their seats and continued on as if nothing had occurred. It was almost like they had their own language that only people as they would understand. Still a little rocky about the strange chemistry that hung in the air Serana returned to her seat by Elvi.

"Okay...so I suppose the question on everyone's mind is...what now?" Elvi asked and the crickets that chirped merrily in the background had more to say on the subject then anyone in the camp did. Vilkas rubbed his chin in thought while Farkas gazed into the small fire. After some time Vilkas asked

"So this...vampire is set on finding certain scholars or mages that may have reached Oblivion, do you know who they are seeking? Perhaps we can beat them to the punch or even warn some of them to stay hidden for awhile."

"Alas, I wish it was that easy. I have no idea who the Volkihar are after or else that would be a fair plan. Harkon and I never really saw eye to eye in any business sense." Strange how a stab of pain centered in her heart at the mere mention of his name on her own lips. She couldn't place if the pain stemmed from fear or...longing.

"Yes, father would have kept that under lock and key and probably only entrusted the names with Vingalmo and Orthjolf. Perhaps if we can find Orthjolf on the road we might be able to force the information from him but the only likelihood of us finding him, is if he finds us first and I'd rather not wait around for that." Serana added. They had already stayed still far to long for her own liking as it was. "Maybe you shouldn't have let Darius live, knowing him, he'd find Orthjolf and if they know we are close they will try and take you again soon. I know he has been kind to you in the past Elvi but if his hands are set to task, he will see them fulfilled despite his feelings for you."

"His life serves it's purpose. He is meant to deliver a message, nothing more." Elvi stated and Serana leaned in closer to Elvi. Not liking the sounds of any message given by her hate filled heart and sorrowed tongue. Especially if said message was meant for her father. "What message is that?" Elvi shook her head and Serana wanted to persist but decided to wait until she had Elvi alone to ask.

"Let them come. The result will prove the same as it did last time. Their treasured lord shall go wanting when concerning Elvi. His dark persona will not pollute her mind again." Vilkas said as sure as he was stating the time of day.

"I do not fear capture any longer and neither should you Serana. If there is anything these guys are good at it's keeping me alive. Even when I don't have much say in the matter. " Elvi smirked. Watching Vilkas close his eyes and mimic her gesture. Ah, she felt safe, familiar. She looked over at Farkas and was a little concerned with the deep and pensive look on his face as he continued to stare into the fire. Like there was something he wanted to say that was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't get it out. Serana did not comment on Elvi's words but she was afraid that arrogance may have returned to Elvi a little to strongly just because her friends were in company now.

"Who says we need one of the people he's after? All we need is someone who would know how to reach the Oblivion plains. Perhaps we can do some research of our own?" Serana offered and Elvi raised an eyebrow.

"What are we supposed to do? Knock on people's doors and ask 'have you been to Oblivion today? If so please tell us how?'"

"Might be our only real option. You may not be afraid of being found now, but we still don't need to draw a lot of attention to ourselves and my father has at least one informant in each of the major cities. No doubt they have been told to keep and eye out for you. He may not be able to get into the college of Winterhold, but I'm sure their doors will open for the dragonborn. I have no doubt someone there will be able to provide for us the answers that we seek." Elvi was about to retort to Serana's suggestion but for the first time Farkas spoke. Loudly even.

"Brother! The smart man! The one that came to Jorrvaskr, the one that new about the missing piece of Wuuthrad." Farkas seemed excited yet all Elvi could do is gape at him in confusion. Vilkas looked to his twin in thought and Elvi decided it was best to leave it to Vilkas to try and deduce the point Farkas was trying to get across. Sometimes she really believed that Vilkas was the only one to make sense of Farkas' simple speech. She could see Vilkas' face light up and she smiled.

"Ah, good idea brother. Jayston Stone-wielder. The man who discovered where the missing piece to Wuuthrad was for the companions to claim is well versed in a many numbers of things. He may be no sorcerer but in quiet times in Jorrvaskr he and I would discuss everything under the sun and last we spoke he was focusing a lot of his attention on Oblivion and Sovngarde both. If anyone is to know a way to get into Oblivion it is he. Fortune stands in our favor. The man is not well known in Skyrim and in fact he prefers his privacy, save his loyal standing with the Companions. I doubt this vampire lord has ever heard of him." Vilkas translated for his brother and Elvi slapped her forehead in anger. Of course why had she not came to the same conclusion? Once she and Vilkas traveled alone to Jayston's house because he had business with him and when she entered the two story home she was amazed with the amount of books and trinkets inside. She was sure there was some books in there that the library of winterhold it's self would crave to have in their possession.

"If what you say is true then that's perfect." Serana said with the same enthusiasm. "I honestly wanted to avoid going to the college but I thought it was our only option. It would probably take awhile to earn their trust and the longer we were there the more we risked their very safety."

"Aye, I feared that as well." Vilkas agreed and Elvi let out a sigh of relief. She was afraid Vilkas and Serana wouldn't really get along since they were both very different yet both opinionated. It was good to see everyone she treasured getting along in harmony.

"What do we do from there though? I don't really want to go to Oblivion, I sure don't want to go there more then once. Is there a way to find where the scroll is hidden without having to jump through realms over and over again?" Farkas asked and Elvi shrugged,

"We have an idea but nothing set in stone. Serana believes if her mother fled anywhere, it would be to the Soul Cur...the Soul Canerin...Soul Canyon." Elvi answered.

"Soul Cairn." Serana corrected and giggled uncontrollably. "Why can't you say Cairn?"

"It's a funny word."

"Well, an idea is better then nothing though I wish this task was easier then the road laid out before us. Then again if the enemy is also ignorant, that gives us time to have a few trial and errors." Vilkas stated and after a little more discussion Vilkas and Farkas decided to catch as much sleep as they could before day break, so they can begin their journey right away. As Farkas passed Elvi to crawl into his tent he placed his large hand on her shoulder. When she looked up at him, he was smiling.

"I'm glad we found you Elvi. Don't ever go away that long again." his gruff voice stated and Elvi smiled back up at him.

"Thank you Farkas. I am glad you found me too."

Vilkas on the other hand was already in his tent and half asleep. Content to pass by Elvi without a word. She didn't know why this troubled her as much as it did but she couldn't help but wonder if he had tracked her down for the sole purpose of bitching at her. Once Serana was sure that the twins were asleep she turned to Elvi and said

"Elvi, you need to feed. I understand why you have withheld this long but now that the circumstances are different as soon as we find someone you can feed off of, you need to. I ran out of potions and it seems your body requires actual blood to work at it's full capacity. The sun is going to be even more severe on you in the morning, are you certain you want us to travel in the day tomorrow?"

"Yes I am certain. We can cover more ground this way and it's the safest time we can move without worry of being attacked since both the Volkihar and the Dawnguard are more the likely to attack at night fall. Do not worry, I will bare it." Elvi said in the voice that meant no further discussion was needed and Serana sighed in frustration. It was almost as though Elvi was hellbent on doing _everything _the hard way. The only comfort Serana had was this...what was it...Vilkas seemed to be able to get her to yield to what needed to be done. Maybe in a different way then most but Serana seemed to rarely succeed in this task so she had to put her trust in the stranger to help Elvi take care of herself.

When daybreak hit Elvi could feel what Serana had been referring to. It was agonizing. She didn't think the sun could give her anymore harm then it had before but yet again she was proven wrong. Where the twins acted rejuvenated and anxious to get the search started she was sluggish and irritable. Even though she tried to hide it, she knew her pain was obvious because the two warriors ahead of her had to pause in their tracks several times just so she could catch up with them. Serana on the other hand kept the same pace as Elvi and walked close to her. When Elvi couldn't take it anymore, she stumbled on the dirt path they were traveling and before she could hit the ground Serana caught her and helped her fall safely, so that she wouldn't fall on her face. In a heartbeat the twins were standing over her. Elvi being thankful for this only because of the shade it provided. When Farkas saw how Elvi panted and the way that she clung onto Serana for dear life he asked

"What's wrong with her?" the worry was clear across his face.

"It's the sun. It weakens vampire's tremendously but she hasn't fed in weeks so it's all the more brutal for her." Serana explained. Elvi pushed herself up and when she was back on her feet she mumbled

"I am fine." then trudged forward. Hating to show any sign of weakness in front of anyone, let alone present company.

"How far away is this man that we seek?" Serana asked hoping they would arrive soon so that Elvi could at the very least be shielded until nightfall. Vilkas answered

"Shor's Stone. A small village North of Riften."

Damn. That was on the other side of Skyrim again! They were closer to Dragon Bridge then any real major city and what was most discouraging was they had just walked all that way from Riften days ago. If only the twins had stumbled upon them sooner. Serana wasn't even sure if they would be lucky enough to find any bandits on the road anytime soon. Vilkas wore a blank expression and as Elvi continued forward he shouted to her

"Elvi, I wish to have a word with you." he turned to both Farkas and Serana and continued "Alone."

Serana was uncomfortable with this, but if Elvi trusted this man she had to put her faith in Elvi's judgment. When Vilkas caught up with her the pair veered off the beaten path and deeper into the wilderness without a word spoken to each other. There was something...strange between the Nords that Serana couldn't quite place. Maybe eight hours ago they were seconds away from tearing each other apart and now the simple way they walked near each other suggested they were comforted by each others mere presence. She had learned to pick up on subtle details in people, such as they way Vilkas' arm almost hovered near Elvi's back in case she fell again and Elvi's awkward posture with her hands in her pockets suggested she was...nervous? How could that be? Serana looked up at Farkas once the two were out of sight and in seeing the look on her face he shrugged.

"They're...complicated." he told her and Serana looked at him inquisitively.

"What do you mean...complicated?"

"I dunno if it's my place to share my brother's business with anyone. You'll have to ask him. Don't know if I would be of much help anyway. I don't think _they _could explain it, so I doubt I could."

Serana narrowed her eyes and glanced back in the direction Elvi once was. Hoping she would return sooner rather then later. As Elvi and Vilkas walked and he had yet to break the silence Elvi stopped and faced him.

"What is it Vilkas?"

"You are far from fine, Elvi. I was a fool to let you walk under the sun, knowing what it would do to you." he answered. Turning his gaze from her. It angered him to see the pain written on her face and her wrinkled skin and cracked lips. Knowing there was little he could do to help her.

"'Let me?' Well as you were happy to tell me Vilkas, I am also free and I do as I please." she would have continued but seeing his unique blue eyes shift to the tree next to him bothered her to no end. With a long sigh she asked "Do you truly accept me as a vampire Vilkas? Your words say that you do yet you avert your eyes from me. I know how much you despised the beast blood in you. In all of us. How am I to believe one blood is better then the other in your eyes. Am I...corrupted?"

"I avert my eyes from you because what I _despise_ is the pain you are putting yourself through. Yes, I did hate the beast blood and I am happy that it no longer litters my veins. What you have to realize Elvi is I cannot change what you are now, so what am I to do? Forsake you like the cowards of Fort Dawnguard? No. I may not be thrilled that you are a vampire but I accept it. Your body has changed but your soul and heart remain intact. That is what matters to me Elvi. You are the reason I accept these alterations in people. You out of us all were influenced the most by the beast blood and what did you do the moment you found a cure? You saved Kodlak from his fate as you did for yourself and us. You taught me that one's blood doesn't define who they are. Vampire blood is no different. As I vowed, I will help you find a cure if it's the last thing I do. If it is what you desire."

Elvi unclenched the fist she had made the moment she saw him look away from her. He was difficult to read but his words were never laced with falsehood or alternate meanings. She adored this trait in him. What she did not enjoy however was her inability to speak around him. Like she was still the welp she was in the beginning and she needed his approval or encouragement to do anything. Which was dumb, but that's how she felt. If anyone alive could render her speechless or halt a smartass comment with a mere look it was Vilkas. He sighed and walked closer to her so that only a small gap separated the two. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt even more ridiculous. His perfect eyes on hers at long last did not help her state either.

"With that said you _are _a vampire despite how either of us feel. So as a vampire you need to feed on mortal blood. No two ways about it. If it will ease the suns rays upon you then I offer you _my_ blood to sustain you."

Um, what? She blinked a couple of times so that she could see his face better over the excruciating brightness surrounding her. She must have heard him wrong. Or she was delirious. Yeah that made sense. She was delirious. When Vilkas moved his right arm to removed the gauntlet on his wrist she shook herself from her inner thought and pushed him away from her.

"Have you lost mind?" she said through her teeth and Vilkas scowled at her. He was trying to help her the only way he knew how and her response was to shove him away. Then again, it was Elvi. So he really shouldn't be to surprised. "Vilkas, the beast blood is nothing compared to this. If I taste your blood I will rip you apart. How do you expect me to live knowing I am the reason you are dead?"

"You won't. I know you won't. This is the only way to make you better Elvi. I am not having it any other way. If it consoles you I have a potion in my pack that will restore me as soon as you are done." Vilkas said firmly and removed the armor from his wrist.

"Vilkas..."

When he took the dagger strapped to his waist from it's sheath and he cut a small gash across his wrist Elvi was almost in a trance. The smell of his blood invaded her and her stomach growled even louder. No, she couldn't...she couldn't do that to him. No way. When she watched a drop of his blood fall to the ground she slowly walked closer to him. Looking into his eyes for further confirmation. He nodded and with a sharp exhale she gently took his arm and brought it to her mouth. Ah, there it was. Almost instantaneously she felt relief if nothing else from her hunger. Taking very, very slow gulps from him. His blood tasted...so very different then any of the other mortals. It was heavy and salty. Not in a bad way, if anything it made it more nourishing. She heard him hiss but he did not pull away from her. He wouldn't have...she just had the feeling. Seconds away from death and he would stand firm for her. She always knew this about him...and it was _everything_ to her. When she felt his other hand stroke her hair, encouraging her, she let a moan escape her. Blaming the blood in her mouth for the cause instead of his touch. When she felt a good deal of her strength return and the pain subside she yanked herself away. Exhaling loudly for her effort even though she wanted to return to him something awful. Vilkas staggered backwards until his back met one of the tree's behind him. Elvi rushed over to him, in panic. Afraid she had gone to far. With his hand clamped firmly on the wound he smirked and stated

"Told you." Elvi smiled and he was glad to see that her face had returned to it's true beauty not the withered and pained one. Funny...Vilkas' smirk had never bothered her like all the others. Not once. Not even when he was rude or condescending. He gestured to the pack he carried on the ground and taking the hint Elvi found the health potion for him. After it was consumed and he tossed the empty vial into the forest Elvi was glad to see the cut he had made on himself vanish before her eyes. With his own sigh of relief Vilkas asked

"Are you well?"

"I'm better. The sun is always going to hurt vampires after all. Just the way of the world." she smiled weakly. Vilkas nodded

"In that case, I will carry you as long as I can so you can save your strength. I do wish you had chosen a different armor for the occasion however. Ebony armor doesn't suit you the way your Nordic one did and it's overly heavy."

"Do I not have legs?"

"Enough Elvi. I do not think you are incapable and you damn well know that. Stop being stubborn, you are also aware we can move faster without your slowed pace. It is not your fault, it's just the way it is. Now come." Vilkas said in a soft voice that she was almost positive she was the only one to ever hear from him. She considered arguing further but he added "Oh and before I forget again," he pulled what looked like a large package of some sort that had to be one of the only things in his posession. He handed it to Elvi "From Eorlund."

Elvi had no idea what that could mean but she opened the package none the less. She gasped when she saw what was inside. Swords. Not only one, but two. She pulled one out and unsheathed it, when she saw the blade she was even more astounded. Was it...no...it couldn't be. When she found the small note attached to it she had to muffle her giggle. The note stated

_Elvi, you owe me a drink_

_ -Eorlund Gray-mane_

That confirmed it. Months and months ago while Elvi was learning some smithing techniques from him she had joked about the notion of having a dragon bone sword since she had kept a few of bones laying around in her home from dragons she found particularly difficult. This peaked the elderly blacksmith's curiosity and he asked her to bring a few to him. When she told him such a task was impossible it only made him insist. Now it appeared as though their truly was nothing the man couldn't smith and she hoped one day she would be as good as he. When she examined the blade it even looked like bone which was rather intriguing and now she lost the fear of her sword ever breaking. Skyforge steal combined with the bone of a dragon? She'd be insanely deadly with those. He even cared enough to make her two since he knew she was a dual wielder.

Vilkas looked as pleased as she did but he cleared his throat to break her concentration away from the gorgeous swords in hand. She dropped the two she previously used and replaced them with her new swords.

How Vilkas managed to ask something of her only once or twice and get the result he wanted, she would never know but when he bent down she walked over to him and he gripped her legs while she wrapped her arms gently around his neck. When he was stable she pulled her hood back over her head. Now that she was a vampire and her senses were heightened again she smiled to herself when she realized Vilkas still smelled the same. Like steel, honey, and leather. As he stepped forward to return to the others he spoke

"I missed you." again as though he was stating a fact, no real emotion or depth behind it. It was just his way. Elvi only smiled and clung onto him tighter. Remembering what a big mistake it would have been if she had never returned to Jorrvaskr or saw him again.

_(xxx)_

When nightfall hit it was Serana and Elvi's turn to act awake and aware where the twins started to slow down and act sluggish. When Serana and she stopped suddenly the others were left wondering.

"What is it?" Farkas asked. Out of habit he tried to strain his hearing to hear whatever they did but of course he failed. Elvi shrugged. "Up ahead there is some kind of commotion. I do not know the source."

Taking Serana's lead the three warriors of Jorrvaskr crouched down as low as they could and followed her. It was obvious that the three were not the sneaking type because their loud footsteps and clanks of their armor were dead giveaways. Fortunately they were a good distance away for it to cause any real concern. As they drew closer they saw a small fort just across the river they needed to cross. Outside was a few bandits knocking back bottles of mead and laughing obnoxiously. Elvi narrowed her eyes. It was a run down fort and a small one so it must have been abandoned some time ago because she could not recall ever seeing it on her map. Vilkas grunted

"Bah, it is good to see that in times of crisis the bandit occupation still thrives."

"Maybe we should just go around? Cross the water further down to avoid detection?" Serana offered and Vilkas shook his head.

"And let these marauders continue to rob and kill the people who travel on their road? You may not care about the people of Skyrim but as a Companion it is my duty to see these felons to justice." Vilkas retorted and Elvi sighed predicting the upcoming argument.

"It's not that I don't care, but we have a lot of bigger issues on our plate that prevents us from stopping and taking out every fort or cave we come across." she hissed back.

"It's easier to cross here anyway. If we follow the river the current will just get stronger."

"Then we will follow it until it is shallow again."

"And I am the one wasting time?"

"Enough you two." Elvi whispered to them. Knowing it could last until the sun rose again if she let it. So much for the harmony she once enjoyed. "How about we compromise? We will cross the river now and if we are seen we can just take out any bandit that comes our way."

"Were it not for that alarm tower, I would agree with you but if the bandit on watch sounds it, it will alert the others. Who knows how many of them are crammed in there." Farkas said adding his input. Elvi's eyes traveled to the tower and the large bell inside. Damn.

"Not only that but the alarm is sure to cause other attention from unwanted sources." Vilkas agreed with his brother. Hm, so what exactly could they do?

"I could use one of my spells to kill the bandit on watch and we can attack the rest as they come." Serana offered making Vilkas roll his eyes.

"Like a spell would go unnoticed by the rest of the group? Where the first man fell another would just take his place and sound the alarm once they saw your attack."

"Okay, what do you suggest then oh mighty warrior? I don't see you doing anything other then being contrary."

"I say a silent and well placed arrow will be the answer to all of our woes." he said pulling his bow from his back. Odd to see him carrying one along with his greatsword. He must have really prepared himself for anything in his search for her. The thought warmed Elvi until...

"Elvi, you are a far better shot then Farkas or myself. Find a safe place to fire an arrow and kill the remaining bandits outside in the same way. It will give us time to cross and find the main road before these idiots realize what happened." Vilkas said while handing her his elven bow. Elvi sighed. She was proficient with a bow sure, but she hated being put into those situations where if she missed, it could have dire consequences. If only her vampire power had been teleporting like Darius then maybe life could be a bit more simple. Her attention was brought back to the current situation when Serana cleared her throat, almost impatiently. Clearly Vilkas' attitude was effecting her.

"Very well. I will try my best to achieve what you ask, but I don't want to hear it if I miss and accidentally set the alarm off myself." She whispered taking the bow from his hand along with the arrows. Half hoping she would miss just to have an excuse to use her new swords.

"Be careful." Serana warned as Elvi began to sneak away from the group. Not liking that they kept splitting up but she did not have the energy to keep arguing with the man next to her. Elvi followed the stream further away and tried to find the best vantage point to shoot the man in the tower. Luckily there was a hill close by that could provide her the height she needed. She smirked when she looked down and noticed that she could not see her feet. Looked like even though her mind was unaware of how to reach her power her body knew what to do and when it was needed. This whole invisibility thing could turn out to be a neat trick after all. Even if she missed she couldn't be spotted. Giving her time to fire another shot off hopefully before causing to much of a commotion. When she reached the top of the little hill she smiled. She had a perfect shot on the bandit and if she was quick and moved more to her left she might be able to take out the two bandits outside the door too. She was a very safe distance from any of the bandits sight. She smiled triumphantly. They would never see it coming. In more then one way.

Getting into her zone she focused on the bandit in the tower and reached behind her to grab an arrow. She aimed the best she could and awaited for the bandit to stop moving before firing her shot. If her prediction was correct it would hit him in the side of the skull and he would slump over the railing dead. She took in a deep breath and prepared herself

"I decided to take your advice to heart, dearest."

Every hair on Elvi's body stood up on end and the blood in her veins froze. No. It was in her head. It was just her imagination. There was no way... She lowered her bow and so very slowly she turned her head in the direction of the voice. Her eyes widened and she dropped the weapon in her hands. The voice and those eyes were all she needed. He found her. She didn't know how, but Harkon himself was standing not three feet from her. No, this was some kind of trick. Some horrible, awful joke. There was no way he could know where she was without being told by one of his lackeys...right? No, no this wasn't fair! She was safe now, she had her friends, they had a plan he couldn't show up _now_! She looked down at herself and then back to him. This wasn't real. She was still invisible. He couldn't see her. No one could. Yet his eyes were placed on hers and because of that she was paralyzed. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move. Her body was shaking violently despite her best efforts to remain still. Not out of fear...but from the sheer unholy rage she felt extruding from him. Like a smog of poison was already eating away at her. It was the most horrifying thing she had felt, in her entire life.

"I hear you have had quite the adventure."


	14. Blame

Elvi wasn't sure if her heart was beating so quickly she couldn't detect it anymore or if it had simply stopped. She had completely lost herself in the burning stare of the man before her. His expression was blank but nothing could hide the flames raging in his eyes. He took a step closer to her and she wanted to wince away but she just could not bring herself to move. She had never been this afraid in her entire life. If she breathed the wrong way he could bring a world of hell down on her if he chose. The uncontrollable shaking hadn't stopped either. This wasn't real...

"What troubles you Elvi? This is what you asked for, is it not? Only the look on your face suggests you are not very happy with the outcome. Seems we share our current state, I am not very happy either. Would you like to know why?" his voice was almost...carefree. As though he was amused. That couldn't be good. She _felt _the unfathomable ferocity coming from him. He had told her a few times that he could feel her warmth but she had never felt anything but ice from him. Only during their passion could she feel the slightest bit of heat from him. Now...now she could feel it. Only it was not the enticing and tender kind, like Harkon had described. It felt like a violent and hungry inferno surrounded him and it was threatening to rip her apart. It was suffocating. Like breathing in ash. _Move, speak, do something! _She criticized herself but she could only stare up at him. When she heard the sound of his insidious laughter ignite throughout the quiet and eeriness of the night she was even more terrified. This really was it wasn't it? She was going to die this time. He took small steps back and forth in the pacing manner he was known for. The smile on his face and the way his fangs shined in the moonlight was daunting.

"Do you recall, myself telling you how rare it was that I gave my trust fully, to a single being? We've struggled, we've fought yet I could feel how much _you_ truly desired to be the person you deceive yourself into hating and I gave you my trust out of nothing more then your request. I wanted you to be free Elvi. Even more then you do. Then the moment I got to close, you turned away, and not only broke my trust but made me a fool in plain sight of my entire court. I do not enjoy looking foolish Elvi."

What could she say? She had hoped this moment would never occur, yet here it was. She didn't owe him an explanation and she honestly didn't think he wanted one. She didn't know if she could face this, for more reasons then the inevitable pain that would come. When she saw that she was clearly visible again she concentrated with all of her might to summon her power and become hidden from his heated glare. Almost as a child would hide under their blanket from the monsters that lurked in their closets.

"Please." he said with a roll of his eyes. "I made you what you are. Your powers can't protect you Elvi. You can _never _hide from me."

Gods his whisper was like pins and needles throughout her entire body. Perhaps everyone was right, she really had never seen him this angry before. With it being centered on her was most unnerving. He waited and she could tell by his stance he was wanting some sort of response. Anything. As much as she wanted to she was just to stunned and afraid to even slink away. This was only going to make things harder on her but could anything save her now? She sure as hell wasn't going to apologize. His dark laughter sounded once more and Elvi felt like she was back in his chambers during her last moments as a mortal. He was just as manic and depraved now as he was then. Like any admiration he had learned for her had disappeared without a trace and now she was only another obstacle to him.

"Tell me, how was your little reunion with the Dawnguard? Was it as warm and profound as you had hoped it to be?" he asked and his presumptuous smirk brought her hatred back for him slowly. Like she needed to say it. Since she was here and not with the Dawnguard was proof enough of what had happened. He only wanted her to admit that she was wrong and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Maybe she would never win the constant game of dominance the two played with each other, with every word they spoke and every move they made but she was not going to deliberately give him what he needed to hold something over her. He narrowed his eyes and the amused and sadistic smirk on his face faded. "Speak." he demanded and Elvi clenched her jaw with such might she wouldn't have been surprised if her very teeth had cracked under the pressure. Certain ways he would order her, she just had to comply. She found the courage to stand to her feet however. Watching as his eyes followed her movement like a ravenous bloodsick wolf did it's prey.

"They turned me away. They do not fight along side vampires." Elvi said as casually as she could. Cursing the way her voice dropped at the end, the memory of the hate filled stares and horrid words still stung her deep.

"That must have been so _heartbreaking_ for you." he said in a condescending tone and Elvi narrowed her eyes. She didn't like being chastised like a child. Before she could retort she realized...Vilkas and Farkas were _very _close to them. They were still waiting for her to make the attack on the bandit fort and surely sometime soon they would go looking for her since she hadn't complied. Fuck! Now her own pain and problems were the last thing on her mind. If Harkon saw either of them, he would probably just kill them to hurt her. No. She had to do something, anything, just keep him distracted. "If only someone had predicted that very outcome to spare you from rejection and the punishment that awaited you for your disobedience."

Elvi ignored the snide remark because she was to afraid of her friends being found by Harkon. Not knowing what else to do, she forced herself to move. Away from the area that led to her hopefully concealed friends. He let her walk past him but he moved even closer to her once she had halted. Somehow he was let threatening to her this way. Even with his ability to reach out and snap her neck with ease. His face showed no sign of leniency or forgiveness and if she had to die this night she only wished she could have said a goodbye to the people she loved before leaving them. There was something else playing across Harkon's face in the moonlight that she couldn't place. Like there was more to his anger then her abandonment.

"You tried to forsake my gift, don't deny it!" the first time his voice had raised since their conversation and Elvi hated how far she had jumped back in response. Guess Darius sung like a canary in the face of his lord's tempered state. She scowled. Why did vampires think so highly of this?

"I wasn't going to deny it. I found out there was a way to purge my body of this filth and I sought it immediately. Unfortunately as you can see I was unsuccessful in this endeavor as well." If at all possible Harkon seemed even more livid then before and her breath caught in her chest when she watched his left eyes twitch for a second. A sign that he was losing the grip he had over himself.

"Do you have any idea what you would have tossed away?! You are the only one I have chosen to bestow the ancient blood upon and you would spit in my face for the effort! Tell me something Elvi, do you live only to defy me?!"

"No, but it sweetens the experience none the less." Elvi said to match his venom. Before she realized it, the two were pacing in a half circle around each other. Something was holding both of them back from full blown attacking each other but Elvi could not figure out for the life of her what that something could be. She could feel her heart pumping fire into her again and it felt different then her usual cloud of rage. As though his own fury sat on top of hers.

"I find myself ceaselessly wondering if you are in fact more trouble then you are worth Elvi. Yes, I knew you would turn from me and I accepted it as a necessity for you to see for yourself how futile your attempts to stop me were but never did I imagine that you would deliberately disobey my order and abandon the castle. Yet that was not enough for you, was it? You had to take it a step further and attempt to alter your blood altogether. You are hellbent on refusing everything I have given you! That I am willing to give to you, above all others! I do not understand you. You can hide what you really are from your pathetic group of mortals but you cannot hide it from me. It's sickening. How you, a vampire lord, an agent of the night would cater to and sympathize with these sheep and peasants is beyond my very comprehension. You were above these mortals before you were turned and now you are far superior to them. What do they give you that I cannot?" Harkon asked and Elvi wondered if he even wanted her to attempt to answer or not. It was almost as though he was just venting what had been coiled inside his dark mind all this time. "Can they give you power? Fulfillment? Rein over Nirn it's self? This is what I offer you and you still fight me tooth and nail every step of the way and for what?! The one's that reject you? People that wouldn't know your name were it spoken to them?! So tell me Elvi, should I end this struggle between us once and for all? Is this the only way you will finally learn?" His voice had escalated to a loud roar at certain parts of his speech and despite herself Elvi flinched back every time. She had wondered if she would ever see the vampire lord lose his composure and now that he had she it was surreal. The beast within Harkon was even more bloodthirsty then her own.

The trio that accompanied Elvi had began their search for her. Wondering what could be stalling her. When Serana heard an all to familiar voice pierce the night air she froze. A feeling of dread sweeping over her as she paused in their pursuit.

"What was that?" Vilkas whispered and he pulled his sword out in response to the loud voice. Serana grabbed both Vilkas and Farkas and pulled them to the ground. Begging for them to remain there at all costs. Though they tried to ask her what exactly was going on Serana ignored them and inched her way forward. Not fully grasping the situation for herself. At a slow and careful pace she grew closer and closer to the source. When her eyes moved upwards on the small grassy hill her heart was invaded with the ice cold grip of fear. She had heard correctly...he was here. How he found Elvi she did not know but it didn't matter. Now, there was nothing she could do. Elvi was in a severe amount of danger and there was nothing she could do but watch and pray that whatever it was that her father had taken to in Elvi, was enough to save her. Vilkas saw the display above them and when he went to march forward and attack whoever the man above was that dared to threaten Elvi, Serana gripped his shoulder as tightly as she could.

"Don't. You can't help her Vilkas, you will only get hurt too." she warned in a quiet whisper.

"Who is that man. Why hasn't Elvi removed his head already?!" Vilkas demanded and she was forced to hold him down to prevent him from interfering. With both of her hands on his shoulders from behind she whispered into his ear. "Listen to me Vilkas, were that any other vampire she would have, and if it was I promise you I would let you go but I can't. _That _is Harkon. The one who is responsible for all of this and turning Elvi. I know you are a strong warrior Vilkas but if he see's you all you are going to be is leverage he can hold over her. My father is belligerent right now and all he desires is to make Elvi pay for her betrayal. He will rip you apart just to get to her. You don't know how strong my father is, and as strong as you are, you can't compare. If he was going to kill her, he would have already. All we can do is wait and hope that we can see her free again one day."

"You expect me to sit here and let that monster take her?" he whispered fiercely back to Serana. She could feel him trembling to restrain himself and when she looked over to Farkas he was doing the same. She couldn't let them do something stupid, Elvi had enough to worry about at the moment.

"Please. Let's just see...where this goes..." was all Serana could think to say. She didn't know what was going to unfold between the two titans of power but she knew it probably wouldn't end well. Her father and Elvi were in leagues of their own and even when she briefly considered charging him with the combined strength of the Companions she dismissed it. _I__f _that would be enough to keep him at bay, all Harkon need do was grab Elvi and in act the same threat in hurting her to keep them still. This was a very dangerous game and if anyone stepped the wrong way it could prove fatal. She watched the two of them continue to circle around each other as lions would in their deadly dance for supreme rein. As the beasts would, the two even bared their fangs to the other and a quiet but deep growl would escape Elvi from time to time. The tension in the air was so thick and heavy from where she was, it was amazing that Elvi wasn't crushed by it. Their was no wind, no sound of crickets chirping, nothing. Just the ungodly silence. As if the world held it's breath along with her in anticipation of what was to come.

"What do you want Harkon?" Elvi asked. Trying to keep her courage shining brightly but Divines how his eyes dug into her. If looks could kill she'd have been six feet under by now.

"I will _never _beg for my life from you. You want to kill me, then have the courage to follow through with it because your idle threats aren't enough to make me bow at your feet, like all the other cowards at your disposal. That is what you actually hate about me, isn't it Harkon? You've played lord and master to weaklings for so long you can't stand the fact that I am the only one that will stand against you. I know how powerful you are but if all you desire from me is submission and obedience then the answer is yes, Harkon. You should kill me, because you will find yourself lacking in that regard."

Serana clinched her fist and started to shake. _Stop it Elvi. Not now. What am I supposed to do without you? __Why do always have to provoke him!_Despite the whirlwind of toxic and raw emotions that circled around him Elvi watched the ancient vampire lord's exterior ease slightly. His right hand gripped his forehead and he rubbed it gently in an attempt to cool the smoldering sensation in his head that was threatening to split his skull in two. With a sigh he paused in his movement and it made Elvi do the same. Only making Elvi's hatred ignite in her heart. As usual anytime she intentionally tried to hurt him, he would brush it off with ease. He had to be doing it on purpose.

It was presented to her again, the perfect opportunity to strike and when her hand dropped down to her sword all she could bring herself to do was squeeze the hilt. Why? The bastard wasn't even guarded anymore. Was she supposed to just wait around for him to attack?! No way!_ Go, move, fight, what are you waiting for! _Elvi screamed out in her head but to no avail. She could only watch him. When he spoke a chill stabbed at her spine and it made her insides twist with the bitter ice that was his words.

"Yes, it's much easier that way isn't it dovahkiin? You want to be punished, or maybe you do really wish for me to take your life this night. Does it console you, dearest one? To take pain and tell yourself it's because of your so called sins. If you are punished you longer feel guilt, correct? You have made your atonement so you can continue on with your days conscience free. You are so far into denial it is pitiful. Would you like to know what makes this so humorous? No matter what I decide to do to you, it doesn't compare to what you do to yourself." He even snickered after his statement to further Elvi's rising anger. Throwing everything to the wind. She was already in deep, so why not make sure the beast was taken down a peg or two before hand. She took three bold steps towards him and said through her teeth

"I am not in denial! You are the reason I have acted the way I have! Like an animal, a monster. All your precious blood has done is remind me why your kind is a plague on mankind! No creature should harbor as much hunger and wickedness in their bodies as we do." Elvi said and now her eyes matched the hostile fire of his.

"There you go." Harkon whispered in encouragement. Wanting her to reach the level of rage that he currently felt. Now that they were back into close proximity to one another again he was refreshed with the desired feeling of her emotions masked within his own and Elvi's anger was _always_ exhilarating. Forcing his heart to beat once again and it brought him more ferocity. He chuckled his deep and maniacal chuckle. She always thought she was a monster while in his presence but truth was Harkon felt closest to the beast within when she was near. Hungers, desires and lusts that he had long ago triumphed returned to him in full force and oh how he missed the primal senses more then he realized. He truly hoped she could feel as he did.

"Blame me all you want to. Did the mean scary vampire force you to do those naughty things?" his grin revealed his fangs and it was menacing but Elvi couldn't see past the taunt in his voice. "You know as well as I do all your sins were by your hand, not mine. All I did was open the gate and you ran freely after that. I wonder Elvi, were I to ever part from this world whom would the blame fall on then?"

"I will see you dead for this you bastard! You deserve to die for what you have done to me! I was fine before you came into my life! I was finally gaining control!" she screamed at him. Without hesitation Harkon outstretched his arms in offering a clean shot to her. His sword remaining sheathed at his side.

"Then draw your sword and see it so!" he hissed and Elvi glared at him. When she attempted to remove her swords from their resting place she was successful this time. Only that was as far as she could go. She held her swords down to her hips and no matter how she tried she just, couldn't do it. A mixture of emotions was hitting her hard and she couldn't single out any of them particularly. Were those invisible strings that chained her to him holding her still? She looked into his eyes and they were piercing through her and the fear that once crippled her, reared it's ugly head once again.

" What are you waiting for?!" he called over to her. Elvi grit her teeth and let out a frustrated growl. Her hands were shaking with her aggravation but she just couldn't move towards him. Not knowing what else to do she jumped backwards in an attempt to put as much distance between herself and the vampire lord as possible. When she had faced Alduin she rushed into the fray without a second thought so why was _this _beast so different? Harkon let his arms fall back to his sides and smirked. Taking step after step closer to her. Elvi's panic rose with each second. Could she not even defend herself if he were to attack?

"That's right. You can't. Now you understand." he said and as he drew closer and closer to her. He savored the look of pure terror he had at last brought to her beautiful face. Elvi started to take the equivalent amount of steps backwards. Not believing for the first time in her life she was actually backing away from a battle, like a coward. The closer she was to him the more she felt that rancorous fire burning in his soul and it was painful. She heard that monstrous growl leave her throat when he got to close, almost like it was her warning to keep away but she really felt she had no control over her inhuman growls. Harkon chuckled in pure amusement. For the first time Harkon reciprocated her growl with a low and thunderous roar of his own. Elvi almost tripped in surprise of the sheer volume of it. Her's as evil and chilling as it was, sounded like the mew of a newborn kitten in comparison. Tiring of the game quickly Harkon rushed over to her and Elvi manged to take a defensive stance. He stopped only an inch away from her extended sword. A sinister smile replacing his amused smirk. "Fight and condemn me if it pleases you but the end result is the same." She gasped when she saw him take the blade of her sword and lunge it into his chest. His eyes never leaving hers and not a sign of pain crossed his face. Her eyes widened and when she could smell the alluring scent of his blood she knew it was no trick. "You are mine. You cannot hurt me!" he finished in an earsplitting exclaim. All she could do is watch in horror as his blood slowly coated her blade and dripped down his chest. It wasn't a minor wound by any means, in fact she was certain all she would need do is jab her wrist forward and it would pierce his heart.

He didn't shudder, flinch, or even breath heavier with her sword penetrating him. This man couldn't be real. He had to be some kind of nightmare or figment of her imagination. In panic she yanked her sword back then sent the other one swinging towards him. He caught the blade of her sword with his bare hand and before her brain could process it, he kicked her firm in the chest which sent her flying backwards. She collided with a nearby tree and the power of his kick actually made her body crash through the mighty tree so much so it split in two at the contact. When she skid across the ground she screamed out in pain. How she managed to be spared of a broken spine she was unsure but she didn't have so much as a second to recover because she had to stagger to her feet and jump out of the way of the falling tree. It missed her by only about a foot and when she realized she was safe she immediately fell back to the ground. She couldn't breathe, and she could hear her gasping attempt. When her back hit the ground she felt the vibration of the fall send even more shivers of pain through her. His shadow engulfed her and when she struggled to look up she saw Harkon standing on top on the fallen tree with his arms crossed. A very satisfied smirk tainting his face. She looked to the slit in his armor and though his blood still stained his royal armor the wound it's self had already healed as though nothing had happened at all.

"As you can see I am not hindered by the same grievance." Harkon said in a matter of fact way and Elvi began to pray. Not for deliverance but for someone, somehow for once charge in and save her. This was far from over considering the look on his face and Elvi wasn't certain if she could get up anytime soon.

Elsewhere, Vilkas and Farkas did not have the same excellent hearing as Serana did anymore, so they did not know what was spoken between the two but when Vilkas heard Elvi's bloodcurdling scream Farkas had to restrain his brother from charging into the battle and clasp his hand over his mouth in order to muffle his enraged scream. Knowing they were to weary from their travels to be of much help at the moment. As much as it pained him and as much as he wanted to help Elvi, he wanted his brother to remain alive more. Vilkas fought against him the best he could but his twin had a lot more weight and strength to use against him in their current position. He did not care who this vampire was or how powerful he was, he had to help Elvi! How was he supposed to continue on without her?! Did no one care?! As the twin's struggled Serana took the chance to sneak her way closer. Since her father's attack she could no longer see them and their conversation had ceased so for all she knew Elvi was already gone. Taking shelter behind a bush of juniper berries Serana waited for some kind of sign of Elvi's condition and the suspense was eating away at her.

Where Elvi was she tried to push herself back to her feet but it was difficult. She felt like most of her body save her neck up was a giant bruise. She looked up in time to see Harkon hop off of the tree and stand directly by her side. As she tried to force air into her body she kept eye contact with him. The look on his face was one of contemplation. This was a little odd for her. She assumed the way the villain schemed and plotted every step he took he would have known exactly what he wanted to do with her once she was found. Guess if Elvi was able to accomplish anything with the vampire lord it was the ability to keep him on the fence.

"You have disappointed me greatly Elvi. If you would only direct that fire and animosity away from me and towards those deserving we could have avoided this altogether. I have done nothing to you despite what you tell yourself and I have given you a gift far beyond anything anyone else in this realm could give you. When you accept that I am not your enemy and that I am the only one remaining on your side perhaps then you can reap it's rewards at long last. You realize _that _is what I want for you, don't you? You are my blood kin Elvi, it may mean nothing to you but fortunately for you it does to me. If there is anyone I would see rise it is you. You are a predator Elvi, a goddess of darkness, one that could alter the fate of this realm, yet you just lie there when you should be standing tall." he gestured to her current position on the ground and Elvi scowled. She had gotten her breathing under control but she could not form words. She felt herself healing slowly so she hoped she could roll away from him again soon.

"Do not mistake...I am _furious _with you." The way Harkon emphasized the word 'furious' in his low whisper sent chills up her already injured spine in a haunting way. It was apparent his fury already but to hear him say it was somehow all the more intimidating.

"I doubt there are enough words or pleas of forgiveness that could save you from what I have in store for you, but fortunately I do forgive your little act of rebellion as I told you I would. If you ever decide to abandon me again however, I _will _kill you without a moments hesitation and I assure you, you will not evade me as long as you have this time."

He broke his golden and heated stare from her and even took a few steps away. His head cast upward and eyes taking in the light of the moon. A short yet nerving silence passed between the two and Elvi took the time to gather herself. Despite how Harkon wanted to he just couldn't bring himself to kill her. Vampires had their own ways, and for him to cut the bond of blood he shared with her would surely haunt him for centuries to come. It was their greatest sin they could commit against each other. A sire killing their progeny or vice versa. It was destroying a part of himself and he would not lose that until he absolutely had to.

Elvi tried yet again to get up. She needed to figure out a way to at least run but his speed was far superior to her own. Damn.

"It's a shame, you know?" he asked her breaking the silence. His eyes still on the moon and not her. It was the first time his voice sounded similar to the one she had grown accustomed to in the castle, instead of the one he had displayed most of the night. "I had hoped, it would never have to come to this. We could have everything Elvi. You would want for nothing with me. My orders are not demeaning or unreasonable, but I do demand obedience. That is the only real rule you would have to abide by. I find it a fair trade. With all that had occurred between us during our time together I suppose the prospect of you leaving never occurred to me. Our embrace...is unlike any other. I've shared my blood freely with you, something I have never done for anyone in my existence. Our bodies, our blood and our very spirits united. I don't think there was anymore I could have done to make you want to stay. I do not understand. I don't understand why you turn from me. Any of you..."

Despite how earnest Harkon's last speech was, Elvi could not contain her own outburst of dark laughter. She propped herself up on her elbows and when she sat up she watched Harkon turn his head in her direction. His golden eyes returning to the same vibrant glow as it was before. She didn't care. What was the point?

"What are you, a woman?" she asked with a taunting smile. Serana overhearing this bit her lip with such force she drew blood. Why? Why did she always have to egg him on? _Dammit Elvi, he is on the edge right now, do not push him! _She thought and begged that her words could somehow reach her. Elvi struggled to her feet and laughed even louder.

"You think we have some kind of deep connection just because we made _hate _in the solace of your castle?" she asked with amusement in her voice.

"Is that what we made?" Harkon asked and looked back up briefly at the sky before returning his sight on her.

"You cling onto your fantasy's so strongly you wouldn't realize reality if it smacked you in the face. It's rather sad Harkon. Perhaps you were always meant to play the role of jilted bride."

At this Serana dropped her head and lost any hope she had that her father would show mercy on her but Elvi didn't care. If all she could harm him with was her words, then so be it. Harkon kept his eyes locked on hers and Elvi could feel how he began to search her mind. The more she tried to block him out, the more painful it was. As if he found whatever it was he was looking for he laughed his maniacal laugh. Sounding more entertained then ever. He appeared before her and she felt herself being hoisted off of the ground by her hair. Why he always had to do so by her hair she was not certain but it was aggravating to say the least. When she was high enough, both of his hands then found her neck and he held her out and above him. Her shadow covering his face and blocking out the moonlight. His grip grew stronger and stronger as he spoke.

"You, are just a glutton for punishment aren't you, sunshine? Very well. I know how much you want to let go Elvi. As I have told you repeatedly, you can't hide anything from me. I also know how much you desire me, so your little facade isn't amusing anymore. When you are faced with the agony that awaits you, remind yourself that you are the one that brought it. You know what you have done. You will learn. I will spare your life even though you want nothing more then for me to end it here and now. Like I would let you get off that easily. There is no rest for the wicked, dearest."

Elvi couldn't respond if she wanted to with the way he was crushing her windpipe. His smug face got fuzzier and harder to focus on until she finally succumbed to the darkness and passed out. Her hands falling down to her sides from her grip on his wrists and her body going limp in his arms. He took a few deep breathes to calm his shaking anger. He threw Elvi over his shoulder and walked towards his awaited destination. Serana watched and she was conflicted. Shouldn't she do something?! Elvi needed help or who knew what waited for her when she awoke. When she saw him stop in his tracks and look over to her she gasped. His eyes locked directly on hers. Whether he was merely showing he had been aware of her presence all this time, or if he was challenging her to try and stop him she was unsure but he never spoke. She remained where she was hidden and Harkon chuckled at her stillness then vanished in his incredible speed.

Farkas let Vilkas go at this point and he mindlessly chased after him even though he had no clue where the beast could have ran off too. He was shouting obscenities and beckons for Harkon to return and face him but to no avail. When Harkon returned to his destination, a hooded and remorseful Darius was waiting for him. When he saw Elvi on his lord's shoulder he felt even worse. He had half hoped that Elvi would have been able to escape but he knew better. He felt completely responsible for this, but what was he to do? Tell him no? All he had done was take him close to where he and Elvi had fought and Harkon done the rest. How he was able to find her and with such accuracy was a mystery to him as well. When Harkon stood next to him, in silence he teleported the three of them back to the castle. Trying to decipher for himself what he could do to make amends for this to the little blonde Nord. If she survived.

Vilkas returned to where his brother and Serana were and he was beyond livid. This was their fault! If they would have just let him go all of this could have been avoided. If he hurt another hair on Elvi's head he would have his in return. When he was feet away from Serana he pointed at her and shouted "WHERE IS THIS CASTLE?! TAKE ME TO IT NOW!"

"If we could not defeat my father on his own what makes you think we can defeat him and those at his command?" Serana asked. Infuriated with the situation as well. If Elvi was stuck in that castle again, she would eventually be in his control. This wasn't good for several reasons and she wished there was a way to spare Elvi the pain that would be bestowed on her but she was powerless to stop him. Just like she had _always _been powerless to stop him.

"I DON'T CARE!" Vilkas exclaimed and he found a nearby tree and began to punch it wildly to release his frustrations. He had finally had Elvi back just for her to be taken from him again. Being forced to watch it like a helpless child. It was disgraceful. Even if he _had _died if Elvi had gotten away that's all that would have mattered.

"Look, you think I am not upset about all of this?! What we need to do is come up with a plan. He said he wasn't going to kill her so that still gives us hope. If we can mana-" Serana said in attempt to rationalize with the Companions warrior but he cut her off.

"I am done with planning. What does a scholar matter without Elvi? What does any of it matter without Elvi?!" Vilkas shouted. His outrage not subsiding in the slightest. A new thought occurred to him and he acted on it without another moment of hesitation. Serana watched him storm off and she called out to him

"Where are you going?!"

"I am to visit this Fort Dawnguard, I have some very pressing questions I will see answered by them." he answered. Someone there would tell him where this castle was and while he was their he was certain most of them would have to answer to his sword as well for the way they had treated Elvi.

Serana looked to Farkas who shrugged.

"I go where my brother goes." was all he offered her as he chased after Vilkas. With a sigh Serana followed. It's not like she had anywhere else she could go. She hoped that Elvi's strength could withstand this otherwise...she may as well have said goodbye.

_AN: From here on out the chapters will be separated considering the grouping and I hope you all enjoy the progress made so far. Please let me know what you think so far! As always, thank you for reading. Next chapter will feature Elvi's not so happy return to the castle. _


	15. Broken

_AN: Wow, thanks you guys for all the feedback from the last couple of chapters, it really makes me happy that you enjoy it. Though I do feel the need to enact a __**Warning: **__For this chapter. A lot that happens in this chapter could be considered fairly dark and there is some torture and other things involved that may make you uncomfortable. I'm sure it was expected and I know the story in general is rated mature but I still thought you should know, if it's not your cup of tea. With all that said I really, really hope you like the chapter and I am dying to know what you think so review if you get the opportunity to let me know. Thanks again everyone, on with the chapter. _

When she awoke she was alone and already in a decent amount of pain. She tried to open her eyes but she could feel the sun beating down on her. Was she outside? Did he leave her there...was it over? A small smile cam across her face at her own stupidity. Of course it wasn't. Harkon's little tirade before was just act one of the sadistic play he no doubt had planned for the two of them. She struggled and winced to try and open her eyes but the sun was shining down directly on her face. When she managed to open her eyes half way she closed them after only a few seconds. It felt like a poison had been slung directly into her eyes and it was excruciating. When she had willingly chosen to look up into the sun it didn't hurt _this _bad, so why was it all the worse now? She had even fed off of Vilkas so shouldn't she be less bothered by it? A different kind of agony hit her and it was centered in her chest. Vilkas. She would never see him again would she? Is that what she wanted their last memory together to be? Her starved and draining the life from him? Not exactly a good thing to part on. She panicked when she realized she had no idea how her small group of friends were. For all she knew Harkon killed them all when she passed out. She would have liked to think that that he wouldn't kill his own daughter but from the rage he displayed, she really didn't know.

From what she had seen when she briefly opened her eyes she assumed she was somewhere in the castle considering she had seen the same stone establishment that was the rest of the castle but she couldn't recall ever seeing somewhere that had a window or any opening for sunlight to get in for obvious reasons. Besides maybe the cathedral and she knew she wasn't in there. When she felt most of her pain stemming from her arms and shoulder she realized she was back in chains. This time her arms weren't bound above her head but at the center of her back which only added the weight of her body pulling down on her since she knew she was suspended off of the floor. How high she wasn't sure but her dangling feet and all the pressure on her arms and shoulders confirmed that. When she lifted up her legs she grunted when she felt that they two were bound together and some kind of weight was added to that chain, which must have been added purely for discomfort. She expected some kind of taunt or remark but all she was welcomed with was bitter silence. Several times she attempted to open her eyes and try and get her whits together but she gave up after a few tries. Guess she would have to wait until nightfall to really get an idea of where she was or what to do. It's not like the Volkihar had an artificial sun or anything.

When she breathed in she felt like she was breathing in pure dust and decay. The scent of death and blood and other unpleasant smells were potent where she was. Maybe this was some kind of torture chamber that Harkon kept to kill and torture both disloyal vampires and possibly mortals. Which would explain why there was a window in this particular area. She spoke just to be certain but when no one answered it confirmed she was alone. Now all she really had was her returning hunger and her thoughts to company her. How long was daylight? It seemed like forever when all you had to do was hang from the ceiling and shift uncomfortably. Seemed like hour after hour that passed the pain got even more intense. Everything hurt. Skin, muscle, even her very bones, it was blinding. She could barely concentrate. A part of this may have had something to do with her armor being removed again and only her undergarments were now worn, which in a way was a relief but she may as well have been naked for how much it helped her currently. So her skin was far more exposed to the sun then it ever had been before. Tears fell down her face from the unrelenting brightness and she sighed. Now that she had a few moments she had time to think of what exactly she had gotten herself into.

Life was never going to go back to the way it was before, was it? She remembered her happiest moments were long before all of this. Waking up in Jorrvaskr and chasing down Skjor or Aela for a mission of any kind. Arguing with Vilkas, drinking contests with Torvar and Athis, sparing with Farkas and lessons with Kodlak. That was the happiest moments of her life. Then like most things for her, everything changed. In those days she never imagined herself leading The Companions or defeating Alduin yet she had accomplished both, and at a considerably young age too. So...looking back why was she so restless? Why was she so unhappy? She would give her very soul if that's what it required for things to go back to that. Would she ever see Jorrvaskr again? She doubted even Serana would return to the castle if she was alive, so now what? Should she just quit? Give up? Accept that she was a vampire and now her only lot in life was to fight and bleed for the Volkihar? For eternity even. That wasn't right, that wasn't her. Though after all she had been through the past couple of months a nagging part of her wanted to just give in and make all this damn pain, hunger and longing go away. How long had she harbored a lust for blood, before the dreaded vampire bite? Before the beast blood was bestowed on her? She remembered being maybe eleven or twelve and feeling...empty. Like she needed to be out doing..._something. _One's first time in taking a life from another is usually traumatic and even a life changing experience but for Elvi...it was nothing. Like it didn't matter, almost as though killing was just something she...did. She had always been brave and well...mostly righteous in all these endeavors but if you looked at the cold hard fact of everything, she had taken more lives then she could count.

She didn't know what to do or what was to come, she just wanted the damned sun to go down already! Surely it would be soon, it already felt like a day or so had passed when in reality it had only been up a couple of hours. She wondered what else could be in store for her...as painful as this was Harkon's rage would not subside after a couple of hours in the sun, surely. She didn't know what else he could do to her however. She already felt awful both outwardly and inwardly. If she managed to keep herself going, she would probably _never _be permitted to leave the castle. That was torture in it's self. Was that even a life? Being forced to be somewhere you hated and obey whatever command that was told to you? Maybe the Companions had spoiled her in this way. You never had to follow your orders in the Companions if you decided against it. Only with Harkon's court, his word was law and not even a step outside of order was permitted. Oblivion, if she had wanted _that _she would have joined one of the two armies that plagued Skyrim. Did she have a choice on the other hand? Did she have a single say in anything that happened in her life now? Great, now to top off the pain, she was depressed.

The longer she remained motionless the more her hunger started to awaken in her. It was overwhelming. The only explanation she could think of for such a radical change so quickly was in defense of the sun. Like her body was trying to compensate for the pain only since their was literally no way to curve her appetite it only added to her growing discomfort. She had to breathe deeply a couple of times to try and keep her thoughts off of the blood and the bite that was the vampires source of feeding. She hadn't felt a blood lust quite like this since the beginning and that was when she had forgone feeding for a month's time. That need was clawing away at her and demanding to be satisfied. When she let her mind drift she remembered the taste of Vilkas' blood and how she hated to associate him with_ this _feeling but it was so fulfilling. It was intimate. The taking and even sharing of blood. Blood was vitality in it's purest form. Someone's very essence. Willingly he had given this to her and even entrusted his life to her. If she had wanted she could have drank until his heart stopped and it was more tempting then she had let on. How was that not enough to keep this damned unholy hunger at bay? At least for awhile? Was it because she didn't bite him? Was that the missing piece? She didn't understand. This whole being a vampire thing only brought her closer to her darker side and that's why she hated it. She knew how terrifying she would be if she always gave into her desires. Skyrim would be in danger by the very person who had sworn to protect it. Ironic true, but Elvi never wanted to get to know that side of herself. Ever.

When the sun started to set she was finally able to open her eyes. When she got a good look around she saw that she was suspended fairly high off of the ground and considering the rooms circular pattern she assumed she was in one of the castle's towers. Ick, when she looked down an insane amount of various bones and ash covered the floor. So much so she only saw a small path on the floor uncovered and the center of the room was mostly clear but it was still rather filthy. When she twisted around to get a better look she saw that the door was behind her but the sudden jolt twisted her arms painfully and she decided she should remain still for awhile. No matter, the sun was finally going to take it's leave and when the moon rose she would begin to feel better. Like she always did. Which was a blessed welcoming because the boiling feeling in her veins was becoming unbearable since she had so much exposure to the sun. Her body which was designed to heal any afflictions seemed to be working in overdrive which would be a helpful trait but with her arms bound uncomfortably behind her back and the way her muscles ripped under her weight and the weight of the chains but as soon as they healed...they would slowly rip again. Making her experience it over, and over. When the sun was gone she waited to give a sigh of relief but...nothing changed. She felt like the sun was still shining happily down on her yet she could see with her own eyes it was no where in sight. How?! Why?!

She let out an audible scream that she bitterly heard echo throughout the hollow tower when she felt the skin around her wrists and ankles burn. It was like the chains around her were on fire and it was singeing her flesh. It was intense. It didn't feel like fire...it didn't feel like the burning of the sun...she growled when she realized the only other source could be arcane fire. So the chains were enchanted as well eh? Was that even possible? Did the enchantment keep her body in the same state as it would be were she under the sun? What kind of sick mind thinks of this stuff! The boiling in her veins was still going strong. Like it was somehow keeping the feeling ignited in her. Are you serious? It wasn't as intense but it was still relentless. She started to feel a panic take over her. It was night now...so was Harkon to come and inflict more pain upon her? She didn't know how long she could bear it if he did. She felt so...hot. Like she was in the deserts of Elsweyr and desperate for a cool drink of water. If this cursed blood lust would simply be either hunger or thirst instead of both _maybe _it wouldn't be so miserable. After another hour or so passed and she had no visitors then she started to calm her nerves. Then again a new question rose in her mind...how long did he plan on having her trapped in here? How long was she meant to endure this? Already she was exhausted and when she tried to catch a moment or two of sleep she simply couldn't. The hunger, the pain and the thirst kept her awake. Okay...maybe she could still figure a way out of this...somehow. She tugged and yanked on her chains, trying the old fashioned way to break them and maybe she could go crashing down to the floor. After the seventh or eighth attempt at this she gave up. They were just to tight to get enough leverage for any hopes of success. She knew what...four spells and that was all? None of them would be able to help her and with her hands behind her back it's not like she could aim properly at the chains. She knew a few shouts that might be able to sling her back far enough to break the chains but since she was in the castle _someone _would be able to hear her and it would only make matters worse since she would still be bound, just...on the floor when they arrived.

Elvi sighed audibly and wanted to scream. That was the most infuriating thing about all of this. There was nothing she could do. No escape this time...she had to face it. Maybe this was what she was meant to endure to keep her soul but how much more could she take? She felt like her soul it's self had taken quite a bit more blows then her body lately. Sovngarde was out of reach...the Dawnguard turned their backs on her...and when she was presented with the opportunity to be mortal again it too had been taken from her. She was always a fighter and she wouldn't just give up but a large and guarded part of her wanted her to. Serana...Vilkas, Farkas, they were her strength when she was in doubt and they weren't around anymore. She honestly didn't know what else she had to lose except of course her life. She knew in all those quiet and alone moments with Harkon she always gave in. She had foreseen the monster she could turn into and she didn't want that. Kodlak had taught her that no blood could change who she really was but it grew more and more tempting to just simply not care as every second passed by and she was filled to the brim with pain. She didn't want Harkon to win. If nothing else, she didn't want him to be right about her but the blatant truth was, he had always been right.

She did want to let go and she did want to kill, to dominate and to fight. That was the core of all her needs and he presented her with the opportunity to achieve all of them but how could she throw away all the work she had done to silence this evil inside her once and for all? They say the Dragonborn are mortals with the soul of a dragon. Were that true...had she been evil or wicked in a past life? Was everyone right, was this just who she was? Another horror from nightmares that came to conquer, devour, and defeat? She didn't want to be that person but now more then ever she saw that side of herself and now that it was given a voice it wasn't going to be silenced again. Is that what Harkon had supposedly seen in her that he admired so much? It was apparent to him, to Darius and to Serana...so was this fates way of saying 'this is where you belong'. She didn't know. So many thoughts and memories came to her in her confinement alone.

Harkon...what was it about him? Never had she seen anything that had happened between the two of them occurring but they happened none the less. She was terrified of him and yet...did she actually care about him? In a weird and twisted way? Maybe her biggest issue with the man was how ungodly powerful he was. She didn't like how he _could _dominate her. How she couldn't defeat him as she had every other villain that came her way. He was different. He was different then any of them. Gods how his eyes could soak right through her. Mercilessly throwing aside all the defensive walls she had successfully put over her mind and her heart and looking at what was at her center. He acknowledged how strong she was but he wasn't in the least bit threatened by her. She assumed most of that was arrogance but she now knew his power. Was that it? She hated how she wasn't the best anymore? She wasn't supreme? He treated her differently then anyone else too, obviously such as times like this he was harsh and caused her new levels of pain she hadn't prepared for and yet he provided the exact opposite along with the pain. He gave her pleasure and satisfaction and he made her feel both vital and worthless depending upon her actions. Perhaps she was just insane. Any rational person wouldn't even consider the man after all he had done and planned to do but if nothing else one statement was true. No one ever made her feel the way he did. Ever. Before she was taken here he told her he knew how much she desired him and that she held him as closely as he did her...was he right about this as well?

The only way out of her current predicament was to submit. To fail and give him the reining title of dominance that he desired. Then she would have no choice but to obey whatever he wanted of her and be that warrior and solider he needed to conquer this world. She tried to criticize herself for considering it just because she was in pain. That's what the weak did. Bowed and obeyed and she was not weak. She led, she didn't follow. Only she saw no other way out of this and the idea of blocking out the sun and bringing terror on Skyrim was not appealing to her. She might as well have let it rot all the times she fought and bled to protect it. Funny how her biggest resistance to giving in to Harkon was her need to be superior, versus her actual desire to defend the world but maybe she really was in denial all these years and she used her righteousness as an excuse to fill the need to dominate and kill without slipping to far into chaos.

When the sun started to rise again and she was forced to watch it creep it's way to the decent sized window in the tower and she braced. Ironic how if she could have anything to make this a little easier it would be that the sun wouldn't rise again. The burning in her wrists and ankles was nothing compared to that and when it engulfed her for the second time she bit back another loud scream. How in Oblivion was it worse this time? She really didn't think it was possible but now the boiling in her veins seemed to spread to her skin and pathetically she tried to swing or move out of the way of the sun's rays. Only for her muscles to tighten and rip further for her efforts. The muscles that weren't would spasm angrily in protest of the harsh light on her. Now her throat was drier then it had ever been and she felt her stomach shrink in a terrible jerk. She sobbed since she knew she was alone. Nothing was on her mind now except the hunger. Even the slightest scent of blood that lingered in the tower drove her wild. She needed it. She had to have it. She didn't care who or what she had to do to get it but she just had to taste blood in her mouth or she would surely perish. She felt like her body was doing all it could to to tend to the dreadful burns and aches that it was making her all the more light headed. She tried to figure out a way to make her body cease this defense because in the end it was only causing her more hell. When it would finally accomplish it's goal, fresh and new burns and aches would take it's place, replacing the lasting throb with a stab of torment. It was seriously beginning to drive her mad. In her head she repeated every Divines name over and over again and begged, bargained and pleaded that this would just end. Even if it meant death so be it, just make it stop! She already devoted her life to them and did whatever she could to honor them...what the hell more could they want?

Her prayers seemed to go unanswered when nightfall came and her torturous ceremony had yet to subside. When she could see again she spotted two levers on the floor that were harboring some kind of chain system, so surely one of them was keeping her in place in the air. If it meant she could just crawl to the shadowed area in the tower she should at least try and trigger it. She felt like she couldn't even swing a child's play sword for the lack of strength she had at the moment but nonetheless she attempted to twist her body in the right angle so that she could send a spell at the lever and hopefully move it in the position she needed it to be in. She heard the revolting sound of her arm breaking and just to add to her woe the sound echoed throughout the tower. She howled when the break sent a wave of pain in her body on top of everything she was already experiencing. It was futile. The Nine weren't going to save her...and she couldn't even save herself. If she thought she was trapped before, now she felt suffocated. She would have puked from the aching pain of her bone breaking if she had any contents left in her stomach. This wasn't fair. She did everything she thought was right for so long and what did it get her? Exile and grief.

When she looked down at the skin exposed to her chest she saw that it was now red. A wicked sunburn the likes of which she hadn't experienced in mortal life and of course mortals probably wouldn't find it nearly as severe as she did nor would they burn as quickly even with the extended amount of sun. At a few places it had even bubbled up and blistered. After awhile she was even beginning to hallucinate. Amazing how Harkon could give her so much pain without even being present. She even began to wish the hunger away sooner then the pain. She wanted to rip someone apart and drink all the blood she could from them. Then repeat that action until she was satisfied and the beast within went back to it's quiet corner in her mind. When no one intruded on her again she began to cry because the sun would be back and soon._ Not again, please not again. _She had never imagined daylight could be so violent and unforgiving.

This time even with her eyes tightly shut she felt like the very moisture in her eyes were boiling. It was to much. She couldn't sleep or feed or be given a moment of relief and she just couldn't take it anymore. She felt like the light of the sun was digging past her skin to get to her bones to slowly eat away at them too. She didn't know if her advanced healing of her vampire body was enough to save her from that. After a few more excruciating hours she lifted her head up from it's resting place on her chest. She had never sensed Harkon's presence before but now it was as obvious as breathing. She knew it was him and it made her all the more horrified. When she was dropped to the ground it was anything but a relief because when she halted the combined weight of herself and the chain on her feet it made both of her shoulders jerk out of their sockets and despite her efforts to hide how much extreme pain she was already in front of him she wailed through her teeth. The sudden stop made all that weight crash down on her and she was a little surprised she hadn't fallen apart. She breathed in and out heavily and no matter what she was feeling she forced her eyes open and locked them onto his.

When she could see him clearly she noticed that he was standing in the shadowed area of the tower. Avoiding the sunlight himself. He was completely unreadable. From his expression to his eyes, they both were blank and he was content to stare at her for an uninterrupted amount of time. She kept his gaze and took an inward gasp of breath when he continued to just leer at her, he didn't move or speak. Just looked at her. For all she knew he was diving back into her mind and inner thoughts but she was far from able to detect it or prevent it. He could peel back as many secrets or memories as he wanted and she honestly didn't care anymore.

"A pity...isn't it?" Harkon said softly and that deep voice miraculously made her nervousness ease just the slightest. It wasn't the same comforting feeling she used to get just being around him but even something so simple was an amazing relief to her. "All that power, tenacity and fire that is locked away in that body of yours proves useless to you with the mere light of the sun." He looked up briefly to the window above him then back down to her. Elvi tried her best to keep her scowl and look unaffected but it was proving difficult with the growl of her stomach audible and the constant twitch of her eyes under the brightness of the sun.

"You and I are two of the most powerful creatures to walk this plain and yet when the sun takes it's place in the sky we are rendered as weak as the herd that litters this world. I doubt you could harm a nursing kitten in your current state, could you? After all your exposure to it's rein do you even know your own name, dearest?"

She seemed to be absorbing his words a lot slower then he was speaking them to her. She didn't bother trying to answer. He merely wanted to add salt to the wound and even if not an ounce of strength resided in her, she simply wouldn't give him the satisfaction. With how dry and burning her throat was she knew speaking would only be another discomfort anyway.

"You have felt what the sun does to our kind and yet you still decide to fight for it's continuation. Why? If nothing else your little rebellion has proven, you are now, what you will always be. One of us." At that Harkon pulled the second level which to her silent singing praise closed the shutter on the massive window. Sparing her from a few moments of added torture. She couldn't stop the long sigh of relief that escaped her, only for the panic that was overwhelming to resurface at his approach. A small cut from his pinky nail would be like a shard of glass to her and she really did not know if her body could withstand much more. He closed the gap between them and Elvi winced away. Carefully and calmly he lifted up her chin to allow her to look into his eyes properly since Elvi didn't have the energy to hold it up anymore.

"You _are _one of us." he whispered and a new shiver went up her spine but it was far more pleasant then any other feeling she had experienced in what felt like forever. "A vampire lord. My chosen bloodkin. You dishonor me when you cling to mortality the way that you do. Mortals have never appreciated their fabled savior the way I have. You would have withered and faded away from history if I left you on the beaten path the Divines had laid out for you. I have given you a new life Elvi. One of gratification and everlasting youth and power. If you think you are strong now, you cannot even fathom what you could become in a few centuries time. Yet...you deceive and betray me."

Ah...there it was. At long last that sweet tingling comfort started to slowly take over her and it felt like bliss. She wouldn't even attempt to fight it. His calmer voice and honeyed words were mesmerizing even if it was obvious that he was still miffed with her. His face and eyes however remained unreadable. Maybe it was because she was so weak to read him or maybe he was putting forth a great deal of effort to hide his emotions from her.

"It is natural. I have yet to meet a mortal to fully accept the change the way that they should. You dear Elvi, on the other hand fight it with everything that you are. You have made me run out of patience. You have seen the way the Dawnguard reacted to you with your own eyes and I assure you, your life as the dragonborn is over, but when you accept who you really are your life as a goddess of darkness will begin. I plan on keeping you at my side as we take back the world from those who would neglect, fear and stifle us. You have brought this horror and punishment upon yourself. Were you to simply do as I instruct, and heed my words you would not have experienced the pain and hardship that you have. What you fail to acknowledge no matter how anxious or stir crazy you were in my castle, it never brought you the misery you feel now until you broke from me. Does that tell you anything?"

Elvi almost laughed. In a way, that was true. Were she to have stayed put she would have never watched the Dawnguard turn their backs on her, she would have never seen her hopes raised then dashed, and she wouldn't be in the tower at this very moment, to weak and hungry to care about...anything. Why...why was she fighting so hard again? No she didn't want to be a vampire but what else had he really done to her besides giving her an occasional order? Most of which she enjoyed...no, no she can't think that way. If she didn't fight then the prophecy would be complete and the entire world would be shrouded in darkness and innocent lives would be taken each and everyday. Children would be brought into this world with vampires and criminals running a muck in the street. How could she just let that happen? Despite her feelings, it's just what good people did. She struggled to speak and Harkon leaned in a little closer so her could make out whatever it was she had to say.

"Wha...What happened...to my friends...did you...hurt them?"

She could feel the hand that held her chin shake and a small but vicious growl escaped his throat. Only he did not hurt her but he did let her head drop down to her chest again. Perhaps...she should have remained silent after all. He walked away from her and after a few moments that deep and threatening laughter of his echoed throughout the tower.

"That, is what you ask me? You truly do not listen to a word I say do you? I've met some stubborn creatures in my years but you surpass them all, I assure you. To answer your question sunshine, no I did not. They were content to stand back and allow me to take back what is mine, so I saw no need. They are cowards Elvi, and they would see you remain a silent martyr where I would see you a champion and ruler. They are unworthy of your thought and concern."

"At least they...do...not take delight in...seeing me in chains." Elvi said even though her body and brain was screaming at her to keep her mouth shut. She didn't even know why she was contrary anymore. She just was. Harkon moved back towards her and Elvi almost wept at the loss of the little comfort he provided for her in his presence. It vanished and the heated anger one returned to him.

"I do many things as Lord of this castle that I do not necessarily enjoy. I do what is needed to get the results I require. Nothing more."

She was thankful that he turned to walk away from her again and when the tower was filled with silence she slowly looked up to see that Harkon had removed his cape and the pendant that held it in place was in his hand. When she narrowed her eyes she noticed that the symbol on the pendant resembled the demonic face she saw on the alter in the cathedral. She wondered why she had never really paid attention to it before. A few torches were alight on the walls and Harkon moved the pendant in his hand over the torch so that the flames danced around it and heated the metal. From her limited vision she saw that he was holding it so close that flames nearly touched his finger tips. His eyes were narrowed hungrily on her and whatever small part of him that wanted to show her kindness disappeared with the new wave of frustration that hit him. He returned to his position in front of her and Elvi rose her eyes to look at him from beneath her brow. "You were warned."

At that Harkon forced the heated pendant onto her chest. Singeing her skin above her left breast and below her collarbone. A bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the tower and Elvi tried with all her might to jerk away from the excruciating burn but she couldn't. Tears fell from her eyes and she bit her lip to try and keep from screaming again but it was impossible. It was like her very heart was on fire and if he didn't pull away soon she knew it would turn to ash along with the rest of her. When he pulled it away it felt like it hadn't been moved at all and it was still burning her just as strongly as it had before. He tilted his head slightly as if admiring his work. Though she didn't realize it, the burn had done precisely what he had wanted. It left a perfect imprint of his pendant on her flesh. Good, it was high time his ownership was known throughout his hold and for the rest of the world to see. What better way then this? He turned on his heel and headed back to the shadowed area of the tower to make his exit. Leaving her to her tears and suffering. If all she had to say to him was inquiring about those mortal dogs then obviously she did not learn anything in her time here. He pulled the lever to remove the shutter as he went. When she felt the sun cover her skin again...she let go.

"Wait...Harkon please, wait." she heard herself saying before she could register it. It was just to much. It didn't matter. Her pride, her soul, her salvation, her friends, family, nothing mattered except getting the dreaded sun off of her and some damn relief from the fire and heat that was taking over her heart, body, and spirit. Harkon paused and relaxed his shoulders before letting out a sigh. He considered leaving her there anyway but that sweet musical voice of hers managed to curve his current frustration for the moment and he paced back to the shadowed area and simply looked at her. Waiting patiently. Elvi took in a few shallow breathes and continued

"I'm sorry...please...I'm sorry. I won't betray you again I swear...just...let me go."

Gods had it ever hurt that much just to speak? Was it the sun or the words that left her that caused the most damage? Harkon examined her and from the look on his face he was unsatisfied, which she had already expected. It was just how he was.

"You bend to me?" he questioned suspiciously. Elvi swallowed the very remainder of her pride and how sour and bitter it tasted. "Yes." She agreed. Still not enough. It never was with him. With both of them. "You pledge your life to me?" Again she agreed without hesitation. He took in a deep breath and looked at her for a moment or two longer.

"You forsake the weak and pathetic mortals you have spent so long catering to, and devote yourself to me and your clan?"

That was the real question wasn't it? Was she ready to just give up everything she held dear and precious in this world? The sun...everything? Knowing he would not accept to long of a pause she agreed anyway. Whatever it took. The flesh on her chest still sizzled and it would continue to under the light of the sun. Harkon studied her and determined it was satisfactory for now. She would still have to prove her devotion but he knew Elvi. She was a proud Nord and if she gave her word she would follow it. He took in another breath and Elvi was more then a little shocked to see Harkon move even closer to her and for the first time in a thousand or more years Harkon felt the throb and fever that was daylight upon his own skin. Something he had vowed he would never feel again. He couldn't have been there long but it was as though time halted for Elvi in witnessing this. As much as he despised the light of day she never would have guessed that he would chose to be under it, for any reason.

He lifted her chin once again and Elvi looked into his eyes and watched as his features started to alter ever so slightly in the light as hers did when she was in the sun. How long they looked into each others eyes, and his hand was set gently on her chin was unknown but it felt like their own private eternity. Even his merciless eyes looked so different it was indescribable in the sun. He planted a tender kiss upon her lips and reached behind him to pull the lever so that the shutter would close for the final time.

Not only was she grateful to have the sun off of her but she tasted the glorious taste of Harkon's blood in her mouth and she greedily kissed him back to devour every drop she could get. Faintly recalling Serana's warning about doing this but she didn't care. She missed the sensation more then she ever wanted to admit and even if it didn't bring any strength back to her it was still extremely pleasurable. It really had been far to long...and all too soon the dark embrace the two shared ended and with a wave of his hand she fell to the floor, free of her chains. The stone beneath her felt the same as falling into an ocean to her since the cool floor seemed to ease and relieve her skin. She stayed there and tried to catch her breath. Pushing away one of the bones she had fallen on. It was over...it was over.

"I hope you have learned your lesson Elvi. If you abandon this castle without my consent or disobey a direct order again I will kill you myself. This is your last chance, be grateful you had a second. Were it not for your blood you would already be long for this world. It's crime to destroy one's lineage and I have always valued mine. Even if_ I_ am not held as highly to them. When you think of straying or forget your vow look to your mark and remember who you belong to."

As he began to walk away Elvi sighed in relief and it was like something clicked in her head that she had never considered before.

"You're lonely..." she whispered in a quiet echo. Was that really it? When you stripped away the evil, the desire for power, and the insanity brought to him over the centuries...he was still a man. A man, whose wife abandoned him and daughter wanted nothing to do with him. He kept bringing up lineage and essentially family so...is that why he let her live? That tie they had? Maybe that was why he clung so tightly to her. Their blood bond was the closest thing he had left that could be considered a substantial relationship. Half his court was trying to over throw him, the other half just followed him blindly. So in the end, he didn't really have anyone. Harkon paused after he had put his cape back over his shoulders. Another uncomfortable silence passed between the two and Elvi feared she had angered him again and she was not prepared for even a second more punishment. That filter most people had must have been skipped in her creation. He did not answer her directly and instead stated

"When you can peel yourself off of the floor see yourself to a bath presently." he continued his way out of the tower and added "You reek of mortality."

She listened to his footsteps fade and when there was no more to be heard she sighed in relief. She laid there for sometime and she didn't know if she could in fact get up anytime soon. The pain very slowly started to ease but she was still drained. Like she had forgotten how to walk or move, and only in three days time. She always assumed she would hold up longer then that if she was ever under torture but that was before she was a vampire and before the sun could do it's damage to her. Great...now what was her life? What had she just agreed to? When she heard the sound of footsteps approaching she found the motivation to move and she hated how she cowardly scooted herself to one of the walls, afraid that Harkon hadn't quite had enough yet or her last remark had set in with him. She didn't know how she felt when she saw Darius enter the tower where she was. When he saw her out of courtesy he turned his head away from her when he noted that she was only in her underwear. Suspecting this Darius tossed over a pair of red vampire armor to her, the same as he wore.

"They're mine, so they probably won't fit properly but I figured you would want something on for your journey back inside the castle." he said softly and simply. His eyes narrowed a little. Daedra she was red...

Elvi looked to the armor then to Darius whose back was now turned to her to give her, her privacy. Elvi decided if she actually wanted to feel somewhat like herself again she needed to just get up and go. With feeble and shaking hands Elvi put the armor on the best she could. He was correct the pants were far to long and his curiass borderline reached her knees. All well at least she was covered...when the curiass touched the burned mark on her chest she hissed. When Darius heard her slow footsteps towards him, he turned back around to meet her. Wordlessly he ducked down so that Elvi could sling one of her arms around his shoulder and he wrapped her arm around her waist to keep her steady. Harkon hadn't ordered this but he had locked himself in his room and considering his mood he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon and everyone else was asleep so he saw no reason not to assist her. The very few that had experienced this method of punishment were damn near insane afterward and he was surprised how together Elvi seemed, considering. He still felt responsible for this since his power had added Harkon in finding her and his witty tongue didn't save her any grievance like he had hoped. Not knowing where else to lead her, he took her to the room she was given and practically placed her on the bed. She was still shaking and the haunted look in her eyes suggested she hadn't brought herself out of it just yet. The deep welts on her wrists and above her ankles were by far the most extreme on her body that he could see but they should fade after awhile considering it was just an enchantment, meant to keep her in agony.

He left the her room and when he returned he had two goblets of blood filled to the brim for her. She seemed to perk up at the mere smell of it but she didn't move or look at him directly. He handed one of them to her and watched as she drank it down without taking a single breath and when she tossed the empty goblet to the side she gave her the second one and she did the same with it. A lot of the red marks on her body began to fade but the look in her eyes was replaced with the one he could easily recognize. Hunger.

"Would you like for me to bring you another?" he asked. Not imaging how thirsty she really was. She shook her head and Darius raised his eyebrow. It was apparent how much she desired blood...then it hit him. "You want a thrall?"

She nodded and Darius mimicked her gesture and left the room again. While he was gone Elvi peeled back one of the folds in the vampire armor and examined the still burning mark on her chest. It was an angry red at the moment and it made the perfect indention of his pendant on her. She remembered the last time she was directly burned by fire Harkon had healed her, so that she wouldn't scar but she knew he wouldn't do so now and she doubted anyone else in the castle would do it for her. So it was a permanent reminder of what happened to her when she disobeyed him and that his claim over her was now evident to everyone anytime she wore anything besides her heavy armor. She could only stare at it. She didn't know if he meant for it to be more of a symbol then a punishment but it was excruciating none the less. She didn't know if she dared try and find a way to remove the burn or not, because he would surely be angry with her if she ever did. Looks like she lost...it was over. He was better then her, he was stronger then her. As she looked at the demonic face on her skin she realized...she couldn't defeat him. Not anytime soon at least. Not in the time she needed to stop this prophecy and while she was stuck in the castle. That was a new hurt that stung as deeply as everything else had.

When Darius returned the thrall barely had time to take three steps inside the room when Elvi focused her sight on the living and breathing creature and she pounced on the thrall and roughly and mercilessly dug her fangs into him. Now that she had hot and fresh blood going down her throat she felt...well...decent again. Not okay by any means but at least she resembled herself now. When the dead thrall hit the floor Darius casually kicked the corpse out of the room and into the hallway. He would take the wrap for that and if Rargal bitched he would be more then happy to set him back in his place. Not like the bastard did anything else anyway. He eased when he saw that Elvi looked better then before so the suns damage should be relieved from her soon. The serious damage at least.

"You need to sleep Elvi. Rest as long as you can. I will do my part to ensure you are not gawked and ridiculed until you have had some time to get your strength back." Darius said softly and Elvi in no way wanted to argue with him nor refuse his help like she would normally. She felt like she could sleep for a decade if she was left alone. When she felt the cold touch of his hand attempt to help her back to the bed she grabbed it and placed it on the side of her face. Exhaling sharply at the comfort it provided her warm skin. Darius was taken aback by the sudden action but once she felt how abnormally hot she was he understood. With a small smile he moved his hand to her forehead and left it their for a good while before moving it to the other side of her face to cool it as well. She sighed in relief and whispered "Thank you..."

When she looked up into his eyes he held his breath. Damn was their any woman in existence as breathtaking as her? The look of continued misery in her eyes was painful. They remained that way for awhile simply looking at one another. He felt himself leaning towards her then halted...not a good idea right now...or well ever, really. He wondered if she knew how easy it was for a man to get lost in her golden eyes and how it could make them do almost anything without a words spoken from her ruby lips. He with a quick breath he said

"My pleasure babe." he removed his hand and took a step back from her before he did something incredibly stupid. "Get some rest, Elvi. Hopefully when you awake...things will be a little easier on you." he said and walked out of the door and when he closed and locked it for her he kept his back on the door and added in a whisper "I am so damn sorry." He decided since he now knew Elvi was free and on the progress of healing he could finally get some sleep after this whole ordeal. Though he did not anticipate his anger at seeing her so damaged and broken. His loyalties in it's self started to become in question.._.sadistic fuck._..

_AN: So what did you think? Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter features Serana and the Companions desperately trying to figure out what they could do now that Harkon has Elvi and his men are still on the hunt for the scroll. Thanks for reading!_


	16. Shor's Stone

Serana struggled to keep up with the warriors of Jorrvaskr. Despite how tired they _had _to be neither of the twins had so much as paused to catch their breath since the night her father had come and taken Elvi away from them. Serana was burdened by the extra weight of guilt in her travels. If any one cared to take a step back and really analyze the situation, everything that had come to Elvi was her fault. It was her idea to return to the castle while Elvi was still mortal, and what had it given them? They still had no confirmation where the scroll or their mother was. She had chased after a whisper and a hope that she could see her mother one more time and now Elvi was paying the price for her blindness. She wondered if she was even welcome back in the castle that had been her home for thousands of years now. Even if she was, what help could she really provide Elvi anyway? The temptation to at least try and go 'home' was becoming more and more difficult to resist, since all she could think or wonder about, was if Elvi was okay. Even if her father ordered that no communication could be among the two, she could at least see with her own eyes that Elvi was alive and well. What held her back was knowing if she left the twins walking ahead of her, she would be leaving them to their deaths and though she did not consider either of them friends just yet, she knew how dear they were to Elvi's heart and she simply would not be responsible for hurting her again.

She had really hoped that Vilkas would be reasonable by now and once they were all a little more calm they could come up with a decent plan on what to do next, though it did seem grim no matter how you looked at it. It's not like her father was going to give Elvi leave _anytime _soon and even if he had...she knew Elvi would not be as willing to defy him like she had been. She tried to play back a few of her father's preferred methods of punishment and all of them were...severe. Enough to make Elvi reluctant to say the least. She closed her eyes and sighed. Maybe she too was a fool for thinking Elvi may have been favored enough to avoid this, but after seeing how he acted that night it was obvious not even she was safe from his wrath. Gods...how long had it been since she had seen him like that? The only thing she could imagine to have been a bigger reaction was when her mother and herself had abandoned him. Of course she wasn't witness to that and he had the luxury of a thousand or so years to calm himself from the betrayal. She was sure he was to busy holding his hatred for her mother to see that she too had no intention of letting him fulfill the prophecy. It had always been this way to him. She never had a mind of her own, it was just her mother's thoughts and words not hers to him. Whatever. If that kept him out of her affairs and allowed him to give her forgiveness she supposed it was acceptable.

Finally, Vilkas stumbled upon his path and he leaned on the remains of an old ruin for a moment to catch his breath. Serana's face relaxed when she noticed that despite how he was damn near drained of most of his life force, his frustration hadn't eased in the slightest and the way his body shook from it and his hand was forced in a fist all this time she wondered if it ever would ease. She looked over to Farkas who looked just as worn out as Vilkas did and she knew it was time she stepped in and insisted that they gather themselves, at least for a few moments.

"You need rest Vilkas. We are no use to anyone as we are now." she said softly and the hateful look he shot her was discouraging. When he caught his breath he stood upright again and continued walking as though she hadn't said a word at all.

"It is certain that Elvi is not resting right now so neither will I." he said and his thick accent for some reason was almost an immediate headache to her. Elvi had a slight one but usually it went unnoticed. Strange that his twin's speech also lacked an accent as thick his. Aggravated with his stubbornness Serana walked ahead of him to stop him from going any further. Her breath was caught in her chest again when that look in his eyes returned to him, the one that was so similar to Elvi's it was frightening.

"Enough of this Vilkas. You think I am unaffected by Elvi's capture?! You forget I was the one by her side in your absence. She is just as dear to me as she is to you."

"And what _use _were you in my absence?" Vilkas fired back. Obviously the man was willing to take his frustrations out on anyone who dared step to him. Perhaps this was why the bigger of the twins remained as silent as he always did. Predicting his brother's violent and not necessarily sincere words. "From what I have seen you have been nothing but a spectator while her life fell to shambles. Well forgive me if I am unwilling to do the same. Now, out of my way."

His words stung deeper then what she was allowing to show, but how he had cut to the quick her feelings on the ordeal so quickly.

"What do you plan to do, huh? Charge into Fort Dawnguard and start barking orders? Are you going to kill them if they don't comply? Your determination and devotion is admirable but I can tell that you are an intelligent man Vilkas. You know nothing good will come of that and honestly we can not afford for any of them to perish or I assure you I would be happy to assist in that carnage for the mere threat of Elvi's life after her loyalty to them remained. They may be nothing more then a thorn in my father's side but they are the only others that stand against him and we need as much pressure off of us as we can manage. So, why don't we just calm down and think...somewhere out of this if it possible." Serana continued and tugged her hood forward slightly so that she could shield herself from the sun properly. Days seemed to be much longer then they ever had been while she had remained sheltered in the castle.

"I see no other possibility. You refuse to tell me the location of this castle so someone at the fort will if I have to spill blood to achieve this. They deserve to pay for what they did to Elvi, all who hurt her will pay!" he said and even after his exclaim he seemed to be breathing heavily. Ugh...men. She thought Elvi was a handful as far as her stubbornness went but this man was quickly excelling her. Could this be where she learned her behavior from?

"Do you have _any _idea how close to impossible this is?" Serana said and it was painful to admit it out loud. "This isn't just some run down castle in the middle of nowhere and if you so much as step on my father's island he will know. I want nothing more then to see Elvi free from my father's clutches but what you have to realize is, there is very little we can do on our own. My father may be furious with Elvi right now, but if he wants her at his side that is where she will remain."

Vilkas snarled and paced back and forth. She concluded the reason he did this was out of anguish. He knew everything she said was true from the start but to hear someone confirm it just made it all the more real.

"What would you have us do then? Just leave her there with that abomination of a man?! Are we to just give up?! Were the roles reversed and it was us in peril, Elvi would not stop until we were safe again. So I plan on doing the same." Vilkas said firmly.

"Maybe we _should _go to Fort Dawnguard. With the Companions and the vampire hunters, it might be enough to keep his forces at bay, long enough to get Elvi back at least." Farkas offered which was a much more peaceful idea then barging in on them and demanding answers, but if only it were so simple.

"The Dawnguard have washed their hands of Elvi. She's a vampire now, so therefore no longer their concern. If we charge the castle with them, they will attempt to see every vampire there dead, including Elvi. So it defeats the purpose. With the Vigil's of Stendarr dead as well, there are very few who could stand against my father other then the Dawnguard. He made sure of that."

An awkward silence fell over the weary group. Harkon seemed to beat them at every corner and now everything seemed bleak. The hope of stopping the prophecy and getting Elvi home was slowly slipping away unless they acted fast.

"There has to be _something _we can do." Vilkas said through his teeth. He had kept his right hand in a fist for so long he wondered if it would take a great deal of effort to unclench it. Facing danger and evil was kind of what he was used to. It was what he lived for. Only he never considered that anyone close to him would be in this kind of peril and he could so little to stop it. Little to help them. It was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He shouldn't have let this happen. He should have charged at the ancient vampire lord the moment he saw him and damn the consequences. If he really was as powerful as they say then he would have died, and maybe Elvi could have been safe. That's all that mattered to him. Elvi being safe...even if it was not in his arms as it should be.

"What about...a bargain...?" Farkas said after their long moment of silence. Both Vilkas and Serana looked to him like he had gone off the deep end. Like any of them had anything equivalent to Elvi's freedom. Being used to the confused and awkward stares Farkas cleared his throat and continued,

"Well we know that this vampire wants that Elder Scroll something awful, so if we find the scroll before he does, we can ask Serana to tell him to let her go and he gets the scroll in return. I know if I had searched for something for an eternity I would find it a fair trade." Farkas said and Vilkas smiled.

"That may work. Elvi may be an interest of his but even she is not worth throwing away a lifetime of work for." Vilkas seemed to be in better spirits which was comforting but all Serana could do was sigh and rub her temple.

"You guys clearly do not know my father. Yes, that may work on an ordinary man but my father is obsessed with power and he does not care for losing things he finds of value. All this plan will do is put the scroll back within his reach. He would force me to tell him your location so he can come and claim the scroll for himself while Elvi remains in the castle. He will never willingly give Elvi up, trust me if he would be willing to, he would have killed her the other night before freeing her or letting someone else have her." Serana said as firmly as she could and to her surprise Vilkas began to laugh. She was losing her patience more and more with him with each passing second. Arrogance...might have been a trait all the Companions shared without them even realizing it.

"Then it is perfect. Either way, I will get the result I require. Either the bastard will make the trade and Elvi will be free, or he will come to me so I can remove his head without his guard dogs getting in the way. A little incentive to bring him out of his hidey hole. Brilliant idea Farkas." Vilkas said proudly with a chuckle lingering in his voice. He patted his brother's shoulder as he passed and the two of them continued on their previous path. Leaving Serana where she stood, gaping and with her arms extended. No, no it wasn't a brilliant idea! Not at all. Did the warriors of Jorrvaskr have a death wish she didn't know about? Hell the interrogation of Fort Dawnguard was a better plan then this! That and she really, really wanted to avoid hurting or killing either of them but how could she let them bring the scroll here, just to hand it over to her father? Or most likely let him take it from their dead bodies! It would make her and her mother's thousands of years sacrifice in vain. She had to try and reason with them, she just couldn't let it go. She wanted Elvi back so much it hurt but even _she _would not want it this way.

"Are you insane? Why don't we just deliver it to my father wrapped in a bow? Look Vilkas I don't know what you are capable of as a warrior but I _do _know what my father is capable of and honestly it's going to take more then you to defeat him. Please...you have to think rationally...I know how much we all miss Elvi but even if by some shining miracle he does make the trade, then he will have the scroll! Didn't you say it is your duty to protect the people of Skyrim? If the prophecy is complete-"

"Then I will buy more fucking candles!" Vilkas shouted and turned around to face her in hurry. Surprising Serana and she barely stopped in time to avoid running into him. His rage had taken over once more and Serana was more then stunned by his reaction and choice of words. Knowing how dedicated Elvi had been to her role as the Harbinger she assumed if she reminded him of his oath to protect, he would be swayed to listen to her but that didn't even seem to effect him.

"Elvi has saved us all, more times then any of us may ever know, it is high time we return the favor! If the madman succeeds in his endeavors then we will find a way to make it right. We always do. If we are forced to fight and bleed for this world in darkness, then so be it. We will at the very least prevent him from taking over Skyrim, and if there is a way to block out the sun, I am certain there is a way to return it to it's former glory! I will never abandon Elvi while breath still enters her body. _My _light has already been taken from me! There is little more this man can do! Now you can either keep your opinions to yourself and join us, or you can run back to your home and wait around to see what the outcome will be, like a coward. Now which is it going to be?" Vilkas said firmly and Serana and he engaged in a staring contest for a decent amount of time. She was mostly trying to figure him out. After some thought she decided that the scroll was safer in their hands anyway, since her father's scouting party were still on the hunt. That way even if they found a way to Oblivion it wouldn't matter because it would be right back in this realm. Well this was all assuming they were successful. With a long sigh Serana said "Very well." Vilkas nodded and they all continued their journey together.

Serana still couldn't figure out this man however. He was content to stop their travels just to wipe out a bandit fort yet now he was willing to let the world fall to darkness...so long as Elvi was safe...the gears in her head started turning in a different direction and she could not believe she didn't put it together before. She really must be blind to matters such as these. _His light..._

"You love her..." she said in a soft whisper. Pausing in her tracks. She watched Vilkas stop suddenly as if he had just been shot by an arrow and the tension in the air grew thicker and heavier. He tensed his shoulders but started to walk away again. Not commenting on her words or even turning his head towards her. Serana chased after him.

"You do, don't you? You are in love with her?" Strange, in solace Elvi would occasionally speak of a man she had feelings for but she assumed he wanted nothing to do with her. She never spoke his name or really expanded on her feelings or the man himself but anytime she spoke of it, her face would show signs of bitterness. Vilkas stopped and slowly turned around to face her. He looked to his brother who had already taken the hint and walked ahead of them to stand guard. Vilkas and Serana shared eye contact for awhile before he asked softly

"What do you want from me?"

"Want from you? I want nothing from you expect an explanation. If you love her, why are you not together? Why did she spend so many nights alone? Does she even know?" Serana said also wondering if that's why Elvi acted differently around Vilkas and even appeared to be nervous in his presence. It didn't make any sense to her in her mind. Serana wondered why Elvi didn't have suitors knocking at her door and begging for just a second of her time considering her beauty, then again Elvi was difficult and proud so she may be intimidating in that aspect but surely this warrior did not fear her. If he did love her, then he had to have seen Elvi as she did, in her gentle kind and loving times. It would also make sense why Vilkas was willing to throw away the sun in order to see her returned to him. Things just kept getting more and more complicated...

Vilkas let out a sigh and didn't know how to answer her.

"Have I spoken the words to her? No. Whether she knows or not is unknown to me." he said almost professionally and it bugged Serana to no end.

"Then no, she doesn't know. You claim to love this woman but it's as though you have never met. Elvi is skilled in the ways of the sword, not in the ways of the heart. If you are the man she has been waiting around for, then you should have summoned your so called courage and told her while you still had the chance."

"Easy, bat. What does it matter to you my feelings for Elvi? As far as I am concerned it's none of your business and none of it will matter if she is left to rot in that castle, so may we continue now?"

"It matters, because maybe Elvi would not be so easily swayed by my father if she knew that she had the love of a man waiting for her. If you could have seen the heartbreaking look in her eyes when she mentioned not knowing how you felt, you would realize that you could have had one of the most amazing women to ever walk this plain were you to have the guts to speak it."

"It is not that simple, vampire." Vilkas said. He would have stabbed someone by now if they kept referring to him as a coward, but considering the circumstances he would refrain. "Elvi is the only thing resembling a leader in the Companions and how would it be perceived if we were to be intimate? And in case you didn't notice Elvi is not exactly the flowers and chocolates kind of woman. I always had...intentions of telling her it just never seemed to be the right time. That and our relationship as you have seen is not exactly one out of a storybook. In my defense I new nothing of her feelings for me either."

He in a way...hoped it was untrue. That maybe Elvi didn't have feelings for him, what so ever. He didn't know why this would comfort him but it would have. To think they could have spent all of this time apart, together and happy was a sharper stab then any real blade that had ever pierced him. Perhaps he really was a coward. How long? How long had he wanted to pull Elvi to the side and spill his heart out to her. Grab her and kiss her in front of the Nine and everyone. To push the hair from her eyes, to pull her close when she shivered...it was his own little corner of Oblivion refraining for so long, but the fear of losing her and the relationship they _did_ have, overpowered his desires. Well...most of the time. Bah, was that it? Was that the sign that she felt as he did and he was to self conscious to see it? Well he was a warrior too dammit! He had never felt anything resembling love before her. He felt on anger and the beast blood in him. It's not as though he was the romantic or poetic type either. Oblivion, it took him over a year just for _him _to realize that he loved her. When they had met, and Elvi successfully knocked the sword from his hands...it changed the way he looked at her. Before he was annoyed that some nobody could barge in on he and his master's private conversation to ask to join them but when he saw the light in her blue eyes and the proud smirk on her face...it was almost like he knew even then, how much she would come to mean to him. Serana began to speak but then her previous words rang again in his head and he did not like hearing them the second time around once he had calmed himself and could fully grasp their meaning.

"What do you mean, 'so easily swayed by my father'...?" he recalled Serana going on about something called a blood bond the two shared and how it allowed the elder vampire to see into Elvi's mind and more or less made him fond of her but he didn't think...she was effected by it too. Serana frowned and was not exactly thrilled to explain everything to him further but seeing how stubborn the man was she didn't see any other option.

"It's...well...I don't know how to explain it. To be blunt my father see's Elvi in an intimate way and Elvi has fallen for his affections and admiration. I'm not sure what you could call them, but there is defiantly deeper feelings embedded in both of them. I guess you couldn't hear their exchange the night he took her but it couldn't have sounded more like a scorned lovers tiff if they had tried. My father doesn't usually take to people well but his sight locked on Elvi and it's only moved from her when the prophecy was in concern. My mother already left him and I think Elvi basically doing the same hurt him a long with angering him. Unfortunately my father is much better at expressing anger then any other emotion, so Elvi was forced to take the brunt of it. He's not about to lose another lover the same way he did my mother."

Vilkas' hand dropped down to his stomach and a disgusted look came across his face. Really? _Him_? That is the man who felt Elvi's touch and had hold over her heart? If he could go back in time he would have forced Elvi to stay home when she left to join this Dawnguard so none of this would have occurred. That bastard, how dare he take advantage of her! He was in no way bitter with her. _He _was the one who hadn't manned up and expressed his feelings for her, so it's not as though she chose the ancient vampire lord over himself. Still the idea of him so much as touching her skin...

"I think I am going to be sick." Gods, was she out of her mind? Even another vampire he could sympathize with but the man he saw had to be twice her age and he had a daughter to prove that much. He was at least young and better looking then the vampire lord for crying out loud!

"Hey, it's my _father _and my _best friend _how do you think I feel?" Serana criticized feeling her own sickness in her stomach twist and turn. If her father moved on from her mother one day fine, that was natural but he just had to pick Elvi didn't he? Hestla and Fura would probably give their right arms just for the opportunity and at least that would have made sense and wouldn't make her sick to her stomach. She couldn't blame him but it wasn't exactly something she was going to support. Not that he would listen to her on the matter.

"I wish I had never known that." Vilkas said in frustration and walked to find Farkas.

"Well you asked. Again, however sick or awkward you feel trust me, it does not compare to my own feelings or thoughts on the matter." Serana said with certainty. The trip was rather quiet after that and Serana still couldn't help but keep thinking about Elvi. She was so fragile right now after everything she had been through she wondered if she would ever return to her full glory.

(xxx)

After two weeks of constant traveling they had finally made it to Shor's Stone. It took some convincing but she got the twins to agree to do a majority of their traveling during the night, which really could have slowed them down but this whole traveling in the day bit was new to her and she hadn't quite gotten used to it. The more she was in the sun the more in pain and drained she was. She knew it must have been annoying since it was needed hours to get to their destination but she simply couldn't keep up with their pace during daylight. The town was very small, in fact the smallest she had visited in this age. It barely had all the requirements a town needed to be up and running properly but she noted the blacksmith's shop and a mine as she passed and she assumed that's where the town got the majority of it's wealth.

Nightfall had come over the village not that long ago but from what she had seen all the town's residents were in doors for the night, which was a little odd but she didn't question it. Vampires were subtly becoming like the nightmares they used to be and it wouldn't surprise her if they were all in doors in fear of them coming out and destroying them. She rolled her eyes. Great. Like that's what they needed. She hung back with Farkas and let Vilkas lead the way. He had been the only one to travel to the man's house after all and she knew most people did not enjoy being bombarded with strangers this time of the night. When they reached the outskirts of the town Serana begun to get a little anxious.

"I thought you said this scholar lived in Shor's Stone?" she asked suspiciously. Vilkas chuckled.

"Well, he lives _close _to Shor's Stone. Don't worry. As I've told you the man prefers his privacy. It's just up ahead." Vilkas smirked. Serana rolled her eyes. Like the man couldn't have found seclusion in the town that held what thirty people? Well, at least it was night and they were doing _something. _As idiotic and even suicidal as this plan may have been she had no choice but to go a long with it. The scroll returning to Skyrim was risky but if her father was set on searching Oblivion it's self then maybe it was better this way. Though she doubted it, if he searched there and was unsuccessful maybe he would give up...well for a little while at least. When she saw Vilkas' pace quicken to an almost run she got a little nervous. When she saw the two story house up ahead in almost ruin and smoldering from her train of sight she noticed that the door had been smashed open as well. She began to panic and wordlessly all three of them took off in a run towards the brick and stone house.

When they entered through the busted wooden door Vilkas gasped at how trashed the house was. Books were scattered everywhere, the coffee table had been broken in half, and what was the most concerning was the random blood splatters throughout the wooden floor and the fire roaring by the window. It was slowly creeping it's way up the rest of the house. The black smoke that hovered in the living room would have been choking were the door closed. While Serana attempted to put out the fire with one of her spells Vilkas raced upstairs shouting Jayston's name. Hoping that he would answer him. When he got upstairs he knew it was to late when he saw a pile of ash on the floor along with the corpse of a death hound. He gritted his teeth and he was certain he had used every curse in his tongue fathomable in that short time. How? How?! There was no way the vampire lord could have known about Jayston's abilities. Only the Companions knew of the intelligence and knowledge he held of the outer worlds! This whole prophecy thing was turning into one big unbelievable nightmare. Just to be certain he checked every room upstairs but to no avail. While Farkas and Serana put out the fire down stairs in his rage Vilkas kicked the corpse of the death hound down stairs to where it almost hit Farkas square in the chest had he not dodged in time. He and Serana looked to the death hound and both came to the same conclusion that Vilkas had made.

"Damn vampires!" Vilkas cursed as he made his way down the stairs. As soon as he was on the ground floor he punched a decent sized hole in one of the walls. Enough damage had been done already, so why not right? This wasn't good...if the Volkihar did have Jayston then Harkon was one step ahead of them yet again and the only source they had that could help them, was under his control. So then what other choice did they have except sit back and let all these dark deeds come to a conclusion. How could something get this far out of hand in a matter of a few weeks? It was unfathomable! Serana on the other hand was not so willing to give up just yet. If there was still a fire when they arrived...and the house remained...

Without a word she rushed back out of the front door and strained all of her senses. Unless Darius was with the scouting party then they still had a chance and considering the beating Elvi had given him and since he had to return to the castle with his tail tucked between his legs it was likely that he was forced to remain there. Vilkas and Farkas ran after her and Serana picked up on a faint sound in the distance and with nothing else to go on she ran towards it.

"What is it?" Farkas asked.

"They are close. I'm sure of it." she answered. When she noted a small patch of grass coated in blood she had never been so excited to see such a grim detail. She did however hope the blood had belonged to one of her clansmen versus the scholar. Further proof that her father's soldiers were skilled with brute strength over brains so why he entrusted such a delicate task with them just proved his desperation. Only the scholar was of no use to any of them dead so either way she hoped they could reach them in time. As she continued she saw yet another splash of blood staining the ground and now she was certain. The damn fools were leaving a trail.

"This way!" Serana ordered and took off into a dead run. Knowing the two Companions couldn't keep up with her in the night but they had no time to lose. They had to stop them before they took him back to her father or more then just Elvi would be lost.

_An: So I know you guys are used to my long chapters but I tried my best to shorten them to see if they are any better this way. Please let me know if this is better, or if the length of my chapters doesn't bother you. And of course please give me your thoughts on the chapter it's self. Again thank you everyone for all your support. It means a lot to me. In the next chapter the spotlight swings back on Elvi and she realizes how very different her time in the castle is this time around, when the favor of the castle's lord is in disarray. _


	17. Amends

_An: Hello everyone! Since no one really seemed to mind about the length of my chapters, as it turns out this one became quite long so I hope you were sincere haha. Though a lot of stuff is chalked into it so I am really curious what you guys think and of course I hope you enjoy. __**Warning: **__Some explicit and vivid detail can be expected in the chapter so just in case you have been warned :) So enough of my ramblings and on with the chapter! Be sure to leave me as much feedback as possible! Thanks again to everyone who is following, reading and reviewing. You guys are the best!_

Elvi's eyes fluttered open and with a few blinks her vision was back to normal. She was still so afraid of the brightness and heat of the sun that in her half asleep state she sat up on her bed and searched for it, as if it as an old enemy hiding in waits. When she calmed herself and her heart returned to a normal speed she was thankful that she was alone because her reaction was simply pathetic. Both of her hands were clenched around the bed sheets tightly and she was drenched in a cold sweat. If she could live the rest of her immortal life without ever seeing the sun again...well that would be okay. She didn't want to see the light of day again, and if Harkon had his way and the prophecy blocked out the sun...she could live with it. As selfish as it sounded, she just never fathomed that the light of the sun could tear her apart, the way that it had. Then the real concept of an immortal life hit her and it was rather bizarre. If she didn't die in battle, she could live to be what...a hundred...two hundred and still look as she did now, as a twenty three year old? It didn't seem possible though that was one of the perks of being what she was. A vampire. No cure's, no escaping...she was a vampire until the day she died. Now a new concept hit her and it was far less pleasant then either of those.

She had pledged her life to Harkon. In a way she had hoped it was just a pain induced nightmare but the memory came screaming back to her in pure clarity. Could she do _anything_ to stop him now? It was like the entire game had changed. Now, so much as talking back to him could be considered defying a direct order and he already promised with certainty he would kill her for it. She was beyond conflicted. She never broke her vows, but how in Oblivion was she supposed follow this one? To just lay back and let him continue his work on the prophecy? Then again...did she have a choice? She really didn't have a say anymore. She was stuck here and she was forced to follow Harkon's orders like the obedient servant that he wanted. He won. She would never admit it out loud but she would take death over what she had experienced. Even though she was calm her body still trembled uncontrollably. She couldn't tell if it was out of fear of being harmed again or if her muscles were finally loosening up. When she swung her feet off of the bed she hissed at the lingering pain in her body. Of course it was nothing like before, but she was surprised how much she ached. How long had she slept? When she realized she was still wearing Darius' armor she decided she should change...

Almost in a panic she reached to both sides of her hips and her swords were absent. Nor were they on her back. She forced herself from her bed and she hoped like all the other times she had awoken in this room that her weapons and belongings were somewhere in there with her. Desperately she searched even when she knew they were gone. She looked under the bed, in the dresser, closet, everywhere but her weapons, ebony armor and even her vampire armor was gone. She cursed and slammed her fist to the wall. She really shouldn't be surprised. She didn't have the luxury of her weapons during her punishment after all and she would probably have to "earn" the right to carry arms around in the castle again. Damn. If nothing else this was a shame because she had yet to wield the miraculous swords that were hand crafted for her. It's not like she could go to a blacksmith and purchase dragon bone swords for herself after all. Now...she felt _really_ vulnerable. She knew the vampires here weren't exactly on good terms with her and if for no other reason she felt vulnerable because she hadn't been without at least _one_ sword since she was sixteen years old. She felt like she was wrong, off, like she was missing limbs or something. She could always go to the forge or the armory and take the weapons provided there but now every move she made she had one question in her mind. Would it make Harkon mad?

She shivered at the thought. By the nine...was this what it felt like to fear someone? She hadn't felt this way since Kynesgrove as she watched in horror as Alduin raised a dead dragon. Then she knew his power and his capability and at the time she really did not know if she could defeat him. Now she was to afraid to even place a sword at her side in case it upset Harkon. Was she really that weak? Or was he that strong? She didn't know, and with the aching feeling in her bones motivating her she decided not to dwell on what had happened anymore and just...move on. With wherever her life was going now. Since both of her sets of armor was missing she decided to go to Serana's room and wear something from there. She felt like if she was up and doing something, anything, her mind wouldn't wander to the bitter memories.

She stood by her door for a little while. Trying to think of a way to avoid Harkon and the rest of the vampires but the castle wasn't_ that_ big of a place so it was almost unavoidable. With a quick sigh she opened the door and crept down the hall. Almost tripping on her pant legs as she went, considering they were dragging on the floor. Feeling an unexplained need to do everything as quickly as possible she darted into Serana's room and opened up one of her various wardrobes and grabbed the first suitable outfit she found then rushed back out of the room as if she had just committed a serious crime. On her way back to her own room she remembered Harkon's snide order for her to take a bath and she would have disobeyed just to spite him in the few ways she could now, but with the ache in her muscles and the still somewhat frail state of her skin, she thought it wasn't a horrible idea. In her hurry it only took her a little under an hour to both change and wash up everything essential in the closest washroom. Before putting on her standard pair of white vampire armor she looked down at her chest again. Almost mesmerized. The burn there wasn't as angry red as it was last time she looked at it, but there it remained none the less. It stung fiercely anytime she let the cold damp washcloth rush over it, though the rest of her body relaxed in praise of the cool water on her skin. Now she felt like her body was healing at her normal pace once more, so with that in mind she hoped she'd be back at full strength very soon. She supposed it was to much to ask for, that the very unbecoming scar on her chest healed along with the rest of her. Then again she had burned Akello when she was mortal and when she saw him again the burn still shown on him so, it looked like the little demonic face was to remain on her body for the rest of her life. Great.

She looked herself over once more and most of her skin had returned to the extremely pale creamy color it had been before. On her legs and mid torso a splash of pink could been seen but they should disappear as the rest had with time. She pulled her armor over her and took a look in the mirror. Ugh. Her left cheek to her chin was still a little red as well. Considering the way the sunlight seemed to beam on her face during that time it made sense. She despised this more simply because it could be clearly seen and there was no real way to hide it. So proof that Harkon had 'disciplined' her was visible for the cackling hyaenas of his court to gawk at. She was thankful that her armor hid the burn for the most part or it would only be fuel to the fire. She sighed and continued to stare at herself in the mirror. The sick feeling of this being _'home' _now was starting to set in. Dragons...vampires...werewolves...none of this had exactly been envisioned when she was growing up. Problem was, now she was stuck as a vampire. Which meant the bloodlust, aversion to sun, and need to hunt and kill would remain for the rest of her days. Perhaps she had been a fool to think she could rid herself of this, as she had as a werewolf. As she stared she felt her stomach start to grumble in her hunger. Would it ever stop? Serana said strong vampires didn't need to feed as often as the weaker ones did and everyone seemed to think she was some kind of powerful vampire lord so why did she hunger and thirst as strongly as she did? None of this made any sense, and she doubted she would ever feel comfortable in her vampiric skin.

To try and delay walking into the main hall like a beaten slave she dried off her hair as efficiently as she could and started to braid her hair once more. She had finally undone it this time she took a bath. When she finished she sighed and walked towards the main hall. Standing as straight and tall as she could so that she could appear unaffected. She trembled slightly when she saw out of the corner of her eyes that Harkon was sitting in his throne. Luckily Garan and he appeared to be having a conversation so maybe she wouldn't have his attention on her long enough for her to fill a goblet and rush back to her room. She avoided eye contact with the three or four vampires that were lingering in the hall, which is something she never normally did just to prove she was not afraid of them, but she actually wanted more then anything to keep from angering Harkon again. She knew as soon as she saw one of the Volkihar's smug faces she would be pissed off enough to either say something smart to them or even attack and she just couldn't put herself in harm's way again. Not this soon. Maybe she was a coward deep down all this time. Only the vampires in the hall were not as content with ignoring her as she was them and the second she grabbed an empty goblet from the table one of the male vampires smacked it out of her hand. With a loud clank it hit the floor and Elvi whipped around to face the bastard. Realizing even if she wanted to, she couldn't do to much damage to him without her swords. He laughed and smirked at her and when she looked to the others they were laughing just as loudly as he and she rolled her eyes. For a very brief second her eyes scanned over to Harkon as if she had expected him to defend her or something but she just as quickly looked away. He was still furious with her. Without a word exchanged or even a glance in each others eyes, she knew. So therefore...she really was alone this time in the castle. Harkon wasn't about to jump to her defense as he would have before and if she punched any of these surrounding vampires in the jaw like they deserved, it would surely cause some sort of problem.

With a quick inhale and a roll of her eyes she turned back around and stepped towards the goblet that had been knocked out of her hand. When she bent down to grab it she felt a boot meet with the middle of her back to push her roughly to the floor. Causing her chin to bounce off of the stone and render her laying on her stomach. She hissed and clenched her fist. Really? Was she getting bullied or something?! This kind of petty behavior didn't happen with adults, surely.

"Crawl traitor, crawl." she heard the raspy and shrill voice of one of the female vampires say and Elvi clenched her jaw. Not only had she been forced to floor and the echo of their laughter rung loudly in her head but she had no choice but to let the vultures have their little fun at her expense because she could not fight back. When she stood she glanced back over to Harkon who was exiting the main hall to probably go back to his chambers. So very quickly he flashed his glowing eyes over at her then focused them back in front of him. As if only to confirm that he had seen the way his kin were treating her and that he had no interest in stopping it. With a soft sigh she grabbed the goblet and pushed a few of the vampires out of her way so she could hurry up and fill it and retreat back to her room. When it was full she paced off in her angry state back to her room and she let out a frenzy of swears when she stood in front of it. The door of her room had been removed from it's hinges and drug off somewhere in the short amount of time it had taken her to freshen up and grab a goblet of blood. Behind her two thralls stood with their weapons already drawn and at the ready. Elvi's free hand traveled up to her forehead and she felt the head ache of a lifetime coming on. So the little bit of privacy she did have, had been taken from her and now she was going to be stared at and followed. She supposed it was to ensure her location at all times, and to know she hadn't ran away again. She rushed inside her room and gulped down the blood in her cup before laying back down on her bed. The only thing she could think to do now was go back to sleep.

The week that followed only got worse. Anytime she decided to leave her room when she returned something had been missing from there. It didn't make a difference to her since all her belongings were either in the wilderness of Skyrim somewhere or with Harkon but the gesture was aggravating. When she just couldn't stand staring at the plain walls of her room she would venture out into the castle just to get a change of scenery. She had taken to the room by the main hall, even with the dead mage displayed on one of the tables. She'd climb up the stairs, grab a random book and start reading and sit in one of the chairs. Trying to keep her mind off the fact that she was a pathetic little whelp again. This even proved difficult with the spiteful members of Harkon's court. She'd leave the current book she was reading on the small round table by her chair and when she would return the next night, some of the pages would be torn out or in big bold charcoal letters she would find messages like 'Harkon's Whore' or 'No one wants you here' written across the pages. Her rage was slowly building back up in her with all these little displays. She just wanted to be left alone. Was that not a fair request? Anytime she went to grab a bit of blood from the kegs either miraculously all the goblets would be missing or a group of the clan would be standing by them in almost a guard like fashion and she'd be forced to wait until the sun rose and everyone went to bed to feed. She would have went to the dungeons but they had figured out, that there was where she had made her escape and she was no longer permitted to go down there.

Now that she really thought about it, she supposed Harkon's favor really _did _serve her better then she had once thought. Before people would avoid her like the plague and now they seemed to be going out of their way to make her miserable knowing there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. How long...how long was he going to remain this upset with her? She had only had a few occurrences in that time where she was face to face with the lord of the castle since the horrendous punishment in the tower, and they hadn't been exactly pleasant either. Once she happened to run into him in the hallway and like a coward she automatically jumped back to the wall to get out of his way. He didn't give her so much as a passing glance. She wondered if he had even been aware of her presence at all. He didn't even look at her anymore. Ever. A part of her was extremely bothered by this. She had received her damned punishment, and he should be tickled by how effective it was. Already she had wanted to collect at least five skulls but she refrained and she was doing her best to stay out of trouble, so why was he still so angry? If she wanted to find even a moment of peace in this castle she had to have him back on her side but from the way he refused to look her in the eye or even acknowledge her existence she wondered if that was going to happen in this century or not.

Feeling a slight grumble in her stomach she ventured back into the main hall. After being starved as long as she had been anytime she felt even a hint of the need for blood she tried to satisfy it. Not only to avoid the feeling but to avoid the dark thoughts and urges that accompanied it. She grunted when she saw that the main hall was filled with the same asshole vampires as normal and Elvi began to wonder if the sods did anything else in the castle except loiter there all night long. She looked to Harkon's usual spot and he was absent which eased her mind a little but seeing the sinister look in most of the vampire's eyes as she drew closer to the kegs it made her uneasy. Her instincts took over so her hands dropped to her hips and reached for the hilts that weren't there. She growled a low growl in frustration. It was more of a safety net then she realized, always having her swords at her side. Giving each of them a stern and warning look she reached for a goblet but one of them cut off her path. She narrowed her golden eyes and turned around so that she could move around him. Only in the blink of an eye she was surrounded. She hissed and crossed her arms. Wonderful, now what?

"Why don't you go ahead and get lost, girl. This hall is reserved for _real _vampires, not harlots or pets." a Breton vampire said to her. His eyes narrowed and a proud smirk came across his face. She grit her teeth and stated

"I don't believe you have a say on what goes on in this castle." Elvi smirked back. She may have been afraid, but it was of Harkon. Not this nameless vampire. Were the circumstances different she could have killed the bastard without so much as breaking a sweat. Her strength had finally returned to her and only the occasional tinge of pain would occur at random moments so she was feeling much more like herself then she had since her punishment. This seemed to provoke the small crowd she had around her but Elvi remained standing tall and proud. She would not be intimidated now that she was no longer suffering. She may not be allowed to knock these idiots heads together but she sure as hell didn't bend to them either.

"You don't belong here dragonborn. When you were away from this castle many of the one's you killed were my friends and I am not as forgiving as our lord when it comes to this. He should have killed you, instead of keeping you around as a pretty trophy to amuse himself. You want to be free so bad, by all means. Leave. We won't say a word. At least this time when you are found you will receive the bloody death you deserve." he continued and the vampires around her snickered at his words. Elvi tightened her fist but remained calm. With a sweet and innocent smile she replied

"Perhaps if your so called friends weren't so weak they wouldn't have fallen as easily as they did to my blade."

She heard the smack of the back of his hand connecting with her cheek before it registered and being taken by surprise it caused her to hit the floor. It didn't even sting. It was just the indignity of it that made Elvi's anger engulf her. She clenched her fist while on the floor and she knew without seeing it for herself that her eyes were glowing fiercely. Fuck this. If Harkon expected her to lay back and let his goons mock and abuse her he would just have to kill her. She may not have had her swords but she didn't need them to kill these weaklings. She jumped back to her feet and again on instinct she summoned her energy drain spell in both hands yet before she could attack or even move she saw another familiar presence come up behind two of the vampires that surrounded her and she couldn't help but smile when she saw him. She wondered when she would see him again.

In a friendly manner Darius wrapped his arm around one of their shoulders while his other arm did the same with the vampire to his left. Placing himself in the middle of the two. She could tell by the way the unknown to her vampires tensed that they were not exactly as happy to see Darius as she was.

"Now everyone, what is so damn funny over here?" he asked in his carefree voice but she watched his hands tighten on there shoulders. "I like to laugh." At his last statement his voice dropped to a very low and threatening one and Elvi watched in amazement as the vampires that weren't in Darius' grasp started to back off. Including the Breton Vampire that had smacked her. Seeing this Elvi disarmed her spells. Curious to see what was to play out.

"Now, I believe I asked you boys to play nice with our newest member when she was healed and awake. Don't tell me you ignored my request in my time away? That would upset me, so." he grinned and winked at her. Letting go of the two men he had in his grip and he made his way to stand in front of Elvi. He kept the never ending smirk on his face but his eyes grew all the more fearsome. They all swore at him or said their snide remarks before turning to leave. As if he had forgotten something Darius muttered "Oh yeah" then chased after the Breton vampire that had smacked her and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt then drug him back to his previous place in front of Elvi. He struggled to try and get free but Darius' hand went from his shirt to his throat in a threatening way. Elvi watched this with a confused look on her face but she would by lying if she said it didn't please her. These Volkihar had given her hell for the past week or so, therefore it was nice to see a little bit of justice.

"Now, I do believe you owe this pretty little lady an apology, don't you?" Darius smiled while the vampire clawed at his hand in vain to get loose.

"Release me Darius! Why are you so protective of this wh-" before the Breton could finish Darius collided his knee into the man's stomach and he laughed maliciously as the Breton gagged and gasped for air.

"Oh, so close but wrong answer." Darius said clearly amused and Elvi found herself chuckling with him. "Let's try that again shall we?" In fear of being struck again the Breton grumbled a quick "I'm sorry." and Darius only laughed.

"See, doesn't it feel good to apologize. Serene really." Darius chuckled and he released the Breton with a quick shove. Watching as his fellow Volkihar ran away like elk would when they spotted a hunter. He actually did not enjoy getting violent with his kin, but then again it was a huge stress relief and they had the nerve to strike Elvi first. With one last chuckle he turned around and Elvi felt the icy touch of his palm on her cheek. Much like she had the day he helped her back to her room right after she was set free. She blushed but his cold skin refreshed her just as much as it did that day so she wasn't about to move it anytime soon.

"You alright, beautiful?" he asked moving his hand to examine her face. Relieved to see she was not corrupted by a red mark and her skin had returned to it's original color. Obviously she was feeling better. Good.

"Yeah, it didn't even hurt it's just...humiliating not being able to fight back." she confessed and Darius and she found two nearby seats at one of the tables. Being the only two in the main hall now. When she sat down Darius had a full goblet of blood waiting for her and another for himself. When he sat down next to her she felt...different. Not safe exactly...she didn't know when she would feel safe again but his presence was calming. As she took a sip from her goblet she looked over at him and he winked at her once more. Causing her to roll her eyes. She was very surprised that he was still so friendly with her considering she had been seconds away from killing him when they met in the forest what felt like an age ago. Strange man.

"Miss me?" he asked playfully and Elvi was convinced she was going to get dizzy from the amount of times he made her roll her eyes. Instead of answering she decided to address everything that had just happened.

"Your brethren seem to be afraid of you. Enough to back down at least."

"Aye, because they know all I need do is grab them and teleport to a far off area to remove their little black hearts and no one is the wiser. I have done so on a few occasions." he said with a proud smile and finished off the rest of the blood in his goblet. True, those times had been exagerated and he only killed his kin when they attempted to kill him first, but he welcomed the fear and respect the stories brought. Elvi raised her eyebrow. She never considered it, but Darius' vampire power could prove useful in more areas then simple combat. Still she enjoyed having a...somewhat friend in the castle again but it still didn't quite add up to her.

"Why...why are you so nice to me Darius? I know how much you devote yourself to this clan, so why do you not join your brothers in mocking and jeering me?"

"I'm just a nice guy." he smirked and Elvi shrugged and went back to sipping on her goblet. She wasn't going to press it in case he changed his mind and she was alone again. She hated it, this go round in the castle even more then she had the first time. What was she expected to do now? What if she was forced to fight or even kill one of the Dawnguard or the Companions? She would normally just refuse this but after...that...she was to afraid of being punished again to disobey. If she wasn't putting forth a lot of effort behind it, her mind would flash back to being chained and having the sun mercilessly shining down on her. It had been awhile since that happened so she assumed she would be over it by now, but she really wasn't. She had never wanted freedom or to hide herself in the shadows more then she had then. She remembered loving it when she woke up early enough to watch the sunrise at Jorrvaskr but now the scene would be horrible stain in her memory. One only associated with pain and misery. Darius looked back over to her and frowned. He knew that far off look in her eyes all to well and he hoped Elvi wouldn't have developed that stare but it looked like it was to late.

"It's best just not to think on it Elvi." he said in a very soft voice. One that made Elvi turn her attention back to him and away from her consuming thoughts. Something about the way he spoke to her made her a little curious. "You aren't there anymore, and you are never going back. Despite what you tell yourself, you are not weak Elvi. The fact that you faced the fire and came out proves how strong you really are. All those who mock and laugh at you wouldn't have lasted half of the time you did without breaking. No one can blame you for doing so either. I know every time you let your mind wander it goes back to those moments in the tower but don't let it. It's over. You will never feel that pain again. If you find yourself thinking on it to often revert your thoughts to something, anything that makes you happy. If it is something as small as a cold mug of mead or the laughter of a treasured friend, it helps. Take the advice from someone who would know." he offered a weak smile to her and Elvi knew she really shouldn't say anything on the matter but she couldn't hold her tongue

"You...you've been tortured before?"

Instead of answering her with words he sighed and turned in his seat to face her. He pulled back both of the folds in his armor as far as they could go. Her eyes widened and what she saw shocked her enough to gasp loudly and even cover her mouth with her hand without even realizing she was doing it. On Darius' pale chest there was barely a path of skin that was not covered with both deep and shallow scars pink scars. It was...horrible. They were all different. Some jagged, some straight and clean, she even spotted a few burn marks that sickeningly looked like cigar burns. Like someone had just walked up to him and put out their cigar on him just for their own demented amusement. As he straightened his armor back up Elvi was thankful, for every time she scanned his chest she found a new scar and it seriously made her lose her appetite. She was even happy that he healed the way he did now just to know that her cut she had made on him would not add to the vast amount of scars that plagued him. Vampire or not how he was living and speaking to her after enduring all of that was beyond her comprehension.

"What could...what could you have done to make Harkon do _that _to you?" she asked in bewilderment. Starting to wonder if she had gotten off easy.

"Harkon? No. Man did this to me." he said bitterly. She just couldn't keep her mouth shut could she? He had enough respect not to make her re live her experience and only provided encouraging words, where she was poking and prodding him to tell an obviously traumatic story. Yet he seemed to do so freely. "Imperials. Stormcloaks. The men of this age don't truly know war. When I was growing up in Skyrim a mere three hundred years ago, we had to go to war with our surrounding villages simply if the High King was of a mood that day. You were in the army whether you wanted to be or not the day you came of age. I was...twenty five I believe when the enemy captured me and I was taken prisoner. I didn't have any information they needed...I was meant to simply be a message of what was to come to any of my fellow soldiers if they too were captured and the war didn't end. Everyday, a new face would come in to leave their mark on me. I prayed to the Divines that my squad would come in and rescue me from the hell I was meant to endure during my time there. As irony would have it...they did come. Only after they had cleared the fort of the enemy soldiers..." he took in a deep breath and Elvi noted how his hand was clenched into a fist and his entire left arm began to shake.

"...they left me. I was already dead to them. I had to watch as my salvation rushed out of the fort to go home to their cots or their warm beds while I remained chained in my cell. A night or two later Orthjolf found me. He and a few other members of the clan had heard, _that_ particular fort harbored something of value for vampires and they came to investigate. I remember it as clear as if it were yesterday. As the other members rushed to search the Fort I saw him stop in front of my cell. Of course I was frightened but I was maybe a couple of hours away from dying and I couldn't so much as scoot away from him. I watched him sling the door to my cell off it's hinges as easily as if it had been made of tissue and I grew more frightened. Yet if he was there to deliver me my death I welcomed it, just for the release. He walked inside the cell and before I knew it I was free of my chains but I still didn't have the strength to stand. He asked me my name and I answered the best I could. To this day I am certain he didn't understand what I had said at the time. He offered me the dark gift and I had no idea his meaning nor had I heard any real stories about vampires back then. He told me given my condition it may be my only chance for survival and in exchange I would have to serve loyalty to the Volkihar for the rest of my days. Afraid of death and wanting only a second of relief I agreed. I expected to awake alone as I had all those night before but he was by my side sitting on the floor to make sure I had survived the transformation. He had sent the rest of the clan ahead and waited for me to awaken. That is why I keep my loyalty to him and this clan. Man has given me more grievance then these 'monsters' ever have. More of a _family _then I ever had and my very life is owed to Orthjolf and the lord of this castle for accepting me as I was."

Elvi was speechless. Darius was such a carefree and joking type she would have never guessed such things had been afflicted upon him. It was humbling. She always had such a skewed vision of the vampires around her. They were still real people with real pasts and woes they had to experience as everyone else did. From the sounds of it...the Volkihar really had been a _family _to him. Did she have any room to criticize him for following orders, out of more respect then fear? She didn't know what to say. Even if it had happened in a time she hadn't even been thought of yet, it was apparent that the memory stuck with him all this time and effected him still. All she could think to do was place her hand on top of his fist and when he peeled his eyes away from the wall in front of him and looked into her eyes she whispered "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Thank you for the advice Darius. You are a good friend." she said without hesitation. Making that classic smirk of his return and he seemed to perk back up. His fist easing and him palm was placed on the table.

"So to answer your previous question properly beautiful girl, I am kind to you because you remind me greatly of myself. I heard the story of your turning and how you were given the option to be as we are or death and it was pretty much the same conditions to my turning. I was fortunate enough to have Orthjolf as my sire to help me embrace my vampiric nature over the years and Harkon is to damn concerned about the prophecy to give you the attention you deserve. So I thought you could use at least one friendly face to make you feel a little more...at home. Let the others treat you spitefully because of your time with the Dawnguard or your favor with our lord if they will, but what they fail to realize is we haven't had someone as useful on our side as you since well...me." he smirked and Elvi mirrored his smile. "I also believe you should be cared for, to convince you that you are where you need to be. I am unhappy with our lords choice in discipline despite his anger or reasoning. It hit...a little closer to home then I imagined."

That was putting it nicely. This damn castle _used _to feel like a home and anyone who had the honor of being a Volkihar vampire was treated with respect and kindness. Now, anytime they failed any objective they would be forced to endure punishment or even belittlement. Not always as severe as what Elvi went through but it was unpleasant and unnecessary none the less. With each passing year Harkon grew more and more deranged and impatient. If this was how he treated Elvi and she was considered of high value to him, who knew what else could befall them if they continued to fail.

"Which brings me to my next point. I sincerely want to apologize Elvi...I am the reason you went through the torture and the pain of Lord Harkon's discipline. My power helped him find you. I took him to the place we fought and he was able to track you down from there...I am so sorry. I had no idea he would be that extreme but even if I had known, Lord Harkon is a difficult man to refuse. Know that pride does not follow my orders at all times."

Elvi sighed. She had figured out for herself in her days of contemplation that Darius probably had a hand in her capture. She was angry at this then and the thought of him still being nice to her after such a thing made her more enraged but knowing Darius and after hearing something fairly private from his past...she just couldn't stay mad at him. The hurt look in his eyes only added to her sympathy. Like he really was ashamed. If it hadn't have been him, it would have been someone else anyway and he had warned her a couple of times about keeping away from Harkon and that he did not want to deliver her message which in reality was more then likely the final nail in the coffin so to speak for Harkon and he was determined to catch her at all costs after that. Darius was just an unwilling pawn in his and her game.

"I forgive you Darius. I brought it on myself." Elvi said a little surprised that she added the last part of her statement. Wow, he really had engrained that in her head didn't he? Before she could feel even more bummed out by this Darius chuckled.

"Good...I was so disgraced by this, I was even willing to offer you my body as compensation, if you were reluctant to forgive me." he smirked and Elvi laughed. She was starting to become less bothered by the fellow Nord vampire. It was just...Darius. Just who he was. He would continue to flirt and make passes at her in the most inappropriate way and times. Feeling a little humored herself she snapped her fingers and stated

"Damn...I should have held out."

"I know, I know. See what your kind and forgiving nature gets you." he said sharing her laugh and how good it felt just to both hear laughter and laugh herself. He really wasn't all that intolerable...when reality hit, she decided to discuss with him the current situation.

"I just wish things weren't as awful now. I don't have my weapons, everyone here is rude as hell to me, and my room doesn't even have a door. I think he seriously wants me to rot in this castle or take my own life one the two." she sighed. Darius shrugged and did not enjoy the next tidbit of advice he had to give.

"Honestly babe...the only way to make things tolerable for you in this castle is to win Lord Harkon's favor once more. With his tempered state with you the other members see it as their opportunity to make you miserable and I can't always be here to help you keep them off your back since I am a glorified errand boy. So...my suggestion is to make amends. Honestly once your back in his good graces, it's not so bad. Usually his orders involve going out and killing things and we both know how fun that can be."

"I like how you make it sound so simple. He won't even look at me..." she hated the way her voice sounded so pained but she really did not like how he acted around her now. After what he had done and the big ugly burn to prove it, she should just _want_ him to stay away yet...

"It is that simple. You will find that men are weak when faced with their lovers comfort. Tell him everything he wants to hear in that sweet little voice of yours and give him a quick smooch and you will find your burdens lifted."

"I wouldn't call us lovers Darius...all I know is he is furious with me and even the benefit of seeing me in pain hasn't cooled his rage in the slightest. Besides, he can read my mind. He will know I am just humoring him to avoid all the hell his court is putting me through." she said getting more and more frustrated. Hearing Darius chuckle didn't exactly help either.

"You really don't lie all that often do you babe?"

"No, I see no reason to." she stated rather proudly. Making Darius face her again.

"Allow me to give you a crash course then. The best lies anyone can tell have a smidgeon of truth behind them." he gestured with his index finger and thumb to prove his point.

"What you need to do is_ believe _what you are saying is the truth so therefore he cannot argue with you. If you repeat back what you tell him in your head instead of standing there thinking 'I hope he buys it' or something to that nature how is he to know? Lie with the truth honey. Lie with the truth. I assure you it's not that difficult."

"Maybe..." Elvi said reluctantly. She really was afraid of him figuring her out and getting angry with her again. If she was honest she was also afraid she would be a trembling mess in front of him when they were face to face. Then again she had to do something...guess she should at least attempt to make nice with him. Though it was a hard to swallow the fact that she would be apologizing to the man who tortured her. She told herself that it was necessary in order to make her life easier. If she had signed the rights to her life away to Harkon the least she could get out of it was some peace in the castle. She didn't know how she was going to deal with being an obedient servant but she had to get him to even speak to her, before worrying about that.

"Trust me. Even in his anger and resentment he still holds you as a priority to him so it's not going to be as difficult as you think. You have unfortunately seen the worst of our lord but he does not attack one of his own without a cause. Now, I have...my own endeavors I need to see completed considering current events. I wish you luck and hopefully when I return I will see that warm smile on your face once more." he smirked and patted her on the shoulder which made her in fact smile despite herself. Such a strange man and no matter how much he annoyed her, she didn't know if she could bring herself to shoo him away every again. As he walked away he paused. With his back to her he stated

"You know...I always said I would marry the first woman who defeated me in battle." without another word or elaboration he continued on his way. Leaving Elvi sitting in her chair with her mouth agape and in worry she looked around the hall just to be sure Harkon hadn't heard him say something like that since he had done so rather loudly and anyone in the neighboring rooms would have surely heard him unlike their hushed conversation. He didn't seem worried or afraid at all however. He even laughed as he entered the next room. Any of the men in her life she simply did not understand. Darius claimed loyalty to the clan and acknowledged how powerful and easily angered Harkon was yet he would openly hit on her for the world to see anytime he saw fit. Elvi sighed. She had more important things to worry about then Darius at the moment. She accepted that she had to speak with Harkon, if for no other reason maybe he had a task for her that could keep her occupied. She felt her heart beat faster in anticipation at the simple thought but she decided to get it over with while she had the nerve. Well...most of her nerve.

Darius on the other hand had walked down to the area that most of the coffins were held and saw that Stalf and a few other members of the court had set up a table down their and were playing a game of cards. In a playfully way he grabbed Stalf by the scruff of his shirt and drug him away from the table, to where they could speak privately. Smiling at the on slot of swears he was spewing at him. When he knew it was safe he released him, which made Stalf turn around and yell at him

"Dammit Darius, I could have won that hand!" Stalf exclaimed and Darius got straight to his point.

"I was with you all night this night. Understood."

Stalf's anger eased when he knew his meaning. Darius on several occasions would slip out of the castle since he could do so without notice and in certain circumstances he would ask him to cover for him if he summoned or even claim a false statement of his whereabouts on certain nights if he was questioned. It made him tense. Darius only asked this of him if it was of the up most importance or he was doing something he knew he wasn't supposed to. Both of these things made him nervous.

"Sure uh...where are you going?" he questioned.

"I am looking for some people who could cause me a great deal of help and I them. That is all you need know." Darius said sternly. Not having time to argue since he had lost moonlight already.

"Very well. I heard you caused quite the scene when the others were having a bit of fun with the dragonborn. You remember sire's warning to you, to keep away from her don't you brother?" and Darius rolled his eyes at the patronizing tone. It was none of Stalf's business whom he spoke with, and while Orthjolf was away he would do as he wished. Skipping the conversation Darius asked

"You want anything?" He also had gotten a fair amount of gold in the castle by smuggling in various items that were not always allowed in the castle. Thinking on it and being completely deflected from their previous conversation Stalf answered

"Mmm...a virgin bosmer lass would be nice. Or some of that red water skooma would work just as well. Not as savory of a taste but it has it's perks." Stalf grinned and Darius gave him a thumbs up in agreement before disappearing. Hoping he had found the correct path by now.

_(xxx)_

When Elvi got to Harkon's chamber's door she stood there for a great deal of time. Almost paralyzed. She took in a few deep breathes to keep her heart rate down. Darius was right...it's not like he was going to hurt her just for speaking with him. Feeling uncomfortable with just walking in there like she used to she decided the best option was to knock. She almost jumped back when she heard his irritated voice state "Enter". With one last quick breath she pulled the door open then strode inside. Closing the door behind her.

The first thing she noticed was the fire that always seemed to be forever ignited in the fireplace was out and only three candles were lit in the entire spacious room. She found the fire being absent unnerving for some reason but she instead tried to focus on finding Harkon since he was not sitting in his throne like normal either. She found him up the small flight of stairs sitting behind the small circular table. He was scribbling something into a book with his quill and when she moved forward she saw his eyes glance up to her briefly then return to the paper in front of him. As if only to see whoever it was that had barged in on him. She gulped and continued to make her way towards him but stopped at the stairs. Somehow she already felt like she had gotten to close to him. She wanted to speak but was unsure of what to say. She felt like a little kid pleading to get out of being grounded with the way her hands were shoved in her pockets and her eyes cast down on the floor but she was still a little shell shocked with what the two had been through. The soul crushing realization that she could not defeat him if she truly tried helped her meek state around him now. Luckily he broke the silence for her

"What is it, Elvi?" again very cut and dry. The endearment in his voice he once held when speaking to her seemed like only a memory of the past. She remained silent. Trying to contemplate what she could possibly say to him to make their tension ease. He spoke for her after she continued be mute.

"Are you inquiring about your belongings? I am afraid they are to remain with me until I see the need for you to possess them. You are clothed and fed. That is all you require presently." his continued curt response stung her a little. It was like she meant nothing to him anymore and...it actually bothered her. He hadn't made eye contact or even looked up at her since she had entered. She took three steps up the stairs and when she was on the same level as he she asked softly

"You are still angry with me?" it had come out as nothing more then a whisper and she held her breath in wait of his response. She watched the quill in his hand stop dancing across his paper finally and he sighed. He popped the quill in it's resting place in the ink and pushed his book forward a little on the table. Now when he made eye contact with her, he didn't answer right away just stared at her. Contemplating. Elvi kept her sorrowed expression and his eye contact. Waiting for him to give her something on his current feelings.

"Shouldn't I be? Were our roles reversed would you find forgiveness in someone who betrayed you so easily? Someone who tried to throw away everything you had given them for people unworthy of their time and effort? Yes Elvi. I am still angry with you." Harkon said in frustration. Still unsure if she truly realized all that she had done. Steadily she walked closer to him to where only the table separated them.

"I am sorry Lord Harkon. I mean it when I say it. You were right...you were right about everything and I hate that it took my leaving to see that. You know me. I wouldn't have sworn my life to you if I had any intention of defying you again. Not to offer you any excuses but I just...all of this is very difficult for me adapt to and yes I did see you as my enemy for a long time but I know better now. I can't fix what I have done but I do wish you would give me a chance to make it up to you somehow. I cannot do that if you are sickened by the mere sight of me."

Well that was most of the speech she had played out in her head. Hoping it would be enough to at least ease his tension slightly. Remembering Darius' advice and believing the words that she said versus being nervous or questioning if he would see through it or not. With his eyes locked on hers it was a little difficult but this was not something she could have a second chance at so she kept her mind clear and echoed her own words in her head. He sighed again and placed his hand on his temple as if he had a headache.

"The sight of you does not sicken me Elvi. Though the once fond feelings your presence provided has been stained with your betrayal. Understand that I always sensed your reluctance but I trusted that you wouldn't abandon me altogether. Such things are very difficult to move past when they have been done to you on more then one occasion."

A thought came to Elvi at his response and she ran with it. Taking very bold actions considering the circumstances she carefully pulled the table out of the way. Harkon watched in curiosity but did not stop her. She moved over to him and gently straddled his hips while he sat in the chair. He didn't hinder her but his expression hadn't changed from his scowled one. Making the few wrinkles on his forehead more evident. She had realized that the blood bond between them hindered their judgment from both sides. Knowing that her warmth and scent had calmed him in the past she assumed that the closer she was to him the more likely he would be swayed. Almost as if he knew what she was attempting he turned his head away from her once she was settled comfortably on top of him. He let her remain there though. She kept her nerve up since any of her planned actions could anger him or be considered to bold since he was upset with her. Still she reached out and cupped the left side of his face and whispered softly "Look at me."

He turned back towards her and their eyes met once more. She rubbed her thumb across his face and it lightly grazed his beard. With their eyes locked on one each other Elvi was reminded of the feeling she got with him. Like time had paused and the only thing that existed in the world was the two of them.

"I know what I have done and you have every right to stay angry with me as long as you see fit. Though what you need to know is how much I regret stirring those feelings in you. I find that I hate it when you are angry at me more then I every thought I would. All I can do is apologize and hope you can find it in you to forgive me. I never, want to be the one that makes you feel this way again. I'm home now, don't shut me out...please." she said and she was surprised at how easily her words fell out of her mouth. Convincing herself it was because she was desperate for some ease to be added in her time there. Only...it was not difficult for her to believe the lie. So much so...she wondered if it was a lie at all. When that missing and desired comfort swept back over her body she let out a soft and audible gasp. She was amazed at how much better she felt about...everything just being this close to him and she wondered if she was convincing herself that she was lying. She wanted things to go back to the way they were before, besides the way his court would flee and run from her. She wanted...the closeness. The comfort and the endearment. Divines was he doing this to her knowingly? The more she looked into his eyes the more everything else just seemed to fade in the background.

"I miss you..." she heard herself continue and if she wasn't certain it was her voice that confessed this she wouldn't have believed it. That couldn't be true...that was just her defensive nature...right? She let a small smile play across her face when she felt him brush her braid behind her ear as he used to. His expression softened and he sighed before speaking.

"I forgive you dearest. I do not see the need to make you suffer anymore. I find myself longing for your company as well. As I have been...since the moment you left." he stated and took in yet another deep breath. Ah, finally he felt warmth on his skin once again and it was exhilarating. Fire, the sun...nothing could warm him like his little dovahkiin that had nestled herself in his lap. Willingly even. Perhaps it was only to butter him up so to speak but he didn't mind. He was still a little bitter with her abandonment and he considered sending her away so that he could distance himself from her, in case she did defy him again but...she made him weak. With her scent overwhelming him and her beauty calming his previously miffed state he was having a hard time staying furious with her. He could tell just by looking at her, she was different now. She had accepted her proper place and she was his. It was satisfying to reach this point at long last. Oh...the terror they would weave together. He could not benefit from her obedience if he continued to hold a grudge after all.

"Let us strike the past from thought and look to the great and glorious future that is ours to mold and shape as we desire."

He moved his hand to grip her torso gently, to keep her in place and frowned when she flinched away from him and he felt her body tremble under his palm. An unfortunate side effect of her loyalty due to the punishment. He had expected this but it wasn't exactly pleasing to him. Not with her anyway. Anyone else that would tremble and run from his approach and touch was deliciously amusing but not her. Not his Elvi...still he could not show his bother by this or else it might appear as if he would be lenient therefore she would think it was okay to defy him again.

"That is, if_ you _are able to forget the past." he stated simply. He wasn't sorry, and he wasn't going to apologize for what he allowed to happen to her. It was necessary. Only if she wanted to see him as an evil man who was out to hurt her, that was her prerogative. He warned her more times then he ever warned anyone and she faced the consequences. Elvi stilled herself and remained calm. She remembered what Darius had told her. She was not weak. She was strong, Harkon just so happened to be stronger then her. As hard as it was for her to accept that, she just had to. As painful and frightening he could be to her, it only made him...more alluring when he could provide the same amount of comfort and gentleness. She was probably crazy, but she didn't want this feeling to end. She wanted...to make him happy. She wanted him to make _her_ happy. If this was her life now...and she really didn't have much of a say, shouldn't she enjoy it the best she could? There was nothing wrong with that. With a stronger voice she asked

"What of the present?"

"What of it?" Harkon asked instantly. What a little puzzle she was.

"We are at peace now, right? We don't dwell on the past but does that mean things are to return to the way they were? I doubt I have your trust and I will strive for it again but in the meantime...I guess what I am asking is...do you wish for me to be your warrior or do you want me..." How in Oblivion was she supposed to explain what she was trying to get out? They didn't make sense. Nothing about the two of them made even the slightest bit of sense and they defied all logic. Only she actually thought it would be easier to move past the torture and pain if he was happy with her. Like she could pretend it didn't happen. When she heard him chuckle she felt her stomach do a little flip.

"I see you as far more then my warrior, dearest one. Was that not evident before? I wouldn't put forth so much effort in you, were you to be but a solider at my disposal. To answer your question, you needn't fear me so long as you have learned your lesson and do as I instruct. If you find yourself wanting anything of me, you are welcome to seek it. Be it advice, conversation, or my mere presence. Your current position is of course a preference." his enticing grin provided her more appeal then it probably should have and her focus could not be swayed from anything but the man in front of her. Her temperature seemed to slowly climb and she blushed slightly at the how purely inappropriate it was. She hoped he wouldn't notice but when she heard him hum slightly in a pleased way, she wondered if he too could feel her body getting hotter with each passing second. His fanged grin also made her stomach do another little flip.

"Admitted, the prospect of you accepting your dark urges at long last is quite invigorating. I have the privilege of feeling that wicked thrill you receive when you see them fulfilled in my own body and I find...very few sensations as satisfying." his lightly grazed his index finger up her stomach and traced it around her abdomen. Once again silently appreciating the toned muscles that were there. Elvi shuddered. He_ must _have felt what she did when she killed, hunted and conquered for that's where the feeling resided. It was a rush that was indescribable. It was guilt, lust, joy, pleasure and completion all at once and it was so very dark and sinful but all consuming. Like the butterflies in your stomach were ignited in a powerful flame that scorched your insides deep enough to reach your very soul. She smirked and leaned in just a little closer to him

"I think...you like it when I'm bad." she said in a soft and beckoning whisper. She had felt his longing and desire slowly climb during their little exchange and feeling it echo through her, drove her wild. Making her own all the more intense. The need to feel and see more from the stone cold vampire lord was demanding.

"I _love _it when you are bad." Harkon corrected and the way his perfect and commanding voice vibrated in her head made her shudder again. "Seeing the divines chosen, destroy and devour the blood of the innocent is quite the treat, along with all the feelings it provides."

"Perhaps they _did_ chose incorrectly." It wasn't meant to be said aloud but she couldn't help but wonder if it were true, considering the path she was now meant to follow. Harkon grinned and tucked his hand under her armor so that he could feel the soft skin on her back and brought her to him.

"No, they chose an extremely worthy champion. Their mistake was allowing you in my presence at all. I just couldn't let them have you."

The kiss that followed his words was passionate yet gentle and Elvi lost herself in it. She had missed and desired all his affections more then she would ever admit or maybe ever know. She did become frustrated though. After everything, he really did not deserve to have her, but it was difficult to deny him when every fiber of her being was wanting more and more of him. The frustration grew and she felt as though she needed an outlet for her aggression and her lust so she figured out, just the way to achieve this. She placed her hand underneath his armor the best she could and without an ounce of gentleness she dug her fingernails into his chest down to his stomach. With such force she felt the hot blood escape his wounds and coat her fingertips. He hissed and broke the kiss but his outrage subsided when he saw the look of pure desire and carnal need in her red and yellow eyes. It was exhilarating. He could play that game if it was what she desired. Mmm, she just kept him guessing didn't she? When he watched her playfully take her index finger that was dripping with his blood and lick the red liquid from her fingers he sighed in contentment. Her eyes never left his, and he could not refrain any longer. Those devil eyes and innocent smile drove him into a lust that only she managed to bring out in him. With a quick growl he easily ripped the top half of her armor from her and his mouth found one of her breasts the second they were free.

He ran his tongue around her nipple before biting down carefully. Not wanting to bring to much pain to the sensitive area but when his mouth filled with her unique and scorching blood and he heard her pleasured moan, it made him all the more eager. How he missed that sound. The feeling of him both running his tongue around her and drinking her blood was pleasure in it's purest form and she entangled her hand in his hair and gripped tightly. Urging him to continue. When he switched to the other breast he grabbed her and stood. No doubt to take her to the bed he had in his secret chamber but Elvi wasn't quite finished with him yet. She pushed herself off of him and away from his grip. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she shoved the vampire lord against the wall making the force of his body colliding against it knock some of the books from their place and crash onto the floor and she heard the sound of glass breaking but she had no idea the source nor did she care. Being able to shove him around a bit, was far more thrilling then she thought it would be, and knowing pleasure followed instead of pain was inviting. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled herself up from the floor to give him bruising kiss and he grabbed her legs to keep her in place. Perfect, so he was willing to go along with her endeavors then. When she tore herself away from his lips she roughly forced his head to one side and bit his neck twice. Once just for him to feel the sting of her embrace and the second so she could feed and taste his delicious blood. Taking greedy and hungry gulps. To her surprise she heard a pleasured moan escape him and she resisted a chuckle. Seemed the oh so powerful and commanding lord of the castle liked a little abuse. Damn him, he was perfect.

She moved from his neck, back to his lips and when he stepped to attempt to take her to his bed again, unsure how much longer he could stand not being inside her she placed her palm on his shoulder and pushed him back against the wall. With a wicked smirk she growled at him in a warning to stay put and Harkon grinned. She just loved to play didn't she? It had to be a quality her youth provided and he truly hoped it was a trait she would keep for the rest of eternity. She made him feel young, and it was a welcome and long forgotten feeling. He flashed his fangs to her and let out his own warning growl to let him do as he willed in response and it made Elvi even more excited. It wasn't like the threatening roar he had made during their sordid reunion but it was somehow enticing and arousing. When he was about to return her embrace with his own they heard the sound of someone pounding on his door. No doubt they had heard Elvi sling their lord against the wall and the shatter of his belongings hitting the floor and was ensuring his safety in concern. For who besides the two of them could find violence and unnecessary bloodshed an endearment in sex? Harkon now growled a good degree louder then he had previously and shouted at the top of his lungs "Be gone!" Ready to lose further members of his court for the intrusion!

Elvi couldn't help but chuckle at this. She found his command to be actually very attractive. The primal need to be with the dominate male of the clan could have been why she was drawn to him the way she was. She always thought were she to find a decent man in her life he would have to have strength that matched her own in order to have any real sexual desire for him, and Harkon not only matched but excelled her and though it was discouraging it was also...gods it was sexy.

"I'm afraid, my lord this is just one thing you cannot dominate." she teased in his ear. Driving Harkon completely over the edge. He had to feel her, he had to taste her. Now!

"We will see." he whispered back and despite her efforts he successfully peeled himself from the stone wall and carried her to his private chambers. As soon as they were near the bed Harkon threw her onto it where she bounced and smacked her head on the head board for a second. Only making her giggle. She _loved _being able to drive the composed man to his breaking point. Whether it be in anger or lust it was just as satisfying. She watched him hurriedly remove his armor and then it clicked with her that her pants were still on as were her boots. She kicked her boots off but when she reached to remove her pants, she heard his warning growl again and she paused. It really shouldn't have turned her on the way it did but hearing the deep and vibrating sound made her longing turn to need. If he wasn't inside her soon she may very well fall over dead.

Before she could blink he was on top of her and he yanked her pants away, leaving a trail of scratches down her thigh. As if predicting her need he delayed, by running his tongue up the fresh marks he left on her. Just to leave her wanting. How exhilarating the sensation was to literally _feel_ your partner's lust for you. Elvi grunted in impatience and she pushed him down towards her and took his cock in her hand and forced it inside of her. Oh how he had hoped she would do that. He hummed a soft moan once inside. Seeing her want him as desperately as she needed air was a victory in it's self. Her tight heat was just as intense as it had been the first time and without further hesitation he thrust into her at a deep and quick pace. He needed to hear her moans and sighs of pleasure. Which he achieved in no time and Elvi closed her eyes tightly. It was wrong, it was so wrong but she didn't think anything in this world could compare to the bliss he brought her. When he bent down to claim her lips she bit her tongue and pushed her blood into his mouth knowing it would bring another deep growl from him. She wanted to please him as much as humanly possible too. When she heard it she got closer and closer and when her orgasm rocked her entire body she screamed in ecstasy. Harkon closed his eyes and savored the feeling of her tightening around him. Only for the feeling to shatter when Elvi grabbed him and flipped him over onto his back. She even forced his arms to his sides in an attempt to keep him pinned. He laughed. It was amusing but he would allow it if it pleased her. Like he could not easily break from her. Though after her little comment he didn't know how long he could let her take the lead, even with the delicious way her hips moved while on top of him.

Elvi loved it. Somehow it was all the more blissful, since the two were getting out their silent frustrations with each other with the tinges of pain they inflicted but also the simple, natural pleasure their bodies made when in unison. The relief both provided, left Elvi in a haze and she didn't know if she could continue their bedroom battle for dominance or not. When Harkon felt her getting close again he smirked and broke her grip on him. She watched him lick his index and middle fingers and then he reached to play with her swollen bud while on she rode him. Grinning at how quickly it helped bring forth another shattering orgasm and he was not sure how but it felt like she got all the more tight around him and he growled in saitisfaction. He stopped only to grab her wrist and give it a quick bite. The sweet taste of her skin combined with her blood was overwhelming him as well and both of the vampire lords would not last much longer. When she reached another climax Harkon didn't give her a second to so much as catch her breath from the loud moan she let out and flipped her back underneath him.

Exhausted and enchanted by the rhythm of him thrusting into her, she gave in and let him have his way. Needing more, she whispered in encouragement "Harder." She wanted all of him. Everything he had, she had to feel it! Obediently he complied and forced himself harder and deeper into her. Daedra how was she still so damn tight? It wasn't physically possible. Still not enough. She said the word louder this time and Harkon was concerned if he would actually break her if he did but the need and urgency in her voice made him obey. There it was, the sweet sinful combination of pain and unfathomable pleasure that she knew only Harkon could give, her swept over her entire body in waves and she only wanted that moment and feeling to be as eternal as they were. He was the drug and poison that her body craved and she just never had the strength to deny herself it. She leaned up and bit his chest by his collar bone as he rocked violently into her, since it was as high as she could reach and moaned endlessly. The bone breaking strength he displayed would have really damaged her if she was anything other then a vampire. At the same time the pair found their completion and Harkon ended his white hot ecstasy with three gentle thrust, before he almost collapsed on top of her.

They remained that way while they struggled to catch their breath. When Elvi was able to think properly again she smirked. Damn. He was on top of her so in that way he could have won that round, so playfully she pushed him off of her to the opposite side of the bed. Last move, was the victor right? He chuckled and when Elvi looked over she was a little surprised at how genuine the smile on his face was. It felt less awkward this time as she laid next to him. Even though by every right it should feel even more so, only no guilt or shame came over her this time. She was satisfied and content for the first time in a long time so she would not fight it. She even hoped he would want her to remain with him like he had before, considering her room no longer had a door and he had torn the clothing she did have to sherds. While she laid on her back and felt the need to sleep coming on Harkon rolled over to her and placed a delicate kiss on her lips and smiled. Taking a quick look at her up and down, to appreciate her properly. His absence from her made him needy for her embrace so he did not give her all the time and effort he should have, but he planned to make up for it very soon. His eyes found the burn on her chest and he moved to give it a tentative kiss as well. Elvi was a little surprised by this but didn't question it. She never would fully understand the man and maybe his mystery was also a reason she was hooked. She did start to feel a little less comfortable remaining naked even though Harkon seemed to be perfectly happy to lay in his bed unclothed for the world to see if they wanted. Maybe she really was his whore, though it didn't feel that way when they laid next to one another. As strong and proud as they were, to lay completely vulnerable by each others side was almost a symbol of trust and affection in it's self.

"You ruined my armor." she said coyly to break the silence though it wasn't an uncomfortable one. Actually, now she was more comfortable around him then she had been since her return. Assuming since they had worked out all their issues...as weird as it may be. He didn't turn to her but she watched out of the corner of her eye him smirk.

"That I did." he agreed. "Perhaps you shouldn't tease."

"Well, am I meant to remain naked my lord? I am sure your court wouldn't mind." she continued to tease and he frowned at the thought of _anyone _seeing her as he did.

"Mm, fair point. Your vampire armor is in the wardrobe down the stairs, feel free to adorn it. Also, Harkon will suffice when it is just you and I, sunshine. Title of lord can be reserved for the court."

Even more surprised by this, she nodded and got up from the bed to grab the armor to change into. Funny how she only seemed to wear it after she and Harkon were intimate. When she walked around the bed Harkon stopped her by grabbing her wrist. So lightly she wouldn't have detected it if his grip hadn't halted her movement. He sat up and his eyes were fixated on a spot on her lower stomach and she sighed. She had really hoped, he had missed that all this time. He pulled her towards him and placed his hands on her hips.

"I cannot read your mind when it comes to this." he said softly after some silence as though he had just attempted to read her mind again. He swept his thumb across her scar and it confirmed in Elvi's mind it was what he was focused on. _No...just let it go _she begged in her mind. "The memory and your thoughts on this scar is guarded more securely then anything else in your mind and I have attempted to find the answer several times without your knowledge and I am always unsuccessful so...tell me Elvi. How did you receive this?"

Elvi closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. She would rather go another round in the tower then tell that story. It was the greatest sin she had committed and she had already paid for it, so the memory needed to die and never draw breath again. When she opened her eyes she saw his golden ones on her and she frowned.

"Must you? Is it relevant?" she asked and the plead in her voice was obvious though it didn't seem to effect him.

"I am afraid I must, yes. When I find so much effort placed to keep information from me I feel it is something that must be in my concern. 'Tis my nature, dearest. Besides, anything revolving you is an interest of mine. I want to know everything you are willing to tell me about yourself in your given time but _this _I must insist upon."

She closed her eyes again and wanted to run away, naked and all just to get away from the conversation. Why? Why did he just have to know about it? Her eyes shut even tighter when he continued his questioning. Like a fresh stab, along with the memory of the one in question.

"It pierced your womb didn't it? It was deep...the damage effected the other organs as well...the blade was not wide but it was long and it met its target while avoiding anything vital. Such a strike had to be intentional by an experts hand...so again I ask you...how did you receive this?"

Elvi's eyes widened. How in Oblivion could he have guessed that much, just looking at her scar? This was something she never wanted to discuss with anyone, and she knew with absolute certainty that no one alive knew why she had the scar or the circumstances leading to it. Truth was she really did deserve it but it didn't make it any less painful. Knowing she could not deter him from the subject she at least wanted a little time to gather herself before spilling her guts.

"Can we discuss it tomorrow? I'm weary and it's quite a long and...unpleasant tale." she asked softly. Pulling her eyes away from him. Harkon contemplated it, and decided there was no harm in letting her get some rest before she revealed it to him. Though his curiosity was peaked by her absolute refusal to even acknowledge it.

"Very well, but I do expect an answer as soon as you awaken dearest." he answered simply, then let her go. Allowing Elvi to half run to the wardrobe to get her armor. Why he would want to have a deep conversation while they were naked and just finished tearing each other apart in pain and pleasure was beyond her. She actually liked the feel of her royal armor on her skin now, even though it was still light armor and she saw no use for the cape, except as maybe a sign of status. She didn't like how exposed her chest was still however, especially now that her ugly burn was in plain sight. That is going to be fun to explain though it was probably obvious to his court. She wondered if it would ever pale, and lose it's red irritation on her skin. She walked back to Harkon where he was still laying on his back. He had put his pants back on but nothing else. He looked satisfied but the look in his eyes suggested he was in deep thought. Knowing she always wanted to be left alone when she was contemplating something, she didn't say a word but took her place on the opposite side of the bed. Ready to close her eyes and hope the next night could bring more promise then the previous ones had. Then again the conversation about her past made her doubt it could be to much better. He remained motionless next to her with his arms crossed behind his head so she settled more into the bed and was ready to fall asleep since he didn't seem to mind her staying there. Just as she was about to doze off she felt him clench her chin and she shot her eyes open in surprise. He was staring down at her with a serious expression and she wondered if she was supposed to leave and she had over stepped her not so known boundaries. Assuming they had kissed and made up so maybe now things might start to resemble what they were before. Well...bite,fuck and makeup was more accurate.

"_Never _take my warmth from me again." he said as one last warning. Elvi was a little taken aback by how earnest his voice was versus his angry one, so she nodded. Again he said statements that seemed to have more then one meaning but she already decided to give up on understanding them.

He left her be after that and Harkon didn't have any intention to fall asleep with her, more stayed their to ensure she was resting peacefully before getting up to pursue his previous endeavors. However when she rolled over to him and nestled her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around him, his mind quickly changed. In her half asleep state she was consumed by that lovely peace and comfort he provided with his presence and touch and it gave her the push she needed to fall asleep. The tiny smile on her perfect ruby lips kept him still. He didn't want to disturb her, or be the cause for that smile to fade again. He lightly brushed her hair from her eyes and continued to stoke her hair while he thought. It was a good thing she did not see how easily she could sway him or else it may cause further problems. He would stay with her until he too fell asleep or she rolled away from him. He had spent far to long in the dark and cold and now that she was back where she needed to be he would never experience it again. He was not going to lose Elvi. With her, nothing could stop him and the hollow and bitter feeling that was his only company all these years had vanished. He would see that feeling never return and for it to be replaced with the more inviting and pleasant feelings she could make him feel. Perhaps...he had been to harsh with her...

_An: Told you it was a long one! Hope you all enjoyed anyway! My next chapter focuses back on Serana and the Companions on their search and attempts to stop the prophecy and bring Elvi back. Thank you again! Please be sure to let me know what you thought of the chapter!_


	18. Alliance

_ An: Hello everyone! I finished this chapter a little sooner then I expected, so I thought I would go ahead and share it with you! With that being said, it may be a little longer then normal before I can post my next chapter. I do hope you enjoy this one however, since this shakes things up quite a bit so, I would love to get some feedback with your thoughts. Thank you to everyone, who is reading, following and reviewing! On with the chapter. _

Damn...damn...damn! Where could they have ran to? Surely they should have caught up with them by now considering they were carrying precious cargo. Gods she hoped they would find them soon. If for no other reason all the blood that stained the ground suggested they hadn't stopped to tend to the scholar to make sure he didn't bleed out. They were a great distance from the castle so they would eventually catch up with them, but that was not the urgency of the matter. For all she knew they could be running to meet with Darius and if they were, the second he had the scholar in his possession he could teleport him to the castle, and all would be lost. They would be to far behind to ever catch up with her father. She had ran for so long, she didn't even know if the Companions were behind her still or not but all that mattered was finding her father's men and stopping them. Even if she had to do it alone.

At last she saw the group of five vampires up ahead, the moment they got to a clearing and when she narrowed her eyes she knew they were in fact dragging a body with them. She felt that distant feeling of hope take over her. She was not about to lose it. Carefully and cautiously she aimed her ice spell at the vampires. Not wanting to accidentally hit Jayston along with them. To her immense luck she managed to miss him and hit the two vampires that were dragging him off by holding one arm each. Making the rest of the scouting party halt. To her welcome surprise the moment the vampires were in sight she saw Vilkas and Farkas charge ahead of her. Their greatswords drawn as both twins howled out their unique battle cry. Her spell may have allowed the Volkihar to drop Jayston but they were still a live and ready to fight. Though the sight of her ice shards sticking out of their chests was rather humorous. Especially with the way they scowled and roared in rage. Then something clicked in her head and her eyes scanned the group. No...that couldn't be. Orthjolf wasn't with them? She was relieved since the vampire could hold his own far better then these lackeys but all that did was bring forth a question. Where was he? He couldn't have returned to the castle empty handed since he out of all of them knew her father's frustration were he to, so this simply did not make sense.

"Vilkas, Farkas, leave one of them alive I have some questions for them!" Serana shouted then rushed forward into the battle. She had her own anger and resentment she needed to get out and these thugs would serve as a fair outlet. She couldn't help but feel the sting of loss when she pulled out the glass dagger Elvi had forged for her what felt like a hundred years ago. She had scoffed and teased her when she saw her elven one, and insisted she let her make one that was up to standard in her mind. With a quick breath she ducked the oncoming sword and sent her energy drain spell at the vampire and in his stunned state she swung around. Successfully slashing his throat with her dagger. As the second one charged her, she took advantage of his distance and sent her ice spell one more time at him. This time a total of four shards stuck into the vampires chest and though he tried to force his way towards her, he too fell onto his back, dead. Serena sheathed both her spell and her dagger and turned around to find the others.

Astoundingly the Companions had also made quick work of their vampiric attackers and they had the last one on the ground with Vilkas' sword pressed against his throat. Hm, maybe these men were made of fairly good stock after all. She still wasn't about to turn them loose on her father but it was still pretty encouraging. She approached the vampire on the ground and he hissed and swore at her. Rolling her eyes and brushing it off she asked

"Where is Orthjolf?! I thought he was leading this party?" she said in a firm voice. Knowing the fear of her father was likely to keep most of the lower levels tongues tied. When he scowled at her and remained silent, Vilkas dug his sword a little deeper into the vampires throat. Enough to draw a small amount of blood in warning. He did not know who this Orthjolf was but obviously he held some importance if the vampire girl was willing to halt their progress in order to find out his whereabouts.

"I do not know." he explained in a pained gasp. Shooting Vilkas an angry expression but it only made Vilkas grin in response. "When Darius' group fell we all split into two separate parties to check out our marks. We were to go straight to the castle if we found any of them of use."

"So, he is not with you and you do not know where he is, or whom he is after?"

"That is correct."

"Then tell me, who are the others you have yet to investigate?"

She watched the vampire clench his jaw and he refused to answer. It was obvious he was far more comfortable with telling them essentially nothing, instead of telling them something they could use. With time running out and their knowledge on Jayston's condition lacking she grew impatient. They didn't have time to argue or force him into submission if the scholar's very life could hang in the balance.

"Very well. Kill him." Serana said coldly and walked over to Jayston. Though Vilkas obeyed without a second thought he felt the need to shout after her

"You do not command me, vampire! Let's get that clear here and now!"

Serana rolled her eyes but could not help but smile. Yeah, that defiantly sounded like Elvi. The reasoning behind her sometimes radical behavior was becoming evident if she had more or less grown up around these men. Though Vilkas only looked to be a few years older then Elvi so it was possible they had grown and learned_ together _as well. When all three of them rushed over to Jayston it was a little alarming to see he was unconscious on the ground and the small pool of blood around him did not ease her worry what so ever. Instinctively Farkas found the source of the wound and applied as much pressure as he could without causing him more damage. Think what you will about the simple and broad warrior of Jorrvaskr, though he was not educated in the ways of books or maps, he knew how to treat and tend to wounds and how to inflict them better then most of the men in Skyrim.

Serana was surprised. When they had mentioned the scholar she assumed he would be more a long the lines of a grizzled older man but he couldn't have been much older then forty, forty five tops. His brunette hair had only a few strands of gray though his forehead and underneath his eyes were plagued with a wrinkles. Another oddity was that the man also looked to be fairly fit and those versed in knowledge usually bordered the scrawny side. She carefully moved the man's head so that she could check either side of his neck and she let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Good, he wasn't made into a thrall yet. His mind is his own," she stated to the twins. She then directed her attention back to the wound on his stomach. Looks like the man put up a decent fight considering the bruise on his face and the size of the cut. Still she scowled. Barbarians. Even if they hadn't have caught up to them, this man would have died before reaching the castle were he not healed soon.

"Do either of you have a health potion? Anything?" she asked and from their grim expressions she could tell that wasn't an option.

"I had one, but I had to use it." Vilkas said. Not caring to elaborate on the matter. He did subconsciously look to his wrist however. Even in these dark circumstances he did not regret it. Elvi needed him and he complied. Then again, it sure would have came in handy at the moment. Serana nodded.

"Then there is no time to lose. We have to get this man back to town and hope we can find a healer there. Surely even such a small town, someone there can help us." When she walked towards the town she was a little frustrated that the Companions weren't following. That is until she saw Farkas ripping apart an old blanket to thoroughly wrap around Jayston's waist to try and hold off the bleeding as best as they could until they got back to Shor's Stone. Farkas carried Jayston over his shoulder and together they hurriedly made their way back to town. Serana was silently cursing herself. Out of all the villages and cities they passed why hadn't she thought to stop and gather supplies? Jayston's life was in fates hands now and all they could do was pray that they found someone with the skills to help the man before it was to late.

Only just as they reached the outskirts of the town they saw a quick flash and blur of red appear before them. Serana summoned her spells as soon as the vision became clear. Great! This was the last thing they needed at the moment!

"Ah, here you are! I've been looking for you lot for over a week you know that? Good job covering your tracks by the way but that unique scent of lavender and nightshade is a dead give away." Darius said to her with a wink and when he saw Vilkas draw his sword he took one careful step backwards.

"Whoa, easy little man. I'm here to talk not to fight. Look at me, I'm not even armed," he added with a quick twirl around to reveal that his swords were absent. The smirk never leaving his face. Vilkas waited for Serana's lead and she pondered. What in Oblivion was he doing here then?!

"What do you want Darius? I am in no mood for games and we have a bit of an urgent situation on our hands." she spat at him. Darius looked past her to the scholar bleeding and unconscious that was being held up by the broader of the twins.

"I can see that...tell me, is that one of the men we have been searching for?"

"None of you business, now if there is nothing further then step aside." Serana ordered. Both of her spells still swirling and crackling in her hands. Though from her reaction it couldn't have been more obvious that it was in fact a scholar they sought. So they had managed to ensnare someone after all huh? Well that is until this lot showed up and stole him back. It was still a little bit of a pick me up knowing they had done something useful of late, besides scrambling and reaching dead ends. Darius' entire exterior changed when a realization hit him.

"Where is Orthjolf?!" his voice reached a volume and seriousness she had yet to hear him speak and she would be lying if she said it wasn't a tad bit frightening only it made Vilkas step to him and she had to defuse the situation before things got out of hand. She sheathed her spells and stepped in front of Vilkas with her arms outstretched, to keep him from attacking. This man really was fight first and ask questions later kind of warrior wasn't he?

"We don't know. The one's we took Jayston from said they split up the group and Orthjolf is leading another party elsewhere." Just like that Darius eased and even chuckled. Placing his hand behind his head in awkwardness.

"Oh good...I would have hated to have to kill you all, anyway."

"Try it anytime bat, now answer! What is it you want from us!" Vilkas commanded and Darius' smirk only grew. It was nice to see there was some fire in this small group for they would need it if they planned on embarking on the quest laid out before him. He extended his hand in offering and stated

"I wish to lend you a hand is all. My desire to see the lord of the castle's will fulfilled has run dry and I want nothing more then to stop the bastard once and for all."

An uncomfortable silence fell on them and Serana raised her eyebrow. She did not expect _that. _At all. If there were any useful vampires that were loyal to her father it was Darius and were he sincere it could be a complete game changer. Though she was no fool. She had seen all the back stabbing, plots and turmoil the court thrived in over the years and she was not about to trust Darius on his mere word.

"Take Jayston to town, go. I will take it from here," Serana said knowing she did not have the time to wait and have a discussion while he was moments away from dying. Farkas feeling the same way agreed and moved forward, however Vilkas stayed put and the only difference he made was putting his sword back in it's sheath. Serana grit her teeth but allowed it. Not like she could force him to go anyway.

"You expect me to trust you Darius? You have done nothing but bow and obey from what I have heard. Why should I believe you have any intention of stopping this prophecy?" she questioned and watched Darius chuckle and wag his index finger from side to side in contradiction.

"Oh you mistake me completely princess. It makes no difference to me if the prophecy is fulfilled or not. If it is, great I will have more time to fight, hunt and fuck in my glorious surroundings. If not, then I will live the same way as I have the past three hundred years, no harm done. No, it is the man who wishes to complete the prophecy is where my quarrel resides. Harkon. Must. Die." he said with a resentment and poison that almost sounded believable. That and if she thought about it, she was certain everyone who came in contact with her father at some point or another would have reason for wanting him dead but she did not know if she was ready to buy his sudden change of tune.

"Tell me, have you been to this castle? Is Elvi there? Is she okay?" Vilkas fired out before Serana was able to finish her thoughts. He was quite good at doing that, only now that he brought it back to her attention she fixated on it as well. She wished Darius would just do his smile and laugh and say something like 'she's fine and dandy' but from the abnormal frown and the look in his eyes, it made her heart drop into her stomach. Just please be alive...

"She is there...only okay is a matter of opinion. I believe her road to recovery has begun but I can say without a shadow of doubt that she is not the same." Darius answered. His frown remained on his face and his shoulder's were tense. If he was lying, he was a fairly decent actor. Vilkas grunted and that hand of his formed a fist for the hundredth time since their travels.

"What happened?! What did he do to her?!" Vilkas demanded and Darius only stared at him. He would not further Elvi's shame by sharing that information with a stranger. Especially when he wished he was ignorant to it himself.

"It is not for me to say, but she has healed and she is resembling the fiery spirit she once was. I can promise you one thing stranger, Lord Harkon will not let his precious progeny out of his grasp again. So unless we work together, we are all forced to see an outcome that is unsatisfactory. Let's face facts here kids, if you want Elvi back you are going to need my help." Darius noted the time by staring up at the moon then focused his attention back on the two.

"Listen, I do not have much time left. If I linger for to long my absence is sure to be noticed and then I am of no use to you. I am not going to waste my time with promises or convincing you of my loyalty but if you simply take the time to listen to my offer I think we can all be on our way to the fair weathered road of friendship," he smirked and was going to continue until Vilkas interrupted again. He had made out for himself Darius' power since he said he had to return to the castle soon and his sudden appearance before them.

"You! You can move from one location to another with magic can't you? Take me to this castle, now! I will make this vampire lord pay for what he has done!"

At Vilkas' outburst Serana felt a full blown headache coming on. He just would not see reason, would he? Not only that but Darius' humorous nature made him smirk and say,

"If that is what you wish little man, just go through the front door so I don't get pinned for it, yeah?" If he was ready to charge against Harkon on his own then perhaps he should allow it for his hot headed behavior would not be an asset if they were going to go around Harkon's back.

"Darius, don't!" Serana shouted and she actually preferred each and every single time Elvi had been stubborn in her endeavors compared to the two men in front of her. At the very least Darius didn't have to egg it on! She turned to Vilkas and calmed herself before speaking. Knowing if her voice had even the slightest hint of anger or command, he would disobey just to spite her.

"Vilkas, go make sure Farkas is making it back to town okay. I will find you and catch up, we need to make sure Jayston's health is our number one priority. I will stay and discuss our future plans with Darius. Your heart is heavy with loss and grief still and you know somewhere in the back of your mind your judgment is compromised because of it. Now please, make sure your brother and Jayston are safe. I promise you I will not let anything important slip to Darius if I believe he cannot be trusted. We have to take into consideration that he let Farkas go with Jayston, one of the scholars he swore to apprehend. For that he at least deserves to be heard."

She watched Vilkas look to her then to Darius several times before stomping off after his brother. If she did not return to him with something of value then he was going to do it his way from that moment forward. Once he was out of earshot Darius chuckled again and whispered

"That man has a death wish."

"No, he's just a man whose very much in love," Serana corrected which made Darius raise his eyebrow at hearing this but it wasn't that big of a shock. Serana herself had to remember this fact about Vilkas. Men would often do crazy and extraordinary things because of this feeling and even an intelligent warrior such as Vilkas fell prey to it. Darius shrugged.

"Same thing," he said and his thoughts strayed for a moment. He found himself thinking about Elvi even more often then he did of blood, wine and whores which for him truly was saying something. "I do sympathize...Elvi is one hell of a woman."

"So what do you propose Darius? How can you help us?" Serana said getting straight to the point. They both had other matters that required their full concern and with the never ending tick of time, they had to hurry for it did not move in their favor currently.

"Anything and everything. See my ability to leave the castle unnoticed will work out tremendously for your cause. If I find out we have made progress I can tell you everything that I know and maybe we can just beat him to a few corners. I also am willing to give you the names of the people I know we were meant to investigate."

"We already have a scholar. Hopefully one that can provide the knowledge we need."

"Yes, yes_ you _do but Harkon does not. He is not going to stop until he gets one either. Kind of awkward if you travel all the way to Oblivion just to meet your father or his men there, eh?" Darius said in playful way which only made her aggravated but she was slowly accepting that it was just the way the man was. It was a fair point. Sure they had a better guess of which plain of Oblivion the scroll and her mother was in but for all she knew he had figured that part out too.

"Okay, who are they?"

"Olivia Whitewater of Windhelm, Elof of Dawnstar, and Donar of Falkreath. Those are the only ones that I was told of while I still had a hunting party. If there are others it is unknown to me and only Orthjolf and Lord Harkon himself would know them. Whether those have already been checked or not is also out of my knowledge. All I can say is, not a few hours ago the castle was vacant of a scholar or mage. I know Olivia is said to be pretty powerful but if you are there to warn her of Harkon's intentions I assume you will have no difficulty."

"What do you suggest? We warn all those people? They are all spread across Skyrim and the closest one is Windhelm and that's not exactly close. By the time we make it to all those destinations it may very well be over a month and he could have obtained one of them by that time."

"That's why you have me princess, that's why you have me," Darius said with a slight bow. More in a mocking way then anything and Serana rolled her eyes.

"Make your way to Windhelm and find Olivia. It will give me time to gather my ends together and meet you there and we can try and get to at least one of the others that night. Though there is one major term to our little union." Darius said with the up most seriousness. Figures. She had been waiting for the catch since the moment he started speaking and unfortunately she still wasn't fully certain if she could trust him or not. She could be naively falling into her father's hands and last time she did that it cost Elvi her soul.

"You cannot harm or kill Orthjolf. The man by all rights is my father and I will not see him caught up in this scandal more then he already is. I hope my voice will force him to see reason, if I can pick up his current location but even if it is not you will not cause him grievance. We will jut have to come up with a different plan if he succeeds in bringing the lord of the castle his prize."

That was a _big _catch. He was basically asking that they let Orthjolf do as he pleased if they caught up with him and he had one of the people in question in his grasp. Which therefore meant her father would have them in_ his_ grasp. Not only that but she knew the vengeance driven Companions would be hard to convince to leave him be. Yet how much of a choice did she have? Having someone on the inside and staying in her father's good graces was a luxury she never foreseen herself possessing so passing up his help would be rather foolish.

"What happens if I do not agree to these terms or they are not successful?" she asked cautiously. Darius answered without missing a beat

"Then I go to Shor's Stone, kill your scholar and inform Lord Harkon of the enemy he did not take as a threat, are going to great lengths to stop him. Perhaps even take the Companion to meet our lord like he so very much desires to," he gave her a full toothed grin and Serana scowled.

"Look, like I said I do not care if this prophecy is complete or not. I form this alliance because I will need all three of you, to help kill Harkon and see his madness stripped from this world. If I have to figure out a way to do it on my own so be it, but I am willing to assist you in stopping the prophecy if I am able to see all of you on the battlefield the faithful night of his final stand. Causing him a bit of a headache in the process is just an added perk. Now have me reached an agreement or not?"

Serana thought about it but realizing her hands were tied she nodded and the two exchanged a very professional handshake. Darius seemed satisfied but Serana was still unsure. Anyone who spoke to Darius for a little while without seeing him fight, would assume the vulgar jokester was harmless. Although she _had _seen him fight and if his dual wielding skills was enough to cause Elvi some trouble then he was not a vampire to be taken lightly. Not to mention his incredibly useful night power that aided him. Thank the Daedra that it was limited or he very well could be a much more deadly obstacle then he already was. For this she truly hoped that he was on their side and she hadn't just signed the sun and their lives away. Yet he seemed much more enthusiastic and the bounce in his step was all the more elaborate.

"Wonderful. Now make your way to Windhelm and we can meet there in exactly five days from now. That should be more then enough time for you to get there and for me to tie up some stuff on my end. Word to the wise, if your scholar lives through the night I would keep him at my side. Even with my lips sealed Harkon will eventually realize he lost even more members out in the field and when he see's this Jayston is the one missing, he will mostly set his sights on finding him, if for no other reason then to see vengeance to the captors." he turned to leave but Serana stopped him before he was able to disappear.

"Wait...what about Elvi? Can you bring her with you as well? I realize she cannot stay but it would lift our spirits if nothing else to see her with our own eyes. I know it will do her some good too. Being forced in a place she hates and being in my father's company has to take it's tole on her mind." she wondered if the blood bond between Elvi and her father had grown stronger now, and if so the dangerous consequences it could bring. Just seeing Elvi standing against her in battle would be enough to shatter her heart to pieces let alone knowing that he had succeeded in turning her against everything she once proudly stood for. Serana gritted her teeth. Whether her father knew it or not that mortal Elvi could kill and conquer her vampiric counterpart with ease. She knew this in her heart but unfortunately Elvi was not aware of it. The dark nature she was more then likely born with combined with the blood lust that corrupted the vampires, made her a slave to her sinful needs and yes that too was extremely dangerous but it paled in comparison to the drive and determination she had seen Elvi fight with when she knew the world was on the line. He wasn't helping her, he was keeping her still. Stifling her. He was just to arrogant to see it. Darius sighed and Serana watched a quick look of sorrow sweep across his youthful face.

"If I can manage it, I will. Only it's not just a matter of keeping it secret but her willingness is in question. After what our lord put her through I doubt she will want to defy him anytime soon and the mere thought of it may very well make her quake in fear."

Somehow...now she knew Darius could be trusted. The disgust in his voice and the new swirl of determination dancing in his similar eyes was quite inspiring. He wanted her father's head. Bad. It was apparent now. She had slowly come to terms with the fact that the only way this would end was if her father was dead, only she did not revel in it like everyone else around her. Corrupt and insane as he may be he was still her father and she did not savor the notion of his death. Though she knew it had to be done. Hopefully she could find more of a nerve when it was finally time to confront him. She was careful about asking her next question. Not knowing if she actually wanted to know the answer.

"He took her to the tower didn't he?" The silence that surrounded the two and the way he shifted his eyes from hers was enough of an answer. That bastard...she retracted her previous thoughts. Seeing him dead or even killing him would be all the more easy for her now. Elvi did not deserve that. No one did. She was already in a fragile state emotionally before that and now...well she really couldn't blame Elvi if she remained at her father's side out of nothing but fear. She had only seen the same punishments done to precisely two other vampires and one had taken their own life after the affair and the other was to shell shocked to do anything except shake and tremble at even a bunnies approach. The image of Elvi smiling and laughing with her came to the front of her mind only for it to be replaced with the thought of her screaming and writhing in agony under the sun. How could he?! How could he do something like that to someone he apparently held so dear to him? It was proof. He really was gone. The father that she knew. He had been substituted with a tyrant and a bully who would kill and shed anyone's blood that it took to further his endeavors. Very well. If it was the last thing she did she would see the tyranny that was her father put at an end.

"Gods...Elvi." was all she could say. She wanted only to run up to Elvi and embrace her. Apologize for everything and give her whatever it was she required to see her smile again. He didn't deserve Elvi as _anything _in his life. Not as a warrior, a lover or even to know her damn name. Not if he was willing to subject her to that only for doing what most people wanted to do in his presence and that was run away. She had already told him to his face that she would never forgive him for turning Elvi against her will and _now _not only would she never forgive him but she would see him dead as punishment for his crimes against her! Then she realized she needed to know the source of Darius' rebellion in order to feel completely comfortable with putting all her trust and hope in his hands.

"Tell me Darius...what is it that made you turn against my father? Are you finally trying to see your sire as Lord of the clan...or do you even desire the position for yourself?" Serana asked. Going through the basic reasoning's that made the most since. Only for him to laugh and shake his head. Ah, he had enjoyed the fact that no one in the castle truly knew him save Orthjolf and perhaps Stalf but in times like this it was a little annoying. Like _he_ should be lumped in with the rest of the pitiful schemers and liars that their clan unfortunately was abundant with. All well. Guess it was the price he had to pay to remain mysterious and feared.

"As I said, I love Orthjolf as if he were my own father but as much as it pains me to say this, he is not fit to lead the clan. Nor is Vingalmo let me make_ that_ perfectly clear. If there is anything Lord Harkon has done that's worth a damn, it's managing to keep the right balance needed to keep us all where we need to be, where both his advisers would be one extreme or the other. And myself? Bah. I am a soldier princess, Always have been, always will be. I do not desire the title of lord and were it appointed to me, I would freely pass it along to the highest bidder." He paused and cleared his throat. Serana was surprised at how his breathing had gotten heavier and she knew it was a method to try and calm himself. Strange...whatever was on the blonde Nords mind, must have really been eating at him. Like he had been bottling it up for ages.

"No. I go against your father for this pure and simple fact. The second that we harm, kill or degrade our own kind, we no longer separate ourselves from the mortal herd. Things like disobedience and grudges are trivial to us now that eternity stands in our favor and if we let such petty things as these turn our blades against each other then we have lost our way! I used to be proud Serana. I used to slam my fist to my chest and proudly claim that I belonged to and served the Volkihar. I am no longer proud. The kinship and welcoming the castle once had was dear to my heart, now you look around and all you see is misery. Harkon has proven he no longer see's us as kin or family but mere pawns he can use to play in his game for power. Let us take away the sordid relationship he has with Elvi and look at what he has done to her. If he is willing to torture his progeny, his only progeny, one that carries his ancient blood in her veins for losing her way, then he is willing to sacrifice and kill us all to further his quest to be supreme. And he would do it after he gave us praise and admiration so that the knives in our backs would be undetected. If anyone cares to ask _I _fight to preserve our kind! We are meant to fight along side each other not against each other and if rumor is correct Harkon himself has already destroyed high members of our race just so they did not stand against him. My worst nightmare would be him taking his sought after place as ruler of Tamriel and all vampires. So that they would be given the dark gift just to think their only purpose in life is to bow and serve. Vampires were _never _meant to bow save to our almighty father Lord Molag Bal. We are meant to destroy, to hunt and be one with the night. We are higher beings then the mortals but now all of a sudden we distinct members of our kind as superior to others. Pure-blood this, half blooded that, who in Oblivion cares! We are all the same and we are meant to keep this world in the proper balance of darkness and if we are to busy following one vampires orders we will never achieve this. That. Is why I turn against your father. I want the kinship that kept the vampires going all these years to remain and I will not see it snuffed out because Harkon wants to play king!"

He took several jagged breaths after his speech and Serana saw his body shake in anger since the little composure he had, had slipped from him. Serana's face softened. She had...never heard such devotion to being a vampire then what Darius had just displayed. She even regretted her questioning of him. Maybe she had spent to much time with her father. To think that the only reason someone would help her was to further their own ends but after that, she really believed all Darius wanted was...kind of what_ she_ wanted. In their own different ways, it was still the same. They wanted their family back. If the Volkihar was family to him then he was the most loyal member to the clan even if it meant he was disloyal to her father and for this...he had earned every ounce of her respect. Though he clearly was still angry and heated he continued.

"I must return now...thank you...I needed to get that off my chest. I find that when Orthjolf is away from my presence for to long, I sit sit and stew on matters such as these. I have no one else to really talk to. Well...I do have Elvi now." He smiled, hoping when he returned to the castle and he awoke tomorrow afternoon she would be in better spirits. Even if it was with _him._ He saw his display with the other members of the court concerning Elvi as more a dispute then bloodshed since they had drawn first blood and anytime he had killed his kin in the past it was when they attempted to take his life first. Otherwise he really would not go against any of them. Serana smiled and it was a pleasant sight.

"Anytime," she said softly. "Thank _you _Darius. We are lucky to have you on our side."

"Naturally princess. See you in Windhelm. Oh...and you don't happen to know where I could find a virgin bosmer do you?" He asked and when all Serana did was stare at him strangely, he shrugged and before her eyes he vanished. Serana took a few moments to gather herself and recall everything that had occurred before racing towards the town. When she made arrived, she picked up on the twin's scent and followed it. It was actually quite reliving to see that they were in a tiny house and from the sign hanging above the door suggested it was a potion and alchemy shop. No wonder she missed it their first time through since the shop looked like it was only one room. Unsure of herself, she knocked on the door just in case she had been mistaken. When Farkas opened the door she sighed in relief and pushed past him to see what was going on. An elderly woman was looking after Jayston who was propped on top of a dining table and still unconscious. Vilkas sitting in a chair at his side. The look of ease on Vilkas' face made her calm, as did the elderly woman's smile as she turned to greet her.

"I assume this is the last member of your group, that we've been waiting for? Not to worry dearie, your friends managed to bring him to me in time. I have sealed the wound and he has taken a potion. He might be a little groggy and irritable when he wakes up but he will live. I don't know what nasty trouble you kids got yourselves into but if you had waited to much longer I don't know if I would have been able to help him. Shame that Mr. Stone-Wielder here had to go through such abuse, he really is a good man," the elderly alchemist explained. Showing her full toothed grin and revealing that she was missing a couple of her front teeth. Serana gave a weak smile back and whispered a quick thank you as the healer walked out of the front door to give them their privacy. Obviously not for long since she owned the establishment but Serana was thankful for it. Seeing the already scowl on Vilkas' face she didn't exactly know how to explain the situation to him because more then likely, there will be a...dispute.

"Seems we have run into a bit of luck after all, Companions." Serana started and she sat down carefully on the window sill near Vilkas, who had yet to move from his incapacitated friend on the table. Not believing their good fortune Serana's eyes would glance over to Jayston to make sure that he was breathing. Carefully she chose her next words, hoping that controversy would taint their luck.

"Darius, the vampire you saw that appeared before us had decided to aid our quest to make sure the prophecy never see's completion. He has his own reasons behind this, but I trust them. He has told me the names of the scholars and mages that have yet to be investigated and he is to meet us in Windhelm in five days, using his power to help us reach those destinations at a faster pace. If we can get them all to safety before my father's scouts can find them, then we will have a pretty good edge on him in finding the last scroll. Assuming Jayston can help us reach Oblivion. If the scroll is there. Darius is also willing to let us know of any advancements my father makes if they come to his knowledge. This is a very good thing for us, to have someone on the inside so we won't be left in the dark as we have been. Well, so to speak." She grinned. Instead of the sighs of relief or smiles of contentment she had hoped for she received only quizzical stares.

With all the silent and tension filled moments she had experienced thus far, this one was by far the most awkward. Both the stares Vilkas and Farkas gave her were borderline angry and she was starting to turn on the defensive. She realized it was risky, she wasn't a fool but could they really afford to refuse Darius' help? Vilkas placed his hand on his forehead and let out what felt like an endless sigh. Straightening up he looked at Serana and asked

"So...you would have me place my trust not only in my and my brother's safety but of the world's in the hands of this vampire I have only exchanged words with this night? Have you lost mind? You didn't even act as though you knew this man, only you are happy to trust his word when he very well could be leading us all into a trap? Does common sense escape vampires after centuries or is it an automatic change?" Vilkas' voice was laced with sarcasm and venom. The perfect combination to make her livid in a matter of seconds. Serana gripped the window sill underneath her a little tighter and tried to keep her composure. If they turned on each other or went their separate ways then it was even less likely that any good could come from all of this.

"I understand you are skeptical but if you had heard his words and the commitment behind them, you would be inclined to believe them as well. You have to keep in mind the massive risk he is taking just coming to us this night and speaking to us, let alone turning against my father while remaining in his good graces. Why would he be willing to put his life on the line if it was only a facade?"

"Yes, and I can give you a lengthy and well rehearsed speech about my love for Sithis and affections for horkers that would be believable, but that does not make it so. And there is little risk involved if this vampire lord is pulling the other vampire's strings." Vilkas shot bitterly and when Farkas noticed how Serana continued to tense he felt the need to try and defuse the situation. He knew his brother upon first meeting could be taken the wrong way especially when he was met under stressful circumstances such as these. Until you got to really know him, you'd think his brother's stubborn behavior was out of arrogance when all he really wanted was to insure the safety of those he held dear.

"Understand Serana, he and I grew up as Companions since we could remember and we'd hear stories about good and strong men being led to their deaths because they trusted a mere stranger. We have been warned about walking blindly into battle since we could swing a sword and with so much at stake we cannot help but question it, when an enemy comes to us bearing gifts. Forgive my brother's attitude about the situation. Especially now that Elvi's life is at risk, he is going to be a little intolerable because of his love for her." Farkas smiled and Serana returned it and felt a wave of calm wash over her. Only for Vilkas to snap at his twin

"Easy Farkas!" True he had confessed his endearment for Elvi to Serana but to blatantly voice it, he was not so ready to hear. Farkas of course was the only one he had told since the moment he came to terms with it himself since even though the brother's often disagreed and were polar opposites of each other, there was never a secret between them.

"What I want to know is...what's the catch for this Darius', alliance?" Farkas continued. Being used to Vilkas' outbursts he rarely registered them anymore. Serana sighed but was thankful that the conversation was moving forward. Still the conditions weren't exactly agreeable so she took in a deep breath and again contemplated a way to word it so that Vilkas didn't have an aneurysm.

"There is a member of the Volkihar that we are meant to leave alive no matter the circumstances. His name is Orthjolf and he is very close to Darius since it was he that bestowed the gift of vampirism upon him. He has bright red hair and a beard, looks to be in his mid thirties and his accent is even thicker then yours. You would know him if you saw him. The second condition is that we aid him in defeating and murdering my father when the time is right."

"Well, I admit that he will find compliance when it comes to killing this vampire lord once and for all but who is this Orthjolf, why does he deserve to live? Are you trying to tell me that if this man apprehends one of the scholars we are to let him go?" Vilkas said. Which amazed Serana at how quick he could find the dark side to _everything_.

"We can stop him, we just can't _kill _him. Darius made it very clear that if we do there could be some serious repercussions. I do not fear Darius...but I do fear his skill and power if they are wielded with a heavy heart."

"It's not like we have a lot of options, brother." Farkas critiqued. Sure he wasn't exactly happy with the arrangement either but the fact was, the deal had already been struck and they could use as much help as they could get. Besides they would be performing their duties to Skyrim by warning these other scholars as well and since _they _had Jayston, they could reach Oblivion while the vampire lord could not. "Are we to leave these innocent people in harm's way because we fear a possibility? I don't trust this vampire either, but I do trust Serana and if she has faith in this man's loyalty then we have to give him the benefit of the doubt. You think Elvi would place all of her trust in Serana and her judgment if she thought Serana would ever lead her astray?"

Vilkas crossed his arms and looked away from him with a snort. Which was his way of saying he agreed even though he was unhappy with it. Farkas flashed another friendly smile to Serana who gave him a weak one in return. She was trying her best not to think to much on the past and focus on the present and the big task ahead of them. If Jayston didn't wake up soon they would be forced to carry him with them if they planned on getting to Windhelm in time to meet Darius. Luckily about noon the next day they got just that.

Jayston grunted and forced himself up from the table where Vilkas had immediately stood and held him in place for a second. Serana had to give Vilkas some credit even though she had mixed feelings about the Companion. His commitment to his friends was actually astounding. Even Farkas had fallen asleep with his back against the wall for an hour or two but Vilkas remained still by Jayston's side until he awoke,

"Whoa, easy friend. You had a pretty nasty wound on your stomach, don't sit up so quick." Vilkas advised and Jayston nodded then slowly rose from the table. Letting his feet hit the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Yes...I think...I don't even remember..." his green eyes widened in almost a panic as the memory hazily came back to him. "Vampires! They came to my house and-"  
"It's okay Jayston, they can't hurt you now. We are here to keep you safe." Vilkas said firmly with a soft smile. Jayston took a look around and realized he was in the alchemist's shop. He recognized Farkas right off but once his eyes found Serana, and he noted how brightly her eyes glowed, he stumbled back farther on the on the table and pointed at her

"She—she's a...a" he started but Farkas interrupted him.

"It's okay Jayston, she's a good vampire," he said with a smile. Serana shrugged. Well she didn't know about _that_, but she supposed if the term made the man a little more comfortable she sure wasn't going to correct him. She watched Jayston's breathing ease a little and he straightened himself up.

"I am in your debt yet again Companions. If you didn't happen upon me, who knows what those fiends would have done to me," he looked down at his bloody white shirt and was appalled. Looks like he really was close to meeting his end, wasn't he?

"It is not by coincidence I am afraid, Jayston. Let us journey away from this town to discuss it. Time is of the essence or I would let you rest before bombarding you with questions." Vilkas offered his hand to Jayston who took it without question.

"Then let us go. However I can be of assistance to you Vilkas, you know this," he stated and the four of them made their way out of town. Vilkas filling him in the best he could with all that was going on and Serana filled in the missing parts. Making Jayston's head spin. He knew with a lot of his questionable research it may one day land him some trouble, but never in his wildest dreams did he imagine a clan of powerful vampires would be seeking him personally.

"So these vampires were after me. Why? None of my studies involve vampires or anything that would endanger them to my knowledge," he questioned, a little furious that his name had been thrown out for them to hear to begin with. He had foreseen _something _like this coming and despite his best efforts it happened anyway. Ah well, there were bigger problems in the works then his attempted capture so he needed to stop his belly aching and do his best to aid the Companions. Vilkas sighed

"I'm afraid it's a little more elaborate then that. The reason both we and the vampires are seeking you is...we are trying to reach the Oblivion Plains. I thought if anyone in Skyrim would know a way to achieve this, it would be you."

Jayston stopped in his tracks and stared at Vilkas blankly. Again he was floored with his reasoning. He began to chuckled assuming that Vilkas was pulling his leg with a bit of dark humor, yet with his expression remained stern he was shocked.

"Oblivion...why...why would you want to travel _there_!?"

"It's a bit of a long story old friend, just know I wouldn't ask this of you if the fate of Tamriel didn't hang in the balance," Vilkas said softly. Serana could not help but wish they would hurry this part up. Not only because they had to rush to Windhelm but because the sun was beating down mercilessly on her and she was getting rather sick of the sensation quite frankly. She had spent more time in the sun during her reawakening then she had her other thousands of years of life. Then again it was safer this way because she knew Orthjolf and the others would not subject themselves to this unless they absolutely had to. Jayston tensed and then sighed

"Admittedly...I have worked on a theory revolving reaching the plains of Oblivion but I have never tested it. Of course I am certain I have found a way to open the gates but I am unwilling to test it out on valued friends because of my arrogance. The portal could rip you to shreds or I may be unable to keep it open long enough for you to find your way back or anything and everything in between," he said with as serious a tone as he could to make sure he made his point. Serana smiled at this. Not only because he had basically confirmed them a way to the Soul Cairn but he was a fool if he thought something as simple as the threat of his life would sway Vilkas off of his course. For this, she respected him. When it was in her favor anyway.

"I am afraid that is a risk that we _have _to take Jayston. This vampire lord will not stop in his attempt and we simply cannot let him succeed. No matter the cost. So I ask you Jayston Stone-wielder, can you help us achieve this?"

There was an awkward silence amongst the four of them and Serana could tell just by looking at Jayston that he was reluctant. Which was perfectly understandable, but they were running out of time to dilly dally. After what felt like a good decade under the hot sun Jayston exhaled sharply and stated.

"If you are willing to try Vilkas then I am as well. Only I will need to go back to my home and acquire some needed books and ingredients there. Hoping the damn place still stands that is," he added bitterly. He remembered just as the vampires over powered him and began to drag him off, they felt the need to knock over a few of his candles to burn the place down. Probably to hide that they were there at all. Bastards.

"Good, good. Only the actual experiment will have to wait. We need to make it to Windhelm to try and stop the Volkihar from ensnaring or hurting any others like you. This way, we can assure that the ancient fiend doesn't reach it before we do," Vilkas explained. He hadn't forgotten their original plan to obtain the elder scroll before Harkon so that they could attempt to make a trade with him for Elvi and he planned on sticking to it. These steps were necessary to achieve this, but this would not deter him from his real goal and that was to get Elvi back. He swore if he ever saw her again he would never let her go. Vampire, werewolf, a bloody hagraven it didn't matter! She was still the most perfect being he had ever met and he would not lose her to darkness again.

"Let's not waste any time," Jayston said which was like music to Vilkas' ears and together they all rushed back to Jayston's house. While Jayston and the Companions tried to salvage what was there amongst the rubble and ash Serana waited outside. She truly hoped she hadn't made a mistake. She had refrained from informing Vilkas that there was a chance that Elvi would accompany Darius in Windhelm because she did not want to get his hopes up but gods how she wished it would be so. After everything Elvi went through she really couldn't blame her if she stayed behind and she was more then thankful that she had a bit of luck finally and if everything went according to plan, her father never would have his desires fulfilled.

_Stay strong Elvi...we will see each other again soon, I promise. _Serana echoed in her head. Saying a silent prayer that somehow magically her words would reach her. Then her thoughts moved in a different direction. _I am putting a lot of trust in you Darius. __**Do**__**n'**__**t **__make me regret it..._

_An: So, what did you think? I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter features Elvi revealing a dark chapter of her past and Harkon confides a bit of his own with her as well. Along with the mention of the progress made in this chapter. Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!_


	19. Nothing Else Matters

_An: I want to start off by thanking Moonflower04 for looking over a certain scene for me. She has supported me since I posted the very first chapter and I doubt I would have continued were it not for her encouragement. If you haven't already you really need to check out her story A Heart Stolen by Vampires, it's honestly one of the best stories I have found on this site and it's quite simply, a masterpiece. Also sorry if this took me much longer then usual. I was nervous about this chapter and I really hope you enjoy it. With that said please tell me what you think, I would love as much feedback as possible! I will go ahead and apologize for any misspellings or errors that may be found. Now, on with the chapter! _

This time when Elvi awoke she was feeling...good. Nothing hurt, which was surprising considering the rough exchange she and Harkon had made in their love play. Divines, she was an idiot. Like _that _should have happened after all he had put her through and allowed to happen to her, but...she would be lying if she said she wasn't satisfied. Extremely even. When they were away from each other, all the reasons she should stay far away from him were evident and screaming at her in her head yet...the second they were in each others presence it was like everything made sense. Like she had found everything she had been looking for. Things she didn't even know she wanted were fulfilled by his touch, voice and eyes.

When she rolled over she actually frowned when she saw that Harkon again was absent from the bed. She in a way was relieved because maybe it would delay the inevitable when it came to revealing her past. Only...it felt strange to have such a wild and somewhat tender experience only to awaken alone in the morning. Well, night in their case. Which only made her feel as though she was in fact a whore after all. Some harlot that couldn't restrain her desires when it came to him. The large part of her that wanted _nothing_ to do with him, was battling the other side that wanted _everything._ His blood, his passion, his vengeance, his ice and his temper. Now she knew that the bond between them was real. How could she deny it now? For how else could you want to both destroy and defend someone, all at once. She wondered if the bond gave Harkon the same whirlwind of feelings it gave her and if it had, he took to it a lot better then she did. Then again he was the one in control. Especially now. She yawned and placed her feet on the floor. Hissing as her uncovered feet collided with the cold stone. Maybe she should just wear her boots all day, everyday because this happened far to frequently and the chill altered her blissful state. She found her boots and slipped them on before venturing out of the chamber.

She was already coming up with plans to avoid him as she stepped down the stairs and saw Harkon sitting in his usual spot on his throne. Damn. She noticed however, that the fireplace was alive and vibrant again. Most of the candles were alight as well and somehow when she saw Harkon turn his head towards her and she saw the way the light bounced off of his flawless face, she felt the swirl of dread that was spiraling in her stomach vanish. He gave her a small smile before beckoning her forward with a gesture of his hand. She obeyed and assumed that she was meant to sit in the seat next to his throne so she did just that. On the table separating her chair from Harkon's throne there were two silver and jewel incrusted goblets, one by his side and the other by her seat in perfect arm's reach. It was filled with blood but she noticed that Harkon's had already been emptied. The idea that Harkon _had _brought her breakfast after their love making this go round, made her grin and could not help but feel amused.

"Ah, you are awake at last. It's rather late in the evening, dearest. I was beginning to think you were remaining asleep just to avoid me." Harkon said and it took Elvi a little while to register a response, since all she wanted was for him to continue to speak so she could absorb that voice of his. Why it relaxed her the way it did she would never know but she enjoyed it. Feeling comfortable around him again she said with a smirk.

"If it's an option I will gladly return to bed and to my dreams. Though it might be a bit warmer if you'd care to join me."

Harkon's smile only widened. It was nice that she had a smidgeon of fight back left or else she would become boring and stale. She was to good to play the role of a mindless servant. Her fire and spirit were reasons he adored her after all. He was thankful that he hadn't inadvertently snuffed it out. Elvi was starting to feel a bit nervous now. She wasn't hungry which was a bit shocking, so now all they were doing was sitting next to each other in silence. To break it she decided to go with one of the usual mundane conversation starters.

"How did you sleep?" she asked almost innocently. For some reason her eyes traveled to his left hand and she almost gasped out loud when she noticed he _still _hadn't returned his wedding ring to it's proper place. Maybe she was reading to much into it...it's not like he was still happily wed with his wife in the other room or anything, so he didn't_ need_ to wear it. The word affair whispered into her head and she crinkled her nose at it. Great...she really was some home-wrecking little whore wasn't she? Not that the home was exactly standing strong when she arrived but if one wanted to get technical, he was still married.

"I didn't. I remained in the bed beside you until you were fast asleep and rolled away from me. Has anyone ever told you, that you have an adorable, tiny snore?" he smirked at her predicting her reddening cheeks and when he saw it, he chuckled. Funny how any mention of intimacy and she got embarrassed. Like it was shameful to simply sleep next to a man. Let alone all the other delicious experiences the two had shared.

"No...that's a first. So um...did you have a good afternoon then?"

"You're stalling." Harkon said impatiently and Elvi gulped. She really did not want to relive any of it, and knowing Harkon he would not be satisfied until he heard every painful and sordid detail. Deciding she did not want to risk angering him again she sighed. Guess the origin of her scar would be told for the first time.

"Well...I guess I'll get straight to the point then. Only I am unsure where to begin..." Elvi said and Harkon shifted in his seat at how somber she already sounded. The suspense was climbing, for what could be so important about her only scar that it must be as heavily guarded as it was? Anytime he tried to break through the defensive walls surrounding it...it _hurt_ him. He would receive a sharp pain in his mind and he could feel himself being pushed from her thoughts and back into reality. Elvi took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"I assume...you have heard of The Dark Brotherhood?" she asked to start out. Harkon raised his eyebrow. Intrigued indeed. Perhaps this truly wasn't a simple tale.

"Of course. The assassins have been around for generations. What of them? I have heard that over the past couple of centuries and after the great war, their sanctuaries were found and destroyed. Dwindling their number to near extinction."

"That's correct." Elvi agreed though it was hard for her to hide her amazement on the vampire lord's knowledge. He had lived in seclusion for so long, she assumed that anything going on in the world outside the castle would have escaped him. but apparently she had assumed wrong. Swallowing the lump in her throat she continued

"All the sanctuaries across the empire had been found and destroyed. All except one. The one in Skyrim. Growing up I assumed the Brotherhood had already been defeated so, never were they a concern. What did alarm me however was the rumor I heard about a _boy._..who was trying to contact the Dark brotherhood to fulfill a contract. Of course rumors sometimes don't account for anything in Skyrim but this one particularly peaked my curiosity. The idea of a young boy wanting someone dead so desperately that he was willing to try and call forth a group of assassins was, troubling. So, I asked around and I was told the boys name was Aventus Aretino and that he could be found in Windhelm. It didn't take me long to find the Arentino house when I reached Windhelm to investigate, since almost every guard I passed warned me to stay away and the children playing in the streets would run when they got near it." Elvi took a pause in her story because the rest of the tale only grew darker and darker. She had been content to stare at the roaring fire while she spoke so for the first time she allowed her eyes to shift back to Harkon.

His arms were folded across his chest but the look on his face resembled the one Serana wore whenever she was listening to her. In a way it comforted Elvi. Seeing how the ancient vampire lord was hanging on every word she spoke and even had a hidden look of concern in his eyes gave her the strength she needed to continue. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts she grabbed the goblet of blood next to her and took a tiny sip. The taste was pleasant but she wished it had been laced with something stronger considering the foul mood she was bound to be in once her story reached it's completion.

"I knocked on the door but there was no response. I stood outside as the snow and wind cut through me for at least an hour. Hoping that the family was delayed or perhaps they had stepped out for awhile. With my back pressed against the door I waited and waited. Giving up at last, when I departed I stopped, after hearing a voice mumbling something over and over again as I passed the window. I could not see inside so to be certain I pressed my ear to the glass and again I heard the voice, so knowing that their _was _someone in the house, I broke in using a couple of lockpicks. I quietly shut the door and followed the sound of the voice. Now that I was inside...I realized it was the same chant repeated over and over again. That very chant often leaks into my mind when I find myself alone in silence." her voice was now a whisper. She didn't mean for it to be in case Harkon had to strain to hear her.

She paused longer then she realized, simply staring at the red and yellow flames roaring in the fireplace. The black sacrament echoing in her head, spoken by the young and used to be innocent voice of Aventus. She looked back over to Harkon who was patiently waiting for her to continue. She was thankful for this, because she had expected him to rush her.

"Anyway...when I found the boy I was...horrified at what I saw. In front of him was a human skeleton, human flesh and a human heart. Encircled around the skeleton and the remains was a numerous amount of candles with the boy and skeleton in the middle. To make the scene all the more awful the boy was stabbing the remains with a rusted iron dagger. I was to stunned to speak, at first. All I could do was stand in the doorway and try to absorb what it was I was seeing. How the boy was able to obtain all of those...things and how the smell alone didn't make him vomit was beyond me. He stopped and started to weep at his failed efforts. Asking aloud how long he must do this before his prayers were heard and answered. I took a step into the room and he turned around to see me. He was ecstatic. He even jumped up and down and shouted praises to me. Saying he knew I would come if he was patient. When he acknowledged me as an assassin from The Dark brotherhood I was not offended. Wearing my wolf armor and having my Skyforge swords at my hips, often I would be mistaken for various types of warriors that Skyrim was home to. I corrected him saying 'I'm sorry boy but I'm not who you think I am.' He dismissed it and went on to explain his contract and the reasoning behind it. He told me...that he had lost his mother and he was alone. So the officials of the city sent him to Honorhall Orphanage in Riften. The contract was for the Headmistress of the Orphanage Grelod the Kind. My heart ached for the boy. He told me that the Headmistress was terrible to all of the orphans and that she made their lives while there a living hell. After he had just lost his mother, I thought that the trauma made him exaggerate due to the misfortune he had already experienced. I tried my best to convince him to come back with me to Honorhall but he refused until Grelod was dead. So I assumed if I visited Honorhall and spoke to this Grelod for myself we could find a way to make Aventus more comfortable in his new surroundings. So he wouldn't be so scared and unhappy. Now...I wish I had never stepped foot inside that place."

It was the truth. She should have done something...anything else. She knew in her heart that if she had taken Aventus to Jorrvaskr he could have been brought up there as Vilkas and Farkas had. Then maybe the boy could live the rest of his life without thinking the only way to solve one's problems was to commit murder.

"Upon my arrival, the very second I opened the door I heard the old hag screaming at the children. Shouting promises of extra beatings as if being punished or harmed was just a daily ritual and I saw the way these kids trembled at her words and watched the tears fall from their eyes. Their clothes were tattered and they looked half starved. When they made their way to their broken beds I confronted Grelod. Upon seeing me she barked that none of the orphans were to be adopted and that they never would be, because they did not _deserve _it. So not only was she stopping these innocent children from being adopted into loving families, she was planting that they were bad and unworthy of love into their heads. Our conversation got heated but she wouldn't listen to a word I said. Instead she told me that if I didn't leave she would call the guards for my 'intrusion'. Feeling my anger take it's grip on me I turned to leave. Determined to find a way to lock the crone up for her crimes against these children! Only as I made my way to the door, I felt...a small hand grip mine to stop me. When I looked down I saw a little girl with pig tails looking up at me in tears. She whispered in her little voice to help her. To adopt her and take her far away from that place...and to..."

Elvi took in a very deep breath and bit her lip. Divines this was far more painful then she thought it would be.

"...and to help her find her daddy. That he had left one day and never came home...leaving her alone until the guards found her. Grelod happened by and saw the way the girl clung onto my hand as if her very life depended on it and the hag ripped her away from me and drug the little girl into a nearby room. I still remember her voice as it continued to call for me and the...god awful sound of the back of Grelod's hand connecting with her already bruised face. I lost it. I know a Shout that allows me to slow time for a few brief moments and almost mindlessly I used it. It allowed me enough time to run, grab the little girl and put her back into her bed, close the doors to the room that Grelod was in and slam her against the wall with one of my hands firmly over her mouth and the other planted my sword deep into her gut. When time returned to normal I watched the look of shock and pain flash across her face and my hand muffled her scream of agony so that only I could hear it. I relished in her pain and her scream. I could have moved my blade from her stomach to her throat but I wanted her to suffer."

At her last words Harkon experienced something very different from his usual ability to read into Elvi's mind. Before his very eyes he saw as clearly as if he had been there the younger and mortal version of Elvi driving her blade into the elderly woman and from her perspective the way the woman's gray eyes began to gloss over. It was...intense. He had to blink several times to focus back on reality. He decided not to voice what he had seen since not only was it obviously private but because he had no intention of _actually _seeing her past. As usual anytime they were afflicted by each others emotions or even memories it was not a conscious act by either of them. It just occurred. The emotions that swirled around the two of them was thick and heavy. He could feel her sorrow and regret so strongly he practically tasted it. Yet even with this new information, he couldn't process why she was giving herself a world of grief over this, especially since he had seen her do similar acts while they were together. Then he recalled her youth in the memory he saw and he began to piece some of it together.

"So, you distinguish this woman's death as murder over the lives you took from bandits or criminals? You consider her innocent." Harkon spoke for her and Elvi was a little surprised that he had spoken at all, so she shook a little in surprise. Though his insight unfortunately was always correct. In a way...it was kind of nice. To have someone around that seemed to know you perfectly. Even if it came with the downside of knowing her flaws and darker side as well. She nodded and now that she had made eye contact with Harkon she found it very difficult to break this time.

"That's right. Only I knew it was murder at the time and I still accepted it as if I hadn't committed a crime. Understand when I did this I was eighteen years old and I was at the peak of my arrogance. I thought I was...the Divine's justice in Skyrim. I didn't commit sin. My judgment alone was enough to justify every move I made. I was the Dragonborn after all. I grew up most of my life feeling worthless and then I was told my life had purpose, so I suppose it all went to my head. Yes, I did truly want to keep Skyrim safe but my ideas of evil and good was very skewed. What a fool I was. Grelod was a horrible woman but she did not deserve to die. She deserved to rot in jail but I was to blinded by my never ending rage and my outlook on justice to see it. In my split second decision someone died. Anyway...I ducked out of the window and headed back to Windhelm, not knowing what else to do. The rain washed her blood from my hands and armor as I made my way out of Riften. When I returned to Aventus he of course was thrilled that the hag was dead so it was easy to bring him back to Honorhall since she wouldn't be in charge. When we got back to the Orphanage no one knew I was the reason Grelod was dead. All the children and the other help had been asleep except the little girl Grelod had beaten but I suppose she didn't rat me out, if her young mind could make the connection that is. The second in charge was put in command of Honorhall and I left feeling like the kids were at last in caring hands. Only...I took maybe four steps outside of Riften when a courier found me and delivered me a message. On the parchment was a black hand print with the words stating simply 'We know'. Of course I was startled. No one saw the way I murdered Grelod I was sure of it, but what else could the message have meant? I grabbed the courier and demanded that he tell me who sent this message to me but he insisted that he didn't know. Only that it was a hooded man. He couldn't see his face or remember anything defining about him."

"So, The Dark brotherhood found you? Hmm, I'd assume they were unhappy with one of their contracts being taken from them without compensation. When murder becomes an occupation, it becomes all about the gold and it lacks the thrill or even the artistry. Pity that the skill and stealth that an assassin excels in was wasted on earning basic bread and butter. I had hoped to ensnare one of these assassins and turn them into one of us. Having such dark skills at my disposal would prove useful in many areas. Then again if this story is going where I suspect it is, looks as though I missed my chance. Not if these assassins were fool enough to give my Elvi grievance." Harkon interjected. Elvi was a little angered at the way he spoke so fondly of the Brotherhood but it was cooled when she heard him give her praise. Somehow 'my Elvi' sounded much better then simply 'mine' or 'possession'. It even made her smile despite herself.

When Harkon saw into Elvi's memories once again he was surprised to see through blurred vision her awakening in what looked like...a shack? Blood was staining most of the wood and the various rusted farm equipment surrounding her. Through her eyes she saw her turn to an empty bookcase and sitting on top of it was what he assumed to be an assassin. A woman by the looks of it considering her form in her skin tight black and red studded armor. Her face was concealed thanks to her cowl and mask, but her eyes were seen plainly. He knew that look in those eyes. They were carried by someone who could kill and had killed without remorse. Just as quickly as the vision came it faded and Harkon wondered where else this journey could lead.

"You're correct. At least that is what I was told when I was captured. I don't know how she did it...and I have thought it over time and time again and I still cannot figure it out. All I know is one night when I returned to Jorrvaskr, and I fell asleep in my bed, I awoken I in an abandoned shack, miles and miles away from Jorrvaskr or any civilization. So...not only was this assassin able to abduct me from a hall filled with experienced and skilled warriors, but she was able to do it without waking me or even causing me any damage whilst taking me across the province. The first thing I saw was...her...she asked me casually if I had slept well and I was furious. My anger only escalated when I saw the three citizens that were bound on the opposite end of the shack. Their faces were covered with execution hoods of all things and it was sickening. I demanded who she was and why in Oblivion I was brought here and she dismissed me altogether. She went on to explain that I 'stole a kill from the Dark brotherhood' and that it needed to be repaid. The bitch even congratulated me on a good kill. That the old crone had it coming and I saved the 'urchins' from her. Of course I was outraged. I told her I killed Grelod for their safety not for the 'contract'. My outburst seemed to provoke her. She mocked me by saying 'children like everyone in this world had one purpose in life and that was to die.' She said that she and I were not so different. I shouted to her that I kill for justice and honor, not for profit or madness! Of course she was angered by this and my 'self righteous ways' as yourself has called it. So she informed me that the shack was locked and I would not leave it until I repaid the kill I owed them."

Elvi gripped the goblet in her hand tightly and took in a deep breath. Trying to calm her nerves she took a sip of the blood in the goblet and it's taste and life provided her little comfort but she tried her best to keep her focus. The sooner she finished this story the sooner she could go back to pretending it never happened. Locking it back up in her minds safe so that it would never draw breath again.

"So...I decided to repay the murder as instructed. Only it was not upon the three captives behind me but to the assassin that brought them. I drew my swords and proudly stated 'My future children will grow up in a world where The Dark Brotherhood doesn't exist! Your rein in Skyrim is over!' At that I charged the assassin. I give her credit...she was far more difficult to defeat then I had imagined. In fact a couple of times I almost lost my life. Even with my twin swords drawn, her dagger was swift and cut through the air with a shriek whistle. Leaving it's hot sting on my chin and forearms. It was a close battle...both of us waiting and ready for the other to make a mistake. As fortune had it, she was the first to, by allowing me to back her into the wall. With her cornered she couldn't do her quick twirls and flips out of the way of my blades. It was a matter of seconds after that. When she swung to slit my throat I leaned back enough to avoid her dagger then plunged both of my swords into her chest. When she was limp and lifeless I pulled my swords from her and said a silent prayer for the Divines to accept her into their graces. When I turned on my heel to free the others that had been captured...I felt it."

Elvi tore her eyes away from Harkon and focused on anything else. She felt like she was going to be sick and she swallowed more blood as though it would settle the feeling in her stomach. He really should be able to assume the rest of the story but after a few moments of silence Harkon casually cleared his throat as if it remind her of his presence. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. Very well.

"When my back was turned she not only found the chink in my armor but as you noticed she found the perfect spot to injury me the most. She dug her dagger into my stomach to the hilt and when the sound of my shattering scream ceased I heard her say these last words 'What...children?' She even had the strength to chuckle at this. Even though the pain was fresh and burning my insides I turned around and used my unrelenting force shout to push her away. The force of it made her collide with a bookcase that I was certain shattered her skull on impact. Watching her for sometime, when she ceased to move I focused back on my injury. I could only stare at the dagger that was sticking out of me. Knowing if I pulled it out the wrong way it would only cause more damage and she would be successful in her goal to hinder me. Once it was removed I realized with the way the blade was curved it would have been either way...I was bleeding profusely but when I heard the cries of the captured I put my pain aside and focused on freeing them."

Harkon almost wished that the next vision he saw had escaped him because it was disturbing. To see the young Elvi crawl on the wooden floor towards the corpse of the assassin and leaving a trail of blood in her wake angered him to levels he did not know he could reach while simply learning someones past. Why in Oblivion hadn't she taken care of her herself first? Did she not realize how quickly she could have bled out or lost consciousness with the wound unattended? He watched her stab the dagger that had caught her off guard into the corpse a couple of times to be sure she really was dead this time, before finding the key to the shack and crawling back towards the bound ones. One by one she undid their binds. Throwing the key to the first one and shouting "Go!" at the top of her lungs. The Khajiit obliged without question and rushed out of the shack leaving the door wide open. The next captive she freed was a woman. She looked back at Elvi before running out the door without a second of hesitation as well. Harkon furrowed his brow. Neither of the citizens that she had freed had even attempted to help her and it was obvious that she was reaching a fatal level. Why again, did she want to keep these insects alive and prosperous while she was happy to let herself rot? A glimmer of hope came when his vision continued only for the last man that she had saved faded from his mind. More then likely she had passed out from the pain and loss of blood. The next thing he saw was the same man through Elvi's eyes as she looked down on her now exposed stomach as he attempted to stitch her wound together for her. It was rather...horrifying. To think she would gain consciousness only to see and feel someone driving a needle repeatedly into her. Harkon let a deep and furious growl escape from the back of his throat. The Divines couldn't even give her the courtesy of remaining unconscious during this act could they? Is it a trait that they enjoyed? Keeping their champions and heroes in complete misery? Of course Elvi was alarmed at hearing his growl, not knowing what he was seeing for himself. She kept her mouth shut and stared at the fire again. Wondering if she had unintentionally angered him.

Even _he_ was amazed at how much he felt the need to protect and shelter her. So much so he felt himself moving forward to grab her and pull her to him but he refrained. Seeing her continue to shake under the weight of her memories and old burdens was becoming...very difficult. She spoke to continue but he had seen and heard enough. He genuinely did not want to upset her further.

"It's alright dearest. No need to continue" he said softly and he summoned his ability to soothe her the best he knew how. He really needed to put more effort in controlling the bond the two shared so he could use it better to his advantage but it was not as easy as he perceived it to be. Obviously he had more control then Elvi ever would but things like changing emotions and seeing into memories wasn't exactly easy nor was their a guide written somewhere on how to achieve it. He knew he was successful when he saw Elvi sigh and lean back into her chair in a lazy fashion. This brought him probably a little more joy then it should have but he didn't ponder it for to long. Instead he asked the question that he was actually enthused to hear the response to.

"Tell me, what repercussions fell upon the remaining assassins for their grave mistake in allowing you to live? Be sure to give me every bloody and dismembering detail." and Harkon's inciting grin made Elvi feel a little better despite the circumstances. For some reason every time he flashed his fangs to her, she got a chill of excitement. Like anytime he did this, it meant he was feeling particularly devious which was endearing. It was nice to feel somewhat youthful emotions from the prim and composed vampire lord. Though she frowned, knowing he wouldn't understand the real effect the whole ordeal had on her. Of course he assumed that she sought vengeance and maybe she did earn or deserve it but that was not the course she was _supposed _to be on. Divines, how Kodlak hated it when any of his youths sought after vengeance. She was thankful that he was never told what she had done.

"That's just it...I laid in that shack for what felt like years. One of the captives I let free was a sell sword and he stitched my wound to prevent me from bleeding out. He tried to get me to a nearby village for healing but my pride felt wounded more then my body and I demanded that he leave me. If I was meant to suffer and even perish then my fate shouldn't be altered. Finally Skjor, a high member of the Companions had tracked me down. I didn't know it at the time, but he was a werewolf and he followed my scent and when he could taste my blood in the air he was able to find me. My heart froze in my chest when I saw him looking down on me. I did not want to confess the rash and damning actions that led me to these assassins. He looked to me...then to the woman assassin dead in the corner with his good eye and didn't ask a single question. Instead he helped me up from the floor, draped his winter coat over me and picked me up to carry me on his back. I was still to weak and shell shocked to really say anything. He simply said 'Let's go home, little sister' and took me back to Jorrvaskr. Once I healed and got my head back on straight...well mostly.. I heard that the Emperor's guards had been investigating the Dark Brotherhood for sometime, so I went to Dragon Bridge. There I met Commander Maro, who informed me that the assassin I killed was the leader of the Dark Brotherhood, Astrid...I believe was her name."

A flash of those cold blue eyes came to both Elvi and Harkon's mind in unison. She never did see the assassin that almost succeeded in murdering hers face, but those eyes would forever burn in her memory whether it be ten or a thousand years from now. Elvi turned in her seat to face Harkon directly. She _needed _him to understand the real message behind her story, though she doubted her reasoning or beliefs would reach him.

"Commander Maro told me where their sanctuary was and that with my help he could destroy the Dark Brotherhood once and for all. Only...I told him to stay out of it. That each and every rat hiding in that sanctuary's head belonged to me. Reluctantly he agreed and...I did it. I whispered the secret words to the enchanted door, 'Silence my brother' and one by one I killed, each and every one of them. Even took pride in shoving my sword through their little pet frostbite spider's head. With their halls coated with their blood and the eerie silence surrounding me, I sat at one of their tables and...reflected. It didn't change anything...I didn't feel any better and the damage done to me personally, wasn't fixed. I almost wished that there was more assassins hidden in there that would come and attack me while I reflected. I realized...when the anger and rage subsided and only sorrow and regret replaced it, that it wasn't up to me to decide who lived and who died. In choosing to kill Grelod, I was no longer a Companion or the Dragonborn...I was the same as they. On the wall across from me I saw a framed parchment that listed 'Five Tenets'. As I tried to get a grip on myself I must have read them all, a dozen times. What stood out the most for me was the term 'Dark brother or Dark sister'. It reminded me of my own shield brothers and sisters. So despite what they did...I destroyed a family. That day I vowed to never judge anyone, or determine if they deserved to die or not. I killed only when attacked or when it was necessary. That's why, even though I was a member of the Dawnguard I never condemned Serana simply for being a vampire. Where they would have killed her without a second thought, I decided to help her because...she needed me. Like I was supposed to do, and it's not as though she gave me any harm. After I went back to Dragon Bridge and collected my reward I went to a few healers to see if Astrid's intention to leave her mark on me the rest of my days, was successful or not. After seeing probably every healer, doctor and expert in Skyrim, they all told me the same thing. Considering the depth of her stab and the unprofessional stitching I was given, along with how long it took me to heal myself...It would be nearly impossible to bear children of my own. Funny how...I always wanted a family but it wasn't until I was told it would never be so, how much I realized I wanted it. I've been told...that the dagger that pierced me was called 'The Blade of Woe'. And it inflicted just that...upon it's last victim."

Now, the silence between the two was uncomfortable. Elvi was sure the mention of his estranged daughter that still hadn't returned home, didn't help matters. She considered if she could casually sneak out of the room without notice since Harkon's eyes were now focused on the fire as intensely as hers once were. After a few moments of pressure that was enough to make her squirm Harkon's soft words were the last thing she expected to hear.

"You could have tried."

This made her look at him in disbelief but he had yet to make direct eye contact with her.

"You were young, and any man would have been privileged to call you his wife and proud to have you bear his children. Just because some say it can never be, doesn't make it so." Now he turned to her. Whatever it was that shined in his golden eyes was foreign for her to see and she found herself enthralled by his stare. Only to want to pull her eyes away as soon as he continued

"Tell me Elvi, why is it when you find yourself in a situation that you cannot fight your way out of, you choose to run from it instead?"

_Ouch_. What a deep and very accurate assumption about her. She'd admit it. She didn't like this...emotions non sense and before meeting someone who had successfully shut off their emotions such as Harkon, she actually hoped to achieve it like he had. Anytime she felt the undesirable feelings like regret, sorrow, and pain she did everything humanly possible to block it off. She sighed. Amazing...no one really knew that about her. Everyone just assumed the obvious about her...that she was kind and proud but no real depth or expansion. Which was, of course perfect for her. No one would really trust her to protect them if they saw how much of an internal mess she really was. Maybe she never ran or turned her back in battle to compensate for how often she ignored her inner struggles. So she could convince herself she _wasn't _a coward when in many ways...she was. Looking over to Harkon who was still watching her like a hawk, she knew he expected an answer.

"Because it's easier. I didn't want to get my hopes up, so I accepted it. Admittedly, I do not handle disappointment or failure well." Elvi answered as simply as she could without turning her critical perception, on herself for the hundredth time. Honestly, if she really was the woman everyone made her out to be she wouldn't be in this predicament. She would have done everything right the first time and Harkon wouldn't be next to her this very moment. He would be dead. She would be mortal, he would be erased from this world and the prophecy wouldn't even be a concern anymore. Only fate did deal her that hand. Instead they decided to deliver her the one man who could see through all her defenses and in their short time together may very well know her better then anyone else.

"You should never accept something that makes you unhappy Elvi. If _I _had I would have perished from this world many moons ago. They said immortality was unattainable and I proved them wrong. Even now vampires are meant to _accept _that the sun is our greatest weakness for all eternity and I will change that very soon. You let the few flaws you possess rule you and it is unnecessary. You are a champion Elvi. Nothing is out of your grasp. Never forget that."

Elvi didn't know how to take what Harkon had said to her. The words were endearing but his voice was flat and lacked substance. As though he was reading off a passage from one of his books. Still, she smiled and welcomed the comfort that continued to wash over her body. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn that he was doing it on purpose. She bit her lip. She realized that he knew a good deal about her...only she knew little about him. On a personal front at lease. She really should keep her nagging curiosity to herself but she wanted to know...something about him. She didn't understand this man and she defiantly did not understand exactly what it was that was forever building between them but she actually wanted to...get to know him.

"So...Lord Harkon, do you have any similar stories?" she asked innocently. The pink in her cheeks made Harkon grin. After all the fierce and unhindered words they have exchanged on more then one occasion, he couldn't wrap his head around why she would be rendered so shy around him.

"Not exactly, my body is free of such deformities as you have seen." he added with a smirk watching her cheeks turn from pink to bright red. "I do appreciate you telling me the story behind your scar however. It brings a lot of uncertainties concerning you to light."

"Okay...then would you care to share something with me? Something I don't know about you?"

"What is it you wish to know?" Harkon fired back automatically which Elvi was a little taken aback by. She figured he would dismiss her and even scold her for prying into his personal affairs. Not be given an invitation to ask _anything_. She even narrowed her eyes at him. Expecting it to be some kind of trap. Only he waited patiently for whatever it was she was going to ask. Interesting. She thought about it. What _did _she want to know about him? The only thing that came to mind was having some insight on the man. The one before the vampire and the beast that dominated and conquered anything and everything he desired. He seemed to know her very well and maybe if she knew some of his background she could begin to make sense of him.

"Tell me about your past...before the gift of vampirism was bestowed on you."

She was very careful about her wording because she knew how he prided himself for being a pure-blooded vampire. Instead of the angered roar she expected for overstepping her boundaries, Harkon only laughed. It seemed like a real and sincere one. Not stained with mockery and superiority. He beckoned her forward with a flourish of his hand and she obeyed. When she stood before him he gently pulled her into his lap, where he was certain she belonged. After examining her for a few moments he said

"You are welcome to inquire anything you want to know about me and you choose the least interesting of all my endeavors. What would you like me to say, dearest? That I was once a _good_ and _righteous _man? Then tragedy befell me and I turned into the wicked and cold vampire you see before you?" His tone was condescending but before Elvi could get offended he lightly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and she felt her anger melt away like ice. Strange how, he wasn't cold anymore...he was warm.

"No beloved. I have always destroyed and I have always taken what I felt was mine. I was born into royalty. My father was not the king of our land but my uncle was, and after his untimely death and no descendants of his own my father was appointed king and I the title of prince. I was only twelve at the time. The Kingdom adored my father but I began to resent him. He wasn't fit to rule. The bandit population in no time took over the trade routes and ceased most of the trade in our kingdom, including to the palace. When I became of age and was given a voice the very first thing I did was lead our army to exterminate every member of that group of marauders. I had been trained in the ways of the sword and bow since I was a young boy but it was the first time I had to actually use my skills for battle. It was...thrilling. I knew after my first battle that it was what I was meant to do. My father was to preoccupied with keeping his friendly and fair reputation, to keep the citizens from rebelling to do his job, which was to insure their safety and that we were prosperous. Which quickly put a wedge between us. We had a mutual understanding that he was to let me do what needed to be done without his interference, and I stay out of his affairs in return. That way it looked as though the_ prince _was the war monger, not the king himself. Though I admit, my desires to conquer didn't reach anything near it's current ferocity until Haldis' death. I only grew more violent after that."

Elvi listened intently to anything and everything Harkon was willing to share with her. Seemed he really was royal then. Interesting. It would explain why he held the command in his voice and the noble...presence he gave off. Then again it also explained his bravado. Only the last detail was what was eating away at her. He had brushed past it with such ease, but Elvi was far to curious to hold her tongue. Then again, when could she ever?

"Haldis? Who is he?" she asked then bit her lip when she saw Harkon's expression change to a stern one. Only for a second however. He looked into her eyes for a small eternity before answering and she could tell by looking into his similar eyes, that he was considering not answering at all. It was a little foreign for him. No one in a very long time had asked him anything about him, especially his past. It was strange that someone even...bothered. The curiosity and concern in his progeny's eye actually made him feel like sharing.

"My brother. My younger brother. My kin, confidant and left hand. When our father passed after a lengthy battle with disease, I ascended to the throne and was crowned king. It was he who actually introduced me to the ideals and worship of the Daedric Prince Molag Bal. In secret we would make our sacrifices and spill blood in his name for years to win the lord of domination's favor so we may be given the fire and prowess we needed for war. So much alike we were, he too felt as though his skill and abilities were wasted sitting around in the palace to collect dust and determine taxes and laws. So as soon as I became king I let him lead our army and settle any rebellions or raids in my stead. We were only two years apart in age and often in our appearance alone we would be mistaken for each other from a distance or passing glance. You would assume since we were so like minded in our methods and shared our need to dominate, we would clash and despise one another only I have never found a more honest friendship in all my years. Everyone adored Haldis. He knew the right combination of being kind and caring without being weak and rolling over for the world to walk all over him. I on the other hand always came off as cold and guarded despite my efforts to the contrary and needless to say not long after my coronation their were a lot of revolts from the local villages. They were afraid that with me on the throne our kingdom would be at war with any surrounding kingdom just so I could expand my empire. Which of course was completely true but the worry and tension upcoming war brought made my kingdom frightened and unwilling. Haldis quieted all the rebellions for me so very few were brought to my attention. Until one faithful night...my brother was on a simple expedition but he did it alone despite my warnings and concerns otherwise. He assured me that all would be well, so I left him be. We also shared our stubbornness and he had yet to fail even the most severe of tasks I had for him, so I trusted his words. Because of my ignorance and his arrogance he perished at the young age of eighteen. Barely a man..."

He paused and Elvi was overwhelmed with the feeling of...remorse? So strong it almost made her shake. She knew...it wasn't her own emotion but it was _his_. His voice dropped a little at the end and she gave him credit. Were she unable to feel his emotions in her own body she would have assumed the loss of his brother was more of bother then the actual effect it had on him. The sorrow and regret coming from him was so intense you would have thought he was delivered the news yesterday instead of thousands of years ago. She felt the need to comfort him though for all he knew she was going on his words and nothing more. Lightly she placed her hand on the arm that held her and swept her thumb back and forth. Realizing how difficult it was wordlessly provide condolence to anyone who wore armor as often as they did.

"I was told in order to get to me, Haldis was killed on the road while he was alone. By the rebels that defied me. The message was meant to state that they did not follow the rule of the new 'tyrant' that took the throne. I waited for days for his return, and even then I knew he was gone. He was never late. His horse returned to the palace without him and it was enough for me to make the connection for myself. When it was confirmed and his body was recovered for me, I felt the shift in the winds. I had done nothing to these people except give my all to protect them even if they saw it was carnage or unneeded bloodshed, I protected and preserved what was_ mine_. Then to repay me for their pitiful lives they take away the only family I had left. What the fools didn't realize was Haldis _was_ my kindness and compassion and they stripped it from me. When I closed his eyes with my hand I stormed out of the palace with only a dozen men at my back, and I killed them all, Elvi. The men, women, and children. They all fell to the unholy vengeance that was my sword and shield. Only unlike you, I did not feel regret for my actions, in fact I found that my rage and vengeance weren't quite sated. So any village that harbored even a whisper of defiance fell that same night. I felt the roar of my inner beast for the first time and from that moment on I never silenced it again. I would never feel the pain I had experienced at the loss of my brother again and all of Nirn would feel that very pain for bestowing it upon me to begin with. When I returned I took it upon myself to give the news of his passing to his fiance and we found comfort in one another in the following weeks. For no one felt his loss more then she and I."

How long they remained there in the quiet room listening to the fire crackle and pop she was not sure but she was content with it. She didn't know what to say. She shifted a little and made herself a little more comfy. Laying her head back on his chest she smiled when she heard the soft and slow beat of his heart booming in her ear. He held her closer in response but he didn't speak another word. She wondered if she could somehow provide for him the same comforting feeling he always managed to give her. She honestly hoped she could. Seemed their time together that night had only brought the past and painful memories to light. Comfort...hmm, the way he had spoke about his brother's fiance for some reason irked her. That and Valerica had yet to be mentioned. That may have been omitted by choice since her very name seemed to put him in a foul mood but it made her all the more curious.

"How did Valerica take to you becoming so close to Haldis' fiance at the time?" she asked. She knew she would not be found of her husband spending to much time with another woman, even if it was during mourning. He smiled weakly and stoked her hair. Much preferring her position on top of him. Her hand hadn't ceased it's slow movement up and down his arm and he was certain that she was trying to write some kind of message to him but he couldn't make out what it could be. He exhaled deeply and answered, no need to beat around the bush.

"Valerica _was _Haldis' fiance." he said simply at Elvi's eyes shot open. _That _she had not expected.

"You married your deceased brother's fiance?" she shot up from him so that she could look at him properly. She didn't mean for it to come out as shocked and condemning as it did but it really didn't seem to make sense to her. He spoke so fondly of his brother so turning around and basically taking his woman for himself seemed a little off. He scowled and Elvi held her breath. Now she knew she had overstepped but could you blame her?

"I know how it sounds." Harkon said after exhaling a long sigh again. "Trust me, the opinions of those around me was heard whether I wanted to or not. The rumor started that I had even arranged for his death so that I could make Valerica my wife, only there was nothing farther from the truth. In fact my interactions with her before Haldis' passing was so limited that when I delivered the news to her I couldn't even remember her name. If anything I took it as my duty to see her taken care of and provided for since she was so dear to his heart. When he met her for the first time I recall him rushing into the throne room and proudly claiming that he had found 'the one'. Any time he was not on a task for me he was with her. I had been pressured to marry since I ascended to the throne and none of the suitors caught my interest so I always dismissed them. Then once I got to know Valerica I saw why my brother took to her as quickly as he had. She was everything a man could desire of a woman. She was beautiful, intelligent and anytime she walked into a room she was captivating and demanded the attention of everyone present. When I asked for her hand she was overjoyed and despite anyone's views on it we were wed."

Still Elvi was not satisfied with this. He felt it was his duty? Not we fell in love and got married, but he felt like he _had_ to marry her in order to honor his brother? The notion that Harkon had never felt or experienced love in his immortal life floated to the front of her mind and it made her...sad?

"Did you...did you never love Valerica?"

"No, I did love Valerica and I believe she loved me in return. Though as the years passed it became more and more obvious that the love she had in her heart for Haldis had never disappeared no matter how I tried to make her happy. Once we became vampire lords and the concept of our vows were meant to overcome_ actual_ eternity was when things started to turn sour. For both of us. I think...I was just the silver metal to Haldis' gold to her. A ghost of the man she truly wanted, not the man himself. She became more and more demanding of me and her need to overthrow me and command her words over my own grew by the day. She didn't heed a request or even demand from me after maybe a century of our vampiric lifestyle. I started to see why our union was not meant to last. She was a good wife when she was still mortal and dependent but once she knew that we were more or less stuck together she went against me with everything she had. In times of heated arguments she would tell me she wished I had died in my brother's stead so he would be alive and I would take his place in the grave. That she would have been happier with him then the cold and soulless man she married. It's true that I find difficulty in showing my affections, and I always have but I did try to please her still, only to be fighting an uphill battle. I left her be after awhile and she left me as well. We would go weeks without seeing one another and sharing a room and bed you would think it impossible but we found a way to. I believe we stopped trying to make one another happy, for slowly it became apparent that we never could. I wasn't the husband she wanted and she was not the wife I wanted. There are those who say a man is lucky to know the love of any woman but it is very tasteless and vitriolic when you know that the love was never meant solely for you."

Amazing how he could render her speechless without meaning to. She had always assumed Valerica had left him after he became obsessed with the prophecy but from the way he told it they had been in a loveless marriage longer then they had ever been in a joyous one. She felt...a little guilty. Like she had done him the same way Valerica had and yes the circumstances called for it but from his point of view, someone else he cared about left him. She even felt a little angry towards his wife for saying such harsh things to him, knowing how deeply they would sting.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have asked or said anything. You don't have to relive such things just because I am curious. I do however wish you would have had a committed and less criticizing wife. No one deserves to hear their flaws repeated to them just for the sake of an argument." She meant it. She had said similar and maybe even harsher words to Harkon not long ago but they were not married or vowed to love and support one another for all eternity.

"You will find the ones you care about always end up being the ones you hurt the most, dearest. You may not intend to but it happens because you know they will bear it. It's just the way of the world. Even the most treasured of possessions end up being tarnished when you stray from their care."

He pushed the hair out of her face to see her better. Then she felt his remorse start to fade slowly and the comforting sensation that normally came from him returned. Elvi sighed. _Harkon, Harkon, Harkon. What is it you do to me? _Elvi wondered and if she _ever _wanted Harkon to hear her thoughts it was then. That somehow he could whisper the answer and the sordid and strange relationship the two had would become clear to her. Days ago they were screaming at each other and fighting, the days that followed she hurt and demeaned by him, then they reconcile and it's as though none of that had occurred at all. She didn't want to leave her place on top of him. She found herself adoring the sound of his heartbeat more then the music of any instrument known to man or the choir of the morning birds singing happily. Like he was alive. Like they both were. A satisfaction that couldn't compare to anything else the very Divines could give her. Was this even possible? It was like they could give to each other what no one else could. Something that could make them the perfect pair. In any and all aspects of their lives. It seemed so...wrong. Yet when they were together it was like everything just fell into place. Like the fire he kept mentioning that he saw inside of her was the flame needed to thaw out his heart of winter and his ice soothed and cooled her relentless rage that was crippling.

Had she...been searching for him her entire life? Someone like him to come along and help her find herself without condemnation and ridicule. To hold her and tell her it was okay? That maybe...just maybe she wasn't a monster. Just a woman who desired the darker side of nature instead of the light. Or could it be that maybe...he had been waiting for _her_? Spending countless eras alone and cold until she came and brought him warmth and light?

When the continued thump of his heart was all that she heard she felt the need to voice another little thought that had been buzzing about in her head,

"I think...when it comes to me Harkon you _do_ tend to exaggerate. From where I sit, your heart beats just fine."

"Look to the present company and you will find the source of it's rhythm. It beats only when you are near, though I suppose in this case it will be impossible to prove to you. Just trust in my words. dearest. I would never endear you with falsehoods." Harkon said simply. Elvi sat up and felt her hand slowly climb from his waist to his chest. Letting her open palm rest over where his heart resided. She held in a gasp when she felt through his armor, the beat of it increase from the slow and steady one to a rapid and excited beat. As if only to prove his point. It was...so surreal. Intimate. To be shown how much of an effect she had on him was overwhelming. Like his body and hers really_ were_ united as he had claimed. Almost shyly he looked away from her.

"This wasn't in my plans, you know?" he whispered in a dream like state. His voice was so quiet it was like he needed to say the following words out loud but he didn't necessarily want Elvi to hear it. "I actually assumed you would be dead by now and I would delight in your demise and take it as a personal victory. I _never_ imagined I...would..."

He turned his head back to her and their eyes met. She did not know what Harkon meant to say nor did she think she would ever know or be told. Only it was not his words that made her feel like she understood, but the new, foreign and absolutely terrifying feeling swirling in her stomach. Once again it was a feeling that was not her own but it was welcome and the most satisfying yet. He cleared his throat and the deep and commanding voice returned.

"I will not turn from or abandon you as the mortals in your life has Elvi. I trust, you can say the same for myself."

Elvi felt herself nod without any real thought and it seemed to be enough for him. With one last stroke across her face Harkon said four words and she found herself enthralled by them and their meaning.

"Then nothing else matters."

Was he right? If she had him and he had her, it felt like nothing could touch them. Nothing could hurt them. Not their pasts, not the sun, or whatever enemies this world forged. The concept of having someone there for her for all eternity was moving and enjoyable. She wouldn't be alone and really...if she was overwhelmed in battle who better to have at her side? Someone who really could keep her safe. She grinned at the thought. Someone actually helping and protecting her? Now _that_ was more unbelievable then vampires or prophecies. She had already sworn her life to him and she assumed it would just be a living nightmare but now...was she actually excited to see where their paths were to lead them? Only for her joy to start spiraling downward when she felt the hint of sadness coming from him. She did not like this. He had made her feel better, she had to do the same to him. Gently she leaned forward and kissed his lips briefly before bringing her hand to his shoulder and lightly squeezing it in a massaging fashion.

"What troubles you?" Harkon smiled weakly at her words. Not knowing if he enjoyed her ability to read him or not.

"You realize...if you do continue to desire children in the future I cannot provide them for you."

Where...in Oblivion did that come from? She wanted to push herself off of Harkon and dash out the door like she was on fire. Were they like...this couple all of a sudden? She must have missed the memo because to her knowledge they were just now getting back into each others good graces, which she was actually enjoying but _now_ he just casually says he cannot give her a child if she wanted? The look of surprise on her face must have been humorous because despite the melancholy look in his eyes his lips formed a smile. _Okay...say something...say anything just don't sit there gaping at him!_

"You realize it is not your responsibility to provide me with any children right? Besides, I accepted that as an impossibility long ago, remember? I know vampires cannot produce their own offspring. It's fitting. Why...why would you...want to?"

"The notion that I cannot give you something you desire is troubling, dearest. Is that so wrong?" he questioned with a stain of anger hanging in his voice. Despite the sweet sentiment. If you looked at it _that _way it wasn't that odd but still...quick and easy way to give her a heart attack.

"I already promised you that nothing was out of our grasp then, you being the complex being you are happens to want the one thing that makes that promise broken. I wonder sometimes if you do live only to prove me wrong." he shot her a playful grin and she returned it. Making her nerves calm down again.

"Still, if we can put an end to the sun's tyranny I am certain we can find a way to achieve this. You help me fulfill my ambitions, it is only right for me to help you with yours. Of course no other male would be permitted the privilege of being the father. I would destroy any that tried."

Elvi wanted to place both of her hands over her mouth and scream. Every. Single. Time. Every time she thought she had a better understanding of the man in front of her she had to throw something like that out to leave her baffled again. It didn't make sense. Was she a servant, a solider, a lover, or something even more intimate? Knowing Harkon maybe he desired all four options from her. She decided not to cause anymore controversy between them and opted to return to her former place on top of him. Now though he may not be meaning to he was continuing to torture her. She shouldn't even fathom the idea of the two of them being _anything. _He was the villain. He was the enemy. She wasn't supposed to care, dammit! They should be at each others throats and vowing bloody death by their hands. Not getting closer and actually having...feelings for one another. She had to fight it. This couldn't be the right way. No matter how it felt like it. No matter how much she wanted to just give in...no matter how he made her feel.

"I'm afraid I must depart dearest. I was meant to be in a council some time ago and I am certain they are growing impatient." Harkon said after a little time had passed and they hadn't spoken. Elvi let out an annoyed moan. Damn, she had just gotten comfortable again. Harkon grinned but waited for her to willingly move away from him instead of forcing her off. When he stood he brushed his lips against her forehead before departing. Leaving Elvi wondering what she could do in the meantime. She hadn't been invited to the meeting so she assumed it wasn't her place. She decided she couldn't keep herself locked up in his chambers for a various amount of reasons.

She ventured back into the main hall and smirked at the way the vampires there averted their eyes away from her as they used to. Whether this was because Harkon had reissued his rules concerning her or if Darius' little display had spread or not but she could not help but delight in it. Only she had little time to celebrate. When she sat down on her bed to finish reading a rather interesting book she had picked up to pass time she heard an extremely loud clashing sound coming from the direction of the main hall and she raced toward it without question, knowing Harkon was there.

She halted when she saw the state of the main hall. One of the long tables had been split in two and blood was splattered everywhere. On the walls, the floor, and even some of the other members that happened to be near by. When she saw the poor messenger of the disturbing news to the Lord of the castle stand from the pile of broken wood and glass she made the connection. Whatever information that Harkon's meeting had provided for him had sent him into a rage and because of it he had thrown one of the Volkihar vampires into the table and against the wall. Which more then likely caused the kegs of bloods that resided on the table to shatter and spew their contents. How horrifying of a sight it was for anyone to see, not knowing what had just transferred. She knew it had been Harkon who had sent the fool flying across the table because of the way he stood in front of the main table. His shoulders tense and with every slow breath he took he let out a deep but quiet growl. Much like the death hounds that seemed to grumble their growls constantly. If these traits weren't enough proof all she need do, was look into his eyes. They glowed with such intensity only the moon or sun exceeded their illumination, she was certain of it.

"Elvi. Come." Harkon stated in his commanding and booming voice which made Elvi jump in fear. She hadn't even realized he knew of her presence yet in the main hall and before she could gather herself, Harkon headed up the stairs and Elvi hurriedly moved to catch up with him. When they were alone a few feet from his chambers he didn't hesitate to unleash the issues that were irking him.

"It seems as though I have quite the situation on my hands." he started. His breathing had returned to normal but his voice was still fierce and vicious and those golden red orbs had yet to lose their glow. "There is a fellow clan of vampires near Mothal that has _always _been at peace with ours since the first era. Only rumor has spread to their defying ears that the Volkihar numbers are dwindling and they saw it as perfect opportunity to attack. They have already destroyed all our contacts in Hjaalmarch. Their is one Pure-Blooded vampire that leads the clan but it is obvious that the length and repetitive tick of eternity has made him lose his grip on reality entirely. He wishes to rule over all our kind in Skyrim and he is attempting to take out his biggest competition in what he thinks is their time of weakness. The conceited fop even had the gall to send message that this was _our _chance to beg for mercy!"

At this his fist collided with the wall and Elvi jumped back again at seeing the enormous hole it left. The sound of stone hitting the floor and echoing throughout the castle, for no one dared breathe a word during their lord's tirade, was a little foreboding and Elvi felt an anticipation building in her chest. When he said his next words she knew that was why.

"I am sending _you _to correct the problem. I will not allow such insurrections to slow my advances on completing the prophecy now that we are so very close. Find his lair in Morthal, represent me well and show him and his band of weak blooded kin the error in going against me."

Okay...um...wow, so she was not only was she supposed to wipe out an entire clan of vampires by herself but she was more stunned at the fact that Harkon was willing to let her out of the castle this soon! So much so she couldn't help but question it, though she really, really should have kept her mouth shut this time.

"I am to...leave the castle...alone? You are certain?"

"I am given very little choice. As fatally wrong as he may be for trying to dethrone me, he is correct when it comes to the number of my kin. I cannot afford to lose anyone else, and you my progeny far excel any other talent I have in my possession and will prove to be more then enough to wipe the fools from existence. Do not be alarmed. Yes they have many but all the members in that skeever hole were turned for that pure purpose. Their number. No one of worth stands amongst them save the master vampire himself, and trust me dearest, you will find little concern when battling him if it calls for it. Give them a chance to rectify our treaty and if he refuses. Kill. Them. All. Pick one member of the court to accompany you on this task, and the both of you will return to the castle immediately after ward. Is this understood, Elvi?

"Yes my lord." Elvi replied back with the very next breath. Harkon sighed. In truth he was not ready or willing to send Elvi out side of the security of his walls so soon, but if he waited around for two long, he wouldn't put it past the idiot to send his minions to his very doors. How dare they make this attempt _now_! As though he didn't have enough concerns to deal with, and with most of his decent members out in the field looking for a scholar were the castle attacked it would be a struggle that would at the very least involve casualties. He left her for but and moment and when he returned he handed Elvi her Dragon Bone swords that made her heart sing. Oh good! She was almost positive that they had been lost! She almost wanted to kiss each of the hilts with joy. Only for her heart to fall back into her stomach when he also handed her Vilkas' bow along with some arrows. Vilkas. Why was it that anything that reminded her of him made her either immensely sad or happy? Harkon interrupted her thoughts by asking

"Have you decided who is to accompany you? You must leave now, while the moon still shines in our favor. We don't have much time to lose."

"Darius." she answered without pause. Yet somehow...she had the feeling that it was the completely wrong answer.

"Why is _Darius _the first name on your tongue?"

"He is strong, and with his power we can make it there and back in half the time. I thought...this would console you my lord. Darius is loyal and would not let me stray even if I wanted to." she defended. Only for him to fire back.

"Need I be concerned of your loyalty?"

"No, my lord. Though you seem to favor insurance, and I thought Darius would provide that for you."

Harkon stared at her for a few seconds and in his still angered state he dismissed her and moved to the balcony. The fates seemed to give him grievance everywhere he turned. Admitted, Darius was a loyal member and had never defied him, though...he did not care for the younger vampires cheeky attitude nor his stares and admiration for Elvi. While others would avert their eyes from her in fear of angering him, Darius would boldly stare and smile fondly at her. He knew that look in his eyes and he did not care for it, one bit. If the lower court member wasn't so useful he would have _corrected_ him already.

Sensing Harkon's urgency she found Darius who was conveniently looking for her as well. He rushed him to get ready and told him of their task and he seemed to be...delighted. Saying only that they 'had a stop to make first' then he accompanied her into the main hall. Both boldly walking towards the door as the rest of the Volkihar were in hiding or attempting to clean up the mess Harkon had made. Darius could _feel _the daggers being stared at him by Harkon and when he turned his head aound he saw indeed that the lord of the castle was glaring at him. Unlike the first time where Darius had looked away and complied to Harkon's silent warning he flashed him his full toothed grin. He was going to wait to use his powers in case he needed them more in the future but he couldn't resist. He pulled Elvi close to him by her waist and the last thing Harkon saw before the duo disappeared was Darius' mocking grin and his hand on Elvi's hip.

The railing underneath Harkon's hand crumbled under the weight of his grip and he growled. Contemplating how he could separate the two of them for good as his heartbeat slowed and quieted...until it ceased to beat altogether.

_An: So what did you think? Pasts revealed, and future unclear. I hope it was enjoyable! __Like I said I was super nervous about this so I would love some feedback.__ Please let me know what you thought. Also, just a heads up, there will be less separation in the chapters and you will get a little of an idea about what everyone is doing. It will be a fun change. :) __Thanks again!_


	20. Devil's Den

_An: I want to start with a big thank you to all my readers and reviewers, I just realized I reached over a hundred reviews and I am ecstatic! I never thought this story would pick up the way it did so thank you so much! Also I may be posting less and I apologize but the goal is for a new chapter to be posted every week. Probably on a Thursday or Friday. So much happens in this chapter and I am excited for your response so, don't forget to review! Thanks again. Oh and Happy Halloween for those who celebrate. Now, on with the story! _

It was an odd feeling. Being teleported from one location to another. It didn't hurt by any means more it tingled her down to her very bone, only she did not have time to get used to the sensation she realized that they had already arrived at the destination Darius had intended them to be. She felt incredibly embarrassed when she realized she was hanging onto Darius' arm with a vice grip and her head was buried into his chest. Cautiously she popped open one of her eyes and looked up at Darius who was grinning at her. She pushed herself away from him like he was some kind of killer banshee and turned her head away from him so he could not see the red color that was taking over her cheeks. She expected him to chuckle at her or say some crude remark but to her surprise he was silent. Elvi would have commented on this but when she got a good look at their surroundings...she realized they were outside of the Falkreath. She blinked a couple of times to be certain, in case she had some weird case of teleporting whiplash or something. Darius didn't really explain to her why they were in Falkreath only that it was part of a surprise he had been planning. She both grew tired of and admired Darius' antics. She waited for him outside of the gates for what felt like hours before she saw Darius return. She noted that he was shoving two rather large books into the shoulder bag he carried but he didn't say anything more or even mention it again for the couple of days that followed while they returned to their actual mission.

It took much longer then either of them expected to track down and find the enemy coven of vampires. This aggravated Darius to no end. Orthjolf without a doubt was the best tracker in the Volkihar clan, but he had taught him a thing or two over the centuries and he really thought he would have found them by now! It had already been two days overall since they left the castle and if they were going to make it to his grand plan in time, they had clear these leeches out quickly. When the distinct but deluded smell of blood entered Darius' nostrils he followed it. Ah...here we are. Ruins? Kind of cliche isn't it? No matter. Darius indicated for Elvi to follow him with a nod of his head and they approached the stone door that Darius had found. It wasn't the front entrance by any means but considering the blood smear across the door and the tacky pile of skulls on either side of it they knew they were in the right place. Now Elvi was feeling...excited. Not the nervous dread she had been feeling for sometime, instead it was optimistic and almost thrilling. Even as a Dawnguard she couldn't recall taking on this many vampires at once and her very body seemed to be reacting to her eagerness.

She felt the blood in her veins boil, but not in a painful way. The promise of spreading almost mindless blood and gore again was so very, very welcome. How the beast that Elvi kept under lock and key was heartbeats away from breaking free of it's prison and running wild. Elvi even considered not giving any resistance. She seemed to excel in the monstrous ways, without ever even trying so maybe she needed to unleash. She and Darius stood staring at the doorway for a little while, making their own mental preparations. Elvi was unaccustomed with vampire...etiquette so she looked to Darius and shrugged

"Should we knock?"

"Nah, chances are they already know were coming anyway. You ready?" Darius questioned but he smirked when he saw how brightly Elvi's eyes were glowing. Intriguing how the red outlines in her eyes seemed more predominate when she was feeling a little murderous. Inadvertently her excitement seemed to exude from her and spread to him. He felt that anxious and eager feeling in his bones and it was actually rather nice and needed. And the mortals say that _they _are dead? If they could feel even an ounce of their instincts and emotions, they would realize they never truly were living being mere mortals. When Elvi nodded Darius slowly pushed the heavy stone door open. Partially surprised that it wasn't locked.

Taking Darius' lead she crept throughout the narrow underground halls. Passing urns and bodies of dead Dragur as they went. Throughout their entry into the ruins Darius whispered to Elvi to get his current concerns off of his chest.

"I actually despise this, you know?"

"What's that?" Elvi whispered back. She was certain they should keep quiet, but with the way his voice dropped at the end it actually...concerned her.

"Killing our own kind. It's almost...against nature if you ask me. Then again I suppose it is necessary in this case. So I will do what is needed."

"What makes this a different circumstance?"

"They threatened my family." Darius fired back without hesitation. The depth of his voice and the malice behind it actually made Elvi a little relaxed. She even smiled briefly but she refused to let him see it. Knowing the cocky fellow Nord, if he saw her crack a smile at him, he'd jump back to his flirtations and she really was losing her patience with them. At least if they were better timed it wouldn't be so bad, they had an important mission after all. As they continued deeper and deeper into the ruin, Elvi was almost horrified at what she saw. On the walls where the sleeping Dragur once resided, they had been replaced with coffins. The spaces in between the gaps in the wall were altered so they could get in and out of the coffins with ease. It was...very creepy. From her left and her right she counted twenty coffins. Now...she had been warned about their number but seriously?! They hadn't even reached the main area yet! Geez Harkon...way to throw her to the wolves. Darius also seemed a little concerned about this, only he smirked none the less.

"My, my. Looks like this clan is home to every beggar, drunk, and whore in Skyrim." Darius jested. This made Elvi really contemplate. Vampire customs were so foreign to her. The memory of her last moments as a mortal flashed before her eyes and the deep and enraged voice of Harkon saying _"I **chose **you." _rang in her ears. Like it was some kind of high honor. Like the Volkihar were choosey about whom they bestowed the dark gift upon and even mocked the ones that turned the lower members of society. It made complete sense _if _they were doing it just for the sheer number. No one would miss a beggar if they went missing. Seemed like the Volkihar prided their members being made of higher stock then most of the common rabble. Still it seemed like being a vampire wasn't a 'one size fits all' race, so she couldn't help but wonder what was so different about this clans way of life, compared to the Volkihar.

"Darius, do you know anything about these people? Their leader? Members? Anything?"

"Not exactly. The leader's name is Xanthus. I have seen him upon occasion at the castle, but never spoke to him directly. Rumor has it, a lot of his original clan either offed themselves or were killed by adventurers trying to make a name in Skyrim. Leaving him one of the few pure-blooded vampires left in not only Skyrim but in Tamriel. Shame really. Heard the guy kind of fell off the deep end after that. Turning whoever would bear it, and having them turn people as well, so he could have a bigger family. Only now, I suppose he had a good look around, saw how many of his kin he had surrounding him, and thought it wise to try and take over. He has a pair of stones on him, I'll give him that. No one, challenges the Volkihar." Darius explained and again Elvi was astounded with the venom laced in his voice. Family...well maybe that could be an acceptable and warming sentiment for her if most of the Volkihar didn't want to see her head on a spike.

"So, should we continue forward? Or should we light most of these coffins on fire and see what pops out?" Elvi said manically. When she heard her own words leave her mouth she was a little shocked. Woah...where did that come from? Maybe she was even more eager for battle then she realized. She felt restless. It felt like they had paused to long already. She wanted to stand to her feet and race down the rest of the halls until she found something she could tear apart. Looks like the blood lust that corrupted her not only contributed to her need to taste blood but her need for murder and carnage as well. Terrific. Like it wasn't already hard to keep under wraps. Darius however laughed and turned his full toothed grin to her. Elvi noticed his fangs and a little thrill echoed in her stomach. She was beginning to like seeing this. Like it was a reminder the beautiful people she was around were masquerading demons in disguise.

"Easy dearie. We have to at least _try _and make friends. Look at you all savage like, they grow up so fast." Darius teased and wiped a fake tear from his eye. He noted Elvi's quick shift of her eyes away from his and consoled her. "Don't sweat it babe, get to know your inner beast. I promise you will not find an older or more cherished friend."

At that they continued to sneak their way into the little colony of vampires. Elvi considered this and for some reason her rage grew. It wasn't exactly easy, despite both Darius and Harkon's words to the contrary. She had taught her brain and body to resist these urges and calls for half of her life now, and to just let go of those defenses she had tirelessly put up wasn't like snapping her fingers or something. It didn't take them long to find the main chamber the fellow vampires had set up, and when they did, they both stood upright and sauntered inside. Elvi couldn't help but silently chuckle and smirk. Harkon not only sent his strongest to this clan but he also sent his most arrogant. Probably not the best combination, power and arrogance and so much of it in two beings but Daedra it was darkly thrilling. She made eye contact with each and every vampire that she passed, her smirk growing at their scowls and growls of warning. Both hers and Darius' hands were shoved safely in their pockets which only added to their proud bravado. The Volkihar pair had already accepted that more then likely vampire blood would be spilled this night, so long as it was not their own, it was meaningless.

Elvi let her eyes fill with her surroundings. It looked like most ancient Nordic ruins, only with a few modifications. Of course the chamber was all but over filling with vampires and she noted that Darius' assumption was correct considering a good amount of them wasn't even wearing a form of armor. Only ragged tunic's or some of the ladies sported tattered dresses. Aligning the both dirt and stone walls was cages and inside each was stuffed two or three mortal prey that could barely move around comfortably. Before such things would have sent her into a blinding rage but Elvi was to preoccupied with the man sitting in the iron throne. He sat leisurely in it, with his feet dangling off of one of the arms. Surrounding him was was three scandalously clad women and it made Elvi's smirk fade and she furrowed her brow. The man she assumed to be Xanthus was more then likely once an imperial since his pale skin was darker then hers or Darius'. His brunette hair was straight and reached his chin in length. He was wearing elegant black and gray robes and the first thing Elvi noticed was the gold and sapphire circlet on his head. This made her grit her teeth. Already she could tell this man was pompous and conceited. True both attributes also plagued Harkon more often then not but he didn't give off even half the prowess that Harkon did, so all she could do was assume that his conceited attitude was not merited.

Upon their entrance Xanthus swung his legs from the arm of his throne and placed them on the ground. Standing to greet them when they were close, as if they were still honored brethren.

"Well, well, well. What have we hear? Harkon to busy chasing after scrolls and wise men to visit me personally? I am so very disappointed." Xanthus said and his voice echoed in the vast space around them. Ick, that was his voice? It had not even a speck of command and it sounded just plain lazy with his drawl. That roar and clawing inside of her was starting to become painful. She wanted nothing more then to rip this asshole's face off.

"He hates wasting his time on weaklings." Elvi retorted back without any real thought. Taking pure delight in watching him frown. Darius even chuckled at Elvi's words. Well, this was a new and intriguing side of Miss Elvi Erissen, that he hadn't seen. He was going to speak for her and the clan but he decided to let her have at it. Instead his eyes traveled to the vampires that were subtly moving closer to them. Hm, plus big boss that makes a total of thirty three foes they would have to extinguish. Looks like Xanthus wasn't messing around when it came to this taking over the vampires plan of his. At the Volkihar's peak they harbored the same number, though obviously now they were much less and that number had been built up gradually over the centuries, but if he had a guess half these maggots were turned maybe a couple of weeks ago. Despicable. The Volkihar number was also including all their contacts in the major cities. Never did they have so many living in the castle.

"Is that so? And who are you to address me in such a way, you half blooded wench?! You haven't a clue what real power or weakness is." Xanthus said angrily and Elvi grinned to show off her own pair of fangs.

"Let's skip the dramatics, Xanthus. We have heard your threats and have felt your poor attempts to break us. My partner and I have been sent here to give you_ one_ fair warning. Stop this foolish endeavor, re-align yourself with the Volkihar and we will cease to have any hard feelings between my clan and yours." Elvi said simply. Wondering if the smirk on her face was anywhere near the magnitude of Darius' or even Harkon's but she honestly hoped it was. She again could hardly believe the words leaving her mouth but she ran with them. Before she was a tad bit nervous about what she would do or say when faced with another ancient vampire but now that she laid eyes on him she was...disappointed? She was arrogant with her own abilities, she'd be the first to admit that but _this _pathetic group of vampires were supposed to cause _her _fear? She didn't think so. The instincts and craving to conquer were telling her that. Somehow she knew what Harkon had told her was the truth. This man was nothing. She could kill him while his pitiful fledglings watched helplessly.

Instead of more heated words exchanged or the battle beginning like she hoped, Xanthus tilted his head and stared at her, as if something caught his curiosity. In a blink he was directly in front of her and Darius gripped his swords in response. He did not care for the elder vampire's sudden movement nor did he like him being that close to Elvi. She however didn't flinch. This man's speed was that of an angry flopping horker compared to Harkon and she had seen his quick steps to her as clearly as she could see the throne behind him. She watched Xanthus look her up and down a handful of times and an amused smile twisted on his pale lips.

"He turned you didn't he?" Xanthus asked and Elvi narrowed her eyes. It seemed like a pretty wild assumption to make. It's not like she had 'property of Harkon' written across her chest. Then as if it had been ordered to, the burn on her chest started to sting and she clenched her jaw. Well...maybe she _did_ have 'property of Harkon' written across her chest after all. If that was truly his intention when he burned her, she did not know how she felt about it. As if to answer her question Xanthus elaborated

"I hear it. His blood coursing through your veins. How...quaint. The prude finally found someone _worthy _of his lineage. Fitting, that the one he chose and the one that survived, turned out to be such a pretty little specimen. So he waited all this time for a pet, over someone who could actually be of use to him? That man is more vapid then I am if he wishes to be quickened by his progeny's touch."

Elvi was beginning to adore the sound of her own demonic roar when it vibrated out of her throat. It was never a conscious choice, but it seemed to occur at the most appropriate of times. Darius grinned as the weak blooded vampires started to back away from them at the volume and ferocity of her growl. Watching as they trembled slightly. Darius on the other hand, was more then enthused. _Get him!_ Darius encouraged in his head. Is this what she was like all the time? Oh they just _had _to go hunting together more often. Xanthus however started to smile. As if he was amused.

"Again, let's skip all the formalities and get back to business. Are you going to stop this lunacy, or not?" Elvi demanded. She was getting so very, very sick of being belittled and _this_ pompous vampire she actually could prevent from doing so by means of violence and bloodshed.

"What happens if I refuse?"

"I kill all of you." Elvi said automatically. _Come on...let's get this over with!_ It took a great deal of effort on Elvi's part to prevent herself from shaking, only it was not out of fear or even her rage but something far more vicious. Something Elvi had successfully hidden from the world for several years now, only it was not to remain silent and docile a moment longer. She even...pitied them.

"Please, I doubt you could so much as reach me before my kin tears you and yours apart. Harkon's minions do not frighten nor command me! Though it seems...his treasured pet is just recently house broken, am I correct?" Xanthus smirked and Elvi watched his red and gold eyes travel to the burn on her chest and she let go. She growled another deep growl and lunged at Xanthus. Planning on using only her hands and claws to make him cease breath. Only the bastard flourished back to his previous position on his throne. Coward! Clapping his hands together in a mocking manner Xanthus shouted

"Kill them!"

Elvi immediately moved and jumped over Darius to face most of the vampires, while Dairus focused on the other half. Looks like they had to kill the hoard before she was able to enact her vengeance upon the ancient vampire. She was not a very patient woman, so she decided to mop up this mess as quickly as she could.

Such a glorious and beautiful sound it was to hear the twin swords of both her and Darius being unsheathed in unison and echoing throughout the ruin. It gave Elvi a sick thrill and Darius must have felt something similar because his dark and malicious chuckle also echoed throughout the space and Elvi just could not contain herself anymore. She noted the vast amount of vampires that were coming at them in the ruins and decided a quick and effective way to help eliminate the problem.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" she shouted and shined her fanged grin at the outcome. Her fire breath disintegrated the first wave of vampires and staggered the ones that followed. Making them scream in agony and take steps away from her. Darius was amazed at the attack, having never seen nor heard the power of the dragonborn's thu'um before, but he could hardly bask in it for he had his own attackers he had to deal with. He left Elvi's back to teleport behind the crowd then quickly decapitated two of them while their backs were turned. The rest looked confused at the Volkihar's sudden disappearance then reappearance. When the fools sent at least three energy drain spells at him, he jumped out of the way and charged. Taking the opportunity to reanimate the next two corpses that fell to his sword, to even their number a bit as he continued his war path through the enemy vampires.

Elvi to the contrary was not concerned with the number whatsoever. Her heart was pounding in her ears and soon her vision seemed to turned red and all that mattered, all that existed was the promise of inflicting pain. It had been far to long since she felt this way, and if nothing else it made combat all the more exhilarating. She smirked as the long lost scent of fear invaded her. Driving her forward so that screams of pain would accompany it. She needed it. She collided her sword with the oncoming vampire's and effortlessly used her second one to cut the weakling's calves, making him crumbled to the ground with a pained yelp. Like an indestructible force, Elvi continued to walk her slow pace forward with her heart still pumping wildly in her chest. Fear, pain, mercy, all these things were forgotten and in the very back of her mind. Where her dark instincts were once harbored. She sheathed both of her swords. They were majestic and well made vessels of her destruction but she wasn't anywhere near satisfied yet. Oh no, the real satisfaction came when she killed with nothing more then her bare hands. Something the beast blood provided for her excellently. Time to see if Harkon's blood could provide that for her as well.

She caught the wrist of the vampire that was trying to stab her and knocked the blade out of his hand. On instinct she painfully twisted him around and dug her fangs deeper and deeper into the vampire's throat. Making the enemy that was running to his aid halt in their tracks and they watched in horror. Elvi had no intention of drinking his blood, rather she tore and ripped through his neck until a large and fatal chunk was missing then she retracted. Spitting out the flesh from her mouth and sighing in somewhat relief. Ah, the sensation tingled and eased her burdened mind. When she dropped the cooling corpse from her vice grip she grinned at the cowards that began to back away from her in complete horror. Only for the sweet and savory scent of fear and misery to escalate and she took pure delight in it. Deciding she very much liked this method she walked forward. When she felt her strength and ability return to her she shouted

"ZUN HAAL VIIK!"

Causing the one's that had their weapons unsheathed to fly out of their hands and completely out of their reach. Which was just fine for Elvi. However, after only two attacking vampires fell to her claws and brutal strength she was quickly being over powered as more and more ran at her. No matter. Dismemberment was a nice little thrill in addition to the one's she already felt. She drew both of her swords and she summoned up that prided speed of hers to slash and cut with both grace and precision. She noticed that a couple of the vampires she slayed burst into ash as they died. Making the ash float up into her face and swirl away from her swords as she moved. _Hm, how pretty _Elvi mused.

Darius now had a total of four reanimated vampire corpses fighting along with him and while they kept the others at bay he whipped his head in Elvi's direction to make sure she was alright and didn't need his help. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, at how she very much did not need help. Elvi was ripping through the weak bloods like they were nothing and Darius...was in awe. _Damn she is hotter then sin isn't she? _Darius thought. Then took an extra second to add _I hate Harkon __**so **__much _before returning his attention to the battlefield and charging the remaining vampires near him and pushing his not so willing assistance out of the way, so that he could see the rest dead by his swords alone. Certain that Elvi had far surpassed his death count and he just couldn't have that, now could he?

When Elvi looked up and saw that everyone around her was dead and that Darius was picking off the few that lingered she felt that desire echo back through her as she searched for Xanthus. She found him standing now but still on the top level where his throne was. His eyes solely on hers and Elvi flashed her fangs to him. The need to destroy without the aid of her swords overcame her again and as Xanthus watched she stabbed her swords into the rock and dirt of the ground so they would stay in place and she ran at her top speed towards him. Jumping from the bottom step to the top in a second. She paused in time to dodge the Daedric dagger he used as his choice of weapon. Only making Elvi even more sadistically amused. Pathetic. Simply Pathetic. She assumed that he, like Harkon was not used to people standing against him and it showed plainly. Yet he dare mock _her?_

She felt the wave of Xanthus' vampiric drain before she saw it and it stung and cut through her. She actually did feel the energy leaving her body and it was enough to bring her back to her senses...well...slightly. Now she was all the more determined to destroy this vampire in the most primal and beast like of ways. The thought of turning into the vampire lord form as a defense popped in her head but she dismissed it. No...then the ancient prick would go to his grave blaming the transformation for his demise. He needed to know just how weak he was to her in comparison. The lowly half blood Volkihar servant, was more powerful then his pure-blooded self. Feeling her rage combine with the dark powers and craving she inched closer and closer to him while he continued to drain her. The stunned look on his face when she clamped her left hand onto his right and the sickening bone breaking crunch that followed when she both deflected his spell and broke his hand was by the best thing she had seen or heard in such a long time. Followed by the pained yelp and determined grow just added to her satisfaction. He brought his dagger up but she caught him by the wrist and kept him pinned. She laughed when she realized how many times Harkon had pinned her with ease in the same fashion.

_ Do it...do it! Look upon me with fear in your eyes you bastard and realize the mistake you made! _Elvi ordered in her head only for her prey to disobey. Instead he grit his teeth and attempted to pull away from her. Elvi frowned at her silent demands being unanswered and swung her leg back to kick him at full force in the chest. Letting him go in time, for him to be sent backwards and smack into the wall behind him. The force caused the ceiling to shake and rumble. Some small pieces of the ceiling came crashing down around her but she didn't care. The kill, was what was important. She cooled her rage and tamed her hunger enough to allow the elder vampire to rise back to his feet. The little honor she clung onto was allowing her victims to die while standing.

"So...you _do _have a little demon in you." Xanthus commented once he stood and cracked his neck to one side to loosen the knots there. Elvi laughed. How poetic for such things to be called out now.

"I have a lot of demon in me." she corrected and when he huffed and ran to attack she met him in the middle. Both the vampires were content to finish their battle using their fists and claws alone. She didn't even feel any of it. She knew he had scratched her deep upon her neck and above her brow, but she would not have noticed if a droplet of blood hadn't oozed down into her eyes. Stinging her left eye fiercely enough to irritate her. She didn't know if her heart racing wildly and powerfully to provide her the oomph she needed to ignore her pain or if it was only beating radically to mirror her inner beast that had grabbed a hold of her, and was now refusing to let go. The little punches and kicks he delivered barely registered in addition. Anytime she collided her fist with his face or chest however, she knew they had effect by the pained grunts and groans, not to mention the growing panic on his face. Perfect. When he staggered back from her for a second she took the opportunity to take a few steps backwards and ran at him again. Hopping into the air so the her feet landed on his shoulders. She leaned over and clenched his hair in her hands to get leverage on him. She felt him clawing at her legs to get of her off of him, but it was to late. Using all of her immortal strength and adding her own body weight she twisted and yanked Xanthus' head clean from his body. The act caused a tad of his blood to spray her face and it made the act all the more vindicated. She tossed the dismembered head as far as she could throw it and threw her shoulders back before letting out a loud and evil roar of domination at her victory.

Yes. It was satisfying. So much so when she caught her breath she felt her heart slow back down to it's normal pace. Like the monster within had achieved it's sated state for the time being and returned to it's previous corner of Elvi's mind to sleep. Usually when she allowed this to happen the feeling of regret and guilt would be shattering only now...she didn't feel anything. Only this time she wasn't burdened by those remorseful feelings. She felt only...content.

"Damn Elvi, you could have let me have a few jabs at him ya know?" Darius teased and Elvi blinked a couple of times in surprise. She forgot Darius' presence and now she did feel ashamed. Only Skjor had seen her unleash like that and it was only one, maybe two times. Instead of the condemning stare she expected Darius showed his famous smirk and his eyes danced with the same villainous satisfaction as hers did. It was actually rather refreshing.

"Apologies Darius, but...it was long overdue."

Elvi explained and even let out a sigh of relief. She looked around at the corpses and ash then realized just how many she had killed, alone. There was no way...she doubted she could ever do such carnage as a mortal. Was her darker instinct truly where all of her power resided? Had she been unknowingly stifling herself all this time? It seemed like it should be the opposite right? Cravings, blood lust, rage, that's what led all the villains that challenged her to their demise. So...why did she prosper where they fell, were this the case?

"No need darling. Now, about that surprise I promised you." Darius grinned then sheathed his elven swords. Offering his hand out to her. Elvi didn't know if she felt excitement or dread with this. All his strange behavior in Falkreath to begin with and now she was to continue to trust him blindly? Shouldn't she insist they return to the castle? She felt a longing that she had never known, to return to Harkon's side. His orders were to complete his objective then return straight home, only she could not return without Darius or else who knows what the outcome would be. She relaxed a bit and walked back towards her swords to retrieve them. Darius wouldn't lead her astray or put her in harms way. She just knew it. So once she sheathed her weapons she took Darius' hand. Not knowing if she would ever get used to the feeling that swept through her body due to teleporting or not.

_(xxx)_

When they arrived at their "secret" location at long last it turned out to be Windhelm. Ugh. It had been so very long since she had set foot in this city. Last time she did she came to reject Ulfric Stormcloak's summons and invitations to join his band of rebel's, personally. This whole war was pointless and she would never chose one side over the other despite his frustrations with her. Admitted, she felt kindred to Ulfric in a lot of their ideals but where they differed is what really mattered. The two had escaped Helgen together which felt so very long ago, but that was not a reason to pledge her service to him. Not only that but she despised his city's bigot outlook and hated the way the Nord's their would treat the small population of Dunmer. Needless to say, Windhelm was far from Elvi's favorite cities and sitting out in the snow waiting, only made Elvi more anxious to return home.

Darius had still refused to give her any information as to why she was there or what it was they were waiting for and she was rapidly losing her patience. From time to time Darius would glare up at the moon, then to the tall city doors of Windhelm but that was all. He wouldn't speak or move. After an hour or so passed of doing nothing they moved to sit on the stairs of Candlehearth Hall. It was reaching the early hours of the morning so hardly any citizen's were walking the street save a beggar and a few Dunmer that were heading home after their work. Darius crossed his arms then let out a long and frustrated sigh. Now he was losing his patience. If they did not arrive soon, very soon they would be forced to return to the castle.

"Bah, I told that lot five days. I do not see how that is a difficult task. I mean _we _managed to get the job done on our end, with a hell of a lot more issues then they, for Molag Bal's sake!" Darius mumbled to her. Followed by a few colorful and low curses. Elvi looked over to him, she could not see his face considering they were both wearing their hoods, but from the way he clenched his arms while crossed and the venomous tone in his voice she could tell his fury was growing to match hers. Elvi bit her lip then snapped at him.

"That's it Darius, no more games! What are we waiting for?! Who are we waiting for?! We need to go back to the castle before Lord Harkon get's-" Only Elvi was unable to finish her sentence. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the giant city doors open and four people enter the snowy and empty city. Elvi narrowed her eyes because she was positive she had somehow fallen asleep while sitting around and waiting because what she saw had to be from a dream. When she saw both Serana and Vilkas take off into a dead run once they spotted her, Elvi jumped from the stairs and also ran towards them. As soon as they were near each other Elvi and Serana embraced and Elvi had to clench her eyes shut to keep her composure.

She never thought she would see any of them again. She had even accepted it. That her friends and loved ones were just a memory of the past, yet here they were. She didn't know how or why and she didn't care. All that mattered was that they were here. She felt Serana shake and Elvi held her tighter in response. When they broke Serana looked her up and down as if to confirm in her mind that it really was her.

"Gods, Elvi. You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Serana said in a high pitched voice that came from her excitement. She touched the side of her face with her palm and bit her lip when she saw the tears of happiness come to Elvi's golden eyes. Thank the Daedra she was okay.

"I have a pretty good idea." Elvi corrected and chuckled. Oh good. They were all alive and well. They were still together. That's all she could hope for. She looked behind Serana and saw both twins behind her along with...Jayston?! So they had followed through with the plan. She...she didn't know how she felt about that.

"Good to see you Harbinger." said the gruff voice of Farkas. Bringing Elvi back to the present. She smiled widely at him.

"And you Farkas." she focused her attention back on Serana. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Surprise." Darius elaborated with a chuckle as he walked up behind her. Walking past both she and Serana and made his way towards Jayston. Elvi was dumbfounded. Wait...he orchestrated this? Why...? For her benefit? Just to see her friends? Seeing how he approached Jayston...she started to see that there was something bigger at work here. Darius reached into his shoulder bag and pulled out the two large and musty books and handed them to the scholar.

"Good to see you alive and kicking friend. I checked our source in Falkreath and the old bastard didn't know how to reach Oblivion himself, but he had a some notes on the matter and a few recorded cases of those who have achieved the goal in the past. I thought they might prove of use." Darius said. Speaking first to Jayston then to Serana who nodded at his words. Not much had her focus at the moment besides her best friend in front of her. Regretfully she had found the burn on her chest and it sent her into a rage, seeing the monstrous face on Elvi's fair skin. It was just like him. That's what aggravated her. Of course he would mark Elvi forever for her "betrayal". She was thankful now more then ever she had the Companions because if she was forced to return to the castle the need to rip her father's heart out would be unbearable. He didn't even realize how far he had crossed the line in torturing Elvi that way, did he? Jayston carefully took the books from the hooded vampire. Wondering what was so different about both he and Serana compared to the vampires that were after them, but he trusted the Companions judgment and the last thing he wanted to do was cause more controversy.

He flipped through the pages of one of the books and noted the few summoning circles the man who wrote this made. They were very similar to his own so now it was confirmed that his theory was correct. In fact with these notes, only a few minor alternatives would almost guarantee success. Only in his field Jayston was accustomed to keeping his discoveries under wraps and he kept the same bored expression as he snapped the book shut. Still not entirely certain that the curly haired vampire could be trusted. "Hm, interesting. They may prove useful after all." Was all he offered as Darius' watchful eyes remained narrowed on him.

"Excellent. That means after we find Olivia, all we have left is to find the mage in Dawnstar and we will be set to try and make our own way into Oblivion." Vilkas said to try and stay true to the main plan but his eyes never left Elvi. He was tired, very tired. Since her disappearance he had barely slept, and now that she was finally back into his grip he wanted to push Serana out of the way and bring Elvi into his arms. It took all the little strength he had left to not do that very thing.

"Does anyone mind telling me, what exactly is going on here?" Elvi asked. She was overwhelmed. Surprise was right, she did not expect to see Serana and the Companions as the people they had been waiting on but to have Jayston in their group seemed like there was something very important that she had missed, "Also, nice to see you again Jayston." She added. If the Companions had taught her anything, it was manners. Jayston smiled at her and nodded then Serana went on to explain everything to her. Taking a quick look around to make sure no unwanted ears heard them. Mortal or otherwise.

"Darius has decided to join our campaign against my father, together we are warning the ones he sent Darius after to guarantee he doesn't obtain a scholar nor reach Oblivion before us. That way if the scroll is there, we will have it before him."

Elvi felt...confused. This was a good thing, right? This was more then she ever could have hoped for. Then why did it feel so...wrong? Why did she feel like she was committing an awful sin, when she had just finished ripping fellow vampires apart felt perfectly natural. Did...did she _want _him to succeed?

"Darius, after we find Olivia you can take us to Dawnstar this night so that we can be done with this? I fear there might be someone we missed and Orthjolf could very well be on his way back to the castle with my father's prize." Serana continued. The sooner this prophecy nonsense was nipped in the bud, the sooner they could make there attack on her father. His death being the only way Elvi would see freedom again. Darius sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets,

"Well that _was _the plan, princess but since you lot took your sweet time getting here Elvi and I have to split as soon as we settle things here. If were not back at the castle by sunrise Harkon will begin to get suspicious and the last thing we need is for him to keep a closer watch on me. Besides, I am certain I am slowly slipping from my lord's favor as it is." Darius added with a proud smirk. Ah, if only he was there to see the out raged expression on Harkon's face as they left the castle. He would have remembered it the rest of his eternity. Harkon may be a bit irked with him, but Harkon wasn't a fool. He wouldn't let him, or his power die just because he was a jealous old man.

"Wait, you expect me to let you take Elvi back to that monster?! It's out of the question. With our combined strength we can stave off any vampires that come our way. I won't let him have her!" Vilkas exclaimed and Serana should have predicted this as an issue but the companion's mood swings were even more wild then Elvi's. Leaving him difficult to read. Knowing Darius was about to throw out some kind of cheeky remark she stated

"Come on guys, let's try and find Olivia. We'll leave Vilkas and Elvi be for a little while."

To her bewilderment the group around her actually heeded her words. Like everyone could sense the building tension spiraling between those two and wanted to back away before it ignited. That and as always time was not their friend and whoever this Olivia woman was, Serana was sure she would be even less comfortable with so many people knocking on her door at this hour. She hoped they could convince her to leave town or even Skyrim for awhile. They simply did not have the time to argue.

As Elvi watched her friends walk away from her and listened to Darius and Serana arguing about the time frame in which they had arrived, she focused her full attention on Vilkas. That unsure and uncomfortable feeling clenched her chest. He looked angry, though that was more or less normal. Still she wondered what could be sparkling in those ice blue eyes of his. How many times had she lost herself in those eyes in the past? Probably far more then she'd ever be comfortable with admitting. Several minutes went by where the two only stared into each others eyes in silence. The bitter wind whipping throughout the great city being the only break in the silence.

Next thing she knew she felt warm and strong arms wrapping around her. She gasped but did not move away. Her hood had fallen backwards from the sudden movement and Vilkas gripped the back of her head in desperation. Pulling her even closer to his chest. Ah, the familiar and warm embrace he offered was...refreshing. As was his normal scent of honey and leather. How was it so many small things about one man, could be held so dearly to her?

"I'm sorry." Vilkas' voice whispered in her ear. Elvi clenched her eyes shut in response. Not exactly ready for anywhere this conversation was leading. That was something they were both very good at. Taking the fall or blame for unfortunate circumstances. There was always something more they could do. Something else they could have done, and once the idea reached their minds there was no one who could tell them otherwise.

"I tried, I tried to reach you in time but Farkas and Serana wouldn't have it. I am so sorry, I should have saved you. You needed me. Please forgive me, Elvi."

Had she _ever _heard Vilkas speak with such a soft and soothing voice before? If she couldn't see the wolf armor he always wore from her point of view, she would have questioned if it was him at all. After a few moments of basking in his comfort and presence she pulled away from him. Vilkas allowed this but he moved his grip to her arms. As if he did truly believe if he let her go she would be ripped away from him again.

"There is nothing to forgive Vilkas. I know if there was anything you could have done at the time you would have. Don't beat yourself up over my predicament, I feel the outcome was inevitable."

"Elvi, listen to me. Do not return to that blasted castle with the other vampire. Stay here with us. I can keep you safe this time. I will protect you from anything that comes our way, I promise." The desperation in his voice was like a fresh stab to her heart. She was already still trying to overcome the initial shock of seeing her loved ones again after accepting she never would, now he has to go and make it twenty times harder on her.

"I can't." she whispered. Knowing it was true. Even if he really could keep her safe, she would not endanger him or the others. She knew every warning she had been given would come to light if she did. He would find her, and he would kill her. Staying with the Volkihar was her only choice now. Everything else was out of her control. Vilkas let go of her in frustration and barked

"Why not?! You are free, why would you walk willingly back to your prison? I don't know what he did to you, and in fear of losing my mind completely I don't want to know but the Elvi I know wouldn't give up this easily."

"I wish it was that simple Vilkas. You have no idea. I have sworn my loyalty to him, and he has made it clear that if I stray from him again he will not hesitate to kill me."

"So? You also swore your allegiance to the Companions and to keeping Skyrim safe long before him. This beast does not deserve to look upon you, let alone have your loyalty. He is nothing but a stain on this worl-"

"You don't know him!" Elvi shouted. Surprised by her own outburst and the sheer volume of it as it echoed throughout the empty city. Making the few guards that circled around them to look over t for the first time. Vilkas narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist. How deeply did the demon seed himself in Elvi's mind? He did not predict having _this_ conversation.

"I know he hurt you. That is all I need to know. That is reason enough to see his evil purged from this plain. I will see this vampire lord dead, if it is the very last thing I do Elvi. I had hoped you would join me in this endeavor above anyone else."

"I know what he's done." Elvi said plainly. Letting her voice drop to the most serious tone she could muster. She also knew how she sounded. She sounded insane, to even consider defending Harkon after all of this but everyone's perspective about him was starting to get on her nerves. They weren't there. They didn't know everything that went on between them. They didn't know how he could make her feel or all the inner struggles she had lived with and carried for so long. Maybe he didn't always go about it the right way, but she really believed that on some level Harkon was trying to help her. For that how could he be completely condemned?

"I know his crimes against me better then anyone, but it is done. There is nothing that can alter or change this. During my punishment in the castle I vowed my loyalty to him and it will not go unnoticed if I never return. If he see's me as his, then he will do what he can to keep me where I am, or have me dead, or the ones that are dear to me dead as payment for the betrayal. It's not that I don't want to stay with you Vilkas, it is something I am no longer in control of. We just have to accept this. I am a Volkihar and he is my lord now. If I wish to keep you all in my life, understand it will only be achieved with a great deal of effort, not something as simple as running away."

Vilkas had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from shouting out his retort. What in Oblivion had gotten into her? _I am a Volkihar and he is my lord?_ Elvi would choke on those words before speaking them out loud. Harkon_ had_ to have done something to her mind in order for her to almost mindlessly accept his evil into her heart and the thought of it corrupting her made him livid. He tried to sympathize and put himself in her position but after Serana's little insight all he could imagine was him touching and kissing her and it made him sick. It also forced him to speak his next words with enough poison it could have killed a full grown giant.

"Your lover." he corrected. That was it wasn't it? This blood bond thing implanted false, fond feelings for the decrepit monster. Vilkas had never come to fully hate a man in such short time before. Elvi lifted her head slightly at his accusation. Guess Serana must have let a few personal things slip to him, and he was the last person in existence that she wanted to know about their...complex relationship. It's not like she could flat out deny it. She felt even more uncomfortable and now the guilt had at last begun to wash over her but she refused to let it take effect. She didn't have to explain herself to him. She didn't owe him anything. Especially now.

"Are you going to fault me with this Vilkas? When it wasn't even a year ago the same statement could be said about the two of us? Obviously despite our relationship our views and work didn't alter. You think I am following this man blindly because he offers the comfort you refuse to give?" Elvi said angrily. Hoping that her last sentence stung deeply within the warrior of Jorrvaskr. It did. Vilkas kept his face expressionless and thought very hard about how to answer. He knew he had made a mistake, a big mistake in avoiding her and keeping his true feelings hidden after the faithful night everything had changed between them. Looking at himself from her point of view...he did not look very good.

"What happened between us was different. I never intended to use you in anyway and I am sorry if it appeared so. This man on the other hand will only see you as a weapon and vice. Both of which you are far superior to. I wouldn't refuse anything you wanted from me Elvi. I think I have proven that well over the years. How was I to know what happened between us was something more then what it was, when you desired to keep it hidden and quiet as well?"

"Yet, anytime I wished to speak to you alone you seemed far to busy to give me a second of your time. So I left you be, in hopes one day we could discuss it but you would rather stab yourself in the foot with your own sword then speak what was on your mind, let alone your heart. It was I who was left to believe I was nothing more then the heat of the moment with you. Do you take me for something cheap? Why would I give you something no other man will ever possess were it not for my deeper feelings for you?" Elvi said bitterly beginning to tremble. Blaming it on the never ending snow that fell in Windhelm. This too had been a long time coming and she would not allow it to be kept quiet anymore. She did feel for Vilkas and had for a very long time. Was it love? Well she wouldn't know anyway. She had never felt that way for anyone besides him. Only what she felt for Harkon seemed more...intense. Therefore it couldn't have been love, right? She didn't regret that night. She knew he was taking the little slice of innocence she had left and so did he. That's not what bothered her. What bothered her was the...vacancy he had in her life after that. She remembered waiting in the halls of Jorrvaskr late at night when he was expected back from a mission with a mug of mead in her hand and one poured waiting for him. Only for him to walk past her with barely a nod to go downstairs to his bedroom. Leaving her only company being the fire by the main table. She never stopped him. She never knew how to express her own emotions either but why...why couldn't he just talk to her? Because of this...she did feel cheap.

"I know that passion can rule us all in times of strife and grief." Vilkas said carefully. Not wanting to say the truth which was 'I was afraid you would reject me.' He did not think Elvi was some whore to be used then forgotten. Far from it. Though he could see how his actions would reflect this assumption. If he could do anything, anything he would go back in time and tell her the truth.

"And you are a very passionate person Elvi. I did not want to overstep my boundaries knowing your position as Harbinger. I have had similar experiences only to regret them in the morning due to passion." Vilkas elaborated then wanted to slam his head into the stone monument near him. Great, talk about other girls you have had sex with, that will win her over! Let's not forget mentioning regret, that will help too! He didn't regret Elvi. All he regretted was not being man enough to tell her, he loved her. Which he still hadn't done. Elvi was so enraged by this all she could do was laugh. What a weak excuse. Aela and Skjor had an almost public relationship in Jorrvaskr and all it provided was whispers of interest. That was all. True, neither of them was the Harbinger but hey...if she was the boss then anything went right? If he didn't want to be with her, or if he could just own up to just wanting sex from her that would be fine, but sugar coating it in an attempt to comfort her was plain insulting.

"Well, I tell you what Vilkas enjoy as many of those passionate encounters from this moment on. I apologize if I was a guilty burden to you." Elvi said fiercely and crossed her arms. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to go check on the others. I find myself longing for my _prison _more and more whilst in your presence."

Elvi did not care how much of a heartless bitch she came off as, while she stomped away. She wanted to return to her previous plan to shut herself off from all this emotion nonsense because all it did was complicate her and bring her grief. What she heard next made her heart stop in her chest and her entire body was filled with ice. The only words that could have possibly melted her heated state and make her freeze in her rampage throughout the city was spoken in a quiet whisper.

"I love you."

She turned around slowly to face him. If this was just a ploy to try and convince her to stay with him over returning to Harkon she may very well slit his throat for the gesture. The look on his face and twinkle in his eyes suggested otherwise. She felt like she was...falling? Like the world around her was crumbling and she couldn't even stand on it anymore. Love? It went from blatant neglect to love? She really didn't know if her heart could take many more blows.

"Excuse me...?" she asked. Almost hoping she had misheard him. Vilkas straightened up and turned to face her.

"I love you Elvi. I think I always have. You see...the one area I will always remain a coward is in the way of rejection. If you had spurred my affections...I don't think I could have bared it. Please, forgive my cowardice Elvi. You deserve to know the truth."

Now the world was spinning rapidly around her and she doubted it would ever stop. She even wanted to sit down to absorb all of this. Everything...everything was moving so fast she wondered if she blinked it would be day. What was she supposed to say? Nothing could be done about this...even if she wanted it. Did she still want it? She knew she had. She knew it was something she desired greatly for a long time but she had dismissed it. Great...now when she returned to the castle she would have _this _being the only thing on her mind. That couldn't be good considering...

"Now?" she asked through her teeth. "You do this to me _now_? What am I to say Vilkas? What am I to do? Where were you when I needed to hear those words the most?!"

Oh gods if she felt like crying one more time in the next thousand years she may very well go on an actual rampage throughout Skyrim to prevent it. She hated feeling this way. Like she could even consider this while everything else hung in the balance. She sat down on the steps of Candlehearth Hall once again. Certain she may hit the ground if she remained standing. Vilkas walked over next to her and sat. Elvi wanted to hide her face when Harkon still entered her mind after Vilkas' heart felt confession. So if there was 'the biggest whore in Skyrim' award should she have it sent to her house in Whiterun or just straight to the castle...?

"You do not have to say or do anything Elvi. I understand that I do not deserve either right away so...take your time. If you want to remain companions only I can accept that, but as I said you needed to know the truth. Especially in these dark times. Though I must insist I know this...you have spoken fondly of...Harkon. So am I to also accept that you are my enemy in this crusade to save the sun...or can I count on you to help us? We need you Elvi. The last thing I would ever want is to battle you knowing our lives could be on the line."

Elvi thought about it...which she knew she shouldn't have but it felt so...wrong. Going against Harkon this time. Was it only because of the pain and death that was promised or...something else? She knew any desire she had to kill the ancient vampire lord...had vanished. She didn't really have time to contemplate this because every time she had a second to think she was assaulted with some other mind boggling information. When she looked over to Vilkas and her eyes met his...amazingly blue eyes she shook her head as if to rid herself of the thoughts to help Harkon. She still couldn't let him complete the prophecy. Despite how she felt. She just couldn't.

"Of course...of course you can count on me Vilkas." she said softly. Nodding as if to convince herself that. Vilkas smiled and was about to bring Elvi back into his arms so he could soak up as much intimacy as he could from her with there short time together but when he looked up he saw the group approach again. Dammit. He knew she couldn't stay deep down, but how he wanted her to. Maybe it was better this way. If the vampire lord thought she was loyal to him, then it would only hurt more when she stabbed her sword into his chest.

"Well, we found Olivia and convinced her to leave Skyrim. She said she had family in Solstheim so she will be staying there for a little while. Darius teleported her to the docks where she will stay until the first ship arrives in the morning." Serana explained in a tired voice. It wasn't as easy as you would think to tell someone that their life was in danger. When they were a talented and renown mage it only made it more difficult. Darius sensed her weariness and shrugged.

"Psh, trust me princess that little exchange was nothing. I had to turn Donar of Falkreath into my thrall to make him comply, then ordered him to go on a very long swim, if you catch my meaning to ensure his information ended only with us." Everyone turned to Darius with mortified expressions and he out streched his arms and exclaimed

"What?! In case you didn't know there is a war going on, children. Let's save the hand holding and coddling for after Harkon is destroyed. That doesn't go for you though babe." Darius added by looking at Elvi and giving her a wink. Causing Vilkas to grind his teeth and he wanted to desperately rip the vampire's throat out for the remark. Wonderful. Was he in competition with _this _vampire too?!

"So what are we to do now? Are we to make our way to Dawnstar on our own?" Farkas asked. Brushing off a bit of glass from his shoulder. When they had first arrived to Olivia's house she took their warning as really a threat and sent a spell at the lot of them. Making the window by him shatter and leave it's sharp debris on his armor.

"Seems like it big man. Elvi and I have to return to the castle now or Harkon will have a conniption." Darius said simply. Trying to make a note to remember their names but...then again he didn't really care. He turned to Elvi and asked "You ready?"

No. Not really, but again she was without a choice. She stood and prepared herself for the goodbyes she did not want to give.

"Wait, when are we going to meet up again? We have to stay on the same page if this plan is to work." Serana said in a hurry. As if Darius was going to grab her and just vanish again. She didn't want to say goodbye either but she knew above all others what danger Elvi would be in if she stayed. Good thing Vilkas wasn't arguing it anymore but why...why did he and Elvi look so sad?

"Hm, somewhere private. Somewhere not many know the location of. I am uncertain when we can slip away again. Fortune is the only thing that provided us this opportunity." Darius offered. After a few moments of silence Vilkas spoke. He remained in his spot on the stone steps and was finding it even more difficult to look at Elvi now.

"Ysgramor's tomb. Only the spirits of the Companions there reside and they will provide us no trouble, now that we are proven worthy."  
Elvi nodded. It seemed like a pretty good idea, and since they had to travel to Dawnstar first it would provide them the time they needed. They decided the party outside of the castle would remain there until they arrived. Jayston would also be provided all the room and seclusion he needed to attempt to open the gates of Oblivion there. They said their bitter goodbyes and the others decided to go to Candlehearth to get some rest the remainder of the night before their journey in the morning. Elvi embraced all of them. Even Jayston. When Serana had released her she whispered only "Stay strong" before walking inside the Inn. Vilkas on the other hand lingered longer then any of the others as they held one another.

"You believe me...don't you?" he couldn't help but ask. Again he could understand if she didn't but it would be so very painful if it were so. Elvi nodded and it was enough. For now. He flashed Darius a warning glare to which Darius grinned happily to him in response. Making Vilkas grunt before turning his back to meet the others. Trying to keep his mind on the important tasks ahead of him but he knew it would be impossible. Elvi was always on his mind and it would only intensify now.

Before Darius could grab her to teleport them 'home' Elvi turned to him. She just couldn't fully process Darius' position in all of this.

"Darius...I thought you were loyal to Harkon."

"Wrong. I am loyal to the Volkihar. Not to their corrupt leader. Many of their voices have been silenced because of him, so I will speak and act for them. Our lord will find it difficult to silence me as easily." Darius said firmly.

"But you know...you know what will happen if he finds out-"

"How's he going to find out? I'm not going to tell him, are you?" Darius asked. Sadly he too was unsure exactly where she stood in all of this. Truth was she shouldn't be in it at all but...well what could you do? Elvi shook her head weakly and peeled her eyes away from his. Darius sighed. He knew with what she had to endure she would have good days and bad days. Days where she wanted to so nothing but bend and obey and others where she was strong and committed. There was no avoiding this but he wished he could make it at least a tad bit easier on her.

"Hey...it's going to be okay. If he does find out we plan to betray him, I will just grab you and we'll zip right out of there. I'm not going to let him hurt you, okay? So get it out of your head beautiful, cause your never going to go through that again."

She felt his hand touch hers and she looked up at him and smiled. Actually enjoying the tiny not as conceited smirk on his face. With a nod they both vanished into the night. Unaware of the pair of eyes and ears that had been watching them intently for sometime.

Orthjolf stood from his crept position on top of the Candlehearth Hall with a frown on his face. The wind and ice swept through his mostly snow covered red hair. He and his crew had arrived only moments after Elvi and Darius had and he sent his men to the outskirts of town to wait for him. He was thankful he had the foresight to do this, because if they had heard half of what he had then there would be no sparing Darius or even Elvi of their fate. So...he had finally went rogue did he? He had sensed this change coming for sometime but it looked like the little dragonborn was what pushed him there. How he wished her presence had never entered the castle for all the turmoil it had caused. He looked past it for the time being. No real harm had been done...yet. What his wild and carefree progeny had provided him, was the perfect information he needed. _He _needn't travel to Dawnstar at all. There was a capable mage all alone and unguarded at the docks, whom was ripe for the picking. He could achieve his end at last and now he could return to the castle. Orthjolf silently swore Elvi's name. Blaming her for putting his favored son's life in danger. He remembered the location her little friends were supposed to retreat to, if he needed it for leverage. He obviously needed to exert his authority over Darius once more. He would not let him be killed because of the dovahkiins rebellious tendencies. The boy had good intentions which was comforting...but there was nothing good that could come from this.

"I will see you soon, Darius." Orthjolf said as he stared at the spot on the ground he once stood. He turned around and jumped from one roof top to the next. Planning on grabbing the mage before daylight and having a very..._very _long discussion with his progeny.

_(xxx)_

Elvi was already nervous. Not long after she entered the castle. Vingalmo had stormed up to her and stated that Harkon was waiting for her in the cathedral of all places. Well...that couldn't be good, right? She tried to remember the way and when she saw the giant round doors she knew she was in the right area. Taking a deep breath and trying her absolute best to clear her mind she pushed the double doors open and let them close behind her. She just had to...fake it. Pretend nothing was wrong and she was still as loyal and compliant as ever. When she searched for him she saw that he had brought a chair and placed it by the alter that she always despised. He was sitting there as still as stone but when she got closer he leaned back and smiled at her. Shew.

"Ah, you have returned to me at last dearest one." Harkon said extending his arms to her.

"Was there ever question?" she smiled back. She was beginning to delight in the sensations he brought to her by his mere presence and basked in the way all her woes and concerned just melted away. Instead of answering her Harkon pulled her into his lap and captured her lips with...the most passionate and honest kiss she had yet to receive from him. It ended far to quickly for her liking and Harkon chuckled when she let out a disappointed hum.

"Now, what was that for?" Elvi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder, as they say." he smirked and began his usual way of playing with her hair. Tucking it behind her ear, then stroking then stroked the side of her face. He missed the feeling of her soft skin underneath him.

"So tell me dearest, did you find the enemies stronghold with ease?"

"I did."

"And their current standings?"

"Dead."

"I assumed as much. Good riddance. I turned a blind eye to all of his turning of the mortals due to our treaty, which I shouldn't have granted him that much. Blood as ancient as ours should not be given freely and he was less of a vampire then the weak ones he made, for this." Harkon said in disgust. Making Elvi smile at the memory of the way the older vampire had crumbled to her. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't had as good of a time with mayhem and murder in so long and she almost mourned it's loss. Knowing she had to try her best to keep it under tabs again.

"It seems my thanks are in order Elvi. You are of far better use then mere pest control, but matters called for it. I knew you would find no trouble."

"In all fairness my lord, Darius was a great deal of help also. You were not exaggerating when it came to their number." From the way he briefly narrowed his eyes she wondered if she had just said something very out of place, so she bit her lip. Well...he did help her after all. Why take all the credit? His smile returned and he wrapped his arms around her back to pull her in close.

"Not to worry dearest, he will receive my..._gratitude _very soon." the wicked and devilish smile that came to his lips concerned her but when he finished his statement it made her forget it.

"I have a gift for you Elvi." he sounded excited and the feeling swept through her body, which also made her a little antsy. Well she did like gifts...nothing wrong with accepting a gift from your...somewhat enemy right? Ugh. What the hell was going on between them and how could she bury it and forget it?

"A gift? I don't need any gifts my lord. I only did what was asked of me."

"Hm, this is true but you did it well and I am aware that I may have been...a little rash with your punishment. I wish to prove to you I can be just as rewarding as I can be punishing." he explained and pulled her into another quick kiss. He really has to stop saying and doing those things if she was going to have it in her to continue to fight him...

"I do hope you enjoy it. It was far more difficult to acquire then once predicted."

At that he snapped his fingers and only seconds later she heard the doors to the cathedral open. Elvi smirked, was it bad that she found all his command and power...incredibly sexy? When he gestured behind her with his head, she turned around and she was very glad Harkon could not see her expression because she was sure if her jaw dropped much father it would have hit the floor. Bloody and chained before her was...Isran. His left eyes was bruised and closed shut and he was struggling for breath before one of the vampires pushed him to the floor using his foot. How...what the...how?

"I believe you know this man." Harkon began then gently gripped her chin so that she was facing him. "This is the leader of the Dawnguard is it not? The one that rejected and belittled you? Made you feel ashamed for being what you are? So I decided to bring this man before you so that you can show him the grave error he made. Of course I am pleased you are back with me where you belong and that this man did not prevent it. Only _no one _treats my Elvi that way, and I find it an unforgivable crime. Don't worry dearest, I will not interfere nor rush you. I know how much you like to play. I only wish to watch and admire. You can have your revenge on the rest of the Dawnguard soon enough but their leader will suffice for now."

He leaned forward to gently brush his lips against her chest. Licking lightly across her burn, as if to comfort it. Elvi was floored as she looked back at Isran who was already standing on his last legs. How...in Oblivion was she supposed to fake this? Shouldn't she come up with an excuse or try and figure out how to release him? When she saw Isran scowl then grunt at her...she didn't know if she wanted to at all...

_An: So everyone I hoped you enjoyed! The relationship between Elvi and Vilkas was made a little more clear and I really want to know what you thought about the glimpse of 'Dark Elvi' you got in this chapter. As far as the end is concerned what do you think? Should Elvi try and save him, or should he pay for deciding to exile her? Let me know what you thought of the chapter! Thank you again so much!_


End file.
